AMOR PROHIBIDO
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Bella necesita amar... ella es inmortal. Edward lucha contra la tentación... él no debe pecar, es servidor de Dios. Dos mundos aparte ¿podrá el amor ser suficiente para unirlos?
1. Prólogo

**Hola amigas!!.... Si!!! fic nuevo comenzando, espero que les guste como a mi. Debo decir que es una historia muy apasionada, con drama, amor y mucho LEMMON... les va a gustar, besotes y por favor denme sus Rebiews… me acompañaran por toda la historia.**

Prólogo

Lloré… lloré ante el altar, sabiendo que no me merecía su perdón. Caí a tus pies muriendo de dolor, … ¿por qué Señor?...¿por qué mandaste a tan hermoso ángel para despertar mi tentación?... ¿por qué mi corazón no responde a tu llamado sino al de ella?.

Lloré… sumido en el dolor… todo el mundo que había construido hasta ahora se desmoronó, con una sola mirada… un solo beso, una noche de amor… ¡Castígame señor!... no merezco ser tu siervo.

No supe el tiempo, no tenía sentido saberlo… unos finos brazos me tomaron abrazándome y llevándome a su pecho, mi hermoso ángel me salvaba del dolor. Sus frías y hermosas manos tomaron mis mejillas… y ante ti… ante ti Señor!, me besó…

Ignoré mi destino, mi lugar y dudé de mi pertenencia a ti… cuando esos hermosos ojos topacio se fijaron en mí… me perdí en ellos y ya todo lo demás ya no existió, ni mi vida, ni mis creencias, ni mi Iglesia, ni tú Señor… solo ella que con su toque de amor despertó lo que estaba dormido en mí... sus besos, sus caricias, su deseo, su belleza y su amor... todo en ella me llamó.

Un ángel que llegó a mi vida para hacerme conocer la pasión, la lujuria y el amor. No juzgues mi flaqueza, ni mi debilidad… tú la pusiste en mi camino, desviándome de él. Perdóname Señor… ya no tengo fuerzas para estar lejos de ella...y estoy dispuesto a no dejarla ir, tu ángel me pertenece, así como ahora le pertenezco yo… Perdóname Señor.


	2. El gran paso

Capitulo 1: El gran paso

El gran día había llegado… luego de 6 arduos años preparándome para este momento estaba a punto de dar el paso más importante que me tocaba dar en lo que llevaba de mi vida adulta. Mi familia, mis amigos y mis consejeros me habían alentado cada día desde que había tomado mi decisión… aunque no lo podían creer cuando les conté de mis intereses de seguir mi vocación, estaban felices por mi y por haber elegido el camino más puro y desinteresado que existía para un hombre… ser sacerdote.

A pesar de tener solo 17 años cuando tomé la decisión fui siempre lo suficientemente maduro como para tomarme las cosas en serio, de mi familia y en especial de entre mis hermanos… siempre fui el más dotado de cerebro y el que siempre se dejaba llevar por la razón antes de actuar con el corazón. Mi padre me educó con una moral muy alta y bases muy sólidas en cuanto mis convicciones y creencias, él como hijo de un presbítero había echo crecer en mí el amor por la religión y la Iglesia y definitivamente mi interés por la teología. No tenía más que agradecerle por haberme ayudado a encontrar mi vocación.

Ahora estoy aquí… a horas de consagrarme sacerdote, mi objetivo, por no decir mi sueño por fin estaba a un paso de hacerse realidad… sería un nuevo siervo de Dios y viviría bajo su amparo sirviendo a los demás.

_Padre Edward… está todo listo._

_Gracias Seth… déjame ponerme la sotana y saldré._ respondí con suma tranquilidad, realmente estaba en paz conmigo mismo, seguro del camino que recorrería de ahora en más, en ningún momento durante estos seis años se me había presentado la duda, ni había flaqueado en mi decisión. En unos minutos más estaría dejando el hombre atrás para convertirme a una nueva vida.

Mientras me ponía la sotana de iniciación en la sacristía de la catedral, podía escuchar los murmullos que de apoco se hacían notar en el recinto donde sería la ceremonia. Sabía que mis padres estarían presente, este era también un importante día para ellos… entregaban un hijo a Dios. Ni hablar de mis hermanos, Emmett siempre fue el que me tentó a dejar este camino, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión que yo había tomado y cada vez que los visitaba en navidades o en vacaciones hacía lo posible por hacerme cambiar de opinión. Sus últimos intentos habían sido en la navidad pasada cuando junto con Alice, mi hermana pequeña, me llevaron "engañado" a una discoteca de la ciudad. Eso no fue nada a comparación de lo que hizo dentro, el muy descarado me presentó a dos de sus muy insinuantes amigas que no perdieron tiempo de coquetear conmigo. Yo, por supuesto muy educadamente, las había rechazado dejándoles en claro que no tenía ningún interés en establecer relaciones con nadie.

_Vamos hermanito… tómalo como una despedida de soltero y disfruta._ me decía Emmett entre risotadas, _Vicky está muerta contigo, aprovecha._ sin duda se refería a la chica pelirroja que se enroscaba en mi cintura tal si fuera una víbora… que irónico.

_No lograras nada con esto Emmett, estas perdiendo el tiempo…_ dije tratándome de soltar del agarre de la chica, _ni que se me presentara la mismísima Venus de Milo hará que cambie de opinión_ repliqué, las risotadas de Emmett se mezclaba con la ensordecedora música del lugar.

_Ok… hoy ganaste, pero seguiré siendo tu pequeño y gran demonio personal hermano._

Yo sabía que de alguna manera Emmett no se daría por vencido, él era el galán y rompecorazones de la familia y nunca había pensado muy coherentemente cuando de mujeres se trataba. Yo por lo tanto cuando era adolescente y antes de viajar hacia Washington para tomar mi seminario, había tenido respuestas positivas cuando de mujeres se trataba, era lo que se podía decir atractivo para ellas y aún hoy me siguen mirando sugestivamente, aunque siempre las evite como un caballero no faltaba alguna que se me tirara encima, Emmett siempre decía que la razón era que había sido dotado con los mejores genes Cullen, los cuales se iba a desperdiciar al convertirme en sacerdote, tal vez tendría razón… pero yo no podía estar más feliz por ello. En cambio mi pequeña Alice era, bueno… ella era Alice. Todo lo contrario a Emmett y más parecida a mí, por eso en plan de broma siempre le decía a Emmett que tal vez él era adoptado o que lo habían encontrado en algún basurero abandonado. Pero Alice… ella eran todo corazón, oídos y brazos que me sostenían a pesar de que era la menor de los tres. Siempre fue la aliciente que yo necesite para creer en mi camino, ella era feliz con cualquier decisión que yo tomara y soportaba conmigo las bromas y locos planes de Emmett.

Era feliz con la familia que me había tocado, nunca recibí quejas ni reproches, sin contar los de mi hermano, y siempre tuve la suerte de contar con su apoyo. Pero hoy me entregaba a una familia mayor… hoy estaba preparado para dar un gran paso, definitivo e irreversible y no podía estar más feliz con ello.

Dos jóvenes más que se habían preparado conmigo para el sacerdocio tomaban también la consagración hoy y esperábamos en la sacristía ya preparados para salir en cuanto comenzara el oficio religioso. El padre Marcus era el responsable de oficiar la misa y no podía estar más feliz por eso, él prácticamente me había preparado y guiado en todo este camino, me había dado su palabra de aliento y su toque de paz cuando me tocaba dar los pasos más tortuosos. El sacerdocio como cualquier otra profesión era difícil, pero con un buen guía se hace menos difícil y llegas a amar y agradecer cada obstáculo que se cruza, sin perder la confianza ni el amor por lo que haces.

Los niños monaguillos vinieron por nosotros para asistir finalmente a la celebración, nos presentamos ante Dios y la Iglesia para profesar nuestra devoción y lealtad a él… prometimos amor incondicional y tomamos nuestros votos… pobreza, castidad y obediencia.

Recibimos la consagración con gran regocijo en nuestros corazones, fuimos lavados para purificarnos y nos vestimos nuestras nuevas ropas… las que nos acompañarían por el resto de nuestras vidas, nos arrodillamos ante Dios entregándole nuestra lealtad y nos dieron la bienvenida a nuestra nueva vida ungiéndonos. La celebración culminó con un pequeño festejo privado, en el que se encontraban nuestros familiares y amigos más íntimos, nuestros guías y el padre Marcus.

_Wauu… ahora si eres el Padre Edward, ¿no hermano?..._ decía Emmett mientras golpeaba mi hombro con su mano, _supongo que me va a costar acostumbrarme a ese rotulo… eres mi hermano, no mi padre._ rompió a reír el muy desubicado.

_Bien Emmett… supongo que ahora obtendré un poquito más de respeto de tu parte… no debes ofender a un sacerdote…_ sus risas fueron apagándose mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino,

_Ni te lo pienses… serás sacerdote pero sigues siendo mi hermanito menor…_ dijo brindando con en el aire. Alice y mi madre reían mientras Carlisle, mi padre, tenía una conversación muy amena con el padre Marcus.

_Emmett… ¿hay algo que le quieras decir a Edward?... perdón, al Padre Edward?._ dijo Alice dando brinquitos sosteniendo mi brazo. Emmett la miró frunciendo el seño y supuse que era algo que le costaba decir, no es que mi hermano tuviera muchas cosas interesantes para decir, pero cuando las había le costaba mucho expresarlas… prefería siempre aminorar la tensión de tener que decir algo importante con bromas y palabras sin sentido. Supongo que cada uno tiene su manera particular de escapar de la realidad…

_Emm… si, por cierto Edward… digo, padre Edward_

_Emmett soy tu hermano… siempre seré Edward a secas para ustedes…_ le dije antes de que siga,

_Ok… Edward a secas,_ no podía creer que pudiera seguir en plan de bromas _ en realidad estaba esperando este momento para darte una noticia…_ mi hermano en verdad se veía nervioso, comenzó a mover las manos mientras trataba de encontrar palabras para seguir.

_Edward… ¡me comprometí hermano!_ soltó de golpe. Yo quedé literalmente sin habla, no había nadie como Emmett… él era y siempre fue un casanova empedernido, un mujeriego por no decir menos… ¿comprometido?, ¿en qué momento se me había escapado el detalle de que mi hermano podía por fin enamorarse?.

_Emmett… no sé qué decir…_ dije tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

_Pues felicítame hombre…_ dijo sonriente

_Te felicito!... ¿cómo pasó esto?, ¿por qué no me contaste?_ repliqué todavía sorprendido.

_Bueno… qué te puedo decir, el amor me cegó… Rosalie es maravillosa ella…_

_Bueno, supongo que Rosalie es su nombre ¿no?_

_Si hermano… ese es el nombre de la dueña de mi corazón. En realidad nos conocíamos de hace años, pero por las vueltas de la vida volvimos a encontrarnos y nos enamoramos._ dijo embelezado, sus ojos brillaban y entonces si creí que mi hermano mayor… el exitoso arquitecto Emmett Cullen había encontrado la felicidad.

_¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?... ¿Cuándo fue el compromiso?_ pregunté, en realidad no podía dejar de asombrarme y se me venían tantas preguntas a la cabeza.

_ Bueno… nos comprometimos hace dos meses cuando la llevé a visitar a la familia, y no te dije antes porque quería esperar para ver si podía contar contigo…_ dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_¿Para qué?... ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

_Bueno hermano, nos casamos en cuatro meses y quería preguntarte si nos harías el honor de casarnos… como el buen sacerdote que eres._ dijo solemnemente.

_¿En serio?..._ el mismo Emmett que renegaba de mi consagración era el que me estaba pidiendo que bendiga su matrimonio, _por supuesto Emmett, nada me haría más feliz que eso._ dije convencido.

_Bien… solo con tu bendición soy capaz de hacer esto Edward y lo sabes… le diré a Rosalie que haga los preparativos para la boda_ , dicho esto mi hermano dio media vuelta y se perdió entre el gentío con el móvil pegado a su oreja.

_En verdad está enamorado ¿no?_ le dije a Alice

_Sip… cayó como una mosca_ dijo mirándolo irse seriamente _aunque estoy contenta con Rosalie… nos hicimos muy amigas en tan poco tiempo_ me miró sonriente.

_Bueno… la verdad es que no puedo estar más feliz. Yo me consagro y él se compromete._ dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

_Ni me lo digas a mi hijo… tenemos poco tiempo para organizar la boda._ dijo mi madre a mi lado. _estoy muy contenta que tú la presidas, será un lindo momento._

_Estoy seguro madre… será la primera boda a la que daré mi bendición…_

Sin duda era ocasión para festejar, mi hermano mayor comprometido y realmente muy enamorado, yo entregando mi vida a lo que siempre quise… a servir a Dios y a los demás y mi familia unida y felices por ambos, por haber sabido elegir… aunque sean caminos diferentes, ambos nos llevan a la felicidad y a la plenitud. El amor definitivamente tiene caras diferentes que al mismo tiempo son muy iguales y nos llevan siempre a un puerto seguro… la felicidad, el amor nos da la oportunidad de elegir y al mismo tiempo nos vemos apresados por él… el amor es como el viento huracanado que juega con nosotros cual si fuéramos hojas de invierno… nos lleva, nos trae y nos hace caer, no importa qué clase de amor sea… siempre tiene un único sentido… unirnos.

**Hola amigas!!! Gracias por seguir este fic, es distinto y algo retorcido… es que no me puedo contener, me gustan esas historias!!!! Espero que les guste este primer capi, que como verán es algo corto y simple, solo para conocer a Edward… algo diferente!, besotes y mímenme, denme sus REVIEWS!!, CHAU**


	3. Ojos color del sol

**Gracias!!! Por todos los reviews y alertas que he recibido, por esta y mis otras historias!!! Besotes y disfruten este capi, se esta poniendo bueno… este es el primer encuentro!... bye!**

Capitulo 2: Ojos color del sol

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses en que Emmett me había dado la sorpresa que jamás pensé que iba a escuchar de él… su compromiso y por ende su boda, con las pocas veces que me había comunicado con mis hermanos y mi madre, me habían informado que todo marchaba viento en popa y que pronto nos veríamos para los ensayos y la gran ceremonia, al parecer la novia de mi hermano tenía planeada una gran celebración… como quien dice iban a tirar la casa por la ventana.

Alice me llamó hace unos días para informarme que me irían a buscar al aeropuerto de Seattle y que recordara llamar a casa antes de abordar el avión. La boda sería celebrada en la Iglesia de María Virgen que se encontraba en esa ciudad, lugar natal de los Cullen. Yo por mi parte había pedido permiso hace dos meses atrás a la diócesis del distrito para poder ir a oficiar la misa y la ceremonia de mi hermano, si bien no era mi Iglesia, estaba dentro del distrito así que el padre Marcus intervino por mí para que me otorgaran el permiso aún más rápido.

Yo realmente estaba feliz… me habían destinado a administrar la pequeña Iglesia del Corazón de Jesús en la ciudad de Washington que no era muy grande pero que era adecuada para comenzar de apoco, tenía una buena concurrencia de fieles y devotos y ya realizaba las misas diarias y había realizado algunos bautismos. Cerca de allí, tan solo a unas cuadras, se encontraba el Hogar de niños que la Iglesia apadrinaba, que era a su vez llevada adelante por una fundación en la cual mi familia participaba y por lo tanto yo colaboraba al momento de administrar los fondos. Contaba con la ayuda de dos sacerdotes de otras Iglesias de la ciudad para poder realizar esta tarea, el Padre Alec, que se había consagrado unos años antes que yo y el Padre Sam, un presbítero que ya tenía años conduciendo este lugar.

Me llenaba de dicha poder ayudar a estos niños que encontraban su refugio en el Hogar, ellos venían con distintas situaciones… muchas muy crueles. Muchos habían sido abandonados por sus padres al nacer, y estaban en el Hogar hasta que se les encontraba un hogar sustituto o una familia adoptiva, otros llegaban ya muy grandes apartados de su familia por violencia familiar o abusos, esos eran los más difíciles de tratar porque desde ya eran niños que nunca recibieron muestras de amor y al primer intento de dárselo eran desconfiados y rebeldes… y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos desafortunados, estaban los que habían crecido en la calle bajo ningún amparo y que a veces eran explotados sexualmente y obligados a trabajar. Hay tanta gente en el mundo… y tanta es tan irracional, que no respeta ni la pureza ni la inocencia de un niño que a penas está comenzando a transitar por los caminos de la vida. Era un alivio para nosotros tenerlos allí, ya que en el lugar recibían alimentos, educación y mucho cariño por parte de quienes estábamos allí, si bien el lugar estaba dirigido por las hermanas de la congregación, nosotros éramos quienes ayudaban a administrar y a dirigir el lugar.

_Padre… mire este dibujo ¡es para usted!._ me dijo Jacob, un niño de al menos 7 años que vivía allí desde hace unos años al perder a su padre y madre a causa de una enfermedad. El niño siempre me recibía con alguna manualidad, realmente tenía habilidades manuales muy buenas.

_Gracias Jacob, realmente eres muy bueno dibujando… cuida tus pinturas y haz algo lindo para las hermanas._ le dije arrodillándome en el suelo para estar a su altura.

_Si, aunque ahora me tengo que ir a estudiar, _ dijo agachando la cabeza _mañana tenemos examen de Matemáticas_ se cruzó de brazos y lanzó un bufido, yo no hice más que reír…

_Bien Einstein… ve a estudiar y mañana pon tu mayor esfuerzo._ le dije poniéndome de pié.

_Si Padre._ dijo cabizbajo, avanzó unos pasos perezosamente con la cabeza gacha y se detuvo, lentamente volteó a mirarme…

_Mi nombre es Jacob Padre, ¿quién es Einstein?_ preguntó con el seño fruncido provocándome una sonrisa,

_Bueno pequeño… fue un gran científico, pero aprenderás más de él cuando tengas más edad. Mejor ve y estudia ¿si?_

_Si Padre Edward… adiós._ me saludó agitando su manita, yo le devolví el gesto y seguí mi camino. Debía empacar algunas cosas más, dentro de unas horas tomaría el vuelo a Seattle para reencontrarme con mi familia, para volver a mi hogar.

Llegué a mi habitación en la Iglesia con el tiempo justo para empacar algunos libros y recoger mi maleta que ya había preparado desde temprano, no era que iba a llevar muchas prendas de vestir… pero cuando estaba en casa me daba la libertad de no vestir todo el tiempo mi ropa de sacerdote… por un lado porque me ganaba las bromas de Emmett que decía que parecía siempre que estaba preparado para un funeral y a mi madre no le agradaba verme de ropas sobrias mientras estaba en casa y tenía la libertad de vestir mucho más cómodo. Empaqué simplemente unos jeans y pantalones caquis y unos jerséis, a demás de por supuesto mis vestimentas para la ceremonia, algunos libros y un pequeño presente que tenía para Emmett. Miré mi reloj y me percaté que ya era hora de salir hacia el aeropuerto para tomar mi vuelo, tomé mis maletas y salí de mi Iglesia dejándola a cargo del Padre Alec por los días que no estaría. Al llegar al aeropuerto despaché mis maletas y me dirigí a la puerta de embarque, sería un vuelo tranquilo… solo unas cuantas personas hacíamos el vuelo a Seattle.

Era muy tarde cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de mi ciudad natal, a penas salí de la puerta de abordaje me encontré con los rostros ansiosos de mis padres,

_Edward!_ mi madre avanzó contra la gente que iba en dirección contraria y llegó hasta mi fundiéndome en su cálido abrazo, se lo devolví gustoso mientras que mi padre nos miraba sonriente detrás de ella.

_Bienvenido a casa hijo…_ separé gentilmente a mi madre y estiré mi mano para que mi padre la tomara, él lo hizo pero tiró de ella estrechándome en un abrazo. Mis padres como siempre tan cariñosos, yo me había acostumbrado a mantener las distancias propias de un sacerdote pero con mi familia era distinto, ellos eran muy demostrativos y me hacían sentir en casa inmediatamente…

_Te estábamos esperando_ dijo mi madre una vez que ya nos encontrábamos acomodados en el auto _la Iglesia ya está totalmente preparada, los novios también t también las damas de honor… solo faltabas tú._ dijo Esme contando con los dedos desde el asiento delantero, me miró y sonrió…

_Si hubiese podido habría venido antes, pero tuve algunos pendientes en la fundación…_

_Lo sé hijo… esos niños son muy especiales para ti… ¿verdad?_ preguntó tiernamente,

_Si lo son… gracias por comprender madre, acaricié su mejilla sabiendo lo que significaba eso para ella. Solo ella, mi madre entendía mi debilidad por los niños, una madre siempre sabe decían por allí y era la pura verdad, mi madre era la única a parte de Alice que podía leer mi mente y sentir mis sentimientos… solo ellas conocían al Edward hombre.

A lo lejos pude divisar la hermosa casa de los Cullen, una blanca casona de dos pisos, diseñada por Emmet después de recibir su título y estrenada por mi familia hace tan solo dos años, mientras entrábamos por el camino que nos llevaba al porche pude admirar el hermoso jardín que mi madre cuidaba con tanto esmero. La entrada de la casa estaba tenuemente iluminada por unas luces y por la luz de la luna, pero claramente pude ver una figura moviéndose en la puerta de la casa, la silueta de mi pequeña hermana Alice agitaba su mano en nuestra dirección dándonos la bienvenida.

_Edward!... al fin!_ me dijo a panas bajé del auto, corrió hasta mi y rodeó mi cintura con sus pequeños brazos, _Em está desesperado… hasta llegó a pensar que no vendrías_ me soltó y tomó una de mis maletas a pesar que quise impedírselo.

_Hola Alice… ¿Dónde esta Em?_ pregunté mientras levantaba mi otra maleta y la seguía dentro de mi casa,

_Está en el hotel con Rosalie_ eso me sorprendió, mientras estaba en casa Emmett nunca dormía fuera a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, _es que Rose no quería dejar solas a sus amigas… ya sabes, vinieron para la boda, y Em no quería estar separado de Rose_ mi hermana rodó los ojos y siguió escaleras arriba llevando mi maleta, no se de donde sacaba tantas fuerzas la pequeña Alice… Llegamos a mi habitación, mi pequeño tesoro que aún conservaba mi madre con tanto recelo, aquél que me hacía recordar mis días de adolescente y que me hacían saber que a pesar de todo solo era un hombre. Mi gran pared con discos de todas las clases de música estaba intacta, mis favoritos, los clásicos, en su lugar privilegiado encima del primer estante, mi enorme cama con cobertor dorado, mi preciado reproductor de música y el gran ventanal junto al sofá de cuero negro en el que me recostaba a relajarme viendo los hermosos atardeceres de Seattle. Me sentía realmente como en casa…

_Bueno… espero que descanses hermanito, mañana debemos ir a la Iglesia temprano_ dijo Alice mientras dejaba mi maleta a un lado de mi cama.

_Gracias Alice… tú también descansa_ se acercó a mí y bajó su cabeza pidiéndome sutilmente algo que venía haciendo con ella y mis padres desde que entre en el seminario, la bendije…

_En el nombre del padre… del hijo… del espíritu santo…_dije mientras yo mismo le hacía la señal de la cruz,

_Amén…_ finalizó ella besando mi mano que rozaba su boca, _que duermas bien Alice_

_Gracias hermanito_ me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y salió de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Estaba cansado por el viaje así que lo único que hice fue sacar mi pijama de una de las maletas, me vestí y luego de decir mis oraciones nocturnas sentado en mi cama me metí entre las mantas, apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y caí en un placentero sueño reparador.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me despertaron a la mañana siguiente, me levanté y tomé un rápido baño para desperezarme, me vestí simplemente con unos pantalones caquis y un suéter fino negro, me paré frente al espejo con el objetivo de luchar contra mi cabello sin obtener ningún resultado, lo tenía rebelde desde que tengo uso de razón y ahora que soy sacerdote lo mantengo medianamente corto, lo suficiente para peinarlo aún así de todas maneras me sigue ganando.

Bajé las escaleras y desayuné junto a mi familia que me esperaba en la cocina, mi madre me tendió una taza de café y una bandeja con waffles, tomé solo uno y en unos minutos ya me había terminado mi desayuno… listo para comenzar mi día. Ante una llamada de Emmett diciendo que ya estaban dirigiéndose a la Iglesia nos apresuramos a prepararnos y salimos para encontrarlos, Carlisle con mi madre se fueron en su Mercedes y yo con Alice nos fuimos en mi preciado Volvo, que solo me daba el gusto de conducir cada vez que venía a casa…

Al caminar hacia la linda capilla no pude dejar de pasar la mirada por su exterior, estaba tal cual yo la recordaba, sencilla pero elegante. Al cruzar las puertas junto a mi hermana noté la presencia de varias personas dentro de la Iglesia, pero no me detuve a ver quienes eran ya que mis ojos recorrían todo el lugar admirando cada detalle, sentí la mano de mi pequeña hermana tironear de mí y al mirarla me miraba ceñuda,

_Ya tendrás tiempo de recorrerla… Emmett te llama_ al levantar la cabeza vi a Emmett que me hacía señas con una mano, caminé acercándome a él que se encontraba junto a una muchacha de cabellos rubios.

_Edward… déjame presentarte_ me dijo mientras la muchacha me sonreía algo nerviosa _esta es Rosalie… mi futura esposa_ las ultimas palabras las dijo con una nota de devoción mirándola a ella,

_Mucho gusto… Rosalie_ dije apretando la mano de la chica, ella me sonrió…

_El gusto es mío… Edward_ dijo dudando _Em me habla siempre de ti_ dijo para luego mirar a mi hermano,

_Gracias… solo llámame Edward, estamos entre familia ¿no?_ dije adivinando la razón de sus dudas

_Edward… debemos empezar con el ensayo, necesitan la Iglesia para dentro de media hora…_ me dijo Esme al llegar a mi lado, dicho esto asentí y me dirigí hacia el altar santiguándome apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, saludé a los monaguillos que ya se encontraban allí y leí rápidamente las anotaciones que habían en la mesa principal y que me indicaban cada uno de los pasos de la ceremonia, suspire… al fin y al cabo esta sería la primera bendición matrimonial que efectuaría… Las tomé con una mano y me dirigí a tomar mi lugar para recibir a los futuros novios. Cada uno de los participantes de esa boda ya estaba en su lugar, asentí al que sería el padre de Rosalie que la sostenía en unos de sus brazos al final del pasillo, haciéndole entender que era hora de comenzar, antes que ellos emprendieran la caminata, tres mujeres que serían la madrina y las damas de honor se situaron delante de Rosalie y su padre y comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar lentamente y al compás de la suave música que inundaba la capilla, agaché la cabeza viendo mis líneas, que a pesar que ya me las sabía muy bien no quería dejar de recordar, suspirando una vez más levanté la cabeza… al mismísimo instante en que lo hice unos orbes color topacio se toparon con mi mirada, unos hermosos ojos con un tenue color dorado me hicieron olvidar… todo, ella avanzaba hacia mi sosteniendo mi mirada y haciéndome hacer algo que no podía hacer… perderme en sus ojos. Fui mas allá y antes de que ella se situara a un lado del altar para esperar a la novia, vi su rostro… era de un pálido poco común pero hermoso, sus labios entreabiertos y de un color carmín hicieron olvidarme del lugar donde estaba… ¿qué me estaba pasando?... su cabello castaño caía sobre su espalda con suaves ondas enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón, bajé la mirada cuando nuestro contacto visual se interrumpió… allí me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me di cuenta del lugar donde estaba y con quienes, levanté la cabeza algo desilusionado de mí mismo y vi a Emmett y Rosalie acercarse por el pasillo sonrientes hacia mí. Las notas que tenía en mi mano de nada servían, había olvidado el orden en que se desarrollaría la ceremonia y aún tenía que soportar esa intensa mirada color topacio que me hacía olvidar todo, iba a ser difícil… pero había decidido no toparme más con esos hermosos ojos, no debía… no era quién para hacerlo. En todo momento solo miré a la pareja feliz, aunque mi cuerpo quería poder engañarme y jugarme una mala pasada cada vez que mis ojos se desviaban hacia ella, no podía perderme en sus ojos… no otra vez, si lo hacía caería en el más vil de los pecados, no podía mirar a una mujer de esa manera… yo… simplemente… no podía.


	4. Conociendote

**Hola niñas!!! Si nuevo capi… espero que les guste y espero sus reviews!, besotes miles a todas!**

Capitulo 3: Conociéndote…

Soy un hombre… obviamente y ante todo, ¿qué más podía esperar?, ¿ser inmune?... pues no… soy un hombre. Siempre pensé tener un corazón firme y sin debilidades… creí ser digno de alzarme ante los devotos en una iglesia y poder llevar la palabra sin remordimientos y con pureza en el corazón… eso creí. Bien que equivocado estaba, luego de levantar mi mirada para comenzar el ensayo para la boda de mi hermano me di cuenta que soy solo un hombre… tan débil y vulnerable como cualquier otro, me di cuenta que existen sucesos que cambian la vida a las personas y que yo no estoy exento de ellos, nadie lo está… me creí digno y capaz de creer tener la verdad de las cosas, pues no… la verdad no es la que todos creemos, o algunas personas piensan tener… todos, absolutamente todos somos frágiles y humanos… nadie es perfecto ni aspira a serlo, todos cometemos nuestros errores y caemos en el pecado… y yo caí, lo estoy haciendo aún sin proponérmelo. Esos ojos fueron todo lo que necesite para que mi fuerte convicción se derrumbara, solo su mirada.

Luego del ensayo lo único que atiné a hacer fue bajar del altar avergonzado de mi mismo, escabullirme como el cobarde que era… debía huir, salir fuera de allí y no dejarme tentar más, aunque ella no me estaba provocando, ella solo estaba allí… inocentemente parada frente a mi mientras yo la devoraba con los ojos… ¿cómo se puede llegar a sentir algo tan intenso con solo una mirada?... ¿o fue a caso todo lo que vi en ella lo que me alucinó como un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol?... sus ojos, su boca… su cabello y su tersa y blanca piel, definitivamente fue todo en ella lo que me perdió. ¿Por qué justo ahora?, ¿por qué no antes?... ¿por qué no nunca?. Tendría que haberle dicho no a mi hermano cuando me pidió celebrar su boda, tendría que haber previsto esto de alguna manera… tendría que no haber venido, porque ahora después de verla no iba a encontrar manera para sacármela de la cabeza… si al final de todo, era un simple y llanamente un hombre… que ahora debía luchar contra sus propias tentaciones y tratar de olvidar, ignorar, dejar pasar… ¿pero cómo?, si la tenía que volver a ver en la boda, en la fiesta… Debía tomar una decisión, cuando todo pase y termine la ceremonia me disculparé con Emmett y me marcharé de vuelta a Washington, debía hacer eso… no tenía otra opción.

Me dirigí hacia uno de los laterales de la capilla, allí en una de las puertas había un pequeño cuarto donde los sacerdotes se vestían para la misa. Abrí la puerta, entré, cerré y me recargué en ella como si pudiera salvarme de esa… hermosa tentación, ¿cómo había caído tan fácil?... siempre fui conciente de la belleza de algunas mujeres aún cuando Emmett, mi propio hermano, trataba de tentarme con ellas, pero esta vez fue diferente… ella, sus ojos… trasmitían millones de sensaciones diferentes… era hermosa, no podía negarlo… aún más hermosa que cualquier mujer que Emmett me había puesto delante, que irónico… mi propio hermano puso frente a.mí a la única mujer que si pudo tentarle y lo hizo sin proponérselo… si supiera.

Respiré profundo llenando de aire mis pulmones y sacudí la cabeza, como si con ese movimiento pudiera alejar su imagen de mi mente… volví a salir, seguro de mi mismo, para encontrarme de nuevo con mi familia. Ignorar… dejar pasar…

_Edward… te estábamos buscando,_ escuché la atronadora voz de Emmett que hacía eco en la capilla abovedada, _en casa nos espera una pequeña recepción que organizaron Rosalie y Esme_ asentí mientras lo veía venir hacia mi que me encontraba alejado del pequeño grupito de mujeres que se encontraban ya encaminándose a la salida, sabía que esos ojos andaban por allí y yo tenía que evitar que se posaran en mi de nuevo.

Salí de la capilla y fui directamente a mi Volvo,

_Edward!..._ gritó Alice desde la entrada de la capilla mientras yo buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, _no planeabas dejarme ¿no?_

_Alice…_ dije suavemente _sabes que no me iría sin mi hermanita pequeña…_

_Lo sé… pero parecías muy distraído hace un rato…_ la miré de reojo sabiendo que había sido siempre muy intuitiva, me miraba seriamente mientras yo fruncía el seño en busca de una respuesta,

_mmm… no creo… solo estaba concentrado en la ceremonia_ patética excusa…, volví a mirarla solo para cerciorarme que la había convencido.

Conduje en silencio un tiempo metido en mis propias cavilaciones cuando Alice volvió a hablar,

_¿Qué te pareció Rosalie?... ¿no que es simpática?_ dijo sonriente, _mañana iremos de compras al Centro Comercial… será genial_ bien…mi hermana de 17 años al parecer había encontrado una muy conveniente cuñada, tal vez adicta a las compras como ella.

_Compras en grupo… sus amigas llegaron ayer así que oficiaré de guía turística para mostrarles Seatlle…_ siguió entusiasmada,

_¿Sus amigas?_ no pude evitar preguntar,

_Si… la madrina y sus damas de honor_ dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sabía muy dentro mío que no debía continuar con esta conversación… pero la continué…

_Entonces… ya te hiciste de nuevas amigas…_ dije más como una confirmación, conocía muy bien a mi hermana,

_¡Si!... son muy simpáticas… estudian en la universidad con Rosalie, no pensé que en Alaska hubiera Universidad… ¡ni siquiera gente!, pero aquí están mostrándome una vez más mi ignorancia…_ rió y me reí con ella, pero no podía dejarlo pasar,

_¿Así que Alaska?_ mencioné aparentando indiferencia,

_Si… vinieron para acompañar a Rose, son muy buenas amigas… Ángela dice que adora Seattle y que quiere quedarse un poco más, ya verá…_ dijo mi hermana mirando hacia la ventana, el interior del auto quedó en silencio a la espera de que uno de los dos lo rompa, decidí ser yo…

_Y… ¿esa tal Ángela es la madrina?_ pregunté recordando a la dueña de esos ojos,

_No… la madrina es Bella, Ángela y Kate son las damas de honor…_ dijo distraídamente, qué irónico… hasta a su nombre le hacía honor.

No pronuncié palabra hasta llegar a casa, cuando lo hicimos ya habían varios autos aparcados en la calle, Alice bajó entusiasmada a penas detuve el Volvo y yo lo hice sin ningún apuro, si debía verla de nuevo quería prolongar el encuentro y por sobre todas las cosas debía ser fuerte y confiar en mi fe… no me haría flaquear de nuevo, no debía.

Me dirigí hasta mi casa y al entrar me recibió Esme y me tomó del brazo,

_Emmett quiere presentarte a unas personas…_ me dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia mí, tenía una idea de quienes podían ser esas personas… pero no confiaba en mi hermano. Llegamos hasta el salón donde algunas personas estaban sentadas en el sofá, Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban parados conversando animadamente con ellos,

_Edward… te quiero presentar… ven_ me dijo mi hermano cuando me acerqué, respiré hondo y con una sonrisa me acerqué,

_Carmen, él mi hermano Edward_ indicó a una mujer, ella se paró y estrechó la mano que le extendí, _Edward, ella es una amiga de Rosalie_ me explicó Emmett

_Mucho gusto señora_ contesté a lo que ella asintió.

_Él es Eleazar su esposo…_ indicó mi hermano señalando a un hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer, repetí el saludo y seguí saludando al resto de las personas que Emmett me presentaba, pero no vi a la dueña de esos ojos. Estreché mi mano con 5 personas en total en el salón, dos eran compañeros de Emmett en el estudio donde trabajaba y el restante era casualmente el hermano de ella, un chico rubio y mirada penetrante, algo reservado ya que solo se limitaba a observar, Jassper parecía ser muy tranquilo. Mantuve una conversación muy cómoda con Eleazar, parecía saber mucho de religión y me confesó que le gustaba leer mucho de teología, Carmen estaba sorprendida, abiertamente me dijo que le parecía sorprendente que alguien tan joven y buen mozo haya elegido ese camino y que mi fe debía ser muy grande para haberlo seguido… ciertamente lo era… hasta hace poco. En un momento Rosalie salió del salón y se adentró en la cocina seguida por Esme, pude escuchar unas risas provenientes de allí, no me percaté de quienes eran hasta que las vi salir, eran las amigas mi cuñada… un nudo se formó en mi estómago involuntariamente ante la expectativa, sabía que la volvería a ver y algo me decía que baje la mirada, pero no lo hice y seguí esperando a que apareciera esa visión ante mis ojos, ¡que poco autocontrol tenia! Por Dios…

Y Allí estaba… ante mi vista y la de los demás, por un momento al ver su perfecto rostro no pude darme cuenta de nadie más, nuestras miradas una vez más se atrajeron y ya me encontraba perdido en ese denso mar color topacio de su mirada, Emmett afortunadamente me sacó de mi ensoñación, en tanto yo no podía estar más avergonzado de mi mismo.

_Edward…_ me llamó, yo bajé la mirada sabiendo que había sido atrapado por mi hermano mirándola detenidamente, lo miré y él me señaló con una mano a cada mujer que había allí, _Ellas son Ángela, Kate y Bella_ me levante del sofá para estrechar la mano con cada una de ellas, cuando estreché la de Bella me sobresalte… ella me sonrió y me prometí a mi mismo, contra mi voluntad, hacerla sonreír de nuevo… pero no dejé pasar el hecho que hizo que mi piel se erizara, su mano estaba fría a diferencia de las de las otras mujeres y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica recorrió mis dedos hasta llegar a mi columna vertebral… me senté mirándola hasta que Rosalie habló,

_Bueno… podemos pasar al comedor… ya está todo listo_ mientras todos se paraban yo solo me quede sentado allí, tratando de poner en orden mi cabeza… cerré mis ojos y suspiré, pronto mañana ya estaría de regreso a Washington y esto habría acabado, solo debía soportar unas horas más sabiendo que esto era solo una prueba más que se me ponía en frente, solo una prueba más…

_ ¿No vienes?_ preguntó una voz, nunca me imaginé el canto de los ángeles, pero parecía estar haciéndolo…o escuchándolo… levanté la mirada para toparme con esa mirada dorada,

_Si… ¿tú no vas?_ estaba sentada en el sillón frente a mi y me miraba sonriendo…

_Si… solo que no tengo mucha hambre_ parecía pensativa, luego se paró y yo agaché la mirada mientras también me paraba… no quería ir más allá, no quería recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada… ella comenzó a caminar y la seguí, el hermoso tapete de mi madre parecía ser muy interesante para mi en esos momentos. Llegamos al comedor y el almuerzo estaba servido, solo habían dos asientos desocupados… casualmente los dos juntos, miré a mi alrededor buscando a Emmett, sabría si él había tendido algo que ver en esto pero estaba hablando entretenidamente con Rosalie, suspiré profundo y me senté… Bella lo hizo a mi lado.

Hubo un pequeño brindis anticipando la boda de mañana y los invitados comenzaron a servirse, de soslayo vi que Bella solo se servía un poco de ensalada de verduras y pensé que tal vez era de esas chicas que cuidaban obsesionadamente su figura, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo tenía un hermoso cuerpo… ¿qué estoy diciendo?...

Me sentía nervioso, no se por qué… pero me sentía nervioso, estaba a centímetros de la mujer que había puesto en duda mi fe hace tan solo hace unas horas, había pensado con determinación evitarla, pero no… por haber sido un rezagado me encontraba a su lado, si tan solo hubiese venido antes a la mesa…

_Así que… eres hermano de este grandulón…_ dijo la voz de ángeles a mi lado, volteé y la encontré mirándome divertida, sonreí y me estremecí ante la cercanía… pude oler su perfume, no era artificial… olía a fresias y era exquisito.

_Si… ¿se nota el parecido?_ bromeé, inexplicablemente podía sentirme cómodo hablando con ella

_No… sinceramente si no me lo hubiera dicho no sabría que fueran hermanos, puedo intuir que son de personalidades diferentes…_ dijo mirando su plato, el cual no había tocado…

_Si lo somos… entre Alice, Emmett y yo reunirías personas completamente diferentes_ reí, _aunque si me preguntas… Alice y yo nos parecemos más._

_Emmett entonces sería el que desentona…_ me dijo sonriendo _no sé por qué no me sorprende_ reímos juntos, al parecer conocía lo suficiente a mi hermano como para saber a que se estaba refiriendo.

_Gracias a él conocí a Rosalie…_ me contó y me estremecí al pensar en una posible relación entre Bella y mi hermano, _digamos que entre Emmett y yo tenemos un amigo en común… éste nos presentó, y aunque nos habíamos visto en algunas clases de la universidad nunca nos habíamos hablado, así que un día coincidimos todos en una salida y conocí a Rose… terminó siendo una de mis mejores amigas_ dijo mirando a la futura esposa de mi hermano.

_¿Estudias en la universidad de Alaska?_ pregunte recordando las palabras de Alice,

_Si… estoy estudiando Literatura, supongo que en un año más termino la carrera… estoy realizando mi tesis._ dijo orgullosa, se veía que le gustaba su carrera… tenía la seguridad y fortaleza que a mí en ese momento me faltaba,

_Te felicito… serás una buena profesional._ dije sonriéndole, por un momento me perdí en sus ojos topacio y ella en mis verdes… cómo perdía sentido la realidad cuando ella tenía el poder de sostener mi mirada, cómo se venía abajo mi convicción cuando ella era todo lo que veía… no sé ni los segundos, ni los minutos… pero alguien que carraspeó nos sacó de nuestro transe y bajé la mirada avergonzado, pero no arrepentido… me perdería mil y un veces más en sus ojos. Cuando levanté la mirad me encontré con mi madre mirándonos,

_Edward hijo… ¿quieres postre?_ no sabía si se había dado cuenta o no, ni quería saberlo… negué con la cabeza sin ser capaz de hablar…

_¿Tú querida?_ le preguntó a Bella, ella también negó. No nos miramos más ni nos dirigimos la palabra en el resto del almuerzo.

Cuando pasamos una vez más al salón ya era hora en que Rosalie y sus amigas volvieran al hotel, mañana tenían un largo día y hoy debían hacer los últimos preparativos, Emmett, Carlisle y yo salimos a despedirlas junto a Esme y Alice que iban con ellas adelante nuestro, ya en la calle junto a sus autos se despidieron de nosotros… Bella se me acercó, yo solo esperaba con las manos en mis bolsillos y un poco alejado detrás de mis padres,

_Nos vemos Edward… fue un placer hablar contigo_ sonrió, las palabras se me atoraron en mi garganta y solo asentí sonriendo… se acercó despacio, se recargó en uno de mis brazos y parándose en puntillas de pie besó la comisura de mis labios, muy cerca, muy cerca de mis labios… tan cerca que pude sentir su dulce aliento sobre mis labios y logró por un instante voltear mi mundo de cabeza,

_Adiós…_ susurré casi inconcientemente y ella sonrió, me soltó y sentí el vacío que dejó su mano en mi brazo, subió a la Hammer de Emmett y se fueron. Mis padres entraron, Alice fue tras ellos y yo… yo no tenía cara de mirar a mis padres a los ojos, no después de los pensamientos que tenía con esta chica… no después de haberme perdido en su mirada y haber probado la dulzura de su aliento, no después de caer de nuevo. Di media vuelta y me alejé en dirección al patio trasero de la casa hasta donde comenzaba el bosque, me adentré entre los árboles y me dejé caer a los pies de uno, tenía vergüenza y culpa… mucha culpa, había sido débil de nuevo y había dejado entrar a quien causaba esa debilidad, ¿por qué era tan difícil alejarme?, no debería haberme sentado a almorzar, no debería haber hablado con ella… y menos, mucho menos… jamás debí haberme perdido en su mirada, porque aunque no lo admitiera y tratara de olvidarlo y pidiera perdón por mis pecados… yo sabía muy en mi interior que ya estaba perdido.


	5. El objeto de mi obsesión

**Hola niñas!!! Si nuevo capi… es POV de Bella así la conocemos un poco, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews!, besotes miles a todas!... **

Capitulo 4: El objeto de mi obsesión

¿Qué estaba pasando?...

Había venido solo unos cuantos días para ser la madrina de la boda de mi mejor amiga y aquí me encuentro, obsesionada hasta la médula con el único hombre en el que no debo pensar, en el único hombre que me es prohibido…

Que irónico, en realidad podía tener a quien quisiera… los hombres siempre fueron un entretenimiento para mí, no tenía la necesidad de salir a buscarlos… ellos venían a mí, pero este… justamente este era el que deseaba y no lo podía tener...

Rosalie me había hablado sobre el hermano de Emmett, me había contado que solo hace unos meses había sido consagrado como sacerdote, siempre pensé mientras me lo contaba que los hombres debían ser demasiado fuertes o ciegos como para llevar una vida de celibato y resistirse a las mujeres, a una noche de pasión o al simple arrebato del deseo humano, enamorarse es una palabra algo fuerte para mi… prefiero decir deseo, atracción porque definitivamente no creo en el amor… eso para mi no existe. Nunca habrá hombre que me ame lo suficiente como para sacarme de mi infierno personal…

Cuando mantenía mis entretenidas charlas con Emmett mencionó sus intentos de tentar a su propio hermano y yo reía cuando contaba que sus intentos siempre fallaban,

_Entonces si nació para ser sacerdote…_ reía yo, él negó con la cabeza seriamente, nunca creí que Emmett fuera tan obstinado…

_Algún día… escúchame bien Bella, algún día... voy a lograr tentarlo…_ decía con total convicción, como si de un diablillo se tratara, si hubiese sido humana me habría recorrido un escalofrío, Emmett podía ser demasiado perturbador cuando se lo proponía,

_Si claro… ese día me avisas_… fue justo ese día donde dije las palabras que me comería más tarde, me arrepentí entonces y lo hago ahora,

_Ok Bells… tú misma serás testigo_ dijo con entera seguridad, en ese momento me causó gracia su necedad, pero hoy me aflige pensar que tal vez él tenía razón, Edward Cullen era demasiado perfecto como para no tratar de tentarlo.

La boda de Rosalie se realizaba en una bonita Capilla de Seattle, ella me había pedido hace unos meses atrás que fuera su madrina de bodas, cosa que a pesar de mi condición no pude negarme, ella era mi mejor amiga y si bien desconocía mi naturaleza no podía pasar por alto que ella era alguien para mi, mi mejor amiga y mi confidente. Solo una sola parte de mi ella desconocía… y era lo oscura.

Nos habíamos conocido hace un año atrás, James… se podría decir, mi compañero, mi novio, mi amigo o más bien mi sometedor… mi creador, era amigo de Emmett y habían compartido en la Universidad las mismas clases de arquitectura… Rosalie entró a su vida y por ende a la mía… Una noche salimos los cuatro juntos y supimos que esta amistad tan natural y desinteresada era genuina y que a pesar de que ya eramos adultas esta amistad seguiría afianzándose aún más. A pesar de no poder confesarle mi naturaleza, ya que era una regla común de nuestra especie, ella sabía mis secretos más profundos, razón por la cual James no era de su agrado… si, él me sometía y yo no me apartaba de su lado porque le debía mi inmortalidad, le debía involuntariamente la razón por la cual no había muerto.

No recordaba nada de mi vida pasada, de mis años como humana… según James la razón era que al pasar a la vida inmortal todo lo demás quedaba atrás… las memorias humanas eran borradas y la memoria nueva era inmortalizada a fuego en mi cerebro, los vampiros nunca olvidan… Por esa razón recuerdo cada una de las cosas que James me hacía, recuerdos sus desplantes, sus humillaciones y sus maltratos… que aunque mi cuerpo fuera inmune a ellos no dejaba de lastimar mis sentimientos, no podía alejarme de su lado… él después de todo fue quien me convirtió, quien me salvó.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente cada vez que pretendía alejarme de él,

"Tú me la debes Bella… gracias a mi tú estas aquí…" me decía una y otra vez cada vez que amenazaba con dejarlo… los vampiros nunca olvidan…

"Te vas y te seguiré… no tienes salida Isabella"

Los vampiros nunca olvidan…

"Eres mía y aunque te cueste aceptarlo después de 50 años… me perteneces"

… nunca olvidan… y él no lo hacía, me tenía a su lado como su mayor tesoro y posesión, su ponzoña corría aún en mis venas… miles de veces me dejaba en claro que él era mi único dueño, cientos de veces me mordía marcándome con su veneno en mi interior como muestra de que mi cuerpo le pertenecía… Por eso y porque de alguna manera sentía agradecimiento, no me alejaba de él, me había resignado estar a su lado para siempre… hasta ahora… hasta el día que conocí a Edward en esa Iglesia, el día que me perdí en esos castos ojos esmeralda…

_Bien Bells… hoy me caso…_ dijo orgullosa mi amiga Rosalie,

_Lo sé… te felicito, sé feliz…_ dije sinceramente, no había deseo más ferviente para mi que ese

_Gracias Bells… ahora, aprovechemos que James no está aquí… ¡vamos de compras!_ me dijo llena de entusiasmo…

_Rose… mañana te casas, ¿no quieres guardar energías?_ bromeé…

_Solo unas cuantas prendas de encaje… _ suplicó,

_¿No tienes demasiadas ya?_ me había obligado a acompañarla de compras ya varias veces desde que se había comprometido meses atrás…_a demás debo hablar con James_.

Por supuesto él no había podido venir a la boda, por dos cosas… no había sido invitado y no soportaba a Rosalie, en realidad ambos no se soportaban, ella sabía cómo James se comportaba conmigo a pesar de que él había sido extremadamente cuidadoso con su comportamiento en público, lo que él no sabía era que en mis momentos de angustia buscaba a Rosalie para desahogarme… ella se enfurecía cada vez que le contaba de los desplantes y reacciones de James pero siempre respetó mi decisión… siempre diciendo que algún día me daría cuenta de lo canalla que era, de lo malo que era para mi. De eso no tenía duda pero no iba a ser yo quien lo dejaría… él no me lo iba a permitir…

_Vamos, por favor… aprovechemos, al fin eres libre y no quieres hacer uso de esa libertad?_ sus manos tomaron las mías y me miró suplicante,

_Está bien… pero solo unas cuantas prendas y venimos_ Rosalie era feliz, me abrazó y luego de buscar nuestras cosas salimos de la habitación del hotel a recorrer los comercios de la ciudad, habíamos quedado con Ángela y Kate en encontrarnos en uno de los Centros comerciales así nos ayudaban con la búsqueda de Rosalie.

Mientras veíamos las prendas de encaje en los escaparates de la cuidad no podía sacarme de la cabeza esos hermosos ojos esmeralda con los que me había topado ya dos veces, una en la Iglesia y otra en el almuerzo con los Cullen… simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan ardiente y urgente… ni siquiera lo sentí nunca por James ni por ningún otro hombre que calentó mi cama en esas habitaciones universitarias mientras James salía de cacería o viajaba a las afueras de la ciudad, algo que hacia solo por desquite y despecho. Nunca me sentí tan atraída por alguien… era un deseo que no podía satisfacerse, un anhelo irrefrenable que debía ser aplacado, por el bien de los dos… era algo riesgoso, imposible y estupido pensar en tener algo con Edward… ¡por Dios santo él era un sacerdote!! Y por más que lo que yo era iba en contra de los preceptos de la Iglesia no podía dejar de gustarme, no había vueltas que darle… debía olvidarme de él, es decir… ¿qué sentido tenía estar con alguien que tenía la posibilidad de ir al cielo?... un lugar donde yo jamás pisaría, ¿qué tan egoísta podía ser al querer quitarle esa posibilidad?.

_Bella…_ llamó Rose sacándome de mis cavilaciones, sostenía un hermoso brassier de encaje negro,

_¿Qué te parece?_ me preguntó mientras lo ponía frente a mí, una imagen se me vino a la cabeza, yo usando esa diminuta pieza de encaje mientras Edward me acariciaba los pechos por encima de la tela, sacudí mi cabeza ante esos pensamientos y deseché rápidamente la idea…

_Mmmm… está lindo…_ dicho esto Rosalie fue a pagar por la prenda y seguimos recorriendo el Centro comercial.

Llegamos a casa tarde… muy tarde, no sentía cansancio físico… nunca lo sentía, aunque si podía llegar a sentirme cansada mentalmente, solo mi amiga adicta a las compras lograba eso en una de sus sesiones anti James. En cambio Rosalie si se veía agotada, mañana iba a ser un día bastante largo para ella… y para mí, tenía que pasar todo el día a metros del objeto de mi obsesión y simular que estaba todo bien… nunca iba a estar nada bien, no con él cerca tentando mi autocontrol… calma Bella, mañana tienes que controlar tus deseos me decía una y otra vez.

Acompañé a Rose a su habitación para dejar las compras del día, ella se preparó para meterse a la cama y descansar mientras yo arreglaba las prendas que había adquirido para seducir a su futuro marido, sonreí al ver una diminuta tanga color azul… aunque ese no era su color sabía que igualmente le iba a quedar muy bien, mi amiga tenía un cuerpo de infarto…

_Esa es para ti…_ dijo saliendo del baño ya vestida con sus piyamas, yo miré la prenda una vez más algo confundida… ¿para qué necesitaría yo esa diminuta tanga si la que se casaba era ella?

_El color te sienta bien a ti… a demás estás libre de James, ¿Quién dice?..._ su sonrisa maliciosa me hizo caer en la cuenta en lo que mi amiga pensaba,

_Estás loca Rosalie… mejor duerme…_ di media vuelta y salí de la habitación escuchando su risita, cuando llegué a la mía me recargué en la puerta al cerrarla y me di cuenta que tenía aún las bragas en mi mano, no pensaba usarlas… porque el único hombre con el que me habría interesado tener algo era prohibido.

Lo único que me calmó en esa larga noche fue un baño de agua fría, la bañera rebosante de espuma y agua fría fue lo que logró sosegar mis deseos, ¡qué maldición para un vampiro no poder dormir!… al menos así podría tenerlo fuera de mi mente, o no… solo podía rememorar una y otra vez nuestro breve encuentro en casa de sus padres, sus ojos hipnotizantes… su voz de terciopelo… su sonrisa torcida, su cabello sutilmente desordenado, todo en él me llamaba y me gustaba hasta doler… su bien formado cuerpo que no lograba ocultar por más que usara ropa tan sobria… ¡y tan imposible!...¡maldición! debía dejar de pensar en él.

Ya al amanecer salí de la bañera preparándome para la celebración, debía primero ayudar a vestir a Rosalie así que fui hasta su habitación para encontrarme con nuestras otras amigas y poder vestirla, peinarla y maquillarla… Rosalie no necesitaba tanto arreglo, ella era hermosa de por si. Al llegar allí me encontré con una Rosalie nerviosa y ansiosa tratando de tranquilizarse mientras Ángela le arreglaba el cabello, me encaminé hacia la esquina en la que se encontraba su vestido delicadamente posado sobre un enorme sofá… era hermoso y hecho para ella, simplemente a su medida, la ayudamos a ponérselo y quedamos orgullosas mirándola cuando su cuerpo se reflejó sobre el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en una esquina, cada parte se ceñía a sus curvas y su cabello caía a un lado dándole un aire sobrenatural, con mis amigas reímos de satisfacción cuando Rosalie dio el visto bueno. Ya casi al mediodía todo se encontraba preparado, las damas de honor listas y yo enfundada con un hermoso vestido color azul que ella misma, con su sentido de la moda y la elegancia había preparado para mí. No era propio de mí, pero comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa… no era para nada relacionado con la boda de mi mejor amiga… el hecho de volver a ver a Edward y verlo oficiar la celebración me ponían en este estado.

Salimos rumbo a la iglesia en una hermosa Limosina que Emmett había encargado para nosotras, era blanca y espaciosa, lo suficiente grande como para albergar en su interior a nosotras cuatro y a mis tíos Carmen y Eleazar, eran quienes nos habían acogido a James y a mi en su familia, y eran iguales a nuestra condición…

Al llegar a la Iglesia con una Rosalie sumamente nerviosa supe que si fuera humana mi corazón estaría colapsando en mi pecho, ella se dirigía al altar esperando ser recibida por Emmett quien sería su esposo y yo…. bueno, si alguna vez soñé con el matrimonio no era precisamente ese hombre que esperaba ver hoy el protagonistas de mis sueños…

Ayudé a Rose a bajar de la Limosina asumiendo mi papel de madrina, Ángela y Kate se aseguraban que la cola del vestido, el velo y el ramo estén en su lugar, mientras yo le daba palabras de ánimo a mi amiga que sonreía nerviosamente mientras una hermoso Ave María comenzaba a sonar en el interior de la Iglesia

_Es hora Rose…_ dije mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió y suspiró profundo, di media vuelta y las damas de honor se ubicaron detrás de mí mientras Eleazar, que se había ofrecido a entregar a la novia, enredaba su brazo con el de Rosalie para encaminarla hasta el altar…

A ritmo pausado y lento fui entrando a través de las puertas de la Iglesia con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sabía lo que me esperaba… fui conciente de ello todo el tiempo, pensé que tal vez él era lo suficientemente dispuesto para esquivar mi mirada ante una Iglesia lo bastante concurrida así que levanté la mía… pero mis suposiciones fallaron, otra vez, y frente a mi esperando en el altar se encontraba el hombre que rompía cualquier regla y precepto de la Iglesia… porque era demasiado tentador para su propio bien, extremadamente demasiado como para abstenerse a no tener pensamiento impuros con él.

Edward estaba frente a mí, vestido con sus atavíos sacerdotales posando despiadadamente sus hermosos ojos verdes sobre mi… me avergoncé como nunca cuando su mirada, casi involuntariamente, recorrió mi cuerpo desnudándome… allí… frente al altar!, al notarlo su mirada volvió a la mía y noté en sus mejillas un exquisito rubor lo suficientemente tentador como para saltarle en cima y beber de él hasta saciarme, pero era un comportamiento que no esperaba de mí… si algo tenía que agradecerle al extremo a James era el hecho que evitó a toda costa que yo fuera un monstruo, me había "educado" por decir de alguna manera a beber de sangre animal… solo para no lanzarnos encima de cualquier humano que se nos cruce y poder convivir con ellos, sacando provecho de ello. Mi mirada jamás se desvió, mis topacio con sus esmeraldas jamás rompieron la conexión y toda pizca de compostura que había en mi interior quedó relegado en el olvido cuando llegué frente a él, su ultima mirada antes de darme vuelta para esperar a Rosalie fue acompañada con una leve sonrisa torcida a la que respondí con una sonrisa cómplice… ¡¿cómo podía ser capaz un hombre como él hacer eso frente a toda esa gente?!... no quería ser yo quien condenara su alma, él era digno de entrar en el cielo, si es que había uno… y yo no era quien para sacarle ese derecho, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos y no quería orillarlo al pecado y menos conmigo… un demonio, una criatura maldita… yo menos que nadie. Al darme vuelta y ser conciente desde que entré en la Iglesia de toda esa gente, supe que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, muy mal… si existía alguna posibilidad de que mi alma se salvara, si es que la tenía, la había echado a la basura tan pronto puse mis ojos sobre este hombre prohibido, tan pronto como me fijé en él.

Cuando Rosalie llegó junto a Elaeazar frente a él, no pude evitar mirarlo… él se abocó a la tarea de llevar a cabo la ceremonia, noté cierto temblor en su voz cuando dijo "quién entrega a esta novia" pero tal vez solo fueron evidencia de su nerviosismo por ser su primera boda, ¿dejar de mirarlo?... no, no estaba dentro de mis contemplaciones, eso era algo que no podía dejar de hacer y mientras lo tuviera enfrente aún me caiga el cielo encima, mis ojos siempre serán de él… porque es justamente él el que me pone en esta situación, por ser tan inhumanamente perfecto… tan perfecto como lejano, porque era él el causante de mis reacciones y de mis pensamientos, solo él…


	6. Sin miedo a nada

**Hola mis amigas!!! Capi nuevo de esta historia que se esta poniendo mas intensa…. Besotes y Revews pleas!!!! Las espero con bonitas palabras….**

**Recomiendo escucuchar Sin miedo a nada de Alex Ubago mientras leen, besos….**

Capitulo 5: Sin miedo a nada

_Hijo… tu hermano te está esperando abajo…_ no me había dado cuanta de la presencia de mi madre en la puerta de mi habitación mientras yo miraba hacia la nada.

_Dame un minuto…ya bajo_ le dije sin mirarla. No supe en qué momento me había quedado con la mirada perdida… allí solo en mi habitación las cuatro paredes se me hacían muy estrechas comparándolas con el abrumador torbellino en mi mente. Habíamos vuelto de la ceremonia en la Iglesia hacía ya más de dos horas y todo estaba listo para recibir a los invitados y comenzar con la fiesta…. Emmett y Rosalie realmente se veían muy felices y yo estaba feliz por ellos… mi hermano se merecía la felicidad y nadie mejor que ella para dársela. Me apresuré a cambiar mis ropas, mis atuendos sacerdotales no eran apropiados para un festejo, por supuesto que la sotana que había utilizado para realizar la ceremonia religiosa solo la utilizaba en esas ocasiones, solo en la Iglesia y frente al altar… pero esta vez mis ropas habituales que utilizaba fuera de la Iglesia no eran necesarias, eran demasiado sobrias y estábamos entre familia así que solo unos pantalones negros de traje y una sencilla camisa negra estarían bien. Tomé las ropas que Alice había insistido en prepararme y me vestí, comencé a sentir el bullicio propio del preludio de una fiesta y salí de mi habitación preparado para encarar a las amigas de mi madre, mis hermanos, los colaboradores de mi padre, los familiares ausentes que solo se veían una vez al año y por supuesto a quien me había robado el sueño desde hace ya dos días… Bella, no quería y no debía pensar así de ella pero ¿qué mas daba?... ya se había colado por los poros de mi piel hasta llegar a mi corazón sin que yo siquiera lo quisiera.

Cuando bajé al salón todos estaba allí, vi rostros conocidos a los que tuve que ir a saludar con la cortesía propia de mi familia, me encontré con unos antiguos compañeros del Instituto como Ben y Tayler quienes no veía desde que me marché de Seattle para comenzar con el Seminario… conversé de viejos tiempos con ellos y de nuestra época en el Instituto… brindé con un poco de champagne con ellos por el reencuentro y seguí recorriendo el salón, me encontré con una vieja amiga de mi madre, quien se sorprendió el que me haya convertido en sacerdote y juro, aunque no suelo hacerlo, que muy por lo bajo la escuché murmurar… "que desperdicio" disimuladamente me tomé de un solo trago lo que quedaba en mi copa y la dejé en una mesa que había detrás de mí…, luego de disculparme con ella me aparté para ir a tomar un poco de aire, involuntariamente recorrí con la mirada todo el salón pero no me encontré con el par de ojos con los que esperé toda la noche… antes de salir tomé con mi mano otra copa de champagne que llevaba uno de los camareros y me dirigí hacia la salida al patio trasero.

El aire fresco me golpeó en la cara cuando salí por la puerta, me percaté que varias personas habían tomado la misma decisión que yo al ir al patio a respirar aire puro y vi a algunas personas alrededor de la piscina tenuemente iluminada y adornada con lirios blancos flotando sobre el agua, me senté en una de los bancos a contemplar el hermoso atardecer pero no me di cuenta, solo hasta que sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, que no iba a estar solo por mucho tiempo.

_¿Aburrido?_ preguntó la voz que llenaba de música mis oídos, mi cuerpo se tensionó aunque esperaba su presencia y giré mi cabeza para cerciorarme que era quien yo pensaba y allí la vi, iluminada por la penumbra de los ya ausentes rayos de sol parecía irreal… parecía una hermosa aparición…

_No… solo un poco aturdido, ya sabes la música…_ dije volviendo a mirar la copa de champagne que todavía tenía en la mano… en un gesto nervioso y bastante infantil me la tomé de un trago sabiendo que luego vendrían las consecuencias, no quería cometer el mismo error que había cometido en la Iglesia, ella era hermosa y mis ojos no querían dejar de recorrerla de arriba a bajo, ¿por qué de repente sentía la necesidad de comportarme como todo un adolescente hormonal?… tomé solo para calmar la ansiedad y aplacar esas ideas…

_¿Te puedo acompañar?... allá adentro hay un montón de gente que no conozco…_ dijo sonriendo ante lo ultimo, me corrí un poco para dejarle un poco de lugar en el banco y se sentó a mi lado, percibí al instante su delicioso perfume a fresias y no pude evitar aspirar ruidosamente aire por la nariz para retener ese olor en mi memoria, escuché su suave risa a mi lado, al voltearme para mirarla supe que había cometido un grave error, tenía a Bella a centímetros de mi de manera tal que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban por nuestros costados… sin embargo no me moví.

_Hermoso atardecer…_ murmuró mirando al horizonte mas allá de los árboles que ocupaban la parte sur del patio trasero de la casa,

_Si… pero se ven mejor desde mi habitación…_ dije casi sin darme cuenta, agaché mi cabeza pensando un minuto en lo que acababa de decir, algo a lo que ella no pareció darle importancia…

_Estas acostumbrado a la tranquilidad, ¿no?_ preguntó mirándome, mis ojos pedían mirarla y perderse en esos ojos color del sol… la miré y sentí un calor recorrer mis venas cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos por enésima vez en estos días,

_Si… me había olvidado lo que era una fiesta…_ dije sinceramente recordando lo bullicioso que era Emmett para dar fiestas y Alice para organizarlas, parecía que allí el único que desencajaba era yo, ella siguió mirándome intrigada, entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero luego hizo algo que me pareció demasiado peligroso para mi… mordió su labio inferior, fue un gesto que hizo que mis ojos se clavaran indefinidamente en sus labios color carmín.

_¿Y as ti? ¿te gustan las fiestas?_ logré decir mirando descaradamente sus labios,

_No… las odio al igual que tú…_ dijo bajando su mirada hacia mi boca, si no hubiese tomado esas copas de champagne no hubiese hecho lo que hice al verla mirándome de esa manera, mi mano se alzó por cuenta propia y acarició su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de mi toque y yo por más que algo en mi interior me gritaba que esto estaba mal, no separé mi mano de su tersa y suave piel… mi respiración se agitó en respuesta a lo excitante que era tenerla a escasos centímetros de mí, con sus ojos cerrados y dispuesta a que la toque. El dorso de mi mano acarició su piel percatándose de lo fría que estaba, pero al mismo tiempo parecía quemar… mis dedos bajaron lentamente tratando de prolongar el momento hasta la comisura de sus labios, mi pulgar acaricio su labio inferior justo sonde se había estado mordiendo y su dulce hálito tocó mi piel cuando un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios … me estremecí por un instante y salí de mi transe cuando ella le dio un dulce beso a mi dedo y fijó sus ojos en mí… bajé mi mano avergonzado, pero no arrepentido…

_Lo… siento_ susurró aún mirándome, yo negué con la cabeza y le sonreí en forma tranquilizadora,

_No sientas algo que yo no siento…_ le dije sincerándome,

_Edward…_ mi nombre entre sus labios fue como un elixir del que quería tomar por siempre, pero no me gustó su tono… lo dijo con un dejo de advertencia,

_No digas nada… déjalo así_ le pedí, ese momento fue único para mí y no quería que se rompiera ni se arruinara con arrepentimientos, yo me sentía bien conmigo mismo… o al menos me sentiría así hasta que se me pasara el efecto de las dos copas de champagne, pero en ese momento nada podía pasar que hiciera que me arrepintiera de haberla tocado… ya batallaría con la culpa después. Una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios y sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia la entrada a la casa y luego volvieron a mí, rápidamente se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de mi rostro y plantó un dulce beso en la comisura de mis labios, luego de eso y habiéndome dejado en transe absoluto se levantó y se marchó… ¿Qué había pasado?... ¿en qué momento me puse a jugar como niño pequeño dándome besos furtivos con tan hermoso ángel?, no había arrepentimientos… no los habría hasta… bueno, hasta que durmiera y al otro día despertara con un peso en el corazón como venía haciendo estos últimos días.

Una sonrisa idiota se me plantó en el rostro, todavía sentía sus labios sobre mi piel y su dulce aliento en mis labios… me quedé sentado allí durante un momento más contemplando el crepúsculo, mi corazón que había estado latiendo descompasadamente cuando ella estaba a mi lado ahora lo hacía lento pero seguro, como aliviado y satisfecho… sacudí mi cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas y me levanté, reí por lo bajo cuando al hacerlo me tambaleé levemente, nunca más tomaría champagne… nunca más. Me encaminé hacia la casa y me di cuenta que ya casi todos los invitados se estaban yendo, mi hermano y Rosalie aún estaban bailando en la mitad de la improvisada pista de baile y mi madre y Carlisle se decían cosas al oído riéndose entre ellos, Alice conversaba muy animosamente con Jassper, el hermano de Rosalie y yo… yo una vez más buscaba esos adictivos ojos topacio… recorrí la estancia con la mirada pero no vi su esbelta figura enfundada con ese vestido azul, suspiré cansado y me dirigí a las escaleras para regresar a mi cuarto y descansar, la cabeza me comenzaba a dar vueltas y me pesaban los ojos…

_Edward… ¿A dónde te crees que vas?_ gritó una voz sobre la música, al voltearme me sobresalté al ver a Emmett ya cerca de mí con esa sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios,

_A dormir…_ le dije con la voz rasposa,

_Uy… mi hermanito ha estado bebiendo… ¿quién lo creería?_ se burló, suspiré sin ganas y negué con la cabeza, lo más sensato hubiese sido dejar a mi hermano allí, a los pies de la escalera hablando solo, pero yo en ese momento no pensaba con sensatez así que me limité a escuchar sus boberías,

_Eddy… se que no tomas nunca pero no aproveches mi boda para embriagarte…_ rió,

_Ese fue mi error Emmett, haber tomado cuando nunca lo hago…_ logré decir cerrando los ojos con fuerza y pellizcando el puente de mi nariz,

_Bien… te quiero bien para mañana, a la tarde nos iremos de Luna de Miel así que quiero pasar el día contigo_ dijo sonriente, ¿cómo era posible que yo no pudiera pensar con claridad mientras mi hermano si parecía con sus cinco sentidos encima?...

_¿Para que?... ¿una despedida de soltero?_ dije dudando, mi hermano rió aunque no supe por qué…

_No Eddy… ya me casé, las despedidas de soltero van antes de la boda…_ dijo riéndose en mi cara, fruncí el seño, no podía creer que mi propio hermano estuviera riéndose en mi cara, ¿A dónde había quedado el respeto por el sacerdote?..., bueno mi Edward hombre había perdido el respeto por la investidura hacía no más de media hora.

_Emmett, te prometo que mañana estaré bien lúcido para acompañarte a donde se te ocurra ir_ le dije antes de darme vuelta y subir unos cuantos escalones,

_Bueno, si es así tal vez invite a una de las amigas de Rosalie, mi esposa querrá acompañarme…_ me di vuelta al escuchar eso, _ya sabes Eddy… mañana tú también te iras, no creo que te moleste que mi esposa y su amiga nos acompañe ¿no?_ me miraba con un dejo de picardía, conocía muy bien a mi hermano como para pasar eso por encima…

_No hay problema Emmett, como bien dices… mañana me voy_ le dije volteándome, subí las escaleras a duras penas, el dolor de cabeza ya me estaba aturdiendo y lo único que quería era acostarme y dormir… al llegar a mi habitación ni siquiera me preocupé en encender la luz, rápidamente me desvestí dejando mi ropa a un lado de la cama y solo atiné a ponerme mis pantalones piyamas, parecía haber mucho calor en mi habitación… o mi cuerpo estaba cargado con un calor que no podía explicar. Me metí lentamente entre las sábanas y lancé un leve quejido al cerrar los ojos, parecía que la habitación daba vueltas… ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió beber sin medirme?, nunca me había rebasado con respecto a la bebida… en las cenas en la Iglesia o en alguna comida solía beber medio baso de vino y nada más, pero esta vez solo se me había ido de las manos… o el champagne era muy fuerte y yo muy débil, de eso último no había duda. Estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia cuando noté la presencia de alguien en mi cuarto, lo supe por el dulce aroma que llegó a mi nariz y la suave respiración de alguien a mi lado, abrí levemente los ojos en un intento de distinguir algo en el medio de la oscuridad pero simplemente vi… nada, volví a cerrar los ojos pensando que solo era mi imaginación que estaba anhelando mucho la presencia de una persona… pero pude jurar que allí estaba, su aroma me aturdía y su suave respiración estaba acariciando una de mis mejillas… ¿tan viva podía ser mi imaginación o tan nítido mi sueño?...

_Edward…_ me dijo un suave susurro junto a mi oído, no supe si había abierto los ojos porque si lo hacía de igual manera no habría podido ver nada, solo me limité a seguirle el juego a mi viva imaginación…

_Edward… no te vallas…_ dijo el mismo susurro, no me moví ni un centímetro por miedo a que si era un sueño podría despertarme… no quería hacerlo, lo que estaba pasando era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tragué seco y esperé… si alguien estaba allí tal vez podría tocar y sentirla… alcé mi mano como un ciego buscando en su oscuridad, por un momento la incertidumbre me atacó al no saber bien qué estaba buscando, pero todo miedo se vino abajo cuando una fría mano acarició la mía que estaba aún en el aire … un frío… una piel que reconocí y ante la cual mi cuerpo reaccionó, … ladeé la cabeza hacia donde sentía que estaba y la mano entrelazó los dedos con los míos suavemente,

_Esta mal… pero no puedo evitarlo_ dijo suavemente con voz dolida, quise decirle algo pero todas las palabras que se me vinieron a la mente se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, temía despertar… Luego de unos segundos en los que nuestras manos estaban unidas acariciándose y reconociéndose, sentí que ese alguien se movía a mi lado y se aproximaba a mi rostro… unos labios a los que no confundiría nunca entre miles se posaron sobre mi mejilla haciéndome cerrar los ojos,

_Bella…_ susurré casi inaudiblemente, sin embargo no me desperté… estaba allí con esos labios acariciando toda la línea de mi mandíbula, me relajaron y sacaron toda la tensión que mi cuerpo había acumulado ese día, dejé caer mi mano unida aún a la suya, sobre la cama y sus labios siguieron recorriendo mi rostro bajando por mi cuello, solo era un suave rose… pero era un toque magistral que me hacía volar alto sin miedo a nada, era una buena manera de soñar si es que en ese preciso momento lo estaba haciendo… sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos siguiendo el contorno de mi mandíbula y pude sentir su aliento sobre mi boca,

_No te vallas…_ pidió de nuevo su voz exquisita a escasos centímetros de mi boca entreabierta, la deseaba… en ese preciso momento, me olvidé de todo una vez más y solo ella era capaz de hacer semejante cosa, borrar de mi cabeza lo que era, lo que debía hacer, lo que era correcto… borrar mi presente, mi pasado y mi futuro…solo ella podía borrar eso. No abrí mis ojos ni siquiera cuando ella suavemente me besó… un dulce y casto beso que significó el mundo para mi, las fresias me inundaban y aturdían… su lengua exquisita y húmeda rozó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y en un movimiento impensado y sin medida me acerque tomándola ya sin temor a despertarme… sin temor a nada, ella me respondió con la misma urgencia que la mía, un beso… solo eso bastó para quebrantar innumerables reglas y estamentos que regían mi vida, solo eso… Nuestras lenguas danzaron en una lucha sin final dentro de nuestras bocas, faltaba aire, luz… pero sobraban palabras y caricias, ese beso lo fue todo…

Poco a poco ella comenzó a romper el beso y me sentí repentinamente vacío, sin fuerzas para nada más y cansado… sumido en mi inconciencia traicionera que hacían de todo este momento un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.

_Duerme…_ susurró su voz a mi lado, y con mis labios mojados por su beso y marcados a fuego en mi piel me sumí en el más placentero de los sueños, en el que solo vi sus ojos… en el que solo sentí sus labios…


	7. Confirmaciones

**Ya saben!!! Reviews!!! , gracias a todas por leer este fic calificado como una locura mía... besotes miles y si soy una pervertida!! lo admito!!... jua jua jua las pervertiré chicas, con este fic lo haré.... ya lo saben, en especial tú Catiazz.... besotes-**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Confirmaciones…

La luz del sol pegó en mi espalda haciéndome reaccionar, tomé la sábana y me tapé por encima de mi cabeza en un gesto bastante infantil, lancé un gruñido y fruncí el seño cuando sentí una fuerte puntada en mi cien… la cabeza se me partía del dolor, tal vez no fue el sol lo que me despertó sino el fuerte dolor de cabeza que me molestaba hasta por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, aún con los ojos cerrados. Frustrado di vuelta sobre mi cama tallándome los ojos y con un suspiro dejé caer mis manos sobre la cama, me quedé pensando quieto por unos segundos… sip, haber tomado esas copas de champagne habían sido la causa de la peor noche de mi vida adulta, nota mental: no tomar nunca más bebidas en fiestas que organice Emmett… claro que prácticamente la fiesta no la organizó él, pero era para él y con eso era suficiente.

Me levanté de mi cama a regañadientes y sin preocuparme en saber la hora, era Domingo y claro… estaba libre de celebrar cualquier misa hoy así que me sentía en libertad de disfrutar este último día en casa con mi familia. Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha bastante reconfortante que apaciguó mi dolor de cabeza y me despertó totalmente, salí a mi habitación a medio secar y revisé entre mis ropas para ponerme finalmente unos jeans negros y un suéter gris. Estaba tratando de dominar mi cabello frente al espejo cuando sentí unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta, deduje que era mi pequeña hermana por su forma de tocar así que le indiqué que pasara,

_¿Se puede?..._ preguntó asomando su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta,

_Si Alice… pasa_ sonrió cuando me vio luchando con mi cabello…

_Déjalo… te ves bien así_ dijo parándose a mi lado, me rendí y lo dejé ser… _Mamá te está esperando abajo con el almuerzo _

_Si, ahora bajo…_ dije recogiendo algunas cosas por el cuarto, no recordaba haberme desvestido anoche y dejar mi ropa esparcida por el suelo a los pies de la cama,

_Emmm… ¿saldrás hoy?_ preguntó dando pequeños saltitos a mi alrededor,

_Mmm… no lo sé ¿se supone que si?_ traté de recordar alguna salida familiar… pero nada…

_Emmett llamó para decirte que te pasará a recoger a las dos de la tarde_ dijo mirando su reloj, _deberías ir a almorzar, dijo que estuvieras listo…_ entonces recordé, Emmett había dicho algo así como que hoy haríamos algo juntos con Rosalie y… oh y una de sus amigas… aunque no dijo quién, me pasé la mano por mi cabello revolviendo el poco logro que había alcanzado con él y me senté en la orilla de mi cama tratando de recordar si me había dicho con quien iríamos, sería una perdida de tiempo, estaba seguro de ello… Emmett anoche aún parecía esperanzado con respecto a mí como Edward hombre, no le daría el gusto… no otra vez.

_Alice… ¿debería ir?_ yo sabía muy bien el peligro que implicaba una salida con Emmett, es decir… ¡era Emmett! mi hermano recientemente curado de su promiscuidad y yo sabía muy bien lo que significaba una salida con él, esperé por la respuesta de Alice pero parecía muy ocupada hurgando entre mis cosas en la maleta, parecía zambullida dentro de ella, de repente con gesto triunfante sacó una camisa azul y la tiró en mi regazo…

_Cámbiate…_ la miré incrédulo, no convenía pedirle consejos a mi hermana… ella parecía aceptar justo lo contrario a lo que yo debería hacer…

_No, no iré… si viene Emmett dile que me duele mucho la cab…_

_Tú iras, ¿o te negaras a salir con tu hermano recién casado al que no verás vaya a saber hasta cuando?_ chantajista…

La miré por unos segundos tratando de no sonreírme por la actitud de Alice, podía ser muy persuasiva algunas veces… y al mismo tiempo muy graciosa.

_Ok… iré, le daré el gusto y luego vendré a preparar mis cosas_ ella sonrió triunfante y me dejó solo en la habitación para cambiarme.

Cuando entré en la cocina mi madre me recibió con unos exquisitos ravioles de setas… unos de mis favoritos de todos los platos que hacía, por un momento me sentí un niño y reminiscencias de mi infancia vinieron a mi mente, el delicioso olor a comida esparcido por toda la casa y mis hermanos y yo corriendo hacia la cocina para encontrarnos con las delicias que mi madre solía prepararnos … de repente recordé con amargura la cantidad de niños que habían en el Hogar y que jamás sintieron el calor de una familia que los amaran o el sentido de inocencia que se encuentra en el hecho de jugar simplemente… que jamás recordarían con amor y dulzura el aroma a comida casera o el beso de buenos días de una madre… yo había sido afortunado en todos los aspectos de la vida. Me senté observando a Esme viniendo hacia mí con una sonrisa maternal y dulce trayéndome el almuerzo. Hablé con ella de trivialidades, parecía estar revisando unos catálogos de telas mientras se encontraba sentada a mi lado… ella se había quedado acompañándome ya que Carlisle parecía haberse retirado hacia el hospital y Alice se había escabullido por algún lugar de la casa a quién sabe qué…

La voz de Emmett resonó por toda la sala justo cuando acababa mi almuerzo, me tomé de un solo trago mi tercer vaso de agua de ese día y me paré para dejar mi plato dentro del lavavajillas,

_Edward ¿estas listo?_ dijo Emmett a mis espaldas, al darme vuelta me di cuenta que no venía solo… Rosalie estaba a un costado sosteniendo la el brazo de su marido y un poco más atrás estaba… ella… la dueña de esos hermosos ojos topacio que parecían mirarme con cautela,

_Rosalie, Bella bienvenidas…_ saludo mi madre abrazando a cada una,… "Bella"… fue allí, al escuchar su nombre que reaccioné y fui hasta ellos para saludarlos, le tendí una mano a mi hermano y saludé con un beso en la mejilla a Rose, miré a Bella quien me tendió la mano mirando el suelo… me detuve solo por una milésima de segundo observándola y luego, en un movimiento rápido e inconciente, avancé un paso para besarla en la mejilla… una imagen vino a mi mente, un recuerdo de la noche anterior… en cuanto ella levantó su mirada algo sorprendida supe que ese beso furtivo en el patio de mi casa había sido verdad, su fría piel, sus ojos clavados en los míos como dagas esclavizantes y sus labios tan dulces y tentadores habían sido verdad… todo en ella era verdad, tal y cual lo recordaba…_"¿Acaso haz perdido la cabeza?... no puedes pensar de esa manera…!_" grité en mi fuero interno, bajé la cabeza como lo hacía últimamente avergonzado de mí mismo y di un paso hacia atrás… me había quedado mirándola más de la cuenta y sentía los ojos de mi hermano en la nuca ya que Rosalie y Esme hablaban entretenidamente… sabía que ya estaba perdido, pero debía imponer mi fuerza de voluntad… debía hacerlo y no mirarla así de esa manera de nuevo, me pondría en evidencia.

_Madre… nos llevaremos a Edward, lo dejas salir ¿verdad?_ dijo el gracioso de mi hermano, mi madre rió y Rosalie le dio un generoso codazo en las costillas a su marido… solté una risita más nervioso que agradecido.

_Llévatelo Emmett y me devuelves a mi hijo para que descanse algo antes del vuelo…_ pidió mi madre siguiéndole el juego y avergonzándome aún más, rodé los ojos algo exasperado, ¡Por Dios ya era un adulto!... aunque sinceramente y en mi fuero internó admití que últimamente me comportaba como un alborotado adolescente.

Salimos de casa en dirección al auto de Emmett… es decir a la tremenda máquina, una Hammer gris que mi padre generosamente le había regalado cuando se graduó años atrás… Esperé pacientemente a que Emmett terminara de ayudar a Bella a subir a su jeep para luego hacerlo yo, antes de pegar el salto Emmett me detuvo tomándome del brazo y acercándose a mi oído,

_ ¿No dijo siempre mamá que es mala educación quedarse mirando a la gente más de lo necesario?_ volteé a mirarlo sabiendo a qué se refería… él solo me guiñó un ojo y se fue a ocupar su lugar para conducir… definitivamente Emmett quería mi perdición.

Me sentía algo nervioso, lo cual me desconcertaba… no sabía que esperar, qué decir, cómo actuar… ya que la mujer con la que había soñado esa noche se sentaba a mi lado mirando indiferente hacia la ventana. De alguna manera supe que ella y toda su persona habían invadido mis sueños, no lograba recordarlo… pero ella estuvo allí… anoche mientras mi cuerpo luchaba contra las consecuencias del alcohol, en mi mente y en mi inconciente ella se había presentado y hoy solo recordaba destellos de lo que parecía haber sido un hermoso sueño… ¿tan hondo había llegado?, lamentablemente si… ¿y si esto era una jugarreta del encaprichado destino? pues… bueno, soy culpable por haber caído tan fácil.

No tenía razones para dirigirme la palabra por supuesto, ella sabía muy bien lo que yo era… pero no se había percatado al parecer de lo involucrado que yo ya estaba, ella seguía con su mirada clavada en la ventana viendo pasar las transitadas calles de Seatlle, que luego de unos minutos fueron cambiando a calles solitarias, el sol brillaba afuera pero lo hacía detrás de las densas nubes que tapaban el cielo de la región…miré por mi ventana enfocando mi atención y supe hacia donde nos dirigíamos… a unos cuantos kilómetros a las afueras de la ciudad había un parque de entretenimientos, hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí, más precisamente desde que éramos niños.

_Emmett…_ llamé, mi hermano me miró por el espejo retrovisor sonriendo _no pienso subirme a ningún juego de esos…_ dije recordando los efectos que estos juegos solían tener en mí, aunque mi compresivo hermano no parecía recordarlo, se carcajeó negando con la cabeza…

_Oh si que lo harás hermanito, todos lo haremos…_ sentenció mirando también a Bella que ahora miraba hacia delante con una media sonrisa, no pude evitar notar que se veía algo afligida… su sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos, volteó hacia mí y me miró por unos instantes antes de morder su labio y voltear a la ventana de nuevo… ¿A caso había arrepentimiento por haberme dado ese dulce beso en el patio?...

Llegamos al parque y bajamos del jeep para atravesar el estacionamiento hacia los juegos, Emmett y Rosalie iban de la mano y Bella y yo detrás de ellos, ocasionalmente Rosalie volteaba a conversar con ella y eran esos escasos minutos o segundos en los que me regocijaba contemplando su rostro cuando tenía levantar la mirada y contestarle, luego ella volvía a bajar su rostro formando una cortina con su pelo. Emmett pagó las entradas al parque y nos adentramos sorteando a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, él iba eligiendo en qué juegos debíamos subirnos mientras Rosalie solo mostraba cara de desagrado cuando este elegía alguno que no era de su gusto, Bella no decía nada… no se me ocurría otro motivo del por qué de su indiferencia más que el hecho de estar sumamente arrepentida por haberme dado el más dulce de los besos cuando estábamos sentados en aquel banco.

_Bien… este es el plan…_ dijo Emmett deteniéndose en la entrada de uno de los juegos, miré detrás de él y se veía temeroso… _No quiero un NO como respuesta así que querida esposa mía tú conmigo y Bella con Edward…_ lo dejé correr solo porque quería estar con ella… y hablarle de ser posible y saber qué le estaba pasando, no quería que se sintiera culpable solo por un inocente beso en la mejilla, yo sabía de alguna manera que eso era lo que la molestaba… la culpa. Esperamos pacientemente a que ellos se subieran y avanzara el cubículo que estaba detrás de ellos para subirnos nosotros. Cada compartimiento tenía solo dos asientos, la escuché resoplar frustrada y algo incomoda cuando estábamos ya acomodados dentro del pequeño cubículo, el encargado del juego nos aseguró los arneses y luego se fue dejándonos sumidos en un incomodo silencio de espera. La miré inseguro, hablar era una opción pero iba a ser incomodo hacerlo mientras esta cosa se movía, igualmente me arriesgué…

_Bella…_ la miré esperando a que volteara y vi que suspiraba fuertemente, _¿podemos hablar?_ dije mientras ella aún miraba fuera del compartimiento… luego de unos segundos o tal vez largos minutos de espera ella volteó a mirarme, parecía cansada… de repente sentí que quería conocerla más, saber de ella, de su vida, conocer sus miedos y sus logros, frustraciones y deseos… quería saber de ella… todo sobre ella.

_Edward… yo…_ suspiró de nuevo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, luego negó con la cabeza como desechando ideas _no deberías hablarme, yo… lo siento mucho, no quise… anoche yo…_ le costaba mucho hablar y yo no quería que se sintiera tan mal por nada, tomé su mano que estaba sobre su regazo y la miré,

_Bella… no te sientas culpable, no fue nada…_ ella pareció comprender mis palabras y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos… tal vez sorprendida, dejó salir una sonrisa de sus labios… esa que tanto me gustaba y aferró mi mano aún más con la suya, sus ojos una vez más me hechizaron y no podía dejar de mirarlos, me hundía en ellos haciéndome respirar pesadamente como en busca de aire…

_Lo siento… yo no debí hacerlo, supongo que pensaras que me aproveché del estado en que te encontrabas… perdóname_ el juego se comenzó a mover de a poco ganando velocidad pero yo no reaccionaba, estaba allí mirándola con los ojos clavados en los suyos como si fuéramos dos colegiales, como si nos necesitáramos…

_No te aprovechaste de nada Bella_ ella cerró los ojos, tal vez la altura a la que estaba subiendo esa cosa le daba vértigo, luego recostó su frente en mi hombro… una de mis manos aún mantenía aferrada la suya y la otra subió para acariciar su cabello, tan sedoso y suave…

_No temas, ya termina…_ le dije enterrando mis dedos entre su cabello para acariciar su nuca, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… simplemente me sentía bien tenerla así… parecía… natural, como si mi mano hubiese esperado para tocarla por siglos. Escuché su risita y miré hacia abajo tratando de ver su rostro, sonreía…

_No es esto…_ dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y su frente en mi hombro…_ es que pensé que no me ibas a querer ver más y hoy… cuando te vi parado en la cocina, quería irme… te juro que traté de decirle NO a Emmett, pero lo conoces y…_ se detuvo alzando la cabeza para mirarme…_ Edward… perdón por el beso de anoche…_ soltó de una vez, _Yo no pensaba con claridad, no quería incomodarte y menos debí invadir tu intimidad…_ la miré frunciendo el seño, si besar la comisura de mis labios era tan abrumador para ella… no sabía qué esperar para mí que lo quería todo.

_¿Me perdonas?_ dijo en un susurro, la miré fijamente tratando de recordar cada detalle de su hermoso rostro,

_No tengo que perdonar algo que yo tanto anhelaba…_ dije casi sin pensar, mis dedos acariciaron su mejilla y pómulo, luego los deslicé lentamente por su mandíbula y alcé su mentón hacia mí, ella sonrió despejando cualquier señal de tristeza… el mundo todavía daba vueltas allá afuera, seguramente en cualquier momento esa cosa pararía de hacer su danza agónica… pero ahí en mi mundo con ella de protagonista era como tocar una nube con las manos… nos miramos por un momento y supe la verdad… me arrepentiría más tarde, cuando ya haya subido al avión para regresar a mi Iglesia… pero allí, con su mirada penetrante colándose por mis venas y su boca tan exquisita a centímetros de la mía solo hizo que mi cuerpo reclamara el suyo, puse mi palma en su mejilla y la acerqué a mí total y completamente inexperto pero seguro, respiré por un momento el frío aliento que se escapaba de sus labios y su dulce elixir me llenó la boca, nuestras narices se rozaron y ya no me importó nada… la voz de mi cabeza se había quedado callada disfrutando del momento y dando la oportunidad de que mi mente y mi corazón dejaran esa lucha interna de lo que debía y lo que quería hacer… entonces ocurrió, mi boca entreabierta pidió permiso posándose en la suya y ella… respondió, la besé… tan tiernamente como pude, tan anhelante y presuroso como mi cuerpo me lo pedía, ella soltó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción y fue solo ese pequeño sonido que salió de sus labios entreabiertos contra los míos lo que encendió lo que ya creía extinguido… Mi mano soltó la suya ubicándose en su otra mejilla y la acerqué más a mí… mucho más, no tendría suficiente jamás de ella… y la besé, tan urgentemente como sentía que esa cosa estaba deteniéndose, la necesitaba, la deseaba… la quería junto a mí. Jadeamos de placer por nuestro beso y renuentes a separarnos nuestras lenguas se acariciaron mutuamente en una danza frenética y sin fin, finalmente en un destello de coherencia ella rompió el beso y aún a centímetros de mi boca dijo algo que desencadenó una avalancha de recuerdos,

_No te vallas…_ la miré sorprendido, un deja vu… no, no era un deja vu, no fue un sueño tampoco… fue ella, ayer… en mi cama… besándome de la misma manera que lo había echo allí sin miedo y sin inhibiciones. No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante la idea de haberla besado antes, en el preciso momento en que la iba a besar de nuevo el encargado del juego abrió la puerta del compartimiento para darnos la libertad que en ese momento ninguno de los dos deseaba… nos separamos abruptamente y salimos de allí luego de que nos desabrocharan nuestros cinturones.

_¿y?... escalofriante ¿no?_ dijo Emmett mientras salía del compartimiento también, no quise responder porque precisamente había sido todo lo contrario para mí, solo sonreí… aunque no fingidamente. Luego de eso me limité a ocultar mi sonrisa, no solo porque Emmett y Rosalie podrían darse cuenta sino también porque no se me pasaba por alto lo que era… un sacerdote, y sonreír ante el hecho que había besado a una mujer y que me había gustado no podía dejar de ser irrespetuoso, injurioso, ofensivo y totalmente deshonesto… sin nombrar el hecho que había cometido uno de los más grandes pecados… había quebrantado la fe de la Iglesia.

Bella aún seguía cabizbaja cuando llegamos a casa, debía irme pero no quería dejarla así… eso no era yo, no sería el ser más vil y egoísta que se había aprovechado de ella para luego marcharse… no, eso no quería ser. Bajé del jeep luego de que lo hicieran Rosalie y Emmett y noté que ella no me iba a seguir ya que aún tenía su mirada fija en la ventana,

_Bella…_ la llamé cuando me percaté que nadie nos veía… _debo irme…_ pero ella no volteó y asintió con la cabeza solo una vez, tragué saliva y traté de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para proseguir, pero nada… suspiré frustrado y agaché la cabeza, en un segundo la tenía frente a mí, ella se había inclinado para mirarme fijamente a los ojos,

_Se lo que eres y no interferiré… solo… vete_ dijo para luego darme un último beso en los labios, un último y torturante beso que quedó grabado a fuego en mi piel, una marca de ella en mí… una señal agonizante que me decía que de allí en más debería vivir con ese beso en mis labios, haciéndome recordar que después de todo solo… solo era un hombre, un frágil y quebrantable hombre.


	8. Camino sin retorno

**Holaaa!!! Por aquí con un nuevo capi!, espero que comenten niñas… me llegan un montón de alertas y favorits para este fic, pero me gustaría ver sus palabras que es algo mas concreto para mi, besotes y las espero …**

Capitulo 7: Camino sin retorno

¿Cómo vuelvo?...¿Cómo encuentro el camino ahora, después de haber besado sus labios de miel y de haberme perdido en su inmensa hermosura?, ¿Cómo olvido… borro o aniquilo de mi memoria sus besos… sus ojos, su presencia?... Dolido y acongojado la dejé atrás en esa camioneta, caminé presuroso hacia mi casa luchando contra el deseo de darle una última mirada… de voltear a verla. Bella se había colado estrepitosamente por mis venas y había tentado lo que quedaba de hombre en mí ¡tirando por la borda siete años!... siete años de mi vida en la que me preparé para amar y respetar a una forma abstracta y omnipotente que nos profesa amor desde las alturas, negando todo resquicio de hombría y pasión carnal.

Bella…

Entré a mi casa a paso ligero ignorando en mi camino las miradas curiosas y preocupadas de mi familia, que se encontraba en el salón despidiendo a los recién casados, llegué hasta los pies de la escalera y me detuve muy a pesar de mí… mi hermano se marchaba y al menos le debía un saludo digno, volví sobre mis pasos y lo vi… me observaba serio, como nunca antes, y con el seño fruncido… ¿habrá notado mi reacción y mi tardanza allá afuera?

_ Hermano, no sé cuando te volveré a ver pero…_ comencé a decir como un autómata,

_Edward_ me cortó mi hermano seriamente _gracias…_ esbozó una sonrisa ante lo último, asentí en silencio y sentí sus fuertes brazos abrazándome cariñosamente,

_A ti Em… gracias por haber hecho esto especial para todos…_ me palmeó la espalda y se separó, abracé a mi nueva hermana Rosalie y me disculpé para marcharme a mi dormitorio…

Entré pesadamente y cerré la puerta al mismo tiempo que suspiraba frustrado, aún quemaba su fuego en mis labios y sentía su aroma en mi piel…

_¿Qué me haz hecho Bella?..._ susurré para mí recargándome en la puerta con mi corazón cansado entre mis manos, tomé mi cabello con mis dedos dejándome caer hasta que quedé sentado en el suelo… y ahora ¿quien me muestra el camino de retorno?, ¿ahora como lograr olvidarte si todo este hermoso sueño quedó grabado en mi piel… en mis recuerdos?. Tal vez en otros tiempos… cien años atrás trataría de pagar por mi pecado azotándome y autoflagelándome, pero no… hoy el peor sufrimiento que puedo obtener es sentirte lejos y aún conmigo, Bella… me dejaste el mejor de los recuerdos y el mayor de los pecados, porque aunque quiera borrarte de mi mente seguiré pensando en ti. Mi mente me traicionaba tratando de encontrar palabras que pudieran explicar mi sopor, aunque no había nada que explicar… simplemente había sucumbido ante el más hermoso ángel, estaba hundido… aún sabiendo que ella de una manera bastante sutil me había rechazado, pero me había besado!... y no una sino dos veces!... lancé un gruñido de frustración y me levanté, debía hacerlo… lamentarme por la perdida de algo que nunca me había pertenecido era posiblemente lo más retorcido que podría pasarme… debía pararme y seguir adelante.

Me encaminé hasta donde había dejado mis maletas y comencé a prepararlas inconcientemente, guardé mis libros y mis pocas ropas que había llevado y cerré mis maletas… miré el reloj y me percaté que ya había pasado una hora desde que había llegado a casa y aún tenía que esperar dos horas más para ir al aeropuerto, bajé con mis cosas y las dejé a un costado de la escalera, fui a reencontrarme con mi familia que parecía estar en la cocina,

_Hijo… cena algo antes de partir_ dijo mi madre yendo a mi encuentro, se veía apesadumbrada… dos de sus hijos se separaban una vez más de ella en el mismo día.

_Lo siento madre… no tengo apetito_ la abracé besando su cabello y ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho,

_Te extrañaré…_ dijo con la voz rota _¿cuándo te volveremos a ver?_ levantó su cabeza para mirarme con esas esmeraldas parecidas a las mías,

_No lo sé… tal vez en las vacaciones o para navidad_ le sonreí tratando de ocultar un poco el peso que llevaba mi corazón, me dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió con su tarea domestica…

Alice y Carlisle aparecieron un rato después para acompañarme al aeropuerto, mi padre se veía de mejor ánimo que mi madre… él siempre fue displicente con respecto a mi lejanía de la familia, se sentía de alguna manera orgulloso de mí al punto de no preocuparse por mi ausencia. Cuando fue hora subí me equipaje al Volvo, me daría el gusto de conducirlo por una última vez, y partimos hacia el aeropuerto… como era habitual y por alguna coincidente razón había comenzado a llover sobre Seattle… el tiempo parecía reflejar mi estado de ánimo… La noche había caído y al llegar al aeropuerto temí por un momento que se suspendieran los vuelos de esa noche a causa del estado del clima, pero me sentí tranquilo cuando anunciaron que los vuelos no sufrirían cambios en su programación,

_Edward, cuando llegues nos llamas_ dijo mi madre algo preocupada, asentí en respuesta y le sonreí

_ Hermanito… mándales cariños a los niños del Hogar_ pidió Alice aforrándose a mi brazo, ella era de corazón puro y caritativo y se había encariñado mucho con los niños del Hogar aún sin conocerlos, siempre les enviaba libros de cuentos o prendas de ropa que ella ya no usaba o que eran mías cuando era adolescente… ellos eran su debilidad.

Mientras estábamos esperando en el área de embarque a que anunciaran la salida de mi vuelo me revolvía incomodo en mi asiento, me sentía exasperado y ansioso por alguna razón, la culpa pesaba pero era mayor la expectativa. Me disculpé con mi familia… necesitaba ir al baño y mojarme la cara con suficiente agua fría como para dejar de pensar… simplemente eso, dejar de pensar. Al salir del área de embarque recorrí los corredores del aeropuerto en busca de los baños y cuando los encontré entré casi desesperado, estaba vacío para mi buena suerte así que me recargué un momento con la manos apoyadas en uno de los lavamanos y bajé la cabeza repasando él porque me sentía así… frustración, anhelo, deseo, pecado, miedo… muchas cosas.

Mojé mi cara con abundante agua fría y miré el espejo en el que se reflejaba un Edward miserable,

_Supéralo…_ me dije a mi mismo, apreté mi mandíbula y luché en una pelea interna contra mi corazón que no quería obedecer mi orden, cerré los ojos y suspiré cansado. Salí de los baños para perderme nuevamente entre la gente que entraba y salía del aeropuerto y encaminarme hacia donde se encontraba mi familia esperándome. Mientras iba sorteando a algunas personas que parecían haber arribado sentí una fría y pequeña mano cerrarse alrededor de mi muñeca, me quedé estático… mi corazón se aceleró peligrosamente al sentir su presencia… aún sin haberme volteado. Su pequeña mano subió por mi brazo lenta y dolorosamente hasta llegar a la altura de mi pecho, se detuvo donde se ubicaba mi errático corazón… Algo era interesante allí al parecer, porque su mano no dejó mi pecho disfrutando de cada latido de mi corazón, noté cómo un frío pero familiar cuerpo se recostaba sobre mi espalda relajándose y disfrutando del momento,

_No te vallas…_ susurró cerca de mi oído, cerré los ojos reconociendo esa tierna y dulce voz de ángel, mi mano inconcientemente viajó hasta la suya que se ubicaba en mi pecho y entrelazó los dedos. Mi conciencia, mi moral… ética, cordura, como quieran llamarlo, se fue al diablo… Me di vuelta en un movimiento rápido quedando frente a ella, sus ojos eran tristes pero aún así hermosos y me vi reflejado en ellos, no era ya la misma imagen que me había devuelto el espejo del baño… este reflejo me gustó más, me acerqué a ella olvidando el lugar donde me encontraba y recargué mi frente contra la suya cerrando los ojos,

_¿Por que?..._ pregunté

_...¿qué?_ susurró dudando, aún mantenía su mano entrelazada con la mía cerca de mi pecho,

_¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿no ves lo que causas en mi?_ necesitaba que ella estuviera conciente de los estragos en los que me estaba convirtiendo, su aliento tocaba mis labios cada vez que respiraba…

_Tú diste vuelta mi mundo… tú dime ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?_ susurró aún más cerca, esas palabras fueron suficientes para perder la noción de todo y de la mano que tenía aferrada la comencé a arrastrar lejos de allí… a algún lugar… ella me siguió obedientemente. Entré a un negocio dentro del free-shop, no presté atención que clase de negocio era solo me adentré con ella tomada de mi mano, sin ser vistos no escabullimos hasta una puerta lateral que parecía ser un pequeño deposito, cerré la puerta luego de que ella entrara y la atrapé con mis labios. Desesperado… deseoso… urgido… necesitado, devoraba su boca como si mi vida dependiera de ello, sentí sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me sentí aún más hambriento por ella, mi lengua recorría cada rincón de su dulce y cálida boca ahogando gemidos que ambos tratábamos de acallar, sus manos tomaron mi cabello empujándome imposiblemente más a su boca y sin pensar bajé las manos que tenía en sus mejillas por su cuerpo lentamente y disfrutando con cada toque, sus ropas se ajustaban a sus curvas y yo solo era conciente que eso me volvía totalmente fuera de si, la necesitaba… la quería… como aire para respirar. Ella gimió una vez más y yo separé mi boca para mirarla un instante, estaba oscuro pero por las rendijas del ventilador se filtraban unos halos de luz que eran suficientes para dejarme ver su rostro,

_Bella…yo_ ella puso un dedo en mis labios silenciándome, sonrió negando con la cabeza,

_Solo déjate llevar… ¿qué mas da?_ susurró solo para mí, yo volví a besar sus labios una vez más pero esta vez no fue de manera brusca y hambrienta como había sido un momento antes, fue con dulzura y disfrutando cada segundo de nuestro toque… no cerré mis ojos, quería verla… quería observar su expresión ante mis besos y perfeccionarme en esta tarea si veía que no la satisfacía… moví indeciso mis manos en su cintura, no me atrevía a ir más allá… aunque gruñí cunado sentí su piel debajo de su camisa, era fría pero sumamente suave y lisa, ella me miró aún besándonos y se percató de mi indecisión, tomó una de mis manos con la suya y la guió por su cuerpo

_Tócame…_ susurró contra mi boca para luego morderme levemente el labio inferior, entreabrí mi boca dejando escapar un gemido al sentir ese gesto sumamente lujurioso y me dejé llevar por el camino debajo de su ropa… se sentía exquisito tocar uno de sus pechos por encima de su ropa interior, reprimí un gemido al sentir mi zona de la entrepierna tensarse. Acaricié su pezón haciéndolo endurecer y ella cerró los ojos mordiendo su labio, no me miraba así que supe que quería ir más allá… Bajé mi mano hacia el sur, no volví a besarla… quería verla, quería ver cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante mi toque, apoyé mi frente contra la suya escuchando suaves gemidos cuando mi mano se coló dentro de su pantalón,

_Ed… ward_ dijo con la voz gruesa y yo sonreí satisfecho, no fui dueño de mí mismo cuando mi mano jugó con su tanga rozando su centro de placer, cerré los ojos tratando de contenerme,

_Te quiero sentir…_ dijo Bella intentando volverme loco, pero yo obedecí… corrí la pieza de encaje que tapaba su parte intima y me sumergí entre sus pliegues con mi dedo mayor,

_Oh Bella…_ dije contra sus labios antes de besarla otra vez… se sentía tan bien, tan a mi medida… estrecha y mojada, ella entreabrió levemente sus piernas dejándome mayor acceso, estaba sumamente húmeda, algo que hizo que mi creciente erección sea casi dolorosa… gimió contra mis labios cuando mi mano comenzó a masajear aquella parte y mi dedo comenzó a adentrarse en sus partes más intimas, su estrechez me envolvió calidamente y el olor a sexo invadió la habitación. Vacilante e inexperto comencé a acariciar su interior, ella en respuesta arqueó la espalda tratando de acercarse más a mi toque, ese movimiento me dio la oportunidad de besar su cuello… ella gemía casi escandalosamente en ese pequeño cuarto, si nos descubrían, no… no quería ni pensarlo.

Un atisbo de cordura llegó a mí al escuchar el altavoz anunciando el siguiente vuelo a Washington, ella no dejaba de gemir ante mi trabajo con mis dedos en su sexo mojado… sin embargo no debía dejar pasar esto más allá… debía cortar eso allí mismo.

_Bella… debo irme…_ me exalté al percibir mi voz áspera, mi cerebro me decía que debía salir de allí… pero la zona baja de mis pantalones y mis dedos que jugaban en la cavidad de Bella me decían lo contrario…

_No… por favor…_ dijo enderezándose y tomando mi cuello con sus brazos, _si supieras cuánto te necesito_ susurró en mi oído con voz entrecortada… dejé de mover mis dedos dentro de ella y la miré con el seño fruncido, algo me pareció extraño en su voz… se percibía dolor… pero no pude ver de qué índole.

_En serio, debo irme… mi vuelo esta por partir_ le dije sacando mis dedos de su entrepierna, fue doloroso y enseguida sentí la ausencia de su piel, pero debía hacerlo…

_No!...Edward… no es necesario que te vallas_ su tono era de desesperación y me sentí embargado por un sentimiento de culpa al hacerle esto, aprovecharme de ella y tocarla a ese nivel para después irme sin más.

_Ambos sabíamos esto, me debo ir Bella…_ le dije tratando de hacerle entrar a razón, me quise zafar de su agarre en mi cuello pero era increíble la fuerza con la que se aferraba a mí.

_Por favor… si algo te provoco, si es tan solo un poco de cariño o lo que sea me tienes… quédate…_ dijo aún con la voz cortada, me daba la impresión que parecía querer llorar pero no podía…

_Adiós Bella…_ le dije finalmente soltándome con mis propias manos las suyas que envolvía fieramente mi cuello y saliendo del pequeño cuarto sin antes haberle plantado un pequeño y casto besos en la frente. Salí del local sin volver mi vista atrás… la había lastimado, lo sabía… pero debía irme, debía cumplir con mi deber… aún si no era digno de hacerlo debía seguir adelante y sin ella.

Mis padres estaban esperando impacientes en la sala de embarque,

_Edward… pensamos que te había sucedido algo, están llamando para embarcar…_ dijo mi madre frunciendo el seño en una clara señal de enojo.

_No encontraba el baño_ le dije rápidamente tomando mi bolso de mano. Les dí un suave beso a mi madre y hermana y un fuerte apretón de manos a mi padre, les di mi bendición sin evitar sentirme asqueado por la situación, le hacía la señal de la cruz a mi hermana en su frente con la misma mano con la que había tocado a Bella, con los mismos dedos que había hundido en ella una y otra vez… aún así no sentía arrepentimiento, solo culpa…Antes de desaparecer por la puerta de embarque hacia el avión, no pude evitar pasar mi mirada por todo el salón buscando sus ojos… "_Si… como si todavía te viniera a despedir_" dijo una voz en mi interior, saludé a mi familia en un último gesto y avancé dentro del avión dándole la espalda a lo que había hecho resurgir al hombre que había en mí…

Iba a ser un viaje largo… un viaje en el que debía dejar todo atrás, un viaje que significó mucho y que por mi bien y el de mi Iglesia debía tratar de olvidar… _"Olvídala… ¡olvídala Edward!" _traté inútilmente de decirme a mí mismo al tiempo que acercaba mi mano a la nariz que aún destilaba su dulce aroma, cerré los ojos agónicamente ante el recuerdo. Volvía a casa, a la que desde hacía ya siete años había considerado mi hogar… un hogar que ahora no tenía sentido… que no tenía razón de ser, porque por mas que trataba de negarlo debía asumir la cruel verdad… El hogar es aquel donde se deja el corazón y mi corazón se había quedado atrás, en ese burdo deposito de aeropuerto, junto a ella… en sus manos.


	9. Imposible olvidarte

_**Nuevo capi!!!! REVIEWS por favor!! Besotes….**_

Capitulo 8: Imposible olvidarte

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?... ¿por qué me tuve que obsesionar con él de manera tan dolorosa?... si sabía que él era prohibido, imposible… ¿Por qué no pude mantenerme lejos de él a penas supe que iba a ser imposible olvidarlo?... ¿Acaso la vida no fue lo suficientemente cruel conmigo como para añadir esto a mis problemas, a mi roto corazón?

Sus dulces besos quemaban en mis labios, ausentes y tan presentes sin embargo…

Ya había besado mortales antes, pero jamás saboreé a alguien como él, tan adictivo y embriagador, esa noche en su habitación… cuando me colé tan peligrosamente y sin reparo alguno, sus labios se moldearon exquisitamente bien a los míos, yo había nacido para juntar mis labios a los suyos… había nacido para él. No me importó que sus padres estuvieran a metros de nosotros, no me importó haberme metido furtivamente en su habitación y haberme aprovechado de su falta de lucidez y mucho menos tomé en cuenta su título de sacerdote… yo lo quería tener, una falta grabe para mi egoísmo.

Lo único que me importó fue la confirmación de que él se sentía de la misma manera que yo, los latidos acelerados de su corazón cuando me acerqué a darle ese beso inocente en la comisura de los labios, su reacción al verme parada tras él en el jardín trasero de su casa, su toque en mi mejilla… todo en él me llamaba y todo en mí causaba la misma reacción en él… así fuera consecuencia y efecto de lo que provocaba mi propia raza, no dejaba de creer que lo que él veía en mí respondía a mucho más que a eso.

Luego de esa noche cuando creí que no lo vería nunca más, vino Emmett a hacerme la propuesta que me haría feliz por el resto de mi estadía en Seatlle, una salida con Rosalie y Edward al parque de entretenimiento de la ciudad. Cuando pasamos por él a casa de sus padres pensé que rechazaría la salida al saber que yo también iría, pero me sorprendió gratamente que nos acompañara de igual manera… se veía glorioso como lo recordaba, su cabello rebelde invitaban a mis manos a hundirse entre ellos, quería acariciarlo, sentirlo… Algo hirió mi corazón esa tarde cuando lo miré a los ojos, el hecho que parecía no recordar el beso de la noche anterior… por supuesto que no recordaba nada, las copas de más que había tomado habían hecho que su memoria fallara, haciendo todo más difícil para mí. Mi ánimo decayó estrepitosamente al saber que él no recordaba nada de ese beso que tanto había significado para mí… todas las conjeturas que yo me había hecho en cuanto a su reacción al verme o al estar de nuevo conmigo de nada servían ahora… nada recordaba él y nada tenía yo que reclamar. A Emmett se le ocurrió subir a un juego que si hubiese sido humana seguramente habría dejado mi estómago allí… sin embargo agradecí mi condición vampírica, ya que era inmune al vértigo y a todo efecto causado a las fuertes sacudidas y vueltas en el aire que ese juego era capaz de hacer. Por supuesto que no era inmune a Edward y casualmente me tocó compartir el cubículo solo con él, punto a favor de Emmett por haberme llevado a ese parque de diversiones.

Le pedí perdón por el beso que había compartido con él anoche, debía hacerlo por más que él no recordara… había sido sacrilegio besar esos labios, pero lo volvería a hacer, en la misma situación y con el mismo hombre… me sorprendí cuando él me dijo que yo no había hecho nada que él no quería hacer… ¿Qué?...¿entonces lo recordaba?... no podía dejar pasar en eso, ni siquiera pude pensar cuando tomó mi mejilla y me volvió a besar, había obtenido su perdón solo para volver a pecar… solo que esta vez él me había besado. Eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer allí adentro antes de que el juego detuviese su marcha… besar una vez más a Edward, saborear otra vez sus labios y grabar a fuego en mi memoria la lucha frenética de nuestras lenguas, la danza sincrónica y perfecta de nuestros labios y su piel sobre mi piel. Le pedí una vez más, a pesar que era conciente que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, que se quedara… junto a mí, no importaba en que términos o condiciones pero… que no se fuera, él era mi cable a tierra, en esos últimos días se había convertido en lo único que mis ojos querían seguir viendo, en lo único primordial en mi larga y vacía existencia… la única persona que me podía salvar.

Sin embargo yo no era digna de él, no merecía tenerlo en ninguna de las formas… ni como hombre ni como alguien sagrado, no merecía nada de él… y él lo sabía, porque decidió irse de todas formas… nuestra despedida fue en el auto de Emmett, un beso y un adiós, unas palabras prometiendo no entrometerme y solo eso… un fugaz encuentro que quedó grabado a fuego en mi memoria. Él se fue y yo me quedé allí luchando por no saltar de esa camioneta y decirle todo lo que sentía… en un intento de saber más de él y torturarme más con su ausencia, agucé mi oído para sentirlo dentro de la casa de sus padres, yo no había bajado a despedirme porque no era hora de irme todavía… había prometido a Ángela acompañarla unos días más en Seatlle, me quedaría con ella el resto de la semana, por esto tenía pensado visitar a los Cullen antes de volver a Alaska ya que Alice se había convertido en una buena amiga…

Edward se despidió de su hermano y cuñada para luego marcharse escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio, escuché el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y me aturdió lo siguiente que escuché…"¿Qué me haz hecho Bella?...", su voz denotaba tristeza y dolor… la voz del ser más maravilloso de la tierra estaba rota y yo había causado eso. Me aferré al asiento del auto con ambas manos como si de ello dependiera mi vida, si me soltaba era capaz de correr a su habitación y tomarlo allí… en su cama… satisfacerlo de alguna manera y sentirlo mío. Él hizo de mí un despojo sin gracia, él me había quitado toda esperanza de salvar mi alma, porque ahora estaba fregada… no había alma que salvar si la suya estaba corrompida por mí… él me había dado esperanza y me la había quitado al segundo después, solo él…

Emmett me llevó al hotel para luego prepararse para su luna de miel, de manera automática llegué a mi habitación para tirarme sobre la cama a lamentarme, era inmortal, tenía fuerza ilimitada y nada podía afectarme directa o indirectamente… sin embargo parecía una simple humana a la que le faltaba el alimento para seguir subsistiendo, en eso me había convertido.

En unas horas más él se habría ido y todo habría terminado, se olvidaría de mí y seguiría con su vida porque así debía de ser, al menos para él. Yo volvería a James, retornaría a mi infierno personal, tal vez el que me merecía de ahora en más y el que me había buscado, el mundo seguía su curso y yo debía atenerme a eso.

Mi celular sonó en algún lado de mi habitación, me levanté de la cama a regañadientes para buscarlo y lo encontré… sobre la mesa de noche, llevaba horas allí… lo había dejado cuando decidí ir al parque de juegos en la tarde. Al fijarme en la pantalla bufé frustrada al ver quien era el que llamaba… James, si no atendía la llamada era capaz de venir por mí y llevarme a la rastra si podía,

_Si James…_ dije luego de descolgar el móvil

_Bella… ¿si James?, ¿solo eso?_ reclamó _te he estado llamando toda la maldita tarde y ¿solo recibo eso de ti?_

James podía ser muy cruel algunas veces y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción, aún si cientos de kilómetros nos separaban, yo sabía que podía acortar esa distancia corriendo a su mayor velocidad tan solo en unas horas, él era un excelente cazador para mi mala suerte y para aquellos mortales que habían sido osados y se habían enredado conmigo en la cama. Si… James era despiadado cuando de mí se trataba y marcaba su territorio aún a kilómetros de distancia.

_He estado toda la tarde con Rosalie, no llevé mi teléfono porque quería pasar el último día con mi amiga sin interrupciones James, perdona._ dije sutilmente

_Bien… ¿Cuando vuelves?_ su voz sonaba fría a y amenazadora como siempre,

_En dos días más estoy de vuelta, me quedo junto a Ángela que quiere que la acompañe solo unos días…_ traté de sonar lo más indiferente que podía, si sonaba lo más despreocupada posible podía quedarme sin que tuviera una de sus varias ocurrencias,

_Bien, te quiero aquí luego de eso, era para asistir a una boda que debías ir… no para vacacionar…_ dijo reprochando como siempre,

_Lo sé, pero no quiero dejar sola a Ángela… Kate, Eleazar y Carmen se van y no puedo dejarla sola… te veré en unos días…_

_Te conviene… iré por ti sino…_

Suspiré tranquila luego de que corté la llamada, parecía que lo había convencido… me dejé caer una vez más en la cama y decidí llamar a Alice para pedirle que hiciera de Guía turística mientras Ángela y yo estuviéramos en la ciudad, llamé temerosa que fuera otra voz la que contestara mi llamado pero me tranquilicé cuando la vocecita de Alice atendió el teléfono,

_ Alice… necesito un favor tuyo…_ dije de una vez,

_Oh… dime qué necesitas y veré que puedo hacer…_ ella se encontraba siempre dispuesta y eso era una buena característica de una buena amiga…

_Mmmm…. Ángela y yo necesitamos una buena guía que nos muestre la ciudad y pesamos en ti…_

_Oh! Que bien Bella! Gracias por tenerme en cuenta_ dijo con un gritito de sorpresa _ ¿Cuándo empezamos?.... ¿les parece bien mañana?_

_Si Alice, mañana estará bien_ le dije tratando de contener mi risa,

_Bien Bella… te tengo que dejar, debo ir al aeropuerto a despedir a Edward…_ la sola mención de su nombre hizo que mi muerto corazón diera un salto

_Bien… gracias Alice, mmm… ¿Edward se va ahora?_ no pude evitar preguntarle

_ Si, se va en el vuelo que sale media hora más_ dijo al tiempo que yo tomaba una decisión,

_Gracias Alice… nos vemos mañana_ le dije rápidamente. Colgué el teléfono y salí de mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, tal vez pudiera llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle a tiempo para verlo por última vez. Corrí a través de las calles tan fuerte como me lo permitían las piernas… tan fuerte como lo que era, una veloz vampiro. Antes de llegar al aeropuerto había comenzado a llover, presagiando una noche tormentosa… en todo sentido. Al llegar al aeropuerto no sabía a donde dirigirme, no quería presentarme frente a él y su familia sin ninguna buena excusa… era terrible mintiendo, así que solo me quedé allí cerca de las puertas de abordaje con la esperanza de verlo al menos por una sola vez. Sin embargo, a pesar que estaba robándole un ángel a Dios, el cielo había decidido ser bueno conmigo… vi a Edward dirigirse a los baños de hombres que estaba cerca de la salida, presurosa y con cuidado me recargué contra la pared de enfrente esperando a que saliera… me sentía como un depredador al acecho, nada más lejos de lo que era. Lo vi salir un momento después y decidí ir tras él, debía hablarle una última vez y saber qué era lo que le había provocado… qué era eso de lo que tanto renegaba él a causa mía. Instintivamente, ya que mi cuerpo y todo en mí lo necesitaba, me aferré a su muñeca… él no volteó y me di cuenta que enseguida supo quien era aquella persona que tan desesperada estaba, me recargue contra su hombro y extendí mi mano para apoyarla en su pecho… debía sentir su corazón y saber, si era posible, su reacción ante mí.

_No te vallas…_ le dije suplicante, él tomó mi mano que estaba sobre su pecho y se volteó hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos recargó su frente en la mía y me preguntó "por qué"… yo no entendía, le estaba pidiendo que se quedara y él no entendía el por qué… ¡porque me estoy enamorando de ti grandísimo idiota!... quise gritar, pero no era el lugar y no debía faltarle el respeto después de todo.

_¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿no ves lo que causas en mi?_ me dijo haciendo que con cada palabra su aliento chocara contra mi boca,

_Tú diste vuelta mi mundo… tú dime ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?_ le contesté… era la única verdad y él tenía que saber que no era el único afectado con todo esto. Inesperadamente ella tomó mi mano y jaló de mí llevándome por todo el aeropuerto como buscando un lugar, yo obedientemente lo seguí… iría con él hasta el fin del mundo. En la zona de free-shop nos metimos en un negocio de ropa, nos las arreglamos para llegar a una puerta alejada del lugar y nos metimos dentro… era un deposito que parecía ser destinado para guardar cajas del negocio. A penas entramos en tomó mi boca desesperadamente a lo cual yo respondí sin miramientos, al fin lo tenía y lo iba a hacer mío… aún allí en ese lugar. Nuestras bocas se movían sincrónicamente, mi lengua exploraba cada rincón marcando ese lugar como mío… solo mío y de nadie más… gemíamos a la par y sentía que me mojaba cada vez más, él era único y solo él podía lograr tales reacciones en mi cuerpo. Se separó para mirarme fijamente bajo la escasa luz, trató de decir algo pero yo le sellé los labios con uno de mis dedos y le dije que se dejara llevar, al fin y al cabo ya no valía la pena ocultar las cosas… la fuerte atracción que teníamos el uno al otro era avasallante. Él volvió a besarme con dulzura y devoción, mis labios se deleitaban con su dulce sabor embriagándose cada vez más con cada segundo que duraba nuestro beso. Tocó con sus manos ansiosas e inseguras cada centímetro de mi cuerpo bajando hasta mi cintura y adentrando una de sus manos debajo de la camisa, yo quería enseñarle como hacerlo… cómo gozar… quería ser quien le diera todo el placer que se merecía tras tantos años de abstinencia y castidad… quería amarlo como solo él se merecía.

_Tócame_ le pedí ansiosa con que me explorara con sus fuertes manos masculinas, mordí levemente su labio para incitarlo a hacerlo, Edward gimió sobre mi boca obedeció, con una de sus manos tocó mi pecho excitado, con su pulgar marcó la redondez de mi pezón y gimió en mi boca… pude sentir su fuerte erección en mi bajo vientre… cerré mis ojos fuertemente conteniéndome de no gemir más de lo debido, estábamos en un lugar público y el peligro de que nos descubrieran era sumamente excitante, pero no quería que él se avergonzara si llegaba a suceder… él tenía todo por perder, yo no tenía nada que perder… solo a él…

Me sorprendió sentir su mano que acariciaba mi pecho viajar hasta mi zona más íntima, se adentró en mi pantalón y jugueteó con mi tanga de encaje, yo solo sentía sus dedos acariciarme por sobre la tela haciéndome estremecer…

_Ed… ward_ gemí a punto de estallar, si él seguía haciendo eso no sabía qué era capaz de hacer… someterlo dentro de ese burdo cuarto iba a ser poco.

_Te quiero sentir…_ gemí una vez más, estaba tan cerca de explotar allí mismo. Él corrió la tela de mi centro haciendo más torturante el momento, introdujo dolorosamente sus dedos en mi interior… su dedo mayor se coló por mis pliegues haciéndolo tan satisfactorio…

_Oh Bella…_ me dijo con su voz notoriamente áspera por el placer, yo lo sentí dentro mío… sus dedos hacían círculos dentro de mi estrecha cavidad permitiéndome estar cada vez más cerca… ¡se sentía tan jodidamente bien!, Edward sabía muy bien donde tocar, aunque él no se diera cuenta lo estaba haciendo tan bien. Nuestros gemidos se oían tan bien juntos y era tan intoxicante sentir su delicioso olor a sexo en el ambiente… me sentía realmente satisfecha saber que yo le provocaba eso. Cuando mis paredes internas comenzaban a estrecharse antelando el delicioso orgasmo el altavoz anunciando su vuelo sonó en el ambiente, él vaciló con sus movimientos y yo lo miré expectante… todo se estaba yendo al diablo,

_Bella… debo irme…_ me dijo jadeando,

_No… por favor no…_ supliqué aforrándome a su cuello, no debía irse… no así sin más… _si supieras cuánto te necesito_ susurré en su oído pensando en que solo él era capaz de hacer eso, él finalmente detuvo su labor en mi sexo mirándome con curiosidad…

_En serio, debo irme… mi vuelo esta por partir_ dijo sacando sus dedos de dentro mío… me sentí vacía e insípida…

_No!...Edward… no es necesario que te vallas_ supliqué, estaba pensando en arrodillarme frente a él para suplicarle… implorarle… pero él me dijo que ya sabíamos cómo eso sucedería… no lo podía creer, su fuerza de voluntad era más fuerte de lo que pensaba,

_Por favor… si algo te provoco, si es tan solo un poco de cariño o lo que sea me tienes… quédate…_ debía intentar de todas las maneras posibles, dar lástima era una de ellas… Él finalmente dijo adiós cuando se separó de mi agarre en su cuello, lo había intentado… había suplicado, lo había tentado de todas las formas habidas y por haber… lo había dejado caer en el pecado así como así, lo había tenido en mis manos, pero él finalmente se escapó de mí cuando salió por la puerta de ese deposito de aeropuerto…

Se había ido… finalmente y luego de varias conjeturas de mi obsesionada mente, Edward se había marchado… dejándome allí, colapsando ante el rechazo de quien me había robado el corazón ultrajándolo y rompiéndolo de todas las maneras posibles, eligiendo servir y amar a alguien tan poderoso e inalcanzable como él lo era para mí. Lloré con lágrimas secas dentro de ese cuarto que aún olía a nuestros sexos, que aún olía a él… lloré sabiendo que había sido rechazada por el único hombre que realmente me había interesado… más que a nadie en toda mi vida, ¿ahora cómo lucho contra eso?... ¿cómo hago para olvidar si los vampiros nunca olvidan?... imposible olvidar a quien había hecho revivir las ansias del amor en mi interior, imposible olvidar de quien me había enamorado…


	10. Dolor secreto

**Nuevo capi mis niñas!!! No me gusta hacer sufrir a Edward perdón!! Pero para este fic es inevitable… el proximo capi del POV de Bella… besotes!**

Capitulo 9: Dolor secreto…

Me di cuenta que tenía una espina clavada profundo en mi ser… en mi costado izquierdo… ahí, a donde late mi fe. Es dolorosa solo al pensar en ti, como indicándome que nunca seré libre… solo hiere aún más profundo al decir tu nombre porque te tengo presente corriendo por mis venas como parte de mi corazón y como parte de mi piel. Nunca más pude pensar en Él como el ser todopoderoso y omnipotente que se supone que es, porque siempre estas tú… porque pasaste a ocupar el gran lugar que solo Él acaparaba en mi corazón…

Bella…

Sé que debo olvidarte, que mi deber es dejarlo pasar… como una de las debilidades que me tocó afrontar y de la que tú fuiste protagonista… pero amor, ¿cómo hacer?... ¿cómo hacer si tú estas grabada como fuego en mi piel?... ¿cómo dejo de pensar en ti… de soñar?, si en mis sueños no tengo voz ni voto… ¿cómo hago para mantener la moral alta y seguir adelante sin ti?... dime cómo hacerlo amor…

Me desperté como cualquier otra mañana, debía enfrentar el día con las primeras oraciones al alba, me vestí con mi pulcras ropas sacerdotales y luego de persignarme como cada día antes de comenzar con mi itinerario salí de mi habitación hacia la misa matutina. Mi oficina quedaba la planta baja de la Iglesia, allí dirigía mi día cuando no estaba ofreciendo misas, llevaba el papeleo concerniente a la Fundación, el Hogar de niños y la administración de la Iglesia… era definitivamente bueno para mí mantener mi mente ocupada en todas estas cosas, siempre puse todo de mí cuando la situación lo ameritaba y esta no iba a ser la excepción… los niños del Hogar eran mi preocupación más importante, el que ellos estuvieran bien era lo único que debía importarme realmente…

Al recorrer mi camino habitual hacia las oficinas de la directora del Hogar, me encontré con las sonrisas más dulces que podía recibir ese día, mi antídoto para olvidar… los niños me recibían alegres después de mi breve ausencia.

_Padre Edward!... al fin volvió!_ reconocí la vocecita de una de las pequeñas, Emily había pasado allí sus últimos tres años, su madre y padre no sobrevivieron a un accidente de auto dejándola a ella sola en el mundo, no tenía familiares a demás de ellos y por ese motivo el Hogar la había acogido.

_Padre!, lo extrañamos…_ dijo acercándose a mí con paso rápido _mire lo que le hicimos para darle la bienvenida_ puso en mis manos una gran hoja de papel con pequeñas manos estampadas con pintura del lado arriba, en cada pequeña manita pintada se veía el nombre de cada uno de ellos… me regocijé al ver esta pequeña pero gran sorpresa, mis niños me estaban demostrando que de alguna manera y en tan poco tiempo, yo ya formaba parte de sus vidas… eso era más de lo que podía pedir. Derepente mi día se torno del negro al gris, jamás volvería a ser blanco… no cuando sabía que ella existía y que nunca podría ser mía, pero allí, en mi elemento… entre esos niños que nada pedían a cambio por un poco de cariño sentía que podía sanar y que realmente podía salir adelante.

_Padre Edward, la hermana Sue nos ayudó a hacerlo para usted_ dijo la vocecita de Jacob al llegar junto a Emily… ambos eran muy buenos amigos y se ayudaban en todo.

_Está muy lindo niños, muchas gracias, por cierto… mi hermana Alice les manda muchos besos y abrazos…_ les dije acuclillándome para quedar a su altura, unos cinco niños, a demás de ellos dos, me rodearon para preguntarme por mi hermana… Alice se había ganado el corazón de cada uno de ellos tan solo con mandarle cartas y pequeños regalos,

_¿Fue a visitar a su familia Padre?..._ me preguntaba Jacob curioso,

_Si Jake… fui a celebrar la boda de mi hermano Emmett…_ dije mientras mi memoria traicionera evocaba infinitos momentos sucedido en esa boda.

_Oh… ¿cómo era el vestido de la novia padre?!_ preguntó Emily emocionada dando pequeños saltitos, reí antes esa visión… era Alice, era mi pequeña hermana tal cual cuando éramos niños.

_Muy lindo Em… aunque tú podrías apreciarlo mejor que yo, que no sé nada de esas cosas…_ revolví cariñosamente su cabello y seguí mi camino sin antes muchos abrazos y besos de parte de ellos.

Hablé unos asuntos con la Hermana directora del Hogar referentes al manejo de fondos y donaciones y su distribución entre la Casa Hogar y la Iglesia. Me consideraba muy bueno para los asuntos internos que referían a estos lugares, me sentía cómodo entre números y papeles, pero también me gustaba interactuar con lo devotos que llegaban a la Iglesia y con los niños en especial… pero de todas maneras sentía que algo me faltaba. Me había sentido completo hasta hace un tiempo, digamos… desde antes de ir a Seatlle, pero ahora era como un rompecabezas con una pieza faltante… una pieza que anhelaba encontrar con todo mi ser aunque me lo negara a mí mismo, una pieza que me complementaba.

Suspiré frustrado ya cerca del mediodía, me encontraba en mi oficina sentado frente a mi escritorio mirando la ventana hacia un punto perdido y lejano… mis manos se fueron a la cabeza y mis dedos se enredaron en mis rebeldes pero cortos cabellos cobrizo… ¿qué hacía aquí?... ¿cuál era mi misión?... Era como si me hubiesen puesto una horrible venda negra en los ojos y no viera más allá que un par de ojos color topacio, ¿qué había pasado conmigo y con todo lo que creía?, ¿en qué lugar había quedado escondido?... Suspiré una vez más por enésima vez esa mañana y miré haca adelante… la luz del sol entraba en la ventana, insuficiente para aclarar mis ideas, insuficiente para calentar mi corazón… Me obligué a levantarme de la silla, si me quedaba allí podía quedarme sumido por el resto del día en mis pensamientos y era lo que menos quería, debía salir, almorzar, reunirme con mis pares, ir a la fundación y por supuesto hacer las misas diarias de mi Iglesia, rezar mis plegarias y elevarlas al cielo con la mayor dignidad posible, pero sobre todo tenía que pedir perdón… pero a pesar de eso aún no me quería confesar, no debía… era un sacrilegio ya que no estaba arrepentido de nada. Debía encontrar fuerzas para seguir con mi día… y con mi vida.

_Padre Edward… ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?_ sentí una voz familiar detrás de mí cuando estaba saliendo de mi despacho hacia el comedor diario para el almuerzo…

_Padre Marcus… ¿qué lo trae por acá?_ le dije a quien había sido mi mentor por tantos años,

_Visitando el Hogar… de paso pasé por aquí a saludarte_ dijo llegando a mí y extendiendo la mano para estrecharme la mía _ ¿cómo estuvo tu primera boda?_

_O bien… gracias a Dios todo salió bien_ mis palabras fluyeron libres por mi boca,

_Que bien… tu familia debe estar muy orgullosa de ti Padre… y felices de haber logrado que precisamente tú bendijeras la boda…_ comenzamos a caminar por el corredor hacia el comedor,

_Pues si… mi madre estaba feliz y mi hermano ni que hablar, y usted ya conoce a mi padre…_ dije haciéndole recordar el momento de mi consagración…

_Oh si… me dijo aquella vez que estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo…_ sonreí ante aquella verdad, _lo felicito, de verdad tiene una familia que lo ama y acompaña… es decir, lo apoyaron desde un principio cuando descubrió su vocación…_

_Si… es cierto, siempre fueron mi cimiento y mi piedra de toque en los momentos que más los necesité…_ era cierto, gracias al apoyo incondicional que siempre me habían dado fue la razón que pude terminar mi carrera del sacerdocio… otra razón para no defraudarlos, a ellos y a la Iglesia… todos creían en mí y tenían fe, pero yo era el único que dudaba de mí mismo…

Seguimos caminando hablando de asuntos referidos a la Iglesia y almorzamos juntos en el comedor diario, el Padre Marcus era un sacerdote muy dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y a escuchar y por un momento cuando quedamos en silencio sentados en la mesa, luego del almuerzo… me vi tentado a contarle, a modo de confesión, de una vez todo lo que estaba pasando por mí en ese momento, mis dudas causadas por el acercamiento de una mujer, el hecho que no podía sacármela de la cabeza y que se había metido tan hondo que mi mente era un solo torbellino… solo por un momento… desistí de hacerlo, creía con todo mi ser que podía olvidarla.

Ya pasada la hora de la misa vespertina, me quedé sentado en uno de los bancos de la Iglesia, no podía concentrarme en nada… al parecer olvidarme no iba a ser tan fácil como pensé que sería. La misa se había tornado caótica para mí… la veía en cada una de las mujeres que habían asistido, cerca o lejos encontraba un detalle que me hacían recordarla… su largo pelo castaño cayendo por su espalda como una suave cascada, su piel blanca y sin imperfecciones que me llamaba a tocarla, su esbelto cuerpo que tan bien se sentía en mis manos, sus largas pestañas a través de las cuales me miraban… todo, cada detalle que mi memoria había retenido de ella era ahora plasmado en cada mujer que veía, el solo genero… mujer, me hacía pensar en ella. Me levanté del banco bajando la cabeza ya que había estado pensando en ella precisamente allí, en donde menos debía hacerlo… caminé hacia la escalera caracol que llevaba a los altivos muros de la Iglesia desde donde se podía apreciar parte de la ciudad… buen lugar para seguir pensando, seguir consumiéndome. Mi mente masoquista y mi corazón dolido la llamaban, la clamaban como si su recuerdo pudiese llenar vagamente el vacío que había dejado en mí.

Me senté a un lado del gran campanario de la Iglesia, en ese momento el sol se escondía detrás de los edificios y el aire se tornaba frío… se acercaba el crepúsculo, el momento del día que me hacían recordarla con más fulgor, fue en un crepúsculo que ella me regaló su imagen inmaculada… su presencia infinita y concreta que ahora regía mi vida, cerré los ojos con fuerza reteniendo su belleza en mi memoria… no importaba el tiempo que pasara, aunque el tiempo tuviera fin yo la seguiría recordando, ella seguiría estando tan presente como el primer día. Mis manos se aferraron a mi cabello inflingiendo dolor, un dolor que sentía a nivel emocional y que se reflejaba en mi cuerpo… porque dolía, dolía… sin ella ya no era el mismo y solo ella podía juntar los pedazos, era imposible para mi ya tratar de negarlo… solo era peor.

Debo dejar de mentir…

Una furia repentina ajena a mí, inundó mi pecho… impotencia, ira, algo me decía que ella iba a continuar su vida conmigo fuera, que a pesar de todo me olvidaría, olvidaría todo y yo… retorciéndome como un inútil por mis sentimientos que no deberían ser… escondiéndome en cada rincón para poder pensar en ella… ¿para qué abrir mi corazón?... ¿para que? Decidido por ínfima vez me levanté de mi lugar y bajé las escaleras, al llegar a mi habitación me saqué mis ropas y me duché con agua casi fría… de alguna manera tenía que dejar esto atrás y si era de ese modo… pues, así sería. Luego de despejar mi mente y vestirme con mis piyamas me metí entre las cobijas para tratar de sumirme en un sueño reparador… hacía días que no dormía bien.

No sé cómo ni en qué momento… pero así fue,

Bella venía a mí… la vi, en la puerta de mi habitación… mirándome desde el marco, tal cual estaba vestida cuando nos vimos por última vez en el aeropuerto. Entró dudosa y serró cuando ya estaba dentro, mi cuarto estaba oscuro… pero su piel tan blanca como radiante parecía brillar con la escasa luz de luna que entraba por mi ventana, me recliné apoyando mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama para verla mejor,

_¿Bella?..._ dije dudoso, parecía una hermosa aparición,

_Si Edward… soy yo…_ la voz que retenía en mi memoria no le hacía justicia… _perdona que vine así… pero solo quería verte_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí lentamente, me llevé a los ojos mis dedos temblorosos tratando de aclarar mejor mi visión… Me sonrió tímidamente como pidiendo permiso y se sentó junto a mí… juro, juro que traté de enterrar lo que mi cuerpo y mente habían tratado de batallar desde que la había dejado en ese deposito de aeropuerto, juro que hice puño mi mano para no tomarla ahí sobre mi cama, en la Iglesia… pero mi voluntad, aquella que esa dulce mujer había hecho flaquear estaba haciéndolo otra vez… desapareciendo. Si estaba alucinado… que hermosa era la locura,

_¿Cómo estas?..._ lo sé…pregunta entupida, la miré nervioso como el adolescente que una vez fui… ella no respondió y sin embargo sonrió y sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla acalorada, "Te amo"… dijo un susurro en mi mente… su exquisita voz resonó en lo más profundo de mi ser, ¿cómo había sucedido?... no sé. Juro por enésima vez que quise retener las posibles reacciones de mi cuerpo, pero el tenerla cerca de esa manera era asfixiante y tremendamente enfermizo, en un movimiento rápido la tomé de la nuca y la acerqué a mis labios que ardían por probar los suyos nuevamente, la besé… tan salvaje y ferozmente que no me importó el lugar ni la hora ni nada… solo dejé que mi lengua caliente acariciara la suya para encontrar su sabor, aquel que tanto me embriagaba, un sutil gemido salió de sus labios y sonreí sobre su boca sabiendo que seguía causándole el mismo efecto que la noche pasada. Sentí que se movía y en unos segundos la tenía sobre mí, con sus brazos enredados en mi cuello y sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, su trasero tocando mi terrible erección… jadeamos al mismo tiempo cuando sentimos nuestras respectivas partes.

_Bella…_ gemí sobre su boca, no quería detener nada pero con lo poco que me quedaba de cordura sabía que estábamos haciendo mal… al menos no era el lugar,

_¿Que mi amor?..._ me regocijé y se me olvidó todo cuando me llamó así, la besé con más fiereza adentrando mi mano bajo su camisa y tocando su piel, que aunque era tan suave como la recordaba seguía siendo igual de fría, ella llevó una de las manos que tenía en mi cabello por un viaje hacia el sur de mi cuerpo, acarició dolorosamente mi pecho bajando hasta mi estómago que se sobresaltó por el frío de su piel, mi gemido la incitó a seguir… sus dedos se detuvieron en mis formados abdominales dibujando círculos sobre mi piel. Mis dedos jugaban con sus erectos pezones bajo la tela de encaje mientras mi excitación se hacía insoportable, ella mordió levemente mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir su nombre,

_Quiero que me hagas tuya…_ dijo en un susurro, su mano viajó más al sur evadiendo el elástico de mi pijama, y cuando sus fríos y pequeños dedos rodearon mi erección me sobresalté haciéndome saltar de la cama… perdí el contacto con su piel, perdí su boca sobre la mía y su presencia entera, abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré solo en mi habitación, sudado y con mi corazón acelerado… afuera todavía era de noche y la tenue luz de la luna entraba por mi ventana pero por más que mis ojos la buscaban ella no estaba. Algo dolía allí abajo y cuando mi mano fue hasta mi parte baja me percaté que aún tenía mi erección, gruñí de frustración y golpeé la cama con mi puño, cerré los ojos fuertemente y jalé mis cabellos dolorosamente… la había soñado, pero aún así la había tenido conmigo… más allá del tiempo y del espacio aún podía tenerla. Confundido y asustado por la claridad de mis sueños rodé sobre mi cama y volví a tratar de sumirme en la agonizante tarea de olvidar lo sucedido y volver a dormirme… después de todo… aún podía tenerla.


	11. Restos de mí

_**Bueno… hoy estoy acá con este nuevo capi… me han llegdo algunos comentarios en mi blog de la falta de moral de esta historia. Me puso realmente mal leerlos y saber que hay en el mundo gente que aún no se ha enterado que estas cosas pasan realmente, que los sacerdotes a veces deben dejar los hábitos porque se han enamorado o algo por el estilo. Hasta se han metido con mi familia, de la clase de ejemplo que yo le doy a mis niñas con esta clases de historias,, amigos… este no es más que un fic, una historia para entretener… pasa en la vida real y se han hecho peliculas que hablan de estos casos. No creo que un fic haga más daño del que ya está hecho… ¿no?**_

_**Bueno… no se que piensan ustedes, pero ya muchas veces me han dado ganas de no seguir con esta historia, ya que parece ofender a tanta gente… no se que les parece, no se que pensar y como me aboco a lo que digan mis lectoras, necesito su ayuda en esto…muchas gracias!!!**_

_**REVIEWS por favor!! Besotes….**_

Capitulo 10: Restos de mí

Tardé en comprender que todo lo que me había quedado de ese ser tan maravilloso al que había tenido la dicha de besar, era simplemente nada. Solo su aroma aún impregnada en mis ropas y sus recuerdos eran lo que me empujó a salir de ese cuarto de aeropuerto, ese burdo lugar fue testigo de nuestra lujuria y pasión contenida, allí fue donde terminé de profanar la pureza de ese hombre, el único capaz en toda mi existencia de haberme hecho suplicar, rogar… el único hombre que deseé más que a ninguno y que no obtuve.

Seguir… levantar la cabeza con la poca dignidad que quedaba, juntar los restos y salir de allí fue mi objetivo de ahí en adelante. Su ida produjo una herida difícil de describir, pero, en todo caso soportable… me esperaba un hombre en casa, que aunque no fuera el mejor y jamás siquiera llegaría a alcanzar los talones de… él, era lo que tenía, ¿conformarme?, ¿resignarme?... si.

La lluvia era un torrencial de agua cuando salí del aeropuerto, pero no me importó. Caminé entre la gente que corría por las calles tratando de encontrar un lugar para protegerse del agua, un techo… una hogar que los recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Al llegar a una calle ya menos transitada comencé a correr a la velocidad que siempre me liberaba, correr más fuerte que el viento y la luz, correr para nunca cansarme. Me adentré en el bosque de fuerte robles y altas coniferas y algo que quería liberarse de en pechó tomo fuerza para salir, un grito desgarrado de ira y frustración inundó la calma del lugar, frené en seco tratando de recuperarme y de mantener la compostura, ¿cómo la imagen de un hombre… un simple y débil humano podía hacerme reaccionar así?… ¿cuándo había perdido mi dignidad por algo tan simple como un humano, pero a la vez tan tentador?

Respiré unas grandes bocanadas de aire húmedo y comencé mi camino a la ciudad para volver junto a Ángela que me esperaban en el hotel. Al llegar allí, luego de traspasar las calles de manera casi invisible para los humanos, me estaba esperando ella, tan cordial y preocupada por mí como siempre,

_Bella… me estaba comenzando a preocupar_ se acercó a mí con el seño fruncido mirándome de arriba abajo _tomarás un resfriado Bells, ven te prepararé un baño caliente…_ tomó mi mano sin darme tiempo a replicar y me llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, ella se dispuso a abrir las canillas de la gran bañera y poner sales y distintos jabones, yo me saqué la ropa. Si supiera mi amiga que nada me podía pasar, que si casualmente me pasara un tren por encima yo saldría ilesa y caminando del lugar… era indestructible, eterna e inmortal, aunque el rechazo del hombre que más me importaba podía causarme más dolor que cualquiera podía imaginar.

_Toma ponte esto luego que salgas… tus músculos deben estar agarrotados por el frío_ me dijo lanzándome un piyama grueso de algodón,

_No Angy, estoy bien… en serio_ ella frunció el seño cual madre y movió la cabeza negando _no te veo bien, estas mojada hasta los huesos, pálida más de lo que ya eres y fría más de lo que ya eres… definitivamente no estas bien_ me empujó hacia la bañera y no tuve más remedio de meterme en ella. El calor inundó mis sentidos, sacudió mi frío corazón y mi cuerpo reaccionó, no era el mismo calor que había sentido entre sus brazos hacía unas horas pero… era al menos un recordatorio de cómo me sentía junto a él. Ángela desapareció por la puerta dejándome allí, recosté mi cabeza en el borde de la bañera y mi mente se puso a divagar sobre todos los acontecimientos que se habían sucedido desde que había llegado a Seatlle.

Sus penetrantes ojos verdes se vinieron a mi mente estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza, sentía el vacío en mi cuerpo… él había explorado como nadie mi interior y yo lo había disfrutado al máximo, al menos lo que duró.

Mis dedos exploraron el lugar que él había tocado hacía unas cuantas horas, recorriendo el camino de mi ombligo hasta mi centro, que se sentía vacío… separé mis piernas un poco para darme lugar y mis dedos temblorosos me recordaron la sensación que él me había regalado. Rocé mi entrada con mi dedo mayor imaginándome que era el suyo y lo adentré suavemente y fácilmente gracias a mi humedad,

_Edward…_ salió de mis labios, comencé a bombear dentro mío dándome placer… un placer que jamás era completo si él no era el que me lo daba. Apreté mis labios conteniendo mis gemidos a sabiendas que Ángela podía escucharlos, pero mi jadeo se hizo más profundo con cada estocada de mi dedo. Apoyé la palma de mi mano en la zona de mi punto de placer causando una exquisita fricción mientras mi dedo entraba y salía de mi interior a toda prisa. Mi mente divagó al momento en el que él me lo estaba haciendo dentro de ese cuarto de aeropuerto, vi su cara retorcida por la lujuria, el deseo y el fuego… recordé el olor a sexo que inundaba el cuarto y mi estrechez comenzó a palpitar anticipando el momento,

_Ed… ward, amor_ dije sin poder contenerme. Sus ojos me taladraban mientras sentía que el nudo en mi bajo vientre comenzar a desatarse, apuré mis propias estocadas mientras que con la otra mano me acariciaba un pezón excitándolo, endureciéndolo, imaginándome que eran sus dedos los que lo tocaban. Me arqueé al comenzar a transitar el placer, cerré los ojos con fuerza y lo sentí venir… Edward había comenzado el trabajo, pero me había tocado a mí terminarlo… me sentía necesitada. El tremendo gozo me alcanzó, fuerte como una tropilla de caballos salvajes, tan intenso como solo pensar en él podía lograr, sin embargo tan miserable y doliente que al terminar me sentía de nuevo vacía y desolada, ¿qué había obtenido?, placer… pero momentáneo y sin él, solo eso. Me avergoncé de mí misma al pensar que había utilizado sus recuerdos solo para satisfacer mi lujuria, la que él mismo había provocado.

Luego de calmar mi respiración y ordenar un poco mi mente, salí de la bañera… extrañé en seguida la calidez del agua sobre mi piel. Al salir del cuarto vi que Ángela ya estaba dormida acurrucada en su cama, dormía placenteramente como me hubiese gustado hacer yo. Dormir, olvidar, dejar volar la mente unas horas para no tenerlo tan presente… ilusa.

Tomé de mi bolso de mano el libro que siempre llevaba conmigo para entretenerme en mis ratos de ocio: "Expiación, deseo y pecado"… buena elección. Me senté sobre la gran cama de cobertor marrón y me dispuse a leer, una buena historia me mantendría distraída de otros asuntos en los que ya no tenía sentido pensar.

Iba por la mitad del libro cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, había logrado aislar mi mente para pensar solo en la historia de amor entre Robbie Turner y Cecilia Tallis, abrumadora y trágica historia de amor que batallaba en un mundo regido por la codicia, la guerra y la envidia… suspiré resignada y seguí leyendo a sabiendas que en cualquier momento Ángela iba a despertar y me encontraría allí… como si nunca hubiese dormido.

Estaba en la parte en que Robbie caminaba perdido y sin esperanza por los campos ingleses destruidos por la guerra, cuando Ángela comenzó a removerse en la cama. En ese mismo instante miré el reloj que marcaba las 7 de la mañana, Ángela se talló los ojos y yo cerré el libro escondiéndolo una vez más.

_Buenos días_ dije desde mi cama,

_Hey Bella…_ se sobresaltó un poco y volteó a mirarme _me asustaste, pensé que aún dormías_

_Sabes que suelo despertar temprano…_ le dije fingiendo inocencia.

_Bien… será mejor que me levante_ dijo bostezando y estirándose _ en cualquier momento vendrá el pequeño tsunami a buscarnos y…_

_¿Perdón? ¿Pequeño tsunami?_ le dije sorprendida, definitivamente me había perdido algo…

_Bella… Alice llamó anoche, luego de que te habías ido…_ si… algo me había perdido _dijo que se le olvidó decirte algo_

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta impidiéndome emitir palabra, si la hermana de Edward sabía algo…

_Dijo que su madre, Esme, nos invitó hoy a ir a almorzar con los Cullen a su casa_ el nudo viajó hasta mi estómago, estrujándolo, sumiéndolo en el dolor mas gratificante… no iba a poder estar con él, pero iba a visitar su territorio.

_Oh… no sabía, se le olvidó decirme_ le dije recordando la llamada que le había hecho a Alice apenas la noche anterior _ solo habíamos arreglado salir hoy a recorrer la ciudad._

_Oh! Que bien, podremos hacerlo luego de almorzar_ asentí distraídamente mientras ella se metía en el baño.

Estábamos en el lobby del hotel cuando vimos a la pequeña Alice llegar a buscarnos, nos saludó eufórica… como si fuéramos lo más lindo que hubiese visto en el mundo y literalmente nos arrastró al Porshe amarillo canario que era de su propiedad, a su tierna edad de 18 años.

_Mi madre las espera encantada…_ dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad en un tiempo record _tendremos tiempo de recorrer todo lo que quieran más tarde, iremos a la bahía, a recorrer los escaparates de la ciudad y hasta iremos a cenar al restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad, yo invito…les juro que no me van a querer soltar_ respiré por ella, ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de decir todo eso sin respirar?...

Llegamos a la gran casa blanca de los Cullen, mi pecho quiso explotar de melancolía y remembranzas al ver esa casa, que en los últimos días había significado tanto para mí. Esme nos esperaba en la entrada de la casa, una sonrisa netamente maternal surcaba su rostro… realmente amaba esa familia.

_Bella! Ángela!..._ chilló cuando bajamos del auto, su abrazo de bienvenida me aturdió un poco, nunca nadie había demostrado tanto afecto por mí apenas conocerme, le devolví gustosa el gesto y la seguimos hacia adentro.

El aroma a hogar, a miel y a lilas traspasó mi nariz apenas crucé el umbral… olor a amor, a comprensión y sensibilidad. Me sentí ajena a ese lugar, nada tenía que hacer allí, derepente quise dar vuelta sobre mis pies yt salir corriendo, un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza estaba invadiéndome… corrompí la pureza de ese hogar tentando a un hombre prohibido, utilizando mis habilidades de seducción para hacerlo caer, para hacerlo mío… Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos antes de que pudiera hacer algo,

_Bella, ¿sabes tocar el piano?_ me dijo señalando un enorme piano negro que se ubicaba en una esquina…

_mmm… algo, hace mucho tomé clases_ le dije con total sinceridad, a James le complacía que yo tratase de ser perfecta para él, en todo sentido… entonces había tomado unas clases de piano para satisfacer su sentido musical, no logré mucho.

_Oh! Podrías deleitarnos con unas notas hasta que este el almuerzo_ dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el piano, levantó la cubierta dejando ver las hermosas y blancas teclas… me senté en el taburete sin saber qué tocar, repasando en mi mente lo que había logrado retener de las clases.

_Edward se sentiría gustoso de oírte tocar_ dijo Alice, la miré sorprendida por haber escuchado su nombre, Alice pareció entender mi gesto de confusión _mi hermano es el dueño de este piano, nadie más que él lo tocó antes… ya que nadie ha logrado superarlo_

Me sentí osada y acaricié las teclas del piano, aquellas que él también había acariciado alguna vez, solo él. Quise sonreír pero sabía que Alice, su madre y Ángela estarían viendo así que me resigné a comenzar a tocar… cerré los ojos con el infinito regocijo de estar tocando algo suyo, perteneciente a él como ahora lo era mi corazón y una hermosa melodía que jamás pensé que me saldría tan bien comenzó a sonar… mis dedos se movieron ávidos por el piano, acariciando sutilmente blancas y negras que unidas hacían una exquisita melodía. Edward estaba presente a mi lado, viéndome tocar satisfecho, solo ese pensamiento fue necesario para continuar… Claro de Luna había acabado y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de los Cullen puesta en mí.

_Bella eres sensacional._ susurró Alice con los ojos como plato, hasta yo no podía comprender la magnitud de lo que había sucedido… la única melodía que sabía tocar era esa y era la primera vez que me salía casi perfecta. Solo atiné a sonreír y a levantarme del taburete,

_Si Edward supiera que alguien tocó su piano tan bien como él mismo…_ continuó Alice…

_Por favor no le digas…_ dije sobresaltada, Alice arrugó el entrecejo y me apresuré a explicarme _deja que siga creyendo que nadie es mejor que él._ era la cruel verdad, nadie sería mejor que él… yo había probado el dulce más exquisito, no quería probar más, pues el deleite ya lo había conocido y era único, no había otro en el mundo capaz de superarlo.

_Ok… pero promete que algún día tocarás para él_ dijo Alice, me pareció ver una mueca de complicidad en su pequeño rostro _para que vea que no es el único… no querrás que mi hermano sacerdote se convierta en un arrogante ¿no?_

_Alice, ya!_ la regañó Esme riendo, Ángela acompañó su risa y yo me relajé.

_Bella, mejor vamos…_ demandó Esme sonriendo apenada _disculpa a mi hija, a veces es un poco impulsiva para hablar_

_Esta bien Esme, no te preocupes_ dije tratando de alivianar la tensión, juntas nos encaminamos al comedor… yo decidida a simular comer, decidida a conocer más de él.

Esa mañana pasó ante mis ojos como una ráfaga de viento, apresurada y fresca. Los Cullen me habían demostrado que había una parte hermosa de la vida, el amor fraternal… ellos eran como una intricada red de sentimientos que solo ellos eran capaces de entender, una familia con valores tan profundos y arraigados que hacían ver al ser más ejemplar sobre la tierra como un grano de arroz frente a toneladas de trigo, aunque faltaran dos integrantes importantes… esa familia siempre los tenían presente y los amaban con la misma intensidad que el primer día. Tenían tanto amor para dar que sin desearlo ni esperarlo me hacían sentir incluida.

La tarde llegó entre anécdotas y charlas, Esme me había enseñado un álbum de fotos familiar mientras esperábamos a Alice que se arreglaba para nuestra salida por la ciudad. Vuelvo a decir que me sentí una intrusa, alguien que no se merecía estar allí, alguien que muy pronto estaría en su propio mundo junto a un hombre que no amaba, asumiendo la horrible verdad de saber que había tenido la oportunidad de probar algo que jamás obtendría y que lo que me merecía estaba allí frente a mi, para siempre… James.

Imágenes de niños inocentes pasaron por mis ojos, mi corazón sin vida pareció encogerse al ver la foto de un pequeño Edward… siempre con su cabello cobrizo indomable y sus profundos ojos de un verde esmeralda, sostenido de la mano de su madre al cruzar una calle. Sonreí ante la imagen… parecía tan inocente como lo era ahora.

_Ya vamos!... quiero mostrarles el atardecer desde el muelle_ me sobresalté al escuchar a Alice, había estado tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no prestaba atención a los sonidos de la casa. Me levante a regañadientes del sofá, dejando sobre él el álbum de fotos y salí junto a Ángela de la casa, sin antes despedirnos de Esme y Carlisle con un abrazo. Esperaba volver a sentir esa calidez familiar…

Alice manejó locamente por las calles de Seatlle, estábamos bordeando la costa para luego estacionarnos en un muelle que se adentraba al mar unos metros, desde allí vimos bajar el sol más allá del horizonte. El crepúsculo sobrevino trayendo la hora más difícil del día… en un mismo crepúsculo tres noches atrás lo había visto en el patio de su casa… me había mirado asustado y maravillado a la vez, como si hubiese visto el sol por primera vez. Esa fue la noche que probé sus labios por primera vez, esa noche me condené a mi misma de tantas y diferentes maneras, esa noche me enamoré de él y al mismo tiempo perdí la oportunidad de salvar mi alma, si es que la había, por haber tentado el alma pura de un sacerdote.

"_Edward… amor, quisiera que este conmigo viendo este crepúsculo… quisiera que estés mirando el mismo cielo que yo, así al menos algo logrará unirnos"_ pensé mientras oía las olas del mar romper sobre la playa. Cerré los ojos ante tan supremo espectáculo, deleitándome con los olores marinos y solo el sonido del mar… Alice y Ángela sumidas en sus silencios, sentían la misma vibra que yo, era todo tan pacífico. Sonreí ante la imagen que me regalaba mi mente sádica y masoquista, Edward con sus ojos fijos mirando el mismo atardecer… el mismo crepúsculo.

_Bella…_ dijo detrás de mí una voz de hombre que reconocí de inmediato, tan familiar y a la vez tan lejana…mi piel se erizó ante el reconocimiento y volteé lentamente. Si había algo que no quería y que no había deseado era la imagen que tenía en frente, forcé una sonrisa y caminé hacia él, mis amigas me miraban con distintas reacciones, Alice fruncía el entrecejo mirándolo a él y a mí alternadamente y Ángela solo me miró con tristeza…

_James… que sorpresa_ atiné a decir simulando seguridad. El me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona bailaba en su rostro… James había venido por mí.


	12. Pidiendo Perdón

Capitulo 11: Pidiendo perdón

Que incrédulo haber podido pensar que el tiempo iba a ayudarme a olvidar, qué semejante mentira me había inventado a mí mismo al tratar de ponerme una venda en los ojos para no pensar en ella… pero claro, a pesar de que lo trataba tan impetuosamente, mi mente me traicionaba evocándola hasta en mis sueños.

Incrédulo, iluso, creí poder pero no había sido capaz de suprimir su rostro de mi mente, su toque de mi cuerpo y su olor de mi propia piel… ella estaba tan presente como una espina en mi corazón, recordándome mi propia debilidad.

Los días pasaron, tormentosos y dolorosos al principio, aunque las noches eran peores… Mis quehaceres como sacerdote habían logrado su propósito, alejarla de mi mente, al menos en las horas de trabajo. Los niños, tan demandantes y rebosantes de alegrías llenaban esas horas vacías con risas y juegos… me sentía mejor junto a ellos, a decir verdad solo por esas horas mi corazón se mantenía calmo y tranquilo, con una paz momentánea pero agradable mientras duraba.

Las noches eran más difíciles, no solo porque me costaba sumirme en sueños ya que era castigado por recuerdos de nuestros furtivos encuentros, sino también porque al dormirme… la soñaba, tan presente, tan nítida y real que a veces me despertaba pensando que tal vez ella había estado realmente allí… pero no eran más que sueños, ¿cómo podía ella hacerlo?... ridículo pensar que esa hermosa mujer pudiera estar conmigo en el mismo cuarto mientras yo pensaba que solo era un sueño. Me despertaba agitado y sudoroso la mayoría de las noches, frustrado y cansado de despertar siempre con la misma consecuencia… mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus toques en mis sueños y eso lo hacía todo aún más vívido y más doloroso, mi cuerpo tembloroso y casi al borde del deseo… tan excitado y anhelante como la ultima vez que la vi, casi siempre con una dolorosa erección entre mis piernas. De esa manera todas las mañanas lograba levantarme de la cama, insatisfecho, avergonzado y frustrado. Comencé a admitir que la necesitaba, más que nunca tal vez… necesitaba descargarme y saber de una buena vez si lo que sentía por ella era solo deseo, solo esa lujuria ardiente que parecía quemar, necesitaba solo eso… tenerla entre mis brazos para saber si podía haber algo más entre ella y yo, algo genuino y autentico que no era precisamente regido por el placer físico.

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde que la había visto por última vez y su recuerdo, aunque resultaba increíble, parecía aferrarse cada día con más fuerza en mi mente. ¿Qué me había hecho esa mujer?... ¿qué clase de brujería o encantamiento tan poderoso había hecho sobre mí?.

Esa tarde me encontraba en mi oficina reviendo unos documentos, uno de los niños del Hogar iba a ser adoptado y personalmente tenía que cerciorarme que la familia que lo recibiera fuera lo suficientemente apropiada para él. El historial de la familia parecía intachable, el esposo era un comerciante exitoso y la mujer una madre y esposa dedicada a su hogar… al parecer habían tenido varios intentos ya para concebir un segundo hijo pero la naturaleza es a veces injusta con quienes sí quieren traer niños al mundo con el propósito de cuidarlo y amarlo. Satisfecho con las buenas referencias, cerré el archivo de la familia de acogida, dándole el visto bueno.

_Perdón padre_ dijo Benjamin asomándose por la puerta, él era uno de los niños monaguillos que me ayudaba con ciertas tareas de la Iglesia _...hay alguien que lo busca por teléfono, creo que es su hermana._

_Gracias Ben…_ me sentí feliz al tener noticias de mi familia, era vigorizante saber de ellos después de una larga semana, tomé el teléfono de mi despacho y la saludé con la alegría evidente en mi voz…

_¿Alice?..._ ella soltó un pequeño gritito como respuesta _que alegría que me llamaras…_

_Hola hermanito!, si mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña…_

_Va a mahoma, lo sé…_ concluí con su frase _lo siento, es que estuve muy ocupado con las cosas de la Iglesia y del Hogar,_ le dije sintiéndome algo culpable de no haberlos llamado ni un minuto en toda esa semana.

_Lo sé, es que mamá estaba algo ansiosa por saber cómo estabas, pero al mismo tiempo no quería interrumpir tus deberes…_ se escuchó una risa de fondo así que pensé que no estaba llamando de casa…

_¿Alice esta Esme allí?_ pregunté curioso…

_¿He?... no, Esme esta en casa yo estoy en el hotel con Ángela_ …de repente sentí como se formaba un peso muerto en el estómago, algo me decía que si Ángela estaba allí, tal vez ella aún estaría…

_Ah… que bien_ no sabía como continuar, si preguntaba directamente por ella sería muy evidente y Alice era buena en saber lo que sucedía _ ¿se quedó en la ciudad a conocer?..._

_Si, ella y Bella aún están aquí en Seatlle… no se cuando se irán, al parecer James quiere quedarse un poco más…_ fruncí el seño pensando en algún James que hubiese conocido en la boda, pero nada…

_Mmm ¿James?.._ pregunté casualmente

_Si, el novio de Bella… aunque ella dice que es solo un amigo. Ojalá yo tuviera un amigo que me trate como él la trata a ella con esos besos y…_

En ese momento dejé de escuchar, el murmullo de Alice en mi oído me decía que aún seguía sosteniendo el teléfono y que aún ella me hablaba pero, mi mente no era capaz de procesar nada más… ¿Novio?...

¿En que mundo creí vivir durante todo este tiempo?... sin duda en uno en el que creí que las mujeres hermosas como ella no podían tener alguien que las amara, en un mundo egoísta en el que creí que solo yo había sido dueño de esa boca y en el que solo yo podía hacerla sentir del modo en que se sintió conmigo. ¿Qué tan idiota y egocéntrico había sido?... mucho, demasiado, tanto y lo suficiente como para casi volverme loco cada noche, cada madrugada en la que la veía en mi sueños tocándome, besándome y hasta gimiendo mi nombre… estupido,

Un sentimiento extraño que nunca antes había sentido comenzó a florecer en mí, tragué en seco pensando en aquel que había tocado la misma suave piel que yo toqué, que había aspirado el mismo olor, que había besado los mismos labios… cerré los ojos ante las imágenes de otras manos tocándola y gruñí, mi mano estaba a punto de romper el tubo del teléfono por la fuerza que ejercía en él.

_¿Edward?... ¿estas ahí?..._ la vos asustada de mi hermana me sacó de mi aturdimiento, más tarde sería hora de luchar contra los fantasmas…

_Si… Alice, estoy aquí_ mi voz salió áspera y cabizbaja, no quería que mi hermana se alarmara… _mándale saludos a todos allí, a mamá y papá… a Emmett y Rose si llaman_

_Si… les diré, ¿Edward?_ se oía meditabunda

_¿Qué Alice?_ mi voz se estaba quebrando, quería colgar el teléfono y gritar… y que el mismísimo cielo me oyera,

_Lo siento…_ luego de esas dos palabras escuché el tono del teléfono, Alice me había cortado.

Necesitaba salir de allí, debía hacer algo, debía encontrar un lugar donde pudiera pensar y de una buena vez por todas sacarme a esa mujer de la cabeza, ¿qué me estaba pasando?... me comportaba como si eso me importaba cuando no debía ser así. Ella se había divertido, se había refugiado en mis brazos a falta de otros, y yo como un estupido inexperto había caído en su hechizo, maldita la hora en que la conocí… maldita la hora en que me enamoré de ella de una manera endemoniadamente enloquecedora… pobre iluso eres Edward Cullen.

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminando rápidamente abrí la puerta de mi despacho de un solo golpe, necesitaba aire…

_Padre Edward…_ Benjamin trató de decirme algo, pero sin mirarlo lo interrumpí…

_Ben cuida la Iglesia, debo salir…_ no me quedé a esperar su respuesta. Salí de la Iglesia bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la soleada vereda, la calle estaba atestada de autos y de gente que iban y venían de manera apresurada, me confundí entre ellos y comencé a caminar. Pude ver rostros que giraban a mi paso, me saludaban pero yo no encontraba mi voz para devolverles el saludo, mis ojos estaban nublándose de la rabia, la ira y la impotencia… había caído como un niño al que se le ofrece un dulce para calmar sus berrinches, tan fácil y de manera tan arrebatada y no pude evitar sentirme sucio, asqueado, dolido y más que nada herido por una mujer a la que no le importé nada, solo fui un hombre ante sus ojos, un hombre para seducir… para satisfacerse, para calmar su lujuria, pero no para amar.

Llegué hasta un parque en el que varios niños estaban jugando en los columpios, me dejé caer en un banco y sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos y con mis codos apoyados en mis rodillas, varias imágenes que quería reprimir de mi mente en ese momento vinieron a mi mente… sus besos, sus palabras, sus frías manos entre las mías, la primera vez que la vi en el altar de la Iglesia, sus manos en mi cuello acariciando mi nuca, su centro húmedo preparada para mí… efectos y reacciones que no me pertenecían, que eran de alguien más, alguien que compartía su vida, alguien que en un momento deseé ser yo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición, sentado en ese banco del parque viendo a los niños reír y jugar sin problemas de qué preocuparse, con sus almas tan puras y joviales… Solo supe que se había hecho realmente muy tarde por los pequeños puntos luminosos que comenzaban a adornar el cielo, había estado toda la tarde allí, sin ningún propósito en especial más que olvidar y tratar una vez más de juntar los pedazos de mi persona para salir de allí lo más integro posible y con la dignidad más o menos alta, debía pedir perdón por mi desliz así que había decidido, que para cerrar esta historia y darle un punto final, debía confesarme, purgar todos mis pecados, mis sucios pensamientos y debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible… decidí que me confesaría con el padre Marcus al otro día, tomaría mi penitencia gustoso y con el tiempo este incidente podía llegarlo a olvidar…

Me levanté de ese banco a regañadientes y miré la hora de mi reloj, había pasado seis largas horas sentado en un banco, en esa plaza cerca de la Iglesia. Comencé a caminar con mis piernas ya entumecidas por el frío y noté que había comenzado a llover muy suavemente, mis ropas se mojaron pero no me importó. No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la Iglesia, iluminada por dentro y por fuera era hermosa y se mostraba en todo su esplendor… al entrar por las puertas grandes que aún permanecían abiertas por algún transeúnte aletargado, me dirigí hacia el altar, toqué el suelo con unas de mis rodillas pidiendo perdón por mi flaqueza y debilidad y me levanté para irme a cambiar las ropas a mi habitación. Al salir hacia el corredor que me llevaría a las escaleras me encontré a Benjamin que aún andaba por allí, debí temer que él no saldría de allí ante mi ausencia,

_Padre… al fin volvió…_ me dijo aliviado, _mucha gente preguntó por usted hoy, Padre Edward olvidó que hoy era día de confesiones…_ en verdad lo había olvidado, los días de confesiones para los fieles eran dos días a la semana y hoy era uno de esos días…

_Lo siento… me olvidé_ le contesté enredando mi cabello entre mis dedos, _Cualquier cosa ya bajo, estaré en mi habitación cambiando mis ropas_

_Si Padre… hay una mujer que desea confesarse, estuvo esperándolo desde hace una hora más o menos_ me dijo mientras yo comenzaba a caminar,

_Dile que mañana vuelva, que entonces la confesaré…_ estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería hacer era terminar las tareas parroquiales y encerrarme en mi cuarto a dormir y descansar, ni siquiera estaba interesado en cenar.

_Padre ya se lo dije en vista que usted no venía, pero no ha querido retirarse…_ en verdad parecía ser de esos días, pero entonces recordé el por qué estaba allí…estaba para servir a la gente por sobre todas las cosas, así que me guardé mi cansancio para otro momento y me apresuré a ir a mi habitación para al menos cambiarme mi suéter empapado. En menos de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta a la puerta de la parroquia, Benjamin aún estaba por allí… gentilmente le pedí que se fuera ya que seguramente su familia debía estar ya muy asustada.

Entré al altar y me dirigí hacía el cubículo de confesión, la mujer ya se encontraba allí esperándome… pude verla arrodillada con el rostro vuelto hacia la ventanilla. Sin muchas ganas me adentré en el cubículo cerrando la puerta y me senté en el mullido asiento que se encontraba dentro, solo iluminaba el pequeño lugar la tenue luz que entraba por las rendijas de la ventanilla del confesionario, no podía ver quién estaba del otro lado… solo una suave sombra y su perfil era lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir entre los aces de luz.

_En el nombre del Padre… del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo…_ comencé con mi discurso habitual,

_Amen…_ susurró suavemente la otra persona, algo en mí se sacudió al escuchar ese suave susurro… no pude apreciar bien qué fue porque tan solo un momento después lo supe…

_Padre… he pecado,_ dijo un hilo de vos, pude sentir el miedo y la vergüenza en sus palabras…

_¿Estas arrepentida de tus pecados?..._ pregunté hacia la ventanilla de pequeñas rendijas, esperé por su respuesta pero parecía no querer hablar, algo la había detenido,

_No…no me arrepiento de nada, pero deseo obtener tu perdón…_

Entonces las fichas cayeron todas juntas, miré la ventanilla como si fuera capaz de ver algo, me acerqué creído de que podía sentir su aroma desde esa distancia, traté de enfocar la vista en las rendijas y solo alcancé a ver una pequeña nariz y unos labios temblorosos, su pelo cubría su rostro como una cortina,

_¿Qué perdón?..._ susurré saliéndome por completo del texto ya estructurado del momento de la confesión, esa mujer me llamaba como solo una lo había hecho antes, pero no podía estar tan loco y mucho menos podía ser una alucinación… ¿o si?

_Quiero pedir perdón por… haberme enamorado_ susurró sobre la ventanilla, su frío aliento se colaba entre las rendijas y chocaban en mi rostro aturdiéndome, excitándome, reaccionando ante ella…mi cuerpo entero la pedía, la clamaba.

_Quiero pedir perdón por amarlo de manera tan enloquecedora y dolorosa, por haberlo tentado y haberlo hecho flaquear en su fe_ en ese momento a penas si podía continuar hablando, solo quería escuchar su dulce voz. Levanté mi mano hasta que la palma y todos mis dedos extendidos tocaron la ventanilla que nos separaban ella hizo lo mismo… nuestras manos se alinearon separadas solo por el fino material,

Un regocijo que sabía que no debía ser, llenaba mi pecho. Unas ansias locas de salir de allí y pararme frente a ella para afirmar mis sospechas, para tirar todas mis dudas abajo, para tenerla entre mis brazos una vez más y estrechar como todas las noches anteriores había soñado.

Tuve que hablar, si no lo hacía iba a ser capaz de hacer lo que mi mente y mi corazón pedían a gritos.

_¿Y si él no se arrepiente de nada?_ le dije con una sonrisa bailando en la comisuras de mis labios, si ella se estaba confesando ante mí, yo podía hacer lo mismo con ella… devolverle las mismas gentilezas…

_No merece sufrir por mi culpa, soy un alma muy atormentada y él no necesita más problemas, suficiente tiene con cargar sus propias culpas… yo solo quería pedir perdón, solo…_ suspiró profundo antes de proseguir _solo quiero que él sepa que lo amo, con locura y que solo de eso no me arrepiento, jamás lo haré_

No necesite más… ella lo había confesado. Me acerque más a la ventanilla que nos separaba y hablé claro…

_Ven Bella…_ solo pude sentir que su respiración se había acelerado y que se levantaba nerviosa para cumplir con mi pedido. Abrí levemente la puerta del confesionario como una invitación para entrar…

Si ese era el precio a pagar por ella, pues... ya más tarde lidiaría con mis propios pecados, con mis propias culpas, pero de algo estaba muy seguro, jamás me arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, jamás.

* * *

**Waauuu!!! siiii!!! se acerca el momento!!! juajua juajau!!. Bueno.... quiero reviews a ver cuales son sus expectativas, ¿que hara Edward?.¿Bella?... bueno.... nos vemos en el proximo capi, las amo!!!**


	13. Con mi corazón en la mano

Capitulo 12: Con mi corazón en la mano

¿En qué momento se me ocurrió pensar que podía escaparme de él?... ¿cómo tan fácilmente había logrado olvidar que existía?, que en el cruel y torturante mundo en el que yo vivía el también tenía cabida. ¿Cómo pude olvidar de buenas a primeras que mi vida se la debía a él?… todo lo que era, el lugar en el que me encontraba, todo James era entero responsable.

Todas mis experiencias luego de que él me convirtiera cayeron sobre mí en el momento justo en el que lo vi parado en el muelle. Sus ojos, a pesar de parecer dulces e inocentes, eran todo lo contrario y solo yo conocía sus más profundos secretos. Me aproximé a él en un intento de parecer segura y serena, sentía la mirada de mis amigas clavadas en la espalda.

_James… qué sorpresa_ dije fingiendo por enésima vez con él. Cuando llegué a centímetros de su cuerpo él tomó con sus manos ambas mejillas y me acercó a él, me besó desenfrenadamente dejándome claro con su agarre que le pertenecía y que de ninguna manera tenía escape. Sus labios tan furiosos, fríos y duros ejercían fuerza sobre los míos, demostrándome que él era el fuerte entre nosotros, que él era el dueño de mi cuerpo, podía serlo… pero jamás sería el dueño de mi alma y mucho menos de mi corazón, jamás. Reprimí un gemido cuando sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior… no era que me había dolido, él dolor estaba mucho más allá de lo que él me podía infingir, aunque si hubiese sido humana seguramente se hubiera quedado con un trozo de mi labio entre sus dientes, sino que sentía asco cada vez que hacía eso… dar dolor y tortura eran sus actividades favoritas, al menos cuando estaba conmigo. Su lengua se adentró bruscamente en mi boca, borrando la dulce y inocente huella que Edward había puesto allí. Tan diferentes y extraños se sentían ahora sus labios… habían sido moradores de mi boca alguna vez pero ahora, ya no lo eran más… no cuando Edward, con sus suaves y tibios labios había vestido mi boca de un nuevo sabor, más embriagador, una esencia mucho más adictiva despertando en mí el placer de besar y una calidez olvidada.

Poco a poco James comenzó a romper el beso, notando que mi participación el él era nula. Me miró inquisitivo por un momento como si pudiera ver a través de mí… su sonrisa socarrona se hizo presente cuando sentí unos pasitos detrás de mí, a juzgar por el entusiasmo pude saber que se trataba de Alice, ya que Ángela jamás reaccionaba así ante la presencia de James.

_Bella, ¿no nos presentarás?_ dijo Alice al tiempo que se paraba junto a mí. Rompí el contacto visual con los hipnotizantes ojos de James y miré a mi amiga.

_Hola_ dijo James a Alice _disculpen a Bella, a veces queda deslumbrada más de la cuenta cuando me encuentro en su presencia_ rió el separado, la cantarina risa de Alice lo acompañó. _Soy James, el novio de Bella_ dijo con su voz socarrona extendiendo su mano a Alice, ella me miró arqueando una ceja, preguntándose seguramente por qué yo no había mencionado nada sobre mi relación con James, podía ver el reproche en sus ojos. Ella extendió la mano y él la tomó volteándola para besarle el dorso… petulante, esa era su manera de demostrar el perfecto caballero que era, un hombre ideal ante los ojos de los demás, pero entre paredes estaba lejos de serlo.

_Oh! Bella ¿cómo es que no nos contaste de tu novio?_ dijo Alice con tono de reproche pero esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Yo traté de mostrar mi sonrisa más sincera buscando qué decir, aunque James por supuesto se encargó de eso por mí.

_Oh Bella amor… sigues siendo tímida y modesta_ dijo a Alice sonriéndole, la mano de James tomó la mía ejerciendo más fuerza de lo normal. James… ducho en el arte de simular me sonrió amorosamente.

La tarde pasó dejando atrás el crepúsculo, la noche sobrevino para traer lo peor. Alice se marchó a casa dejándonos a James, Ángela y a mí en el hotel, una congoja anticipatoria me colmó el pecho al acompañar a mi amiga a su habitación mientras James llevaba las maletas al que ahora sería nuestra habitación.

_Bells…_ me dijo mi amiga mirándome a los ojos _ya sabes, cualquier cosa estoy aquí_ me besó en la mejilla despidiéndose _que te sea leve…_ entró a su habitación y todo el peso del mundo se posó en mis hombros, debía ir con él.

Ángela, Kate y Rosalie sabían que James no era el caballero que aparentaba ser, ellas eran demasiadas cercanas a mí como para ignorar, ellas veían y escuchaban cuando interactuaban con nosotros y aunque yo varias veces traté de negarlo, ellas sabían.

Entré al cuarto de James y me aproximé a la ventana a ver las luces de la ciudad, no sentí la presencia de él en la habitación aunque si pude sentir su efluvio, de repente lo sentí respirar detrás de mí, su frío aliento pegaba en mi cuello.

_Bella… te extrañé_ dijo en una especie de ronroneo sobre mi oído, en otra ocasión hubiese hasta podido estremecerme, pero no ahora… Cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus labios fríos recorrer toda la extensión de mi cuello, intenté apartarme de él pero su fuerte brazo se cruzó en mi estómago impidiéndomelo.

_Bésame…_ me ordenó al oído, la prisión de su brazo no dejaba moverme, instintivamente cerré mi boca con fuerza y apreté la mandíbula. Me giró para quedar frente a él y estampó sus labios contra los míos, luchaba con su lengua para entrar. Ya no me pude resistir porque supe que era inútil hacerlo, ni siquiera hacer el intento, solo atiné a cerrar mi mente como en diversas ocasiones hacía y mantenerme a kilómetros de distancia de allí, entregándole solo mi cuerpo pero no mi mente y mucho menos mi corazón, eso sería lo que nunca obtendría de mí jamás.

James me tomó allí, contra la pared del cuarto de hotel… con furia, ansias y un frenesí que le era difícil de controlar, sin un ápice de piedad ni emociones, solo autocomplacencia. Nunca más obtendría de mí un jadeo, un gemido o su nombre brotando de mis labios entre gritos de placer, nunca más… porque yo ya había probado lo exquisito que era el cielo y no quería jamás otra cosa. Yo quería y siempre iba a querer siempre otros labios, otras manos, otra voz susurrando palabras dulces a mi oído, otro cuerpo. Ya había probado la dulzura de la miel de sus labios y no iba a querer nunca más otra cosa que fuera menos que eso.

James había decidido quedarse por unos días más, había encontrado interesante la ciudad y no había perdido oportunidad de sacarle provecho. Había encontrado con quien hacer sus negocios sucios… él sabía muy bien hasta qué punto podía llegar la debilidad de los humanos y él lo aprovechaba. El beneficio que yo sacaba en todo esto era que me dejaba tiempo para estar con mis amigas, de alguna extraña y milagrosa manera, Alice le había caído bien y confiaba en ella más que en Ángela para que pasara mí tiempo libre, mi tiempo sin él. Mi pequeña amiga, la hermana de mi único amor secreto, nos había llevado ya varias veces a su casa regalándome el exquisito amor fraternal que alguna vez había deseado, habíamos ido de compras y nos había llevado a conocer las diferentes partes de la ciudad. También nos había llevado, arrastrando a mi "novio", a una de los clubes más populares de Seatlle, en la que James no se separó de mí ni una sola vez fingiendo ser el más protector de los novios, ridículamente cuidaba de mí sabiendo que el único que me podía hacer daño era él mismo, que aunque quisiera nunca me iba a poder apartar de él.

Ya era uno de los últimos días que íbamos a quedarnos en Seatlle, sus negocios turbios ya estaban casi cerrados y quería volver a Alaska pronto, aunque le había gustado Seatlle y había considerado la idea de mudarnos un tiempo en esta ciudad para mantener vigilados sus negocios. Algo que me llenó de esperanza.

Habíamos estado cazando en el bosque cercano saciando nuestra sed. Él realmente era un excelente cazador, su destreza, precisión y velocidad a la hora de obtener su presa, en otras ocasiones lograba encenderme. Muchas veces observarlo significaba para mí encender los instintos más básicos de nuestra especie y hacer flaquear mi cordura, siempre que lograba hacer eso en mí, terminábamos en medio del bosque teniendo sexo desenfrenado, salvaje y pasional, meramente autocomplaciente. Pero ya no… James no lograba tales efectos en mí, verlo cazar en el bosque de Seatlle ya no era erótico o placentero, lo veía como lo que era… un depredador acechante y temible, arrogante y calculador. Lejos estaba de verlo de otra manera, lejos estaba de hacer revivir viejas sensaciones en mí.

Luego de dos pumas y unos cuantos alces llegamos al hotel donde me esperaban mis amigas para ir al cine, James tenía que atender unos asuntos pendientes, así que me dejó en la puerta del hotel y él siguió camino asegurándome que llegaría tarde en la noche. Subí el ascensor con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que no lo vería hasta dentro de muchas horas, pero al llegar al corredor en que se ubicaba la habitación de Ángela lo escuché… Alice hablaba con alguien.

_...James es el novio de Bella, aunque ella dice que solo es un amigo, ojala tuviera yo un amigo que me tratara así como lo trata él… con esos besos y con lo lindo que es…_

Fruncí el seño pensando con quién podría estar hablando, su verborrea de alguna manera me hacía reír… cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, extrañada de no oírla hablar, la oí…

_¿Edward?... ¿estas ahí?_ dijo la vos de alice en una susurro, paré en seco creyendo que el cielo se me venía encima, ¿le estaba hablando a Edward de James?, ¿a caso Edward estaba en el teléfono?... fueron unos pocos segundos, lo que parecieron horas, en los que yo logré reunir valor y abrir la puerta.

Alice se encontraba con el auricular del teléfono pegado a su oído, me miró con ojos extrañados, teñidos de preocupación y tristeza, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hablarle de James a Edward?, ¿a caso él había preguntado por mi?

_Lo siento…_ dijo débilmente Alice mirándome, de pronto entendí… se disculpaba con ambos. Solo atiné a salir de la habitación rápidamente, bajé las escaleras y salí hacia el aparcamiento del hotel.

Debía ir hacia él, debía explicarle todo… él no tenía que pensar algo que no era, algo ridículo como que yo pudiera amar a james. No había sido sincera con él en ninguno de nuestros encuentros, siempre ocultando cosas, omitiendo y él no se lo merecía, él debía saber que era lo que pasaba conmigo, debía saber que él se había convertido en la razón de mi existencia, él y solo él. James no significa nada para mí y si estuviera en mis manos lo dejaría… lo abandonaría. Yo no amaba a James, era pura dependencia, agradecimiento y… estupidez lo que me mantenía junto a él. Yo lo amaba a él, toda mi existencia desolada y vacía ahora tenía sentido, todo volvería a soportar solo por encontrarlo de nuevo, todas las humillaciones, las torturas, todo.

Me convertí por él en una maldita ladrona, algo que James era y que yo había jurado no ser jamás. Tomé un Mercedes que estaba aparcado lejos de la entrada del estacionamiento, arranqué a toda velocidad, la desesperación gobernaba mis actos, una opresión crecía en mi pecho al punto de dificultarme respirar, creí posible entonces que los vampiros pudieran entrar en estado de pánico.

_No Edward, no creas eso amor… yo te amo a ti_ dije solo para mí golpeando el volante del auto, miré el velocímetro y vi que rebasaba los 180 kilómetros por hora, nunca había corrido a tanta velocidad, si llegaba a estrellar el auto debería irme corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, de todos modos lo prefería.

Washington solo quedaba a unas horas, si iba al máximo de la velocidad iba a poder llegar antes de la medianoche. Aceleré el Mercedes llevándolo al límite… sentía el sabor de la adrenalina en la boca y también el sabor de la angustia, no debía dejar que mi dulce amor pensara que había alguien más… por más que no me correspondiese él debía saber que era el único.

Luego de unas horas conduciendo a toda velocidad llegué a la entrada de la ciudad, las calles transitadas y llenas de gente me obligaron a desacelerar. Tuve que preguntar a los transeúntes que pasaban por allí, la ubicación de la Iglesia que dirigía Edward. Al llegar allí me di cuenta que tal vez todo era un error, que tal vez debía dejarlo ser… me quedé estática mirando la esplendorosa Iglesia, no sabía que hacer, qué era lo mejor para él y para mí. Suspiré fuerte nombrándolo dolorosamente, tomé coraje y decidí hacer lo que había ido a hacer, ser sincera y totalmente honesta con él y atreverme a pedir su perdón.

Salí del auto en medio de la noche y bajo una suave lluvia y lentamente avancé atravesando las puertas de la iglesia, un lugar sagrado, bendito y poderosamente puro, invadida por un ser sin alma como yo. Me sentí avergonzada y fuera de lugar, sabiendo que yo no era digna de entrar allí, más aún si había ido a confesarle mi amor a uno de sus siervos. Caminé por uno de sus laterales mirando asustada y apenad la gran cruz que se ubicaba frente a mí. Agaché la cabeza como si estuviese siendo señalada, el olor a incienso y mirra me rodeaba, abrí los ojos para buscarlo, pero solo vi a un joven muchacho venir hacia mí. Le pedí con amabilidad si podía hablar con el Padre Edward, se me hacía tan difícil nombrarlo así… yo más que nadie deseaba que no fuera un Padre. El joven me indicó que no se encontraba en ese momento en la Iglesia y que podía volver más tarde o al otro día, pero yo difícilmente me iba a mover de allí, necesitaba verlo como un motivo para mi supervivencia. Él me permitió esperarlo y yo me senté en unos de los largos bancos del lugar, luego de unos minutos de observar ir y venir a los fieles, supe que era día de confesiones. Él monaguillo se disculpó con cada uno de ellos alegando que el Padre había tenido que salir y que había suspendido las confesiones.

Me sentó osada por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa Iglesia, impulsada por la necesidad de verlo me paré del lugar y me arrodillé en el confesionario que había en uno de los laterales, lo iba a esperar y si esa era la manera de pedir perdón… desde allí lo haría. Luego de unos minutos la Iglesia había quedado vacía, la lluvia caía afuera impetuosamente mientras el silencio me rodeaba.

Un particular y familiar olor golpeó mis fosas nasales, una mezcla de lilas, miel y lluvia fresca… entonces lo vi, con mi visión periférica lo vi pasar a mi lado, Edward entró por una de las puertas del lateral sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, su rostro libido y sin expresiones me dejó aturdida, ¿tanto daño le había hecho a este hombre?... Más que nuca me embargó la necesidad de hablar con él, debía hacerlo, debía aclararle las cosas… así que lo esperé, sabía que el niño monaguillo le iba a anunciar mi presencia.

Luego de unos minutos lo sentí venir de nuevo, su exquisito efluvio embriagador me aturdió de nuevo y me nubló la vista cuando entró al confesionario… tan tentador, demasiado para su propio bien. Me acerqué más a la ventanilla con rendijas que nos separaba en un intento de recoger más de su aroma.

_En el nombre del Padre… del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo…_ dijo comenzando con el rito de la confesión,

_Amén…_ dije suavemente _Padre… he pecado,_ dije en un hilo de vos, avergonzada y dolida…

_¿Estas arrepentida de tus pecados?..._ me preguntó siguiendo con el discurso,

__No…no me arrepiento de nada, pero deseo obtener tu perdón…_ dije sinceramente, pude sentir su reacción, su corazón se aceleró tal ves al reconocer mi voz, tal ves al sentir mi aroma…

_¿Qué perdón?..._ dijo confundido, su voz era temblorosa y dudosa, llena de incredulidad,

_Quiero pedir perdón por… haberme enamorado_ dije sobre la ventanilla, sentí en seguida un calor provenir de él, mi voz lo estaba haciendo reaccionar físicamente, me sentí aún más culpable…

_Quiero pedir perdón por amarlo de manera tan enloquecedora y dolorosa, por haberlo tentado y haberlo hecho flaquear en su fe_ continué…

Edward alzó la mano poniéndola extendida sobre la malla que nos separaba, él me sentía, él deseaba tocarme y una ansia tremenda me inundó… él me deseaba. Mi mano extendida se alineó con la suya en un intento de tenerlo más cerca, deseando tocarlo, sentirlo, besarlo, amarlo….

_¿Y si él no se arrepiente de nada?_ esas simples palabras inundaron mi cuerpo de un calor que creía inexistente… me sentía feliz finalmente, completa.

_No merece sufrir por mi culpa, soy un alma muy atormentada y él no necesita más problemas, suficiente tiene con cargar sus propias culpas… yo solo quería pedir perdón, solo…_ suspiré profundo antes de proseguir _solo quiero que él sepa que lo amo, con locura y que solo de eso no me arrepiento, jamás lo haré_ esa era mi confesión, mis palabras de perdón, lo más que podía hacer por enmendar mis pecados, por reivindicarme ante él. Lo sentí acercarse a la ventanilla y susurrar…

_Ven Bella…._ una felicidad inundaba mi pecho, expectación, alegría, regocijo…. Me paré lentamente y sumamente nerviosa, imposible para alguien como yo, pero él hacia resurgir tantas cosas en mí. Caminé hasta llegar al otro lado del confesionario, la Iglesia estaba vacía y solo un testigo nos miraba atento desde la cruz. Avergonzada pero impulsada por el deseo me adentré en el confesionario… allí estaba él, sentado en el pequeño taburete mirándome como si nunca me hubiese visto, como un ciego que mira otra vez el sol. Me acuclillé para estar frente a él y le susurré "Te amo"… él me sonrió en la penumbra del pequeño lugar y se acercó a mi, tomo con sus manos mis mejillas haciéndome cerrar los ojos por lo exquisito que se sentía su calor sobre mi piel…. Y me besó. Suave y profundamente, acarició mi lengua con la suya, mis manos se dirigieron a su nuca entrelazando mis dedos con su cabello acentuando el beso… su dulce gusto me embargó haciéndome temblar como si fuera mi primera vez, como si fuera una simple humana…

Lentamente se separó de mí y me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos, una lágrima amenazaba por bajar en la comisura de su ojo y eso me alarmó, él vio mi reacción y negó con la cabeza sonriente…

_Yo también_ me dijo en un susurro besándome con ansias puras, _Yo también_ sentenció sobre mis labios.

**Amigas!! perdon por haber tardado con este fic! es que estube de vacaciones y no habìa podido actualizar, espero que les guste y dejen sus hermosas palabras.... el proximo capi lo subirè pronto.... besotes!!!**


	14. Débiles, así somos

Capitulo 13: Débiles así somos

La línea que divide el bien del mal estaba borrosa, confusa. El deseo y la pasión irrefrenable era mucho más fuerte como para detenerse a discernir entre lo que debía hacer y lo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo me dictaban. En ese momento solo éramos ella y yo, no había lugar, contexto ni ataduras posibles como para hacer detenernos. Desde el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos, ya no hubo mundo para mí, mi cuerpo flotaba libre por el firmamento y mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo y solo sus labios me hacían sentir vivo.

Allí mismo en la oscuridad del confesionario, fue donde confesamos nuestro amor, lugar de lo mas apropiado dentro de lo errado y bajo la mirada de mártires y santos, nuestras bocas se confundían en una danza frenética y sin fin. Ella enseñándome que podía desearla más de lo que ya hacía y yo devorando sus labios y su lengua como si de ello dependiera mi vida, mis manos aferrándose a ella con miedo a soltarla, temor a que simplemente se esfumara. Bella me hacía sentir el cielo desde abajo… porque no había nada mejor que ella.

Luego de susurrarnos sinceras palabras de amor entre besos y jadeos, la tomé de la mano para sacarla de allí, conciente de que ese no era el lugar para que nuestros cuerpos saciaran su hambre. Salimos de la Iglesia por uno de los laterales y la llevé hasta una de las escaleras que llevaban hasta mi dormitorio, sentía su frío aliento pegando en mi nuca mientras subíamos los escalones, entonces disminuí la velocidad por la urgencia de absorber su hálito con mi boca, di media vuelta y tomándola de la nuca la acerqué a mis labios, ella no tardó en reaccionar… sus manos tomaron mis mejillas acercándome imposiblemente más a su boca, la pasión era cegadora y sumamente dolorosa…

_Edward, te deseo tanto…_ dijo entre mis labios, logré subir unos escalones más aferrado a su boca, sus pequeños gemidos hacían el momento más urgente de lo que ya era,

_Yo también… no me… importa nada, te quiero tener_ logré decir entre jadeos. Gimió en mi boca cuando atrapé desesperadamente sus labios una vez más. La deseaba, la necesitaba, tan impetuosamente como un sediento… como un hambriento en medio del desierto.

Logramos subir las escaleras, entre besos… palabras de amor y caricias furtivas y al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación me sentía desquiciado, demasiado ansioso y difícilmente me podía controlar, iba a ser mi primera vez… la primera vez que haría el amor. Había tenido mis primeras experiencias amorosas a una temprana edad, antes de haber decidido mi vocación… pero nunca habíamos llegado con Jessica más allá de los besos, solo eso. Pero esta vez superaba en mucho lo que yo había vivido de adolescente, esta vez era única y lo iba a hacer con una mujer a la que amaba realmente, la única que amé más allá de mi condición de sacerdote, más allá de mi propia vida.

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación me embargó una sensación de pánico, estaba cerca… tan cerca de finalmente tenerla que no sabía que hacer, cómo actuar, ella era toda una mujer y yo un total ignorante… por supuesto que mi educación sexual había sido buena, pero ¿cómo tratarla?, ¿cómo saber si disfrutaría estando conmigo?... tenía un nuevo e inesperado enemigo, la inexperiencia.

Ella notó mi estado de ánimo y rompió el beso, sus manos se quedaron en mi nuca acariciando mis cabellos y su frente reposada en la mía, mirándome a los ojos me habló…

_Edward… ¿qué sucede?, ¿te arrepientes?_ su voz era suave y pausada agitada por la irrefrenable pasión del momento,

_No… nunca, es que…_ cerré los ojos y no pude hablar, ella llevó una de sus manos a mi pecho a la altura de su corazón… abrí los ojos para mirarla y la vi con sus ojos cerrados sonriendo levemente, con la cabeza inclinada… como escuchando el latido frenético de mi corazón,

_Es tu primera vez…_ dijo como una confirmación. No pude más que asentir cerrando los ojos,

_Amor, está bien… me gusta_ susurró suavemente, entonces sus labios acariciaron los míos y su lengua se abrió camino por el interior de mi boca acariciando mi labio inferior, saboreando, excitando, tentando… _olvida todas tus ataduras… y déjate llevar_ me besó dulce y desesperadamente a la vez, ahora ambos jadeábamos… sostuve su cabeza con mis manos y sentí las suyas acariciar mis brazos y hombros bajando por mi torso hasta la altura de mi cadera, me sentía tenso y sus manos me relajaban. Mi corazón latía rápido y con fuerza y ya sin aliento aparté mis labios…

Bella me miró, mordió su labio levemente haciéndome jadear se veía tan endemoniadamente sensual, su rostro reflejaba toda la intensidad de su deseo, me incliné de nuevo pero en vez de besarla en la boca alcancé su cuello para propinarle dulces y suaves besos por toda su extensión, me atreví a más… se sentía tan natural hacerlo, como si hubiese nacido para esto, mis miedos pasaron y le dieron la bienvenida a la satisfacción, sus jadeos era lo que me indicaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Bajé aún más hasta llegar al botón de su camisa, uno a uno los fui desprendiendo hasta que pude ver el nacimiento de sus senos, rocé con mis labios la suave piel de su torso… gimió cuando mi lengua llegó por encima de la tela hasta sus inflamados pezones, se sentían insoportablemente duros, mis labios se cerraron sobre uno de ellos…

_No te detengas…_ murmuró excitada.

Despacio y lentamente besé a través del encaje de su sostén, levemente mordí sin poder contenerme, Bella pareció tener una sensación de placer tan aguda que lanzó un breve grito entrecortado, esa mujer me estaba matando… No resistí más y me arrodillé ante ella, ante esa hermosa diosa que me estaba llevando a la perdición. Apreté mi cara contra su vientre mientras ella acariciaba mi nuca tiernamente, besé su ombligo y la parte baja de su vientre, mis manos temblorosas desabrocharon los botones de su pantalón para luego bajarlos junto con su ropa interior, la ayudé a deshacerse de su ropa levantando sus piernas y apartando la molesta tela de su cuerpo. Quedó desnuda frente a mí, levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos llameantes de deseo, se relamió los labios y supe que debía hacer… sostuve sus caderas con mis manos mientras observé esa zona tan exquisita que una vez había tocado… me incliné y besé tiernamente entre sus piernas, olía tan bien que no me separe de ella… la volví a besar como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, sin duda lo era.

_Oh… Edward, me matas… por favor…_ miré hacia arriba sin separarme de su intimidad y la vi con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados,

_¿Por favor qué Bella?_ mi voz era áspera y entrecortada… Ella me miró y mostrándome la respuesta llevó una de sus manos hacía su entrepierna, su dedo mayor se hundió entre sus rizos castaños y haciendo movimientos circulares me mostró donde debía besar, una vez más me incliné palpando con mi lengua el lugar que ella me señalaba, allí fue que lo encontré… su botón de placer que tantos gemidos la hacían proferir. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello mientas mi lengua se enredaba juguetonamente en su hinchado y palpitante clítoris, sus gemidos y grititos de placer eran embriagadores y me hacían mover mi lengua de manera más frenética… mi garganta ahogaba gemidos tan audibles como los de ella. De pronto se separó y cayó de rodillas frente a mí, ella respiraba entrecortadamente, igual como si hubiese corrido un kilómetro. La necesitaba terriblemente, sentía la garganta seca por el deseo.

Me tensé cuando su mano viajó a mi pantalón y entreabriendo el cierre se escabulló dentro de mis boxers, cerré los ojos dejando escapar un profundo gemido cuando sus dedos acariciaron toda la longitud de mi erección,

_Está muy duro y muy caliente…_ dijo antes de besar mis labios, finalmente Bella liberó mi sexo de la prisión de mis pantalones y en un movimiento rápido que no vi venir, ella se inclinó y besó la punta con un suave roce de sus labios… con movimientos circulares extendió la humedad que había allí, un gruñido salió de mi pecho.

Ella se separó de mí una vez más y con urgencia sacó su pequeño sostén mostrándome sus senos,

_Tócalos_ demandó, los contemplé por un momento como hipnotizado y luego subí una de mis manos para apretar levemente uno de ellos, eran redondos y erectos… cabían tan fácilmente en mi mano, ella cerró los ojos cuando rocé con mi pulgar sus pezones,

_¡Hazlo más fuerte!_ me dijo con voz enronquecida _necesito sentirte más hondo_ pidió. Yo solo atiné a hacerle caso a mi diosa… la acaricié vigorosamente amasando sus pechos con ambas manos, mientras ella se retorcía con los ojos cerrados… ella suspiró y me miró una vez más,

_Sácate la ropa… por favor…_ murmuró, asentí embelezado mirando su cuerpo desnudo frente a mí, mientras ella misma se masajeaba uno de sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones… torpemente logré zafarme de mi suéter y mi camisa, me paré y dejé caer mis pantalones. Ella miró mi cuerpo desde abajo mordiéndose el labio, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y mientras se iba levantando del suelo, iba dejando besos suaves por todo mi costado, mi abdomen y mi pecho hasta llegar a mi boca, me besó una vez más… pero esta vez fue un beso dulce y prolongado. Tomó una de mis manos y me llevó con ella hasta la cama, la vi recostarse sin romper su mirada sobre mí… no sé qué me hacía merecerla pero su hermoso cuerpo yacía desnudo sobre mi cama, la observé mientras ella sonreía entreabriendo las piernas invitándome a subir, lo hice… me tendí sobre ella apoyándome sobre un codo y la miré con ansias contenidas mientras sentía cómo mi erección rozaba su muslo. Bella tomó una de mis manos y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, tenía aquella parte inflamada y sensible y el roce fue electrizante

_Acaríciame.._ susurró _méteme los dedos_

Introduje en ella un dedo vacilante, estaba tan estrecha y tan húmeda a causa del deseo que me hizo gemir.

_Ahí_ dijo Bella largando un suspiro de placer _ Ahí es donde me harás gritar, hazlo amor_

Fue el aliciente que necesité para rozar la punta de mi erección en su entrada, empujé un poco pero algo me detuvo…

_Parece tan estrecho_ repuse _ tengo miedo de hacerte daño_ dije vacilante, ella era pequeña, demasiado a comparación con lo que debía hacer entrar.

_No Edward, no me dañaras… solo quiero tenerte dentro… por favor_ susurró entrecortadamente. Empujé dentro de ella hasta hacer entrar parte de mi erección, se sentía tan bien, húmedo, estrecho y fresco… mi sexo estaba en llamas mientras que el de ella estaba extrañamente frío… eso lo hacía aún más delicioso. Empujé con más fuerza una vez más y ella sonrió cerrando los ojos, su espalda se arqueó y yo me sentí embriagado por lo bien que se sentía, la llené… una vez más empujé llegando más hondo y haciéndola gemir de placer. Cerré los ojos como si fuera incapaz de resistir tanta felicidad y empecé a moverme rítmicamente, ella se movía debajo mío a la par, llevando el mismo ritmo agónico… se aferró a las sábanas como si fuese capaz de romperlas y abrió aún más sus piernas mientras que nuestros sexos húmedos y palpitantes amenazaban con estallar, chocando entre sí de manera dolorosamente dulce.

Dejé caer mi cabeza entre sus pechos cuando mi sexo se tensó…

_Oh Bella…_ gemí acelerando mis estocadas, ella gemía audiblemente… alzó mi cabeza con sus manos sosteniendo mis mejillas y dispersando la ceguera que me estaba dando tanto placer logré encontrar sus ojos,

_Déjate ir… amor…_ dijo entrecortadamente, mi sudor empapaba su cuerpo y sus manos se ceñían a mi rostro sosteniéndome la mirada _solo libérate, amor… ¡hazlo!… oh!_ cerró los ojos mientras yo sentía como sus paredes de estrechaban aún más alrededor de mi doliente erección, eso me hizo llegar… mi mente viajó a mil kilómetros por hora dejándose llevar, estallando por el placer de nuestras carnes. Su cuerpo se convulsionó debajo del mío, mientas me sacudía un espasmo inmenso de gozo, tan violento como mil huracanes a mi alrededor… gritó con fuerza mientras me invadía oleadas tras oleadas de infinito placer y mi chorro caliente se derramaba en su interior.

Me dejé caer sobre ella, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de normalizar la respiración… jadeábamos al unísono mientras una enorme paz me inundaba, la sensación de frenesí pareció empezar a desvanecerse y mi cuerpo comenzó a quedar completamente relajado… ella rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello acariciando mis cabellos sudorosos y mis brazos se escabulleron debajo de ella envolviéndola. No podía tenerla más cerca de mí porque ya era imposible hacerlo, ella estaba tan cerca como nos los permitían nuestros cuerpos.

Luego de varios segundos en los que mi cuerpo quedó totalmente laxo, levanté la cabeza para ver a la causante de tanto placer. Bella me miraba sonriente mientras su mano acariciaba mis cabellos,

_ ¿Qué piensas?_ me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos algo seria,

_Nada… bah, en realidad en lo hermosa que te ves…_ le dije apoyando mi mentón en uno de sus senos, cerré los ojos al sentir su erecto pezón rozando mi piel. Ella rió una vez más acariciando con las yemas de su dedo mi frente sudorosa, incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo y tomé su pezón entre los dientes,

_Edward…_ susurró _ no me tientes…_ yo continué succionando su duro pezón, mordiéndolo, lamiendo… no me di cuanta que estaba creciendo de nuevo en su interior hasta que sentí unas ganar urgentes de mover mi cadera hacia ella. No quería hacerlo, no quería tomarla una vez más sin saber más de ella, Bella no se merecía se tratada así… quería saber todo sobre la mujer que tan misteriosamente me había enamorado.

Salí de ella para bajar más sobre su cuerpo y posar mi cabeza en su estomago, cerré mis ojos relajándome mientras ella enredaba mi cabello con sus dedos…

_Bella…_ tenía millones de preguntas para hacerle, pero solo una me revolvía el estómago y quería que ella me lo contara

_ ¿Qué mi amor?_ su tierna voz proclamándome como "su amor" me sosegó un poco, pero no dejaba de sentir una llamarada de celos quemando mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en ese nombre…

_ ¿Quién es James?_ le pregunté levantando mi cabeza para mirarla a sus hermosos ojos color topacio, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro indicándome que eso no iba a ser fácil.

_No es nadie…_ dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana, afuera todavía llovía y el agua formando surcos en la ventana se reflejaban en su rostro por las luces de la calle…

_ ¿Nadie?_ le pregunté incrédulo, acaso ¿iba a negarlo… mentirme? Me apoyé sobre mis codos para mirar mejor su rostro lívido, una sombra nubló sus preciosos ojos y no emitió palabra alguna,

_Bella… si no es nadie ¿por qué Alice me dijo que era tu novio?_ ella resopló y luego me miró volviendo a acariciar mi mejilla,

_Alice… no sabe nada, él…_ se veía sumamente incomoda hablando de él _no es mi novio, es decir…_

_¿Lo amas?_ pregunté con mi pecho oprimido ante su indecisión…

_¡No!... no lo amo… nunca lo amé. Yo… te amo a ti_ dijo con tono de desesperación en su voz. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su vientre desnudo. No tenía derecho de sentirme así, ambos estábamos cometiendo traición, ambos nos habíamos entregado de común acuerdo sabiendo las consecuencias de nuestros actos…

_Entonces, ¿por qué lo niegas?, Bella… no debemos engañarnos a nosotros mismos…

_No, yo no me engaño ni te engaño a tí mucho menos._ su voz temblaba, tal vez de nerviosismo… _Yo no lo amo, pero no te voy a negar que tenemos una especie de relación, hace mucho tiempo que estamos juntos y…_ levanté mi cabeza ante tanta información,

_Entonces son novios, no disfraces las cosas…_ ella suspiró frustrada mientras se tapaba la cara con un brazo,

_Si… es mi novio, ¿conforme?_ sus palabras calaron hondo en mi alma pero no me impidieron preguntar…

_Lo amas…_ dije como una confirmación,

_No… no lo amo, nunca lo hice. Te amo a ti Edward…. Jamás amé a nadie hasta que llegaste tú._ sus palabras sonaban sinceras y parecían como si se sacara un peso de encima. Imaginármela con él, en sus brazos, saboreando sus besos, aquellos que debían ser míos solamente y tocando ese cuerpo pecaminoso que esa noche me había pertenecido me sacaba de quicio, la quería solo para mí…. Aunque eso fuera una de los actos egoístas más grandes de mi vida, quería a Bella solo para mí. Algo surgió en mi pecho, algo que no pude controlar…

_Si realmente me amas…lo dejarás ¿verdad?_ me incorporé y me senté a su lado observando cada una de sus reacciones,

_No puedo Edward… así como se que tu no dejarías la Iglesia, yo no puedo dejarlo a él… no lo entiendes._ reí irónicamente, ¿qué sabía ella lo que yo era capaz de hacer por ella, solo por ella?...

_Tú no sabes Bella, si no lo quieres dejar es porque lo amas. Yo no soy un hipócrita, sé lo que siento por ti y es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no seguir engañándome a mí mismo, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti… si realmente me amaras me arriesgaría por ti_ ella me miró inquieta y enojada, después de haber compartido la mejor noche de mi vida, la primera de las que esperaba que fueran muchas más con ella… Bella solo se limitaba a admitir que no sería capaz de dejarlo.

_No Edward, no me conoces…_ sus ojos me miraban suplicantes _no sabes nada de mí, no soy digna de ti pero aún así no concibo la idea de alejarme de ti, no quiero eso… sin embargo tú, tú eres alguien que no puedo tener_ movía su cabeza como negando sus propias palabras, tal vez lo que decía no era lo que realmente pensaba. La tomé de las mejillas de manera fuerte y poco gentil, desesperado y ansioso la besé… ¿qué era lo que tanto le costaba?, ¿por qué no podía solo dejarlo y ya?.... yo sería capaz de dejar todo por ella si ella hiciera lo mismo por mí, pero no podía darme el gusto de renunciar a mi sacerdocio si ella no renunciaba a él… aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no iba a poder seguir con esto por mucho tiempo más. Solo necesitaba una señal de ella…. De mi diosa personal.

Ella se separó de mí y se recargó contra mi frente,

_Perdóname Edward…_ me dijo angustiada _tengo tanto por pedirte perdón… esto no debería de ser así, desde un principio lo supe y no hice nada por detenerlo_

_Esto sucedió así porque era la manera apropiada Bella, no te arrepientas por favor de esto porque yo no lo hago… ahora si me doy cuanta realmente de lo que es la felicidad_ murmuré sobre su boca, ansiaba locamente sus labios… era mi nueva droga.

En el momento en que iba a besarla nuevamente su teléfono celular sonó, ella se separó de mí bruscamente y rebuscó entre la ropa que había a los pies de la cama, me sorprendió su velocidad… Miró la pequeña pantalla del teléfono en cuanto lo encontró y suspiró resignada,

_Me tengo que ir…_ dijo sin más…

_No te vallas, quédate conmigo hasta mañana, es muy tarde para que manejes_ le dije en un intento de retenerla,

_No, créeme que estaré bien... lo estaré si me dejas ir ahora…_ murmuró lo último en un susurro, en cuanto quise replicar sus dichos ella se levantó de la cama y se comenzó a vestir rápidamente, no tuve tiempo de ponerme mis propias ropas, pretendía seguirla, implorarle, rogarle y humillarme frente a ella, como el frágil hombre que era, para que se quedara. Ella me dio una ultima mirada y me susurró un "te amo" para luego escabullirse de la habitación… Me apresuré a abrochar mis pantalones gritando su nombre pero al lograrlo y salir por el pasillo en su busca ella a se había marchado. Me sentí morir, la había perdido de nuevo… la había tenido en mis manos para que luego de un momento perderla otra vez. ¿Cómo luchar contra alguien a quien ella no quería dejar ir?, ¿cómo competir contra quien había llegado primero que yo?... ¿cómo pelear por su amor?.

**HEY!! ASÍ SOMOS O NO??, BUENO, NUEVO CAPI PARA EL DELEITE DE LAS TWILIGHTERS! GRACIAS POR LA CANTIDAD DE ALERTAS QUE ESTÁ RECIBIENDO ESTE FIC, PERO ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME RETRIBUYERAN DE ALGUNA FORMA, LO MÁS LINDO PARA MI SERÍA RECIBIR MUCHOS REVIEWS... ASÍ ME INCENTIVARÍAN A ESCRIBIR MÁS Y PUBLICAR MÁS SEGUIDO. BESOTES Y GRACIAS!!!**


	15. Amor y odio

Capitulo 14: Amor y odio

Pude sentir su voz resonando por los corredores mientras yo escapaba de allí como una completa cobarde, mi pecho subía y bajaba como si fuera una condenada humana y mis pies corrían lo más rápido posible, no porque él fuera capaz de alcanzarme, sino porque ante su llamado podía flaquear y volver hacia él para pasar la noche en su cama… bastante tentador.

Sus dulces palabras resonaban en mi mente, castigándome y torturándome peor de lo que podía hacer James con sus actos. Sentir su piel sobre la mía tan calida y febril, calentando cada fibra de mi ser e invadiéndome hasta lo profundo con su calidez, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido en estos largos 80 años.

Sentir su jadeo en mi oído, empapándome de su transpiración y llenándome con su dulce semen, fue la más apacible tortura que había soportado gustosa… sus susurros diciéndome que me amaba podían hacer que mi corazón pudiera ser capaz de latir nuevamente, ni un huracán con suficiente fuerza hubiese podido derribarme como lo hizo él.

Al llegar al auto que había robado en Seatlle me detuve pensando en lo que estaba haciendo, el miedo y la desesperación me estaban obligando volver con James, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿estaba rechazando al amor de mi vida para ir detrás de quien me hace vivir un infierno sin necesidad de morirme?... ¿cambiaba una vida de felicidad por una eternidad de miseria?... estúpida… cobarde…

_Bella… espera, no te vayas_ su voz detrás de mí me paralizó así como toda su presencia, su olor, su corazón palpitando a mil por minuto evidenciando su carrera para llegar hasta mí, su voz entrecortada y áspera en una mezcla de enojo y agitación. Lentamente me di vuelta para mirarlo y hacer que la poca convicción que tenía y las fuerzas para irme se fueran por los suelos. Sus ojos implorantes me miraban, Edward era demasiado tentador con su cabello revuelto y mojado por la lluvia, sus mejillas arreboladas y su fuerte pecho subiendo y bajando agitado. Cerré los ojos para no flaquear ante tan hermosa visión…

_Bella, hablemos_ susurró _sé que estoy haciendo mal, pero no me importa… no quiero que te vayas, quédate por favor_ se acercó frente a mí hasta quedar a un paso, sus manos se contenían de tocarme porque se cerraban fuerte en puños. Me recargué en la puerta del auto mirándolo, conteniéndome, sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi rostro y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho… un sentimiento de pérdida.

_No puedo Edward… tú no entiendes_ murmuré cansinamente cerrando los ojos _tú no lo conoces, déjame terminar con él… hacerlo entender_ luego de eso sentí sus manos cálidas tomar mis mejillas y abrí los ojos,

_Bella… si tienes que hacerlo hazlo, yo te esperaré…_ sentí sus suaves labios en los míos, su aliento caliente acarició mi fría piel y llegué a estremecerme, _lo dejaré todo por ti mi amor, solo déjalo ¿si?_ pegó su cuerpo al mío acorralándome entre él y el auto y me besó. Sus perfectos labios se acoplaron a los míos y su lengua invadió mi boca jugueteando con la mía. Si Edward no hubiese sido sacerdote habría ido por la vida rompiendo corazones, enamorando a mujeres por doquier con su fácil manera de seducir, claro que como sacerdote muchas se habrán sentido frustradas y desilusionadas con semejante desperdicio de hombre… yo realmente me sentía afortunada. Edward era el tipo de hombre que toda mujer soñaba y yo lo tenía al alcance de la mano sin querer aprovecharlo.

Sus fuertes manos acariciaron mi cintura pegándome más y más a él, nuestras caderas chocaban y su boca seguía acoplada a la mía sin tener intenciones de separarse, mis manos se aferraban con urgencia al cabello de su nuca y mi boca luchaba frenéticamente con la suya. Lo sentí jadear en busca del aire que él necesitaba y yo no, así que me alejé rompiendo el beso. No importaba el lugar, ni el momento ni quienes éramos, él no sabía lo primordial de mí… mi naturaleza, algo que yo prefería como el ser egoísta que era que quedara así por el momento, porque en mi interior sabía que si él llegaba a saberlo… se alejaría de mí, yo representaba el demonio en persona para su credo, más pecado de lo que ya era, más prohibido…

_Te amo…_ murmuró sobre mis labios con sus ojos cerrados _ te esperaré, aunque no creo que aquí… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con esta farsa_ dijo lo último más para sí mismo que para mí. Eso me aturdió, escucharlo hablar de dejar su mundo, ese en el que yo me había metido para sacarlo… no podía ser.

_Tú… tú no puedes dejar esto, es lo que siempre quisiste_ dije soltando sus cabellos rápidamente

_Ahora te quiero a ti_ sentenció mirándome a los ojos sosteniendo mis mejillas _no vale la pena seguir mintiendo… Bella… Te amo!, eso es lo único que me importa_ dijo como si fuera la verdad más obvia del mundo,

_No… seguramente necesitas tiempo, tú no puedes enamorarte de mí_ dije negando su verdad,

_¿Por qué?_ rió nervioso _te confesé todo lo que siento por ti, te hice el amor, te seguí… te amo, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga? Te amo!, con palabras grandes…_ a esa altura sus palabras habían calado hondo en mí… me había dicho sus verdades casi a gritos y me di cuenta que aún estábamos en la calle y que aún estaba esperando por mí un vampiro furioso que era capaz de matarme…

Lo miré con urgencia mientras una pareja de transeúntes pasaban por la vereda en la que nos encontrábamos, lo vi voltear a verlos y ellos nos miraron curiosos… aún así él no se separó de mí.

_¿No te importan ellos?_ le pregunté señalándonos _tus fieles, quienes creen en ti…_

Él mi miró seriamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, de pronto sonrió de lado en una mueca que casi derrumba todos mis prejuicios,

_Les he hablado del amor, de todas las clases de amor… una de las que yo profeso es el amor a Dios_ murmuró suavemente, parecía estar hablándole a sus fieles como cada domingo… _el amor cuando es verdad es uno solo… no hay diferencias por quien lo profesas, solo eso le importa a Él_ dijo señalando al cielo _solo que sea amor… y el que yo siento por ti es genuino. Así que no debo preocuparme por mis fieles, ellos sabrán entender, ellos saben que de todas maneras seguiré sirviendo… aunque desde otro lugar, a tu lado… si tú me dejas_ su paz y tranquilidad me dejaban aturdida, en situaciones normales él y yo podríamos llegar a algo… pero eso no era así, él era un sacerdote decidido a dejar todo, a tirar todo por la borda por mí, por un demonio encarnado en vampiro… alguien inmortal que ni en sus mejores sueños podía alcanzar el cielo. El estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que había construido, por lo que había luchado y lo que había obtenido solo por mí… por mí. Y yo no podía permitirlo, no quería arrastrarlo más de lo que ya estaba, todavía estaba a tiempo de poder remediarlo… de obtener el perdón de su Iglesia.

_Edward, lo siento… debo irme_ en seguida él estampó sus labios con los míos, desesperada, desenfrenada y apasionadamente… le respondí. Sus manos se aferraban a mis mejillas y estaba segura que si hubiese sido humana me hubiese dolido, las mías sin embargo se envolvieron inconscientemente en su cintura tratando de no dañarlo,

_Bella… te amo… vuelve… por favor_ dijo entre besos _quédate en Seattle_ yo solo asentí incapaz de abrir mi boca solo para decir mentiras… aunque solo una única verdad le dije en respuesta

_Te amo…_ él me miró como buscando la verdad en mis ojos y sonrió, por ultimo me abrazó fuertemente y abrió la puerta del auto por mí. Subí dentro y en seguida bajé la ventanilla para decirle una última cosa, aunque no supe qué y nada salió de mi boca… él habló por mí,

_Eres mi vida ahora_ mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y él aprovechó mi aturdimiento para darme un último beso en mis labios. Sonriente pero afligido se separó del auto para dejarme partir.

Cuántas cosas venían a mi mente ahora, cosas que habría querido decirle, cosas que se habían quedado atoradas en mi garganta anhelando por otro momento para poder decirlas. Conduciendo a Seattle pensé en la cantidad de cosas que él y yo podríamos haber sido en la vida, tantas que amarnos no habría sido tan complicado, no habría sido un pecado, no habría sido prohibido… sin embargo eso somos, seres destinados a luchar y sufrir por amor, consientes el uno del otro y enamorados hasta el hastío. Tan complicado y tan fácil a la vez, yo con una historia anterior, presente e inevitablemente futura y él con una actual, viniendo de mundos tan diferentes…

Miré por la ventanilla del auto y la lluvia camino a Seattle había cesado, las calles estaban vacías y solo uno que otro caminante perdido en la noche se veía doblando las esquinas. Allí, en esa gran ciudad, el trajín monótono había terminado pero mi noche recién comenzaba, sin embargo no me importaba en absoluto… no cambiaría nada por volver a estar con él.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a transitar por las calles de Seattle, anticipando el encuentro con mi castigo, con quien me iba a hacer arrepentir de mi escapada… solo él, podía infligirme miedo. Las palabras del mensaje de texto de Alice vinieron a mi mente…

"_James llegó, preguntó por ti… lo convencí de que estábamos en una charla de amigas, Apúrate!"_

Debía agradecerle a Alice por eso luego, solo ella podía ser capaz de convencerlo tan fácilmente. Eso me daba tiempo para hacer algunas cosas que hace tiempo acostumbraba a hacer luego de mis encuentros esporádicos con algunos hombres… borrar las huellas, no debía dejar que James le diera caza a Edward, debía protegerlo a como dé lugar.

Salí del auto y me adentré con paso firme por los corredores del Hotel, debía cuidar que James no me encontrara primero… me dirigí hacia la zona de entretenimiento hasta que encontré la piscina, solo unas cuantas personas se encontraban allí rezagadas a esa altura de la noche, me saqué las ropas y me sumergí de un salto en las aguas… el cloro limpiaría el dulce olor de Edward de mí, el aroma a sexo y el sabor de sus besos de mi piel. Luego de sumergirme por unos varios minutos sin necesidad de tomar aire lavé rápidamente mis ropas y me envolví en una toalla. Paso siguiente llegar hasta la habitación de Ángela para pedir ropa prestada, ella me la daría sin cuestionarme… me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no hacer preguntas, hasta llegué a pensar que ella sabía de mi naturaleza.

El corredor estaba vacío, las risas de las chicas se escuchaban desde antes de llegar al piso donde estaba la habitación de Ángela… la mía que quedaba un piso más arriba me daba una ventaja al posibilitar que James no oyera nada. Toqué suavemente la puerta antes de entrar, ellas miraban televisión con el volumen lo suficientemente alto como para James se creyera la mentira…

_Bella pensamos que…_

_Shh… préstame ropa Ángela, un pijama o algo así_ le susurré al llegar a su lado, ella accedió silenciosamente, sequé mi pelo y dejé mi ropa mojada en un canasto para lavarla al otro día,

_Iré a ver a James… debe verme para quedarse tranquilo_ murmuré por lo bajo

_Bella, James sabe que estabas aquí… Alice usó sus encantos para convencerlo, le dijo que te estabas duchando porque habíamos ido a la piscina_ dijo Ángela, ella sabía de las reacciones de mi "novio" y temía que algo sucediera… aunque nada mejor que la excusa que le había dado Alice, parecía que lo hubiese adivinado.

_Igual Áng, debo ir… volveré lo prometo_ dije antes de salir de la habitación. Caminé por los pasillos vacíos y subí las escaleras esperando encontrarlo, al adentrarme a nuestro cuarto lo encontré mirando hacia la ventana, ninguna luz iluminaba el interior y solo su cabello rubio parecía resplandecer bajo la luz que entraba de las calles,

_Era hora de tenerte por aquí…_dijo sin mirarme _Alice me contó de sus actividades y pensé que no podía ser nada malo que pasaras tiempo con tus amigas antes de irnos._ me quedé estática en el lugar, ¿irnos?... ¿a caso no existía la posibilidad de que nos quedáramos en Seattle por sus negocios?... Él pareció comprender mi incertidumbre, si nos íbamos no iba a poder ver a Edward nunca más…

_¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?_ preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras se volteaba a mírame…

_Dijiste que nos podíamos quedar… para vigilar tus negocios_ murmuré dudosa

Él frunció el seño pensativo mientras me miraba, lentamente se comenzó a acercar a mí y mientras lo hacía yo retrocedía la misma cantidad de pasos que él avanzaba. Ladeó la cabeza mirándome inquisitivamente y noté algo que pocas veces había notado en James… sus ojos antes color topacio se habían vuelto de un rojo carmesí, señal de que había tomado la vida de un humano. Por un momento me preocupé y me alarmé, se me cruzó por la cabeza solo su nombre, su rostro, sus hermosos ojos color verdes y su cabello cobrizo que tanto me gustaba acariciar.

_No te preocupes, mis negocios ya están solucionados…_ dijo alcanzándome y acorralándome contra su cuerpo, sus brazos fuertes se recargaron en la pared y su rostro se inclinó hacia el mío olisqueando, mirando y estudiando cada uno de mis gestos, como siempre hacía cada vez que me veía luego de largos períodos de ausencia. Hundió su nariz en mi pelo y olió para luego respirar sobre él…

_Aunque me interesa saber por qué estas tan interesada en quedarte_ dijo volviendo a mirarme a los ojos, observaba minuciosamente cada signo que pudiera encontrar de falsedad, aunque yo no era la mejor mentirosa del mundo a veces lograba convencerlo.

_Extrañaré a Alice, a su madre… ellas son mis amigas_ dije no muy convencida si me creería.

_¿Es solo por eso el interés?_ susurró en mi oído olisqueando toda esa parte y la zona superior de mi cuello buscando algún indicio de un aroma extraño, si lo encontraba comenzaría su caza, su persecución… otro motivo por el cual no debía involucrarme más con Edward, debía protegerlo de ese maldito sorbedor de vidas. Estar conmigo significaba morir…

_Dime…_ murmuró barriendo con su lengua mi cuello y oído _¿haz encontrado algún otro interés a parte de Alice y su madre?_ susurró sobre mi boca

_No James, sabes que no_ dije firmemente

_Muéstrame entonces…_ murmuró tomando los laterales de mi cabeza con sus fuertes manos. Solo una vez había cometido la torpeza de mostrarle mi habilidad y me había ganado una golpiza, no sería tan tonta de hacerlo de nuevo… _muéstrame cuál es tu interés_

_No…_ dije con firmeza, sus manos me soltaron y una de ellas se estrelló contra mi mejilla izquierda haciéndome ladear la cabeza.

_Muéstrame Bella, más te conviene hacerlo… expande tu escudo_ dijo una vez más, yo lo miré desafiante… nunca vería a Edward en mi mente, jamás.

_No!_ replique viendo cómo alzaba su otra mano para golpearme de nuevo, esa vez mi pómulo sonó como dos piedras que chocan estrepitosamente. No dolía en absoluto, pero el golpe era tan grande que no podía mantenerme en pié…caí al suelo sin fuerzas pero con unas ansias tremendas de ser humana y morir con uno de sus golpes, solo deseaba morir cuando lo hacía. Se arrodilló para quedarse en cuclillas frente a mí y me tomó del cabello de mi nuca haciéndome levantar la cabeza para mirarlo

_No me muestres, pero que ese interés tuyo sea solo pasajero ¿entiendes?_ dijo mientras apretaba mi cuello con su mano libre,

_Si James_ dije cansinamente. _No habrá más intereses… solo vámonos_ dije en un susurro, sabiéndolo perdido… sabiéndolo pasado.

**Ya saben que quiero… un review es mucho pedir???, besotes!!!**


	16. Insaciable locura

Insaciable locura

La dejé ir.

Apretando mis manos a mi costado y con una sonrisa dolorosamente fingida, entregándole mi vida con las últimas palabras… la dejé ir. El Mercedes negro arrancó y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche y ella, arrancándome el corazón del pecho, se fue llevándoselo consigo.

¿Qué me había pasado?, ¿en qué momento de mi vida me autoconvencí que jamás iba a caer en las redes del amor?... oficialmente Edward Cullen eres un iluso, idiota y un estúpido hombre enamorado. Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mis labios, retorné a la Iglesia y curiosamente no sentí culpa ni remordimiento al mirar hacia el altar, supe en el fondo de mi corazón que si esto era parte de mi destino, no debía renegar de ello. La vida me estaba mostrando una nueva forma de amar, de serle fiel a mis palabras, a mis sermones y a la palabra del Señor… estaba descubriendo que se podía cumplir con los preceptos de la Iglesia de maneras poco convencionales de todas formas. Amar por sobre todas las cosas… Solo esperaba que quienes debían entenderlo, lo hicieran.

Al llegar a mi habitación, su aroma impactó en mi nariz de manera tan avasalladora que cerré los ojos tratando de difuminar la idea repentina que me había venido a la cabeza, correr detrás de ella. Las sabanas revueltas de mi cama, eran una clara evidencia de lo que en esa habitación había ocurrido momentos atrás… sonreí ante el hecho de haber compartido minutos antes, mi cama con la mujer más hermosa que hubiese pisado la faz de la tierra… ella era eso y mucho más, era quien me había robado, sin contemplaciones, mi corazón. Era Bella y la había tenido conmigo por esa noche y si todo salía bien, la tendría por el resto de mis días.

Dormí apaciblemente, era la primera noche después de muchas de tormento, que podía cerrar los ojos sabiendo que al próximo día me levantaría agradeciendo el sol de cada mañana, porque pronto… pronto la tendría conmigo. Por primera vez por varios días pude soñar sin remordimientos ni frustraciones, porque esta vez había sido real… su piel sobre mi piel, su aroma en mi cama, sus ojos de topacio y su boca color carmín era todo lo que necesitaba por las noches y no solo era una fantasía, había sido real… ella me pertenecía.

El primer día pasó lento y tortuoso, sin inconvenientes pero con una ansiedad que me mataba, sabía que había vuelto a él, que tal vez debía cumplir con sus obligaciones de amante y novia de ese hombre que… por más que me doliera estaba al lado de mi más preciado tesoro. Así y todo tenía la esperanza que tan pronto hablara con él, pudiera hacerlo comprender y dejarlo para que al fin podamos estar juntos… ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto tan egoísta?, desde el mismísimo momento en que me enamoré de ella.

La noche fue un nuevo sufrimiento… el crepúsculo, como siempre, me borró la sonrisa de los labios y me sumió en la penuria de aquellos días en los que estuve sin ella.

Las misas y retomar las confesiones fueron lo más difícil… me costaba trabajo poder concentrarme cuando todo me recordaba a ella, el confesionario… las mujeres que, con sutiles detalles, me la recordaban… aunque jamás podrían superarla, ella era única.

Ya a la noche me era difícil no revisar el teléfono o mirar por la ventana buscando su cabellera castaña, varias veces me sorprendí a mi mismo levantar la cabeza en plena misa… buscándola. ¿Acaso era muy estúpido de mi parte esperar que ella me llamara al menos?, anhelaba oír su voz,… sentirla cerca al menos de esa manera, pero sabía que debía mantener la calma y esperarla, ella me llamaría o trataría de ponerse en contacto conmigo cuando se encontrara preparada, solo esperaba que no tomara demasiado tiempo… no creía poder estar sin ella por mucho tiempo más.

Para el segundo día…

Estaba sentado en mi oficina revisando los documentos que me habían traído desde la Casa Hogar, dos niños más estaban en trámites de adopción y debían cerciorarse bien todos los aspectos relacionados con estas acciones, dar un niño en adopción significaba el encuentro de sentimientos de ambivalencia para quienes los cuidábamos, ya que no solo nos sentíamos contentos y felices de poder darle la posibilidad a un niño de tener una familia, también nos entristecíamos de sobremanera por su partida…

Luego de cerciorarme que los papeleos estaban en regla me dirigí hacia la oficina de mi mentor, el Padre Marcus me esperaba para concluir con los temas burocráticos de ambas adopciones.

_Padre Edward… que bueno tenerlo por aquí_ me recibió mi mentor al abrir la puerta de su despacho, estrechamos las manos amistosamente y me senté en la silla que él me ofrecía.

_He oído muy buenos comentarios de quienes visitan tu Iglesia Padre Edward…_ murmuró luego de que ambos tomáramos asiento _sabes administrarla muy bien, los fieles están orgullosos de ti y yo… bueno, siempre supe que lo harías bien pero, solo "bien" no es la palabra que precisamente yo diría._ asentí con sus palabras sonriendo. Realmente lo hacía bien, esa era mi especialidad dentro de la Iglesia y mi tarea dentro de la comunidad Eclesiástica, organizar, dirigir y ayudar… buenas virtudes que había heredado de mi padre, sin embargo… no era bueno para hacerlo mientras toda mi atención estaba últimamente dirigida a otra persona, precisamente a la mujer de mi vida. Eso removió mi conciencia, hacer bien las cosas implicaba ser fuerte ante las tentaciones y eso yo no había logrado hacerlo.

_Gracias Padre… simplemente he seguido todos sus consejos y me he apegado a mis obligaciones_ respondí vacilante. Por un momento… solo por un momento, estuve a punto de pedir confesión, de contar todos mis pecados pasados… todo lo que había sucedido desde ese día en la boda de mi hermano hasta hacía dos noches en mi cama.

_Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti, te felicito_ definitivamente decidí no confesarme… El padre Marcus continuó con su tarea de supervisar la Casa Hogar, yo simplemente me aboqué a no pensar en las palabras del padre Marcus y no caer en el arrepentimiento y la culpa… que a pesar de todo eran sentimientos que jamás sentiría por Bella.

Iba dirigiéndome a la salida del Hogar cuando sentí unos pequeños pies corriendo detrás de mí, al voltear Jacob venía agitando sus manitos hacia mi dirección llamándome. Me agaché para quedar a su altura y poder hablarle mejor, cuando llegó frente a mí observé que se encontraba afligido por algo, parecía enojado

_Padre… ¿ya se va?_ preguntó con su respiración agitada a causa de su carrera

_Si… solo vine a dejar unos papeles al Padre Marcus, ahora dime Jake… ¿cómo estás tú?_ le dije al pequeño que tenía frente a mí, él pareció pensar su respuesta por unos segundos…

_Yo… tengo un problema, Padre… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?_ sus mejillas en seguida se tiñeron de un rojo intenso

_Dime Jake_ dije distraídamente

_mmm… verá, ¿alguna vez estuvo enamorado?_ su voz era apenas un susurro. Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido y aunque yo ya conocía la respuesta dudé en decírselo, su carita implorante me decía que su problema tenía que ver con eso así que decidí ayudar con mi respuesta más sincera,

_Si… una vez estuve enamorado… si a lo que te refieres es a una chica_ él sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a mí en un gesto confidente,

_Me gusta mucho Emiliy…_ dijo en un susurro apenas audible _pero ella no quiere ser mi novia_ terminó afligido

Si el dolor de un niño fuera tan grande como el de un adulto al ser rechazado el mundo estaría perdido. Me acerqué e él del mismo modo confidente y le respondí lo mejor que pude, teniendo en cuenta mi poca experiencia con las mujeres…

_Haz cosas bonitas para ella, dibújale, esculpe esas pequeñas figuras en madera como tú sabes hacer, escríbele cosas lindas y ella algún día accederá. Solo ten en cuenta que se debe hacer todo paso a paso, es un trabajo muy tortuoso, pero al final vale la pena…_ cuando finalicé de hablar Jacob me miró como si hubiese hecho un nuevo descubrimiento y salió corriendo por el corredor,

_Adiós Padre…_ gritó a lo lejos _iré a hacer todas esas cosas!_

Mirándolo correr moví la cabeza sonriendo, Jacob me recordaba tanto a mí mismo, desesperados ambos por ellas, anhelado que nos aceptaran. Recordé entonces que Bella no se había comunicado conmigo para nada, ni una llamada, ni una carta, un correo… nada. No había sabido de ella en los últimos dos días y eso me angustiaba, ¿y si ese hombre al que llamaba novio le había hecho algo?, ¿si al querer dejarlo él habría tomado represalias?... me levanté del piso con esa nueva preocupación. Necesitaba saber de ella…

Tercer día…

Afuera llovía… y dentro mío también. Me había levantado con todo el optimismo cargado en el pecho. Tenía que dar con ella de alguna manera y ese sería el día, comencé llamando a casa, Alice sabría algo… sin embargo solo hablé con mi madre, en ninguna de las ocasiones Alice se encontraba en casa, eso era realmente frustrante…

No quise preguntarle nada a mi madre porque ella se preguntaría lo obvio… ¿qué hacía yo preguntando por la amiga de Alice, por bella?... si debía decepcionarlos no quería que fuera tan pronto.

La tarde fue más cruel que la mañana, la lluvia seguía cayendo y yo estaba aún más preocupado, más ansioso e insoportablemente más desesperado. Decidí llamar al Hotel en el que se encontraba Bella, allí me darían un poco de información… o eso pensé, después de casi rogarles e insistirles me dijeron que Isabella Swan y su novio habían informado que dejarían la habitación por horas de la tarde del otro día.

¿Tan desesperado y penosamente enamorado podía estar?... si, realmente lo estaba y hasta yo mismo me sorprendía por eso. Amaba a Bella con tanta locura que no me importó el hecho de que ella todavía estaba con él, ni que su silencioso rechazo había golpeado en mí como una bola demoledora, nada me importó… porque a penas corté con la recepcionista del hotel llamé al aeropuerto para sacar con urgencia un boleto para Seattle. Si tan desesperado como eso estaba… debía verla y debía hacerlo ahora…

Pedí permiso a la Casa Central alegando que solo iría a hacer un papeleo relacionado con unos temas familiares… feroz blasfemia, mentir se había convertido en mi más herramienta más útil.

Solo serían unas horas de ausencia así que dejé la Iglesia en manos del Padre Alec, que tan gentilmente me ayudaba cuando debía ausentarme. El vuelo salía a primeras horas de la mañana así que eso me daría tiempo suficiente para terminar de organizar los últimos papeleos para dejar todo en orden.

Cuarto día…

Miraba por la ventanilla del avión y observaba el gran cumulo de nubes grises que lo rodeaban, una gran tormenta se estaba gestando. Solo esperaba que no descargara toda su furia sobre nosotros en pleno vuelo, no quería morirme sin antes ver a Bella y besarla nuevamente. Me concentré en saber que decirle cuando la tuviera frente a mí… aunque sabía que apenas la vería se me olvidaría todo. Quería hablarle, oírla, sentirla, si era posible besarla y aún llevarla a algún lugar, como el hombre depravado en el que me había convertido, para amarla, para hacerla mía una vez más.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me apresuré a encontrar la salida y subir a un taxi, le di la dirección del Hotel y el auto arrancó hacia allí. La mañana era oscura, el cielo amenazaba con arremeter pronto y descargar toda su furia sobre la ciudad, yo solo quería llegar al Hotel sano y salvo para encontrar a mi amor… si el cielo se caía a pedazos a mi alrededor poco me importaba.

Más tarde si todo salía bien, iría de visita a casa de mis padres con una buena excusa del por qué estaba allí. Necesitaba hablar también con Alice y saber lo que ella sabía de todo esto, mi hermana podía llegar a ser muy intuitiva… pero estaba seguro que ella sabía más de lo que cualquier intuición pudiera provocar.

Al llegar al Hotel mi pecho se hinchó con una mezcla rara de felicidad y nerviosismo, me sentía como un adolescente de 17 años llegando a casa de la novia a buscarla por primera vez… solo esperaba que Bella quisiera recibirme.

Pregunté por ella en recepción y me dijeron que le avisarían, que ella se encontraba en la habitación, eso me hizo suponer que tal vez se encontraba sola, sin su… novio. _Señorita Swan, hay un hombre de apellido Cullen que lo busca en recepción…_ oi que decía por teléfono, sutilmente vi el numero de habitación al que le había marcado, la recepcionista pareció escuchar algo más y luego de un "Bien, gracias" colgó el teléfono.

_La señorita Swan dice que la espere unos momentos, que en momentos baja…_ le sonreí amablemente y caminé hacia el lobby. La gente entraba y salía del Hotel y los pocos empleados que por allí se encontraban estaban realizando sus tareas diarias. Esperé por unos cuantos minutos y al ver los ascensores abrir y cerrarse sin rastros de ella, caminé decidido para entrar en uno de ellos y dirigirme a su habitación.

Decir que me sentía como un ladrón o como un entrometido era poco, me avergonzaba de mí mismo por depender tanto de esa mujer, pero no me echaría atrás ahora que estaba a un paso de verla, jamás me echaría para atrás si se trataba de ella… lucharía y pelearía a muerte hasta con rabiosos lobos por ella, decir que la amaba era decir poco, decir que la necesitaba como el aire para respirar era quedarse corto.

Llegué a su piso, vacio y oscuro… solo unas pequeñas luces alumbraban las paredes posibilitándome ver los números de las habitaciones.

Estaba a tres puertas de llegar a mi objetivo cuando la vi salir, su rostro preocupado miraba el suelo y caminaba rápidamente por el corredor, me detuve para mirarla y de repente ella paró en seco, levantó la cabeza y me miró con una mueca de terror…

_Ed… Ward, no puedes estar aquí_ murmuró en un susurro, su vos era temblorosa y destilaba miedo, me acerqué a ella rápidamente pero Bella me esquivó caminando para atrás,

_Bella… vine por ti_ dije frunciendo el seño, actuaba horrorizada, como si no me conociera…

_Edward, vete_ dijo mirando hacia mis espaldas furtivamente, me di cuenta que fuera lo que fuera a lo que le temiera no era yo, no podía ser yo…

_Bella ¿a caso me temes?_ le dije con voz temblorosa, ella de pronto me miró y enfocó sus enormes ojos topacio en mí,

_No… no amor, solo… no deberías estar aquí_ dijo en un susurro. Me acerqué a ella, no había nada por qué temer, yo estaba con ella… yo la protegería de lo que fuera. Tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos y las acaricié con los pulgares, mi intención era que me mirara que se concentrara en mí, no en aquello a lo que le temía tanto,

_Te amo y estaré contigo pase lo que pase, ¿a qué le temes?_ ella me miró y en un suspiro bajo y profundo dijo un nombre "James"…

La sangre fluía en mis venas en un torrente de furia e impotencia, apreté los dientes tratando de contener el gruñido que amenazaba salir por mi garganta y mis puños de pronto necesitaron estamparse contra algo duro para separar la ira de mi cuerpo… con tan solo verla temiéndole a alguien y que ese alguien fuera precisamente el hombre que tenía la obligación de cuidarla hizo despertar los instintos de defensa dentro de mí.

_Dime por favor Bella, dime que no te hace daño…_ supliqué, ella me miró con su rostro desfigurado por el miedo y negó despacio. No le creí…

Mis manos incontroladas se ciñeron a sus hombros y mirándola a los ojos fijamente le volví a preguntar,

_Bella, ¿te hace daño?_ mi respiración se tornó pesada y dificultosa, con solo imaginar sus sucias manos en su piel me causó repugnancia. Ella permaneció callada, sus ojos revoloteaban del corredor a mis ojos, su miedo se reflejaba en ellos… me separé abruptamente de ella con la intención de ir en su búsqueda, a ella nadie le hacía daño. Pero cuando di un paso hacia su habitación, ella tomó mis mejillas y sus labios chocaron sobre los míos ferozmente… su desesperación en una mezcla exquisita con una poderosa pasión me invadió y logró calmar mis ánimos, solo apaciguar al animal que pugnaba por salir. Sentir su lengua buscando el calor de la mía era lo más excitante que me podía suceder, sus manos jalando de mí tomando mi cintura me arrastraban hasta dentro de un cuarto mientras que nuestros cuerpos se pegaban tratando de crear fricción y placer. La recargué sobre la puerta de la habitación y de repente olvidé mi respeto por las mujeres, mi caballerosidad… olvidé todo al besarla salvajemente como si en ello se me fuera la vida, como si besarla fuera el elixir que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Toqué todo de ella… mis manos recorrieron sin contemplaciones sus cimas erectas, su cadera que se agitaba contra la mía, su pequeña cintura cubierta con una delgada tela, sus muslos y nalgas… todo absolutamente todo de ella me llamaba a tocarla, mis manos lujuriosas no se detenían y las de ellas tampoco.

_Dime que no te toca como yo lo hago… dímelo_ dije sobre sus labios entre jadeos,

_Nunca, solo tú sabes donde tocarme_ gimió mientras mis dedos apretaban sus pezones hinchados _solo tú Edward, te necesito tanto_

Nos besamos una vez más lenta y tortuosamente con momentos de desesperado deseo e insaciable placer, no me importaba el lugar… mi necesidad por ella sobrepasaba los límites de la cordura y poco me importaba que su novio llegara y nos viera, aún mejor… aceleraría las cosas.

Solo una cosa queríamos hacer… amarnos, amarnos aunque nos tocara morir en el intento.

**Ya saben lo que quiero!!! Mis merecidos reviews je je!! Dejenme soñar….. las amo**


	17. Aliada de este amor

Capitulo 16: Aliada de este amor

El cielo era eso… verla gemir de placer por el roce de nuestras carnes, oírla susurrar mi nombre de manera entrecortada, sentir su olor a deseo sobre su piel, era eso… y no necesitaba nada más. Si debía pagar de alguna manera por lo que estábamos haciendo no había infierno que me hiciera sufrir luego de haber probado la miel de sus labios, el sabor de su piel, porque no había fuerza humana que me pudiera separar de ella y si algún día llegaba a perderla… el solo hecho de no estar a su lado iba a ser el mismísimo infierno.

_No te detengas…_ murmuré cuando sentí sus dulces labios acariciar la piel de mi cuello _nunca más te dejaré escapar mi amor._

Ella tomó el cabello de mi nuca fuertemente y besó mis labios anhelantes de su sabor, admiré de pronto la manera que tenía de degustar mi lengua, algo de lo que no me había percatado antes… ella exploraba mi boca tan lenta y apasionadamente a la vez, tan embriagadoramente deleitable que con solo besarme excitaba mi hombría. Tomé su cintura lo más gentilmente que podía y la volteé para que su espalda quedara contra la puerta y yo delante de ella. Sus manos rápidamente fueron al bulto en mis pantalones, cerré los ojos ante su contacto, suave pero enloquecedor… la deseaba, la quería, la anhelaba tan locamente que si llegaba a hacerla mía en ese momento… todo el hotel nos oiría.

_Bella… me vuelves… loco_ dije apretando los dientes cuando su pequeña mano oprimió levemente aquella parte,

_¿Me deseas Edward?... ¿no te importa que James nos mate si nos encuentra?_ sus palabras me sorprendieron por un momento, si lo que trataba de hacer era que le tuviera temor a su novio jamás lograría hacerlo

_¿Tanto miedo le tienes?, es hora que se entere que soy solo yo el único que te puede tocar_ su boca repartía besos por el camino que mi camisa iba dejando al descubierto, sus hábiles dedos le abrían paso a sus besos…

_Si ahora viene y nos encuentra así no sé que podría suceder… solo sé que no quiero dejar de hacerlo. No me importa morir en este instante…_ susurró sobre la piel de mi pecho. Nuestros jadeos se confundían en la habitación, su respiración entrecortada era el dulce néctar al que mi cuerpo reaccionaba

_Déjame amarte Bella, solo déjame permanecer en tu vida… hacerte el amor cuando tú lo desees_ mi vos extremadamente excitada sonaba dolida y suplicante, me arrodillaría ante ella para lograr que su presencia siguiera alegrando mi vida. _Déjame estar cerca de ti, no me importaría ser por ahora el segundo, solo hasta que resuelvas las cosas con él… pero no me alejes de tí mi amor_ dije tomándola de las muñecas haciéndola detenerse. Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos tal vez tratando de comprender si lo que yo había dicho era realmente lo que había escuchado. Le estaba entregando mi vida en ese momento, le daría eso y mucho más, mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo… todo, absolutamente todo con tal de tenerla junto a mí.

_Edward…_ murmuró saliendo de la cárcel de mis brazos _déjame encontrar un buen momento para decírselo, no quiero que sepa de ti… porque en ese caso, él no sería capaz de reaccionar de la mejor manera._ su mirada suplicante me decía más cosas de lo que su boca podía pronunciar…

_Bella… seré un sacerdote, un hombre pacífico pero sé que… si alguien es capaz de tocar lo que más amo, el que reaccionaría de la peor manera sería precisamente yo._ mi convicción y seguridad eran palpables en mis palabras y ella lo sabía…

_Edward… solo dame tiempo para decírselo, lo único que me hace seguir adelante es saber que te volveré a ver, solo no te involucres en esto…_ ella caminó hacia mí, lenta pero segura y puso su mano en una de mis mejillas,

_Siempre ten presente… que te amo, a pesar de todo_ susurró casi inaudiblemente. Nuestras frentes se recostaron una en la otra mientras que nuestro contacto visual no se rompía, era imposible sacarle los ojos de encima a esta divinidad. Entonces sin pensarlo, acerqué mi boca a la de ella… con premura y una pasión incontenibles, la llevé hasta una cómoda que estaba en el rincón de la oscura habitación y atrapé nuevamente su cuerpo con un deseo irrefrenable… mis manos ansiosas recorrieron su cuerpo sobre su ropa anhelando tocar su piel y mi boca succionó, saboreó y lamió cada centímetro de sus labios… quería probar todo de ella. Sentí su pequeña mano bajar hasta mi pantalón, esta vez para buscar la presilla para desabrocharlo… me sentí libre cuando sus hábiles dedos sacaron mi erecto miembro de la prisión de mi ropa,

_Quiero que me hagas el amor… ahora_ dijo sobre mis labios con urgencia, era como si necesitara con desesperación ese acto de lujuria y pasión, como si con ello sellaríamos algo que anteriormente ya habíamos acordado… ahora era urgencia, pasión y deseo. Nuestros cuerpos jadeantes y excitados se rozaban en un delicioso vaivén, buscando fricción, causando gemidos que inundaban mi alma. La miré nuevamente y pude ver el fuego en sus ojos oscurecidos, una vez más la tomé por la cintura y la volteé sobre la cómoda de manera que quedara de espaldas a mí, frente a ella había un espejo en el que nuestros rostros contenidos de lujuria se reflejaron haciéndolo todo más irreal.

_Bella quiero estar dentro tuyo_ le dije al oído y mirándola a los ojos a través del espejo, ella asintió mordiéndose el labio, algo que me pareció sumamente sensual,

_Hazlo…_ exigió. Lo hice… bajé el cierre de su pantalón casi con movimientos inexpertos y lo jalé junto con sus bragas hacia abajo. No fui gentil en absoluto… me hubiese gustado usar la cama, la mullida alfombra o al menos habernos despojado de todas nuestras ropas para admirar nuestra desnudez, pero al contrario de todo eso, la tomé allí, sobre el corriente mueble de hotel. Sin embargo a ella pareció no importarle.

Su blanca desnudez estaba frente a mí invitándome a entrar en ella, abrí sus piernas con mis rodillas y situé la punta de mi erección en su entrada… ella gimió guturalmente, como un gatito que goza de las caricias de su amo.

La penetré con ímpetu y torpemente por la desesperación, ella gimió mordiéndose el labio y mi gemido se ahogó en mi garganta,

_Hazlo… Edward, amor… no te detengas_ dijo entrecortadamente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, ¿a caso ella era capaz de pensar que ante tan exquisito placer yo me detendría?... ella debía saber que jamás lo haría. Ella era mi droga y mi vida giraba en torno al placer que esa droga me regalaba…

_Jamás amor._ dije acompañado de una envestida, ella gimió arqueando su espalda y levantando su cabeza hacia mí, besé la zona de su cuello salvajemente mientras la penetraba por detrás… No queríamos gritar, de esa manera nos delataríamos fácilmente, pero ya nada existía a mi alrededor más que el placer que estaba inundando cada fibra de mi ser y era casi imposible contenerse a dejar escapar los gemidos que salían de nuestros labios. Mis manos oprimieron fuertemente sus pechos, por alguna rara y extraña razón Bella no se inmutó… ella estaba concentrada en obtener el mayor placer que le fuera posible, con su ceño fruncido, sus ojos entreabiertos, su labio entre sus dientes y con pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de su ansiada boca.

Jugueteé en la parte expuesta de su nuca con mi lengua, sabía tan bien… tan malditamente bien que me contuve de morder su rica piel como un sediento vampiro. A decir verdad, un animal salvaje habría sido más gentil de lo que yo fui en ese momento.

Pero precisamente allí, mientras la besaba, le hacía el amor de una manera totalmente irracional y descontrolada, en ese cuarto de hotel y con su novio rondando por allí… alcancé a ver antes de que ella colapsara en mi pecho entre jadeos y grititos ahogados, una pequeña marca dibujada en su piel… como una medialuna plateada que adornaba un rincón muy escondido de su cuello, sutil pero llamativa, al menos para mí. Quise replicar, pero mi inconsciencia me acalló, me dijo que no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Ni ante ese sutil descubrimiento había podido aplacar el ferviente deseo de mi cuerpo, pronto me tensé y mi sangre y todo mi mundo comenzó a viajar hacia el sur… gruñí con la ultima estocada cerrando fuertemente los ojos, escuchando solamente sus gemidos contenidos y así, ante tan feroz y tempestuoso orgasmo, mi semilla se derramó dentro de mi dulce diosa marcándola como mía una vez más.

Nuestras respiraciones erráticas y cansinas jadearon por retornar a la normalidad y nuestros cuerpos, aún gozando de los últimos temblores de placer, se unieron con más fuerza ansiando no separarse jamás. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y mi cabeza se recostó sobre su hombro… era alucinante tenerla así, su cuerpo era como un trago fresco para mi caliente cuerpo, deseé tenerla así para siempre.

_Edward_ susurró rompiendo el mágico momento _lo lamento, debes irte… él puede venir en cualquier momento_ cerré los ojos con fuerza, no podía estar pidiéndome eso, no sabiendo que dependía de ella…decidí usar los celos en un intento bajo para mantenerla a mi lado.

_Vámonos… lejos de este hotel, ven conmigo a Washington _imploré mientras ella se deshacía de mi abraso, de repente sentí cómo el rompecabezas perfecto en el que tan bien nos acoplábamos se desarmaba haciéndome sentir un sentimiento de pérdida.

_¿Por qué?, ¿a caso no puedes separarte de él por algo más?_ Dije en un tono casi irónico, _Bella, sigo pensando en que sí lo amas y que yo soy solo… un breve escape de tu realidad_ las palabras salieron de mi boca en tono defensivo, jugaría todas mis cartas… si yo no estaba dispuesto a no seguir en la Iglesia, ella… debería no ser capaz de seguir a su lado,

Ella se me acercó nuevamente mientras yo terminaba de guardar mi ya flácido miembro dentro de su cárcel nuevamente, su miraba llameaba de ira y por un momento, mientras se acercaba, parecían haber destellado en un sutil color carmín. Con sus manos me tomó ambas mejillas con una fuerza que no parecía la suya propia, buscó mi mirada que… solo por un breve momento logré esconder pero que luego de encontrar la suya, ya estaban penosamente atrapados… y la vi, la oí y la sentí…

_Escúchame Edward, nadie me interesa más que tú… jamás pensé que encontraría al amor de mi vida, de mi… existencia, pero… aquí estas, parado frente a mí dispuesto a no separarme de tu vida_

Nos volvimos a unir en un interminable beso, ella con mis mejillas aferradas a sus manos y yo… con las mías en su fina cintura. Entonces escuchamos lo que ambos temíamos fuera del corredor… pasos y el sutil golpe en una puerta. La miré de soslayo, la puerta que tocaban debió ser la suya, a juzgar por lo aturdido que tenía el rostro…

_Calma mi amor…_ dije separándome de ella para ir a ver, en seguida sentí una suave y pequeña mano aferrarse con yal fuerza a mi brazo que me hizo trastabillar, me sorprendí… y podía jurar que mi rostro era un poema en ese momento,

_No… yo debo enfrentarlo_ dijo con gesto serio mirando hacia la puerta, yo seguía mirando su mano que se aferraba con tal fuerza a mi brazo que dolía, parecía increíble… Bella me parecía tan extraña a veces, fría como el hielo y ahora dura y fuerte me mantenía a su lado sin darme la posibilidad de zafarme, parecía que estaba como en transe… oliscando y… ¿escuchando?

_Bella…_ susurré acariciando su mejilla, ella de pronto me miró y dándose cuenta de su agarre me soltó dando un paso hacia atrás, su mirada de disculpa no era nada comparado con el arrepentimiento que colmaba todo su rostro,

_Perdón, no quise hacerlo_ murmuró por lo bajo, entonces allí me aparté de ella para ir hasta la puerta, en un instante la tuve a mi lado, la miré curioso pero en ese momento no tuve tiempo a replicar, Bella abrió la puerta rápidamente dejando ver quién era la persona que esperaba una respuesta en la puerta de la habitación de ella,

_Edward…_ susurró mi hermana volteando hacia nosotros, en ese mismo instante me paralicé por completo. El rostro de Alice se descompuso de la sorpresa, pero luego al ver a Bella pareció comprender, una sutil sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios,

_Alice… yo_ dije aturdido. Era obvio que en algún momento, con el paso del tiempo y con premeditación, mi familia se enteraría de mi decisión y de mi relación con Bella, pero no esperaba en absoluto que fuera de esa manera… encontrándonos en una habitación de hotel, yo todavía con mi investidura de sacerdote y ella aún… con su relación con él. Al menos podía confiar en que mi pequeña hermana fuera discreta si se lo explicaba y me llegaba a comprender, solo hasta que las cosas fueran más claras para ambos, solo hasta que tuviéramos una expectativa mejor del futuro… un futuro hasta ahora incierto.

_Edward…_ dijo con un singular aire solemne y una sonrisa plantada en la cara, algo me decía que ella ya sabía algo de esto _no voy a mentirte diciéndote que no me sorprende verte aquí_ quise decir algo pero su pequeña mano se alzó en señal que la dejara hablar primero _.tendrías que ser más cuidadosa Bella._ pareció regañarla, luego continuó dirigiéndose a mí _quiero que sepas que desde hace mucho tiempo, precisamente desde la boda de Rose y Em, intuía que algo así podía llegar a pasar. Hermanito… no se me escapa nada, fuiste siempre demasiado obvio con respecto a ella... demasiado descuidado para mí, pero lo suficientemente precavido para con los demás_

En mis años que la tengo como hermana jamás la había escuchado hablar de tal manera, con suficiente sabiduría como para aparentar una mujer hecha y derecha y no una niña de 17 años. Miré a Bella que la miraba tan sorprendida como yo, de pronto me soltó y ante la gran sonrisa de mi hermana corrió hacia ella para fundirse en un abrazo amistoso y cordial, ambas parecían contentas por lo que acababa de suceder. Bella parecía querer llorar, pero por una extraña razón que no pude ver, no podía… sus ojos atormentados por el miedo y el alivio me miraron por un instante,

_James llegará en cualquier momento, por favor vete… yo te buscaré._ dijo suplicante, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente,

_No Bella, te dije que quiero que enfrentemos esto juntos_ murmuré acercándome a ella, justo cuando hipnotizado por sus ojos la iba a besar sentí una pequeña pero cálida mano aferrarse a la mía.

_Edward… ella debe resolver esto sola. ¿Quieres que James piense peor de ella cuando te vea a tí a su lado presentándote como su amante?... ¿Quieres que nuestros padres se enteren de esa manera cuando se los tengas que decir?, no creo que les caiga en gracia saber que su hijo sacerdote fue amante de una mujer que ya tenía un hombre a su lado. Piénsalo Edward…_ susurró poniéndose delante de mí, buscando mi mirada que hasta ese momento estaba dirigida solo a ella, mi diosa con ojos color del sol. _Deja que ella primero resuelva todo, ambos deben ser libres para amarse sin límites ni ataduras_

Cerré los ojos ante tal veracidad de sus palabras, definitivamente me había perdido ese momento entre la niñez y la adolescencia en que mi pequeña hermana se había convertido en toda una sabia.

_Ve mi amor…_ susurró su dulce voz rozando mis labios, sus mano acarició mis mejillas en un intento de sosegar mi palpitante desesperación, no quería dejarla en manos de ese imbécil… no quería tenerlo cerca de ella, de mi diosa… _te prometo ser libre pronto Edward_ un beso casto e inmaculado dejó en mis ansiosos labios, quería más de ella, la quería toda y solo para mí.

_Te amo…_ susurré dolorosamente, debía hacerlo forzosamente… obligatoriamente, debía primero deshacerme de todas mis ataduras y con mi corazón libre y sin culpas debía volver a ella, para finalmente amarla sin tapujos ni remordimientos.

Alice tiró de mi mano ansiosa, su mente fraguaba algo que no pude ver, eso me decía su risita casi nerviosa detrás de mí,

_Esto parece una telenovela, chicos._ murmuró mi ansiosa hermana entre risas _ de más está saber que se seguirán viendo, de eso me encargaré yo… Edward no te voy a soportar llamándome como un perro lastimoso cada vez que quieras saber de ella y Bella… no te preocupes, seguiré cautivando con mi linda manera de ser a James para que te deje tranquila._

Bella y yo no rompimos contacto visual y sonreímos ante el buen panorama que nos pintaba mi querida y pequeña hermana. Con un último beso la contuve entre mis brazos y mi boca ansiosa y en extremo en llamas al contacto con su piel recorrió la línea de su mandíbula, una vez más vi bajo su oído derecho, escondida en un rincón la reluciente y perfecta medialuna plateada, como una pequeña cicatriz…

_Hey, soy menor de edad aún, no corrompan mis ojitos_ murmuró Alice detrás de mí. Yo miré a bella y mis dedos se alzaron para acariciar suavemente ese nuevo descubrimiento, sabía tan poco de ella y estaba tan enamorado ¿cómo era posible?... de repente quería saberlo todo.

_La próxima me contarás de esto_ susurré tocando con la yema de mis dedos la pequeña cicatriz, ella se llevó los dedos a ese lugar recóndito de su cuerpo y comprendió qué era lo que le decía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por un segundo y lentamente asintió.

_Lo haré, lo prometo_ dijo solemnemente. Yo asentí satisfecho y con un nuevo beso en los labios me dejé llevar por Alice. Mi diosa… mi nuevo ángel personal me regalaba su última mirada antes de perdernos tras las puertas del elevador,

_Luego te llamo!_ gritó Alice antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Nos alejamos del Hotel a paso rápido, mi corazón tiraba de mi pecho una vez más… para escaparse y quedarse junto a ella, lo dejé ir… solo con ella era feliz. Entonces de nuevo, pero con una clara expectativa de lo que sucedería más adelante y con una nueva aliada en nuestro amor, me marchaba dejándole mi corazón. Dejándole mi todo…

**Wiii, este capi esta mortal... bueno, eso digo yo ja ja, diganme ustedes que les pareció!! Quiero mis reviews asi actualizo más rápido, no me gusta hacer esto... chantajear, pero creo que es lo unico que funciona, sory... besotes!!**


	18. El amor es resignación

Capitulo 17: El amor es resignación

El camino a mi casa no significó nada, solo fueron árboles pasando que se veían como borrones verdosos a mi lado, el auto corriendo a toda velocidad como era la costumbre de Alice y la tarde cayendo sobre nosotros. Nada interesante, lo único que me importaba realmente lo había dejado atrás, en ese cuarto de hotel, junto a ese hombre que no la merecía.

_¿Deseas hablar?_ murmuró mi hermana haciéndome volver de golpe a su lado, en el auto que nos conducía a casa, lejos de ella…

_Si, ¿cómo supiste lo de nosotros?_ dije algo avergonzado _es decir, lo sabías antes de hoy ¿no?_

_Si, es decir… lo sospechaba._ dijo mirándome de soslayo, miré al frente tratando de recordar en qué momento me había comportado descuidado con respecto a mis sentimientos con Bella, pero no pude… había sido lo más prudente posible, mi hermana a demás de sabia era pitonisa.

_Tú… _dijo señalándome con su pequeño dedo _deberías ser más precavido, hermanito… frente a mis padres más que nada._ murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza, me sentí de repente como un niño de cinco años al que regañaban por mal comportamiento.

_Alice, ¿de verdad intercederás para que podamos vernos?_ murmuré con un dejo de ilusión. Ella me miró con el seño fruncido y aminoró la velocidad, eso me pareció sospechoso, me sentía intimidado por mi propia hermana pequeña,

_A ver… ¿desde cuándo es que se están viendo?_ dijo ceñuda, mi cuerpo pareció encogerse sobre el asiento del auto mientras sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas, miré nuevamente hacia delante tratando de esconder mi vergüenza… parecía un tonto púber adolescente.

_Solo estuvimos una cuantas veces juntos, tres para ser más precisos_ dije con voz apagada recordando esos momentos, solo unos cuantos encuentros en los que terminé entregándole mi corazón.

_Solo espero que esos momentos hayan sido secretos, porque Edward… papá se llega a enterar…_

_Lo sé Alice, fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso_ dije pensando en si había visto gente a mi alrededor cuando nos habíamos escabullido en aquel deposito o cuando ella se adentró en el confesionario de la Iglesia, no me había asegurado en ninguna de las dos ocasiones en que nadie nos veía. Pudo ser peligroso pero nunca me puse a pensar en ello… no hasta que Alice me preguntó.

_¿La amas?... es decir, amor es una palabra muy especial y colmada de muchos significados… pero, ¿amas a Bella?_ me dijo mirándome con sus normes ojos verdes tan penetrantes que podían llegar a calar hondo en mi alma. Sin dudarlo respondí…

_La amo_ dije mirándola a sus ojos, en ellos podía ver toda la verdad. _Alice… lo que siento por ella jamás creí que me podía llegar a suceder, es… algo… indescriptible, siento…_

_Sientes que es el amor de tu vida_ completó ella, la miré por unos instantes sabiendo que eso era aún demasiado poco, porque esperaba tenerla por mucho tiempo más…

_Mucho más que eso…_ dije volteando a ver el límpido cielo azul, algunos pequeños luminosos estaban dándole paso a la noche, no me había dado cuenta cuán rápido había transcurrido el tiempo…

_Ok… Edward, si tú la quieres, tendrás que esperarla… tendrás que resignarte a verla solo cuando ella te lo permita, al menos hasta cuando rompa con James._ la miré como si a mi querida y pequeña hermanita le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza,

_¿Estás loca?_ dije exasperado _ yo no puedo esperar tanto… yo la amo y no soporto saber que está con él ahora y menos voy a soportar que esté por más tiempo._ dije retorciéndome incomodo en el asiento. Me pedía esperar… algo que no estaba dispuesto hacer.

_Mira Edward, de todos modos tendrás que controlar ese temperamento que te nació de pronto, de "hombre salvaje" para renunciar primero a tu situación…_ dijo mientras giraba para entrar al camino de entrada de casa. _¿O piensas hacerla tu novia siendo aún sacerdote?_

Me detuve a pensar un poco las cosas mientras ella saltaba del auto cargando unas cuantas bolsas de compras. Mi hermana una vez más tenía razón, debía hablar urgente con el Padre Marcus… explicarle mi nueva situación y ver que me aconsejaba hacer. Lo más seguro era que me pidieran presentar una carta formal ante la Casa Central exponiendo mis motivos para renunciar al sacerdocio. Cerré con fuerza los ojos sabiendo que iba a ser una difícil situación por la que tendría que pasar, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo, haría todo por ella.

Bajé del auto casi en un estado de somnolencia total, pensando en lo que debía hacer… renunciar a todo, ser paciente y a demás darles explicaciones a mis padres del por qué de mi decisión… es decir, tenía que estar preparado para desilusionarlos.

_Edward… hijo_ la voz sorprendida de mi madre me recibió, ella estaba en la entrada con su delantal de cocina puesto y un utensilio de cocina en la mano. Le sonreí lo más naturalmente que pude y la abracé cuando llegué hasta ella _pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo como no pudiendo creer mi presencia.

¿Qué decirle?... "¿vine a verlos porque los extrañaba?" o "¿Es que estoy enamorado de Bella y vine para acostarme con ella?"… si pudiera ser tan fácil diría todo allí delante de mi madre.

_Vine porque el Padre Marcus necesitaba hacer unos papeleos relacionados con la Iglesia de aquí… me ofrecí a hacerlo por él_ dije como si fuera algo sin importancia. Una llana y vil mentira fue todo lo que salió de mi boca, algo que últimamente sabía hacer muy bien. Sentí la mirada de Alice de alguna parte de la casa pero supuse que prefería una mentira a toda la verdad.

_Oh! Que sorpresa Edward… me hubiese dicho que venías y preparaba algo especial_ dijo tomándome del brazo para caminar junto a ella hacia la cocina _¿hasta cuándo te quedas hijo?_

_Tal vez unos dos o tres días más, según…_ pensé detenidamente "¿según qué", claro… según cuanto tiempo le lleve a Bella poder verme de nuevo, según cuando ella termine con él… según cuánto tiempo pueda ser capaz de soportar verla con ese tipo o cuanto pueda ser capaz de soportar estar sin ella. Según tantas cosas….

Esa tarde mi madre se dispuso a cocinar para mí, estuve el tiempo necesario con ella contándole de sus queridos niños del Hogar y viéndola trabajar en la cocina… ella era feliz en su elemento, mientras que mi padre lo era en el suyo… ¿por qué yo no había sido capaz de encontrar esa misma felicidad en el mío?, ¿tal vez porque simplemente no era mi elemento, mi lugar en el mundo?... tal vez quise en un intento vano, negar todo lo que alguna vez creí soñar… el amor, haciéndolo de la peor manera, mintiéndome a mí mismo y adoptando las palabras que mi padre me inculcó desde pequeño… escudándome tras ellas,

"Tienes el corazón tan puro que eres digno de entrar a la Casa del Señor", "La felicidad la tenemos al alcance de la mano todos los días, pero solo la alcanzamos realmente cuando podemos alcanzar el cielo"… ¡¡Cuánta mentira!!, la felicidad solo estaba en el amor, solo en la persona correcta destinada a darlo, ¿cómo pude creer semejante blasfemia por tantos años?, ¿cómo pude ser capaz de entrar a la Iglesia solo por palabras sin sentido que mi padre me inculcaba?, ¿cómo pude ser capaz de formarme una mentira en base a lo que mi padre creía?... claro realizar sus sueños incumplidos, proyectar en el hijo las materias pendientes y toda esa palabrería…

Sentado en mi antigua cama de adolescente mirando hacia la gran ventana de vidrio que daba al patio, me di cuenta que todo había sido una mentira… mi vida y todo lo que había creído que tenía en mi interior se venía abajo, la solemne y estricta rectitud de sacerdote que alguna vez había creído poseer se desvencijó como una torre de cartas que cae ante el menor soplo. Ese era yo… ya no habían mentiras ni falsas expectativas, solo era un hombre que creyó ser santo, que creyó en "su" vocación y que finalmente se daba cuanta que no era digno de vestir semejantes investiduras… porque no era más que un hombre enamorado.

Los golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de la especie de sopor en el que me había metido, no me había dado cuenta que ya la luna estaba alta en el cielo y que pronto debía soportar los sueños que noche a noche debía soportar… soñar con mi diosa personal.

_Edward…_ dijo la vocecita de mi hermana al asomarse por la puerta, _mamá nos llama a cenar_ dijo con rictus preocupado.

Yo solo sacudí la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y continué mirando hacia el horizonte, "si solo pudiera hablar con ella"… me repetía una y otra vez mentalmente. Una simple opresión en el pecho fue suficiente para saber que estaba perdido, atado de manos, sentado allí sin poder hacer nada, ¿cómo podía depender tanto de una persona?, ¿cómo una simple mujer había tomado mi corazón de esta manera y jugaba con él como un gato hace con su presa?... ¡maldición! si solo era un hombre, no era un niñito que necesita el calor de su mamá, un simple y estupido hombre que siente perder la vida si no la tiene.

Una pequeña y cálida mano se posó sobre mi hombro, y luego fue reemplazado por una cabeza que con un suspiro reposó junto a mí. Alice era quien recibía toda mi frustración, mi dolor,

_Hay hermanito… estas irremediablemente enamorado_ dijo en un suspiro _¿algún día sentiré eso que tú sientes?_ dijo casi más para ella misma que para mí. Quedé aturdido por sus palabras y sonreí, mi pequeña hermana anhelaba el amor… aquel que irremediablemente se había colado entre mis venas,

_Sé que anda un hombre por allí afuera que está destinado para ti, solo espero que te merezca…_ le dije acariciando sus cabellos, ella suspiró una vez más y rió

_Sí existe ese hombre_ dijo en una confirmación _solo que no sé si sabe que yo existo, tal vez sea muy pequeña para él_ debía tomar aquello que estaba haciendo mi hermana en una charla confidente entre hermanos, no en una confesión… sin embargo no pude evitar preguntarle,

_¿Quieres hablar de ello?... digo, como hermano y hermana_ dije dudando,

_mmm… no, solo lo vi una sola vez y fue para la boda de Rosalie. En cuanto lo vi supe que era el hombre perfecto, pero sabré esperar y ser una niña buena lo prometo_ dijo levantando su mano derecha _el día que él se de cuenta que yo soy la mujer de su vida, pues… allí te lo haré saber_ dijo mirándome con una brillante sonrisa.

Se levantó de la cama y me jaló con ella, antes de salir de la habitación paró en seco y me miró con una rebozante sonrisa,

_Por cierto… hablé con James_ mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, abrí la boca para preguntar algo pero nada salió _ calma, lo convencí que por favor me dejara a Bella unos días para que me ayudara con el tema de la graduación, el vestido, una pequeña fiesta y otras tantas cosas más… me dijo que si_ dijo levantando los hombros como si fuera poca cosa. Definitivamente mi hermana era cosa de no creer, de repente tenía una celestina que mediaba entre yo y el novio de mi ángel para que se quedaran, definitivamente eso era impagable_ irremediablemente mi hermana era un pequeño caso singular. Un sentimiento regocijante llenó mi pecho, la tendría para mí… contra todos los pronósticos tenía más tiempo para estar con ella…

Ante el jaloneo de Alice tuve que salir de mi entusiasmo y seguirla escaleras abajo donde mi madre tenía la cena lista, un rico aroma a carne asada inundaba la casa. Mi padre estaba ya sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, como todo un patriarca, de pronto recordé mis cavilaciones… mis recientes descubrimientos y ya no pude verlo con los mismos ojos de admiración con los que lo vía antes, ahora solo era resignación mezclado con resentimiento, aunque traté de poner mi mejor cara ante mi familia.

_Edward hijo, que bueno tenerte en casa_ dijo estrechándome en un abrazo fraternal

_Padre_ solo fui capaz de decir

_Cuéntame, ¿cómo está el Padre Marcus?, recientemente me llamó para felicitarme por el buen hijo que tengo_ dijo cuando mi madre le servía el plato rebosante de comida, yo lo miré aturdido _dijo que llevas muy bien las cosas en la Iglesia, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo_ ante su mirada atenta y su sonrisa orgullosa no pude más que asentir sonriendo. Si supiera que lo dejaré todo porque no puedo estar con cierta mujer…

_También me dio un informe completo de las cosas en la fundación, llevas todo bien gracias a Dios_ dijo comenzando a comer. Reprimí un gruñido y apreté con fuerza mis manos, ¿era eso lo que él esperaba de mí?, ¿qué hiciera bien mi trabajo para llenarse de orgullo por tener un hijo que había cumplido con sus propios proyectos?... Tuve la certeza de ver todo con claridad, había vivido mi vida venerando a mi padre… admirándolo, cuando en realidad lo que siempre esperó de mí fue que no lo defraudara siendo solo un niño bueno, un adolescente responsable y un sacerdote devoto y digno de admirar. Reprimí las repentinas ganas de levantarme de la mesa y salir de allí, pero no iba a arruinar la cena de mi madre y la compañía de mi hermana.

Comimos en silencio el resto de la cena, solo él sacaba un tema a discutir de vez en cuando, cosas sin importancia. Terminamos de comer y pidiendo disculpas retorné a mi habitación, no quería estar en la misma habitación de él, si así lo hacía mi boca iba a soltar todo lo que había descubierto recientemente y no era el momento aún, no aún.

Me metí en mi habitación con una extraña paz y una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro, definitivamente ese día había descubierto dos cosas, mi padre era el responsable de mi actitud frente a la vida y no podía vivir sin mi diosa, ella gobernaba mi vida… aunque eso ya lo había descubierto desde que la vi por primera vez.

Me di una ducha rápida para calmar mis frustraciones y me metí entre las sábanas dispuesto a enfrentar una noche más, gustoso lo haría si el pago era soñar con ella…

Rememoré su tan agraciado cuerpo, su curvilínea figura, sus labios llenos y sus turgentes pechos que me hacía llegar a la gloria, ¿había otro cielo que ese?, definitivamente ya no lo creía posible, mi cielo era ella… mi tierra, mi todo… solo en ella podía vivir y de eso estaba seguro. Esa noche decidí que tenía que hacer pronto lo que había ido a hacer, llevarla conmigo a cualquier lugar, si era posible desaparecer para vivir nuestro amor alejado de las habladurías. Quería protegerla de todo eso, de todo daño posible, porque ella había pasado a ser parte de mi existencia, había pasado a ser la razón de ella…

Y así con semejante afirmación lo último que vi entre sueños fue su hermoso rostro, tan nítido era que sus suaves manos acariciaban mi cuerpo ansioso por ella, que reaccionaba como todas las noches con su presencia fantasmal, con sus suaves besos y su dulce boca… soñar con ella era el cielo.

**Reviews???? Por fis, gracias!!!!**


	19. Perdóname mi amor

Perdóname mi amor

Debía esperar por James…

A penas se cerró la puerta del ascensor en el que se iba mi amor, me dirigí tranquila hacia mi habitación. No podía borrar las huellas, no esta vez… no podía confundir el efluvio de Edward y taparlo, ocultarlo, esparcirlo… no podía porque estaba en todos lados, en mí principalmente y en aquella habitación de hotel en que habíamos hecho el amor de manera desenfrenada y con un frenesí inevitable. Solo hice lo correcto para que el engaño no fuera tan obvio, sumergirme entre las aguas de un apacible baño, borrando sus besos, sus líquidos, su toque… borrándolo de mí nuevamente, aunque no para siempre.

¿Cómo decirle?, ¿cómo no ponerlo en evidencia si nuestro olor a sexo se esparcía por todo el lugar?, ¿cómo poder negarlo y salvarlo de un inminente ataque por parte del diabólico vampiro que tenía como compañero?. Varias opciones plausibles se me habían cruzado por la mente, primero huir… junto a él, tal y como él me lo había propuesto, mala idea… James era un excelente cazador y daría con nosotros con solo seguir nuestros rastros. Otra era enfrentarlo… otra mala idea, él era capaz de todo, capaz de matar sin importarle nada en absoluto, sin siquiera fijarse en la investidura de Edward, eso menos que nada ya que hasta nosotros mismos la habíamos corrompido.

Solo opté por una cosa, que se me daba bien con ciertas personas y esta no sería la primera vez que lo haría… engañar. Engañar a todos, a James principalmente y luego a Edward… debía hacerlo, estaba orillada a hacerlo, no había salida posible más que esa, lo haría para salvarlo de un ataque de James, para salvarlo de la muerte… lo haría por amor.

Salí de la bañera envuelta en una toalla, me miré al empañado espejo por un instante… lo único que veía era un ser despreciable que lo único que estaba destinado a hacer era hacer sufrir a las personas, hacerles daño. Así lo había hecho una vez con mis padres, según James, y así lo haría con el ser que más amaba en el mundo… Edward. Solo esperaba que la vida o lo que sea que estuviera rigiendo nuestros destinos, me lo perdonara… que me diera la posibilidad de estar junto a quién me había regalado el sabor del amor, el don de poder ser feliz.

Terminaba de secarme los cabellos ya vestida con una falda y una camisa cuando sentí un gruñido venir desde el corredor, cerré los ojos sabiendo que se avecinaba lo peor… James. Sabía que había percibido nuestros efluvios por su manera de gruñir, la puerta se sacudió de pronto con un movimiento de su mano…y allí estaba él, con su rostro retorcido en una siniestra y macabra mueca de ira y odio. Cuando me di cuenta de su ira ya lo tenía encima de mí estampándome contra la pared sin darme tiempo de decir nada, su brazo se situó en mi garganta oprimiendo fuertemente y su otra mano estaba de lleno en mi frente,

_Muéstrame…_ rugió, temí por un momento y lo miré con ojos suplicantes trasmitiéndole con mi mirada todo mi desesperado miedo, _dime ahora ¿con quién te acostaste?_

Negué con la cabeza en un intento de atrasar lo inevitable, el me apretó con más fuerza contra la pared mirándome a los ojos… solo veía ira, odio y aversión haciendo que su mirada se tornara negra. El miedo invadía mi mente y nublaba mis sentidos, era miedo por Edward, por su vida… yo?, yo no valía ni la mitad de lo que él valía para mí. Solo él se merecía gozar de este mundo y habitar el cielo, si es que existía uno.

_Dime o te juro que ahora mismo sigo su rastro, ¿por qué también percibo a Alice?_ dijo al mismo tiempo que olisqueaba ladeando levemente la cabeza,

_Ella estuvo aquí… con su hermano_ dije de manera firme, él me miró incrédulo tratando de comprender. Quería ver la mentira en mi rostro pero jamás se lo dejaría ver.

_¿Por qué huelo a sexo aquí?, ¿estuviste con él?_ murmuró oprimiendo mi cuello y obstruyendo mi respiración, aunque no la necesitaba para vivir si la requería para hablar. Él soltó su agarre al comprender esto pero no dejo mis manos libres ni siquiera para darme la oportunidad de defenderme. _¡Dime malditas seas!... ¿te has acostado con él?_

Cerré los ojos pidiendo perdón a mi amor, lo que iba a hacer era necesario… solo para protegerlo.

_Si… me he acostado con él._ admití como pude, James me miró con demasiada ira en su rostro… me tomó del cuello y me estampó contra la pared fuertemente. Si debía morir quería hacerlo allí en ese lugar, como la estúpida que era y por haber corrompido un alma tan pura como la de mi Edward. Si debía morir quería hacerlo lejos de él, lejos de todo lo que realmente me importaba, quería dar a cambio mi sacrificio por su felicidad, por el perdón de quien todo lo ve. Pero James tenía otros planes, siniestros y retorcidos.

_¿Por qué?... ¿a caso te lo hace mejor?, ¿eh?_ murmuró con su voz cargada de un falso dolor, _¿a caso esto goza mejor con él que conmigo que soy su dueño?_ dijo llevando una mano bajo mi falda hasta mi sexo y frotando toda mi entrepierna. No había para mí nada más asqueroso que la mano de James tocándome de esa manera, la idea de él dentro de mí simplemente me repugnaba.

_Dime… ¿gritas así de fuerte cuando él te lo hace?_ dijo presionando con fuerza sobre mi sexo haciendo que un grito saliera de mis labios, un grito entremezclado con dolor y sorpresa,

_Si_ dije desafiante, James lograba despertar lo peor de mí…

_¿A caso él logra hacértelo de esta manera perra?_ dijo mientras una de sus manos jalaba mis bragas y la otra liberaba su creciente erección. Quise zafarme de sus brazos pero su fuerza era mayor que la mía, siempre había sido de esa manera… de no haber sido así desde hace tiempo lo hubiese enfrentado para ser libre, pero el maldito tenía la fuerza necesaria para debilitar a un vampiro tan fuerte como él.

Jadeé cuando sentí sus piernas abrir las mías,

_James no…_ dije luchando por liberarme _no lo hagas, por favor_

_Te demostraré quién es el mejor, debes saberlo para el futuro… tú mi pequeña Bella eres mía._ dijo introduciendo con brusquedad su dureza en mi interior. Estaba hecho… me estaba haciendo suya, reclamando su propiedad sobre mí. Reprimí un jadeo… dos, tres… reprimí cada uno que se agolpaba en mi garganta, cerré fuerte los ojos y me dejé llevar por mi mente, que se cerraba a la realidad como cada vez que él hacía lo mismo. Solo volar, dejar volar mi mente mientras que mi cuerpo era corrompido una vez más… solo pensando en Edward, en mi razón de ser.

Acabé recostada en el suelo, con mis ojos nublados, mi mente volviendo a la realidad y mi cuerpo, sintiendo los estragos de la ira de James… Busqué por la habitación y lo vi, se estaba terminando de poner la camisa dentro de sus pantalones mientras se miraba en el espejo,

_Tendrás que buscarte otro humano, este morirá_ dijo sin mirarme… Me senté en un solo movimiento tratando de asimilar sus palabras,

_No… no puedes hacerle daño, no sabes por qué me involucré con él_ dije rápidamente, el temor invadía mis venas vacías, si a él le llegaba a suceder algo por mi culpa, ni una eternidad de torturas podría hacer pagar mi culpa.

James me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa cargada de ironía y burla,

_Pensé que era solo por el sexo caliente con un humano_ dijo riendo _¿qué podría tener de interesante un simple y desabrido humano como él?_

_Es… rico, su familia lo es._ murmuré quedadamente, solo esperaba que Edward me perdonara algún día por eso _ Él está a cargo de una fundación, una Casa Hogar y una Iglesia_ dije en un hilo de voz. Traición… súbita y cruel traición era lo que estaba haciendo, pero tan necesaria para salvarlo que lo volvería hacer.

Miré a James tratando de saber si lo había convencido de alguna manera, él parecía pensativo mirando hacia algún lugar de la ventana que daba a las calles de Seatlle. Me levanté del lugar en el que había caído y fui hasta él, puse una de mis manos en su hombro tratando de parecer confiable ante sus ojos.

_Él maneja mucho dinero_ dije tratando de convencerlo. _Debe seguir vivo, solo… déjalo vivir _ supliqué. Sus ojos negros viajaron hasta mí, parecían comprender mi punto, parecían haber captado mis palabras, mis insinuaciones. Yo solo me repetía una y otra vez _"Edward mi amor, espero que me perdones_". Vi a James asentir con la cabeza y sonriendo de manera burlesca,

_Mi pequeña, eres inteligente, sacando el hecho que te acuestas con un sacerdote… siempre supe que eras buena para el tema del engaño_ dijo acercándose para acariciar mis cabellos como si de un perro se tratara… un perro que había hecho bien lo que se le había enseñado y se lo recompensaba por eso con una simple y llana caricia. _Aunque me gustaría, para la próxima, que me cuentes tus planes de andar como una cualquiera, antes de dar por sentado la muerte de alguien_

El celular de James resonó en su bolsillo, él al tomarlo y ver el identificador de llamadas sonrió con una mueca fingida de sorpresa, se llevó el teléfono al oído y con voz ridículamente dulce contestó,

_Pequeña Alice, que gusto escucharte_ dijo mientras me miraba con complicidad. Debía encontrar la manera de advertirle a Alice sobre él, ella era lo bastante inteligente como advertir cómo era el verdadero James y así alertar a su hermano, a mi amor…

_Si precisamente dentro de un rato ya partíamos_ contestó a alguna pregunta de Alice,

_Está bien, sabes que me tienes en una mano pequeña, veré si Bella acepta._ murmuró diciendo una parte de la verdad. Él sentía debilidad por la menor de los Cullen, esa era la verdad… lo que jamás haría era pedirme la opinión para algo, esa era la mentira.

_Ok pequeña, mañana nos vemos_ dijo al terminar la conversación.

_Tu linda confesión nos cae como anillo al dedo, eso sumado al hecho que Alice te quiere aquí para organizar algunas cosas. Tenemos suerte!..._ dijo acercándose y dándome un brusco beso en los labios, tragué en seco ante ese repugnante gesto y sonreí forzadamente…

_Nos quedaremos unos días más. Haré un plan para sacarle a ese amiguito tuyo unos cuantos miles de dólares y luego de regreso a Alaska, borrando las molestias antes_ dijo pensando más rápidamente que de costumbre, _Por cierto, Alice nos invitó mañana a su casa para un almuerzo_

Abrí mis ojos de par en par sin poder creerlo, se suponía que Alice debía ayudarnos… no hacer peor las cosas, no enfrentar a las dos partes siendo uno un vampiro…

_¿Y piensas hacerle daño a él siendo que de esa manera dañarías a tu pequeña Alice?_ dije aún traumatizada por sus palabras,

_Armaré la escena, siempre puede ser un animal o un accidente_ dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire _Alice nunca sabrá que fuimos nosotros, a demás no le caerá en gracia saber que su hermanito sacerdote se acuesta con un demonio_ rió ante sus palabras. Si supiera que Alice ya sabía parte de esa verdad…

_No metas a Alice en esto… tus negocios son tuyos, y nadie más que tú debe estar comprometido con eso por más turbios que sean, a ella no la inmiscuyas._ dije entre dientes.

_Si, si…_ dijo sin mucha importancia _saldré a disfrutar las delicias de esta ciudad_ pasó su sucia lengua por la comisura de sus labios, luego de eso se marchó por la puerta como había llegado. ¿Por qué me juzgaba a mí por acostarme con un hombre si a él seguramente también le daba placer sentir la cavidad caliente de una mujer, todos los vampiros extrañaban eso y él no tenía problemas en calmar sus instintos vampíricos con quien quiera cruzársele en su camino, a él se le daba bien el arte del engaño.

La tarde sobrevino trayendo la noche consigo, una esperanza crecía en mi interior… no había hecho mal en traicionar a Edward, se lo contaría junto con todo lo que tenía para contarle, tan solo debía buscar un día en el que solo estemos él y yo… solos y sin la distracción del sexo de por medio. Solo esperaba que fuera pronto…

James no volvió hasta la mañana siguiente, seguramente con su sed calmada y su libido sosegado… desempaqué las maletas que había armado ya y me dispuse a esperar que llegara el mediodía, hora en que iríamos a casa de los Cullen. Debía verlo, debía contarle todo lo que él no sabía de mí, lo cual era mucho y debía advertirle de los planes de James…

_Ni se te ocurra romper con el plan_ dijo James al verme tan pensativa con mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas en mis rodillas, suspiré saliendo de mis cavilaciones y asentí quedadamente. No quería delatarme antes de tiempo…

La casa de los Cullen era imponente, humildes hasta la médula pero dueños de un hogar maravilloso y de una de las mejores casas de todo Seatlle. A James este detalle no se le pasó desapercibido por cómo miraba embelesado la enorme casa que se alzaba a un costado de la calle.

_Wouu, no me dijiste que tu amiguito estaba forrado en billetes_ murmuró impresionado

_No es mi amiguito y los que tienen dinero son sus padres._ murmuré en protesta. Me hubiese gustado gritarle en la cara que lo que Edward era para mí superaba los cánones de un amigo, él lo era todo, y guardaba la esperanza de que lo fuera por largo tiempo más… por un extenso tiempo más. Él era el amor de mi existencia…

Al entrar con el auto por el camino de entrada de la casa, vimos que Alice nos esperaba ansiosa en el porche, James detuvo el auto y bajamos para recibir a Alice con un abrazo,

_Bienvenidos!_ dijo con su voz cantarina dándonos un cálido beso en la mejilla. De pronto no supe qué estaba haciendo allí, en la casa de los Cullen…acompañada de quien se proclamaba mi novio, mi dueño y precisamente en casa del amor de mi vida y con él tan cerca de nosotros, tan cerca de James… ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando lo dejé salir del Hotel para venir a casa de Alice?, ¿Por qué no fui capaz de detenerlo?...

Sentí su efluvio en el lugar, Edward estaba allí… dentro de la casa. Alice nos jaló hacia dentro tomándonos de la mano, el encuentro sería inevitable…

_Ven James, ven a conocer a mis padres._ dijo la pequeña Cullen ¿por qué lo hacía?... ¿a caso no sabía que Edward sufriría al igual que yo?, ¿a caso tenía algún plan tramado que incluía encantar a James de alguna manera para mantenerlo vigilado?... no podía imaginar qué podía ser, pero si era mala idea meter a James dentro de la casa de los Cullen, ella no sabía lo peligroso que él podía llegar a ser…

Entonces su dulce efluvio llegó hasta mí como una suave brisa de primavera, escuché un contenido gruñido de James y miré lo que lo provocaba. Edward nos miraba desde la escalera, su rostro libido de la sorpresa denotaba desconcierto y cierta ira.

James saludó a los padres de Alice, quienes lo recibieron muy amablemente… muy típico de ellos, cuando Alice le tocó hacer las presentaciones entre un Edward que bajaba las escaleras con los puños cerrados fuertemente y apretando la mandíbula y un James que destilaba ira y que me tomaba de la mano en señal de pertenencia, pensé que se venía lo peor.

_Tú debes ser Edward, el hermano de Alice_ dijo descaradamente James poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura y apretándome contra él. Edward simplemente asintió seriamente sin apartar los ojos de los de James que lo miraba desafiante.

_Déjame presentarme_ murmuró James con una cínica amabilidad, _soy James el novio de Bella_ dijo alzando su mano para estrecharla con la de Edward, él le correspondió el saludo y apretó los dientes al sentir el apriete de James, el maldito no se pudo contener en demostrar su fuerza. Edward tragó saliva y asintió, soltaron sus manos y Edward se dirigió a mí,

_Hola Bella, que bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo_ dijo sin emoción en su vozmientras plantaba un frío beso en mi mejilla, evitó mi mirada y salió del salón hacia la cocina. Me quedé plantada allí, mirando cómo se iba, para evitar más dolor del que ya tenía, guardando su roto corazón de la vista de los demás… le había roto el corazón a un ángel.

¡Qué ganas de seguirlo y gritarle cuánto lo amaba! ¡Qué simplemente hacía eso para darle la oportunidad de vivir!, ¡Qué ganas de correr a su lado y estrecharlo en un abrazo para sentirlo mío de nuevo para que supiera que seguía siendo suya, en cuerpo y alma!...

Esa tarde unas renovadas fuerzas vinieron a mí, allí lejos del amor que cambió mi vida, lejos de su cálidas caricias y tan cerca del hombre que odiaba con toda mi alma, tomé una decisión… una que protegería a mi amor y que me daría la libertad para amarlo sin ataduras.

Debía, a como dé lugar y lo más pronto posible, matar a James.

**Reviews???? Siiii… por fis!! Auuu besotes y nos vemos la semana que viene si me siento motivada j aja!!**


	20. Secretos

Capitulo 19: Secretos

Miraba por la ventana de mi habitación hacia el horizonte, pensaba en todo lo que tenía por delante con Bella… principalmente enfrentar a mis padres y a la Iglesia misma. Guardaba la esperanza de que Bella me llamara pronto y me dijera que era libre para amarme, que ya no había nadie que la atara y que podía estar conmigo libremente, sonreí ante el hecho de que si así lo hiciera, mi propia desesperación me llevaría a correr escaleras abajo y contarles de una sola vez y sin vueltas a mis padres el descubrimiento de este nuevo amor. Quería amarla como solo ella se merecía, quería darle mis más preciados tesoros, deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos todas las noches del resto de mi existencia, hacerle el amor sin que ninguno tuviera que marcharse luego… ella se merecía todo eso y más de lo que yo pudiera ser capaz de darle. Se merecía todo.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación, volteé hacia mi cama donde había puesto la ropa que Alice había comprado para mi, unos simples jeans y una camisa azul, aún era mediodía y no había salido de mi cuarto para desayunar y solo estaba enfundado en mis pantalones pijamas,

_¿Edward?_ preguntó la vocecita cantarina de mi pequeña hermana del otro lado de la puerta _mis papás dicen que bajes que hay invitados para el almuerzo, ya casi están por llegar_ rodé los ojos y le indiqué a mi hermana que pasara, ella precavida con una de sus pequeñas manos enfrente a sus ojos entró,

_Alice por favor, no estoy desnudo_ reproché ante su acto tan infantil, reí cuando ella separó sus dedos y espió con uno de sus ojos, suspiró en señal de alivio y bajó la mano

_Perdón es que como ya no te inhibes en nada…_ dejó la frase en el aire y sonrió de manera picara. Meneé la cabeza de manera negativa, mi hermana a veces podía ser muy ocurrente, aunque esta vez no estaba lejos de la verdad… decidí cambiar de tema.

_¿Quién dices que viene hoy a almorzar?_ pregunté mientras me ponía la camisa,

_Solo te puedo decir que aproveches esta tarde_ dijo con vos misteriosa, la miré de soslayo frunciendo el entrecejo… ¿qué se traía entre manos mi hermana?. Ella solo me miró por un minuto dando pequeños saltitos y salió luego de mi habitación sin darme tiempo a preguntar nada en absoluto.

Me terminé de vestir pensando en ir a verla hoy… esperaría fuera del hotel a que ese tipo saliera de allí y desapareciera por un buen tiempo, si yo fuera él y tuviera la suerte de tener a Bella como mi novia no la dejaría sola ni a lo ni a sombra ni por un segundo, ella era extremadamente tentadora y no me arriesgaría a perderla por mi propio descuido, de hecho luego de que fuéramos ambos libres para amarnos, esperaba salir con ella a todos lados donde fuera para presumirla, para que los hombres contemplaran mi suerte… mi Bella.

Cuando salí de mi habitación ya listo para el almuerzo, escuché las voces de mis padres que le daban la bienvenida a alguien. Bajé los primeros escalones intrigado por saber quiénes eran los invitados, pensé que serían amigos de mis padres, el sacerdote de la Iglesia local o algún compañero del hospital… pero jamás, jamás imaginé que lo que me esperaba allí abajo sería lo que iba a romperme el corazón, lo que despertaría en mí la mal desenfrenada ira y locura. Un hombre alto y rubio con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta entraba a mi casa, a mi propia casa de la mano de… ella, de mi mujer!, del amor de mi vida, aquella mujer que no le pertenecía en absoluto sino que era mía en cuerpo y alma, ¡¿qué hacía tocándola con sus insulsas manos?!, ¡¿Qué lo hacía pensar que tenía derechos sobre ella?!... Apreté los puños a mi costado conteniendo la locura que se desataba dentro de mí, una inestable y urgente ansia de tomar a mi Bella y sacarla lejos de allí.

Mis padres inocentes y ajenos a todo esto se mostraron amables como siempre que un invitado llegaba a la casa, saludaron a ese tal James y a Bella y los invitaron a entrar… entonces los ojos de topacio de mi diosa se toparon con los míos, ella se veía insegura y se reflejaba en ellos cierto miedo, apreté fuertemente mi mandíbula conteniendo un gruñido en mi garganta y bajé lentamente los escalones que faltaban…

_Tú debes ser Edward, el hermano de Alice_ la resonante voz de ese hombre llegó hasta mí, en seguida me causó mala espina… el tipo no era de fiar, tuve que hacer merito de todo mi autocontrol cuando lo vi rodear la cintura de Bella con uno de sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo, ¡maldito mal nacido!. Lo miré desafiante, pude ver en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento que yo destilaba,

_Déjame presentarme_ murmuró cínicamente _soy James el novio de Bella_ levantó su mano invitándome a estrecharla, lo hice sin apartar la mirada de sus extraños ojos color topacio, los mismos que mi diosa… pero surcados por una emoción distinta y carentes de brillo. Estreché su mano solo para no desilusionar a mis padres que nos miraban expectantes junto a Alice, sentí cómo una sutil pero insólita fuerza ejerció su mano contra la mía… eso no era normal, ni Emmett podía estrechar así una mano por más que lo quisiera, apreté los dientes cuando una punzada de dolor atravesó mi mano pero no lo solté… no le daría el gusto, tragué en seco y asentí.

Una oleada de furia azotó mi cuerpo, ¿tenía algo que ver esa extraña fuerza con el hecho que Bella le tuviera tanto miedo?... Me aproximé a ella, la razón de mi existencia, el único motivo por el cual mi vida ahora tenía sentido, Dios… ¿cómo podía amarla tanto?, lo sabía… amar a más no poder era mi castigo, amarla hasta que llegaba a doler.

__Hola Bella, que bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo_ dije resignado a que doliera tenerla cerca sin poder tocarla siquiera. No pude mirarla a los ojos… pues temía que viera mi enojo, mi ira y mis celos. Si… celos, tan dolorosos y tan ardientes que ni el suave roce de sus labios podía calmarlos. Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la cocina, debía salir de allí… en cualquier momento cometería un error garrafal si me seguía quedando a su lado mientras veía cómo las sucias manos de ese tipo la tocaba sin más.

Tomé un baso de agua fría, necesitaba calmar el fuego que hacía hervir mi sangre, pasaría todo un mediodía con ellos en la casa y tal vez parte de la tarde… debía estar calmado para que las cosas no fluyan de cualquier otra manera.

_Edward…_ la voz de Alice me sobresaltó, volteé para mirarla _¿por qué Alice?... ¿por qué me haces esto?_ dije jalándome el cabello de los nervios. Mi hermana se asustó, lo pude ver en su cara, se acercó a mí y me sostuvo los brazos,

_Edward, no te pongas así… si sabes que ella te ama._ me abrazó tratando de contener mi frustración _dale tiempo por favor, la traje para que pudieran verse… yo me encargaré de James_ dijo suavemente a mi oído.

Me soltó para mirarme a los ojos, me sentí realmente dolido… herido y frustrado, pensé que ella rompería enseguida con su novio, pero ¿con qué me había encontrado?... parecía que Bella estaba a gusto con él, a gusto con quien no se la merecía. Alice me tomó de la mano y me llevó con ella hasta la mesa del comedor donde ya todos estaban ubicados, me senté junto a ella y con Bella frente a mí,

_Edward hijo… di unas palabras para agradecer la comida_ murmuró mi padre, lo miré por un momento y asentí sin tener otra salida, seguiría llevando las investiduras dignamente ya que ella hacía lo mismo con seguir con su novio.

_Señor_ murmuré con palabras vacías, ya no las sentía fervientemente como las sentía antes de conocerla… ella había dado vuelta mi mundo _ te agradecemos el pan y la comida que hay sobre esta mesa y bendice a cada uno de lo que alrededor de ella están reunidos…Amén_

No fui capaz de decir nada más, no con la mirada de Bella y Alice que sabían que esas palabras no merecían salir de mi boca lujuriosa, esa boca que había besado cada poro de su piel, que había bebido con ansias y frenesí de su húmeda cavidad… no merecía tener el privilegio de decirla, al menos por un tiempo.

El almuerzo fue para mí una tortura, verla sentada frente a mí a penas comiendo y a su "novio" tocándola a cada segundo para hacernos saber que esa hermosa mujer era solamente suya. Comí rápidamente sin mirarla por mucho más de la cuenta, solo unas pocas veces trabamos nuestras miradas y esas pocas veces su novio se hacía cargo de hacerme saber que le pertenecía… idiota, estúpido… mal nacido incapaz de satisfacerla, algo que yo estaba aprendiendo hacer muy bien.

Luego del almuerzo pedí disculpas y subí a mi habitación, sabía que me estaba comportando como un niño malcriado y orgulloso, pero no podía sentirme de otra manera… ella simplemente me estaba matando, me estaba dañando de lo peor y sin siquiera inmutarse. Me recosté en mi cama con la firme convicción de que dejaría de luchar, si ella no lo hacía a la par conmigo… yo no haría nada más. La necesitaba a mi lado, luchando juntos por nuestro amor… no separados, de esa manera lo que teníamos fuera lo que fuera perdía fuerza. Frustrado me di vuelta boca abajo y no supe más nada, el sueño había acudido a mí para sacármela de la cabeza.

No pude precisar por cuánto tiempo había dormido, no tenía certeza del tiempo, de la hora, ni el lugar… solo supe que estaba vivo cuando una fría mano acariciaba mi espalda subiendo por mi cintura hasta mis hombros por debajo de la camisa. Me estiré un poco sin abrir los ojos, si eso era un sueño no quería despertar, en seguida sentí una lengua enroscarse en el lóbulo de mi oreja y me desperté sobresaltado,

_Calma mi amor… soy yo_ dijo la dulce voz que estaba tratando de olvidar. Volteé para verla y la vi sentada en la orilla de mi cama mirándome con un gesto de perdón. Cerré los ojos ante tal visión y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, su mano siguió explorando mi estómago subiendo despacio hasta mi pecho,

_¿Solo eso vienes a buscar?_ dije entre dientes, no quería caer de nuevo si solo eso era capaz de hacer conmigo. Sentí su frío aliento en mi oído y sus manos en mi cintura,

_Tú sabes lo que quiero… te quiero a ti, entero, sin reparos…_ susurró despacio, sentí su lengua enroscarse en mi lóbulo y succionar suavemente _te amo mi amor, nadie puede hacer nada contra eso._ su voz estaba cargada con una sensualidad que apenas pude reconocer, sin proponérmelo y negándome internamente ya estaba excitado, acercó su boca hacia la mía y sin tapujos ni razonamientos la besé. Me aferré a sus mejillas como quien depende de un soplo del viento para respirar, la besé con premura, con ansias infinitas y deseo que quemaba… solo me separé de ella para respirar.

_¿Por qué aún estas con él?_ dije aún dolido, ella me miró por unos segundos antes de responder,

_Porque no sé cómo manejarlo… ¿Edward?_ dijo mientras yo la abrazaba y la acercaba imposiblemente más a mi cuerpo,

_¿Qué mi amor?._ le di un corto beso en los labios sin pensar, la necesitaba tanto que parecía que toda la ira, todo el enojo que estaba contenido en mi pecho ya se había esfumado…

_Necesito algo de ti y no sé como pedírtelo_ dijo dudando, su inseguridad se hizo notar cuando evitaba mirarme a los ojos y solo dirigía la mirada a los botones de mi camisa, jugando con ellos. La besé de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, tenerla cerca de esa manera con sus labios a solo centímetros de mi boca me parecía demasiado tentador, tanto… que podría hacer flaquear hasta el más puritano de los creyentes.

Sus piernas se acomodaron una en cada costado de mi cuerpo quedando sentada sobre mí, mis manos no tardaron en jugar debajo de su falda… sentía su humedad sobre mi y eso me volvía loco.

_Bella, estás jugando conmigo… tu novio_ dije como pude entrecortadamente, ella se removía encima mío restregando su centro contra mi dura erección, jadeé ante ese contacto,

_El hombre con el que me viste entrar salió, Alice se lo llevó… a comprar_ dijo sobre mis labios, mi hermana era una genio… había traído a casa a mi enemigo y a mi amor, sacándonos de encima su estorbosa compañía.

_Mis padres… si entran y…_

_Shh… no entrarán, cerré con pestillo_

Su boca se acopló a la mía y mis manos sudorosas por el fuego que corría por mis venas se adentraron bajo su falda, Bella era el deleite en persona y quería recorrer cada centímetro de ese cuerpo maravilloso que tenía encima mío. Sus manos viajaron de mi pecho a mi apretado pantalón, rápidamente bajó la cremallera y sacó mi sexo preparado para ella,

_Oh Edward… te quiero dentro mío ahora_ dijo en un susurro contenido, gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando su mano comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo por toda mi longitud, con su otra mano apartó la estorbosa tela que cubría su cavidad y ubicando la punta de mi erección en su entrada se dejó caer sobre mí. Nos besamos rápidamente para aplacar el deseo de gritar, el deseo absurdo de gemir gritando su nombre…

Tomé sus caderas y con movimientos rápidos y casi salvajes la hice mía ayudándola a cabalgar sobre mí. Ella arqueó su espalda y tuve acceso a sus turgentes pechos que rebotaban sobre mí... una de mis manos se encargó de sujetarlos acariciándolos y pellizcando sus cimas.

_Oh mi amor… siempre seré tuya, no temas Edward_ dijo en un hilo de voz, la tomé de la nuca y la acerqué hasta mi boca, mientras ella seguía realizando esos movimientos con su cadera, encontrándose con la mía… Reprimí un gemido cuando sus paredes se comenzaron a estrechar y sus jugos se derramaban sobre mi erección, la sentí, la saboreé y la vi venirse con un gesto de placer que inundaba su hermoso rostro, verla tener su orgasmo era lo mejor. Envestí contra ella una vez más y derramé mi semilla en su interior… todo se volvió negro ante tan abrumador orgasmo.

Colapsó sobre mi pecho respirando entrecortadamente, su pecho se movía al unísono con el mío… ansiosos por atrapar el aire.

_Edward… mi amor, te necesito para deshacerme de él_ dijo de pronto, sus palabras hicieron eco en mí… por supuesto que la ayudaría a deshacerse de él, haría lo que fuera por ella… eso no tenía que pedirlo.

_Debo contarte muchas cosas que no sabes de mí…_ dijo recargando su frente sobre mi pecho sudoroso _cosas con las que no sé si me seguirás amando_ su voz estaba cargada de un extraño temor… ¿a caso creía que el amor que yo sentía por ella era algo efímero, sin forma…? ¿Qué el día a la mañana podía desaparecer?... no, ella estaba muy equivocada, nada me haría amarla menos.

Acaricié su cabello hundiendo mi nariz en su aroma y aspiré con ansiedad, necesitaba tenerla todos los días así, tocándola, tomándola y oliendo su dulce efluvio…

_Cuéntame todo, pero te aseguro que nada de lo que me digas cambiará las cosas. Te amo y siempre te amaré_ le susurré al oído. Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró expectante…

_¿Creerías cualquier cosa de mí?_ dijo en un hilo de voz _¿y aún así me seguirías amando?_ sonreí ante su incredulidad, era hermosa y más aún cuando me mostraba sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el entusiasmo,

_Si mi dulce Bella, cualquier cosa… no sabes lo que me haces!_

Con mi sexo aún dentro de ella comenzó a moverse haciéndome crecer en su interior, cerré los ojos por lo bien que se sentía,

_Eres insaciable…_ dije en un hilo de voz. Ella no me respondió, a cambio sentí que ponía sus manos en cada lado de mi cabeza, a la altura de las sienes… Un torbellino de imágenes venían a mi mente mientras oía sus jadeos, me vi a mí mismo como si ella me lo estuviera mostrando, vi mi cara retorcida por el placer, pude ver… sentir de alguna manera cómo ella gozaba, como iba llegando al orgasmo… me vi a mí mismo abrir los ojos aturdido por esa avalancha de imágenes que ella perecía trasmitirme… Su propia excitación me excitaba, me hacía gemir alto y confundirme en el placer de ella, sus pequeñas manos sostuvieron mi cabeza mostrándome el momento de su liberación, fue tan fuerte que no pude evitar terminar…

_Oh! Bella… ¿qué fue eso?_ dije conteniendo el gemido en mi garganta mientras la atraía hacia mis brazos,

_Es parte de lo que soy_ dijo suspirando.

Nuestras respiraciones se comenzaron a estabilizar mientras yo cavilaba en todo lo que ella me había hecho, en todo lo que mi Bella me había dicho… cosas que estaba lejos de comprender pero dispuesto a aceptar.

**Reviews??? Siiii… porfis. Se acerca el momento de la verdad, besotes fanficteras!! Las amo**


	21. El amor es verdad

**Los personajes son de la gran Steph!!! las locuras mías... **

* * *

**El amor es verdad**

* * *

Sentir sus cabellos entre mis dedos era la gloria, suaves, sedosos y con un aroma enloquecedor que inundaba mi nariz, deleitándome como un chiquillo que huele una flor, un olor que nunca había sentido antes… fresias y lilas, exquisito. Acaricié con mis dedos la parte de atrás de su cabeza, preguntándome qué había sucedido cuando estábamos a punto de terminar… yo me había visto como ella me veía en su mente, ella de alguna manera se había metido en mi cabeza para regalarme las imágenes de nuestros explosivos orgasmos, mostrándome lo que ella veía, lo que ella pensaba y el placer que eso le había provocado.

La sentí suspirar sobre mi pecho y a pesar de que aún estábamos vestidos un frío intenso se coló por las fibras de mi camisa haciéndome erizar el bello de mi piel… habíamos hecho el amor, tan desesperada y salvajemente como en otras ocasiones, en todas ellas yo terminé sudado y respirando entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aire en mis pulmones, ella terminó fría y con una calma inmensa…

Alcé mis manos en un impulso para tocarle la piel de sus mejillas, deberían haber estado calientes y sonrosadas por la actividad que acabábamos de hacer, yo mismo sentía mi cuerpo como un volcán en erupción y las partes que habían sufrido la deliciosa explosión del placer de mi orgasmo estaban sonrosadas y calientes en contacto con la fría piel de mi diosa… ¿por qué?.

Ella levantó su cabeza y se percató de mi preocupación, sus dedos blancos y finos se posaron en mi frente y acariciaron aquel lugar donde mi piel se fruncía con mi inquietud.

_Debemos levantarnos_ murmuró dándome un beso en los labios _ tu madre debe estar pensando que aún no encontré el cuarto de baño_ sonrió levemente, yo asentí quedadamente mientras le acariciaba la frente, aquel lugar donde estaba esa mente tan prodigiosa y misteriosa al mismo tiempo,

_Quiero saber cómo lo hiciste, quiero que me cuentes todo de ti…_ murmuré mirándola a los ojos, ella me miró por largos segundos hasta que ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado como si estuviera escuchando algo que sucedía en el corredor,

_Te lo explicaré_ dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de mi pecho, _te prometo que lo haré, hoy… solo que vayámonos lejos de tu habitación, solo tenemos tiempo hasta que Alice regrese con James_

Lo siguiente que hizo fue separarse de mí sacando mi miembro de su interior y acomodándose las bragas y la falda, era tan sensual verla así que tuve que reprimir la imagen y cerrar los ojos para no tener una nueva erección. Me levanté de mi cama a regañadientes y me acomodé los pantalones,

_Saldré yo, tu madre está en su habitación. Me gustaría conocer tu patio trasero… una vez más_ dijo de manera sugerente, la seguí con la mirada hasta que salió de mi habitación, sus piernas y su perfecto trasero se contorneaban llamándome a seguirla, que fácil era para ella manejarme.

Ella ya conocía mi patio trasero, el día en que Emmett y Rosalie se habían casado… la única manera que sabía que ella quería conocerlo por segunda vez era para hacer algo, no me tomó mucho tiempo saber lo que ella quería… y tampoco me tomó mucho tiempo determinar que la complacería.

Cuando llegué a la cocina Bella estaba conversando amistosamente con mi madre, Carlisle estaba leyendo un libro en el salón y Alice y el tipo ese aún no regresaban, me comencé a preocupar por mi pequeña hermana, ese tipo me daba mala espina y si hubiese estado en lugar que mis padres no la hubiera dejado salir sola con él… tendría que hablar seriamente con ella cuando volviera aunque por otra parte agradecía que lo alejara de nosotros, Alice no estaba dando nuestro momento juntos y ese tipo, aún sin saberlo, también nos lo estaba dando,

_Hijo… ya te sientes mejor_ murmuró mi madre cuando entré a la cocina, Bella me miró suspicaz curvando la comisura de sus labios reteniendo una sonrisa,

_Si madre… lo siento, el almuerzo me cayó un poco mal al estómago_ dije a modo de disculpa, no era la culpa de mi madre el haberme sentido como un torbellino de celos y haber corrido a mi habitación como un adolescente despechado, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

_Espero que estés mejor_ mi madre me palpó mi frente cual medico con su paciente o más bien como una madre con su niño pequeño, se preocupó un tanto cuando vió mi sonrojo pero yo podía asegurar que eso se debía a la vergüenza y no porque tenía fiebre.

Bella bajó la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, era irreal verla en la cocina de mi casa, interactuando con mi madre y actuando como si ese lugar fuera su elemento, sonreí al pensar en ella en un futuro no muy lejano en una cocina similar, pero en su propia casa, una en donde yo tendría el privilegio de estar para despertar cada día con ella a mi lado, donde yo tendría la dicha de verla desnuda recorriendo los corredores y donde solo yo tuviera el privilegio de hacerle el amor en la alfombra de la sala. Sonreí ante ese futuro cercano…

Sus manos estaban mezclando algo en un recipiente y a su lado sobre la mesada vi huevos, harina y leche. Ella mezclaba todo con sincronía y suavidad… con movimientos envolventes que me hacía recordar otras cosas que ella sabía hacer muy bien. Me acerqué lentamente a ella hipnotizado por esos movimientos cuasi mortificantes, sus senos se apretaban entre sus brazos al tiempo que mezclaba lo que contenía el recipiente, una sonrisa suspicaz recorrió su rostro, si ella continuaba con esos movimientos no iba a poder ser capaz de mirar a mi madre a los ojos.

_Edward…_ advirtió ella _si me miras de ese modo harás que me avergüence delante de tu madre_ palabras vacías en mi ya excitado cerebro… ¿en qué momento me había convertido en un adolescente precoz y adicto por el sexo?... pero no al sexo con cualquier, era orgullosamente feliz de ser adicto al sexo con Bella. Miré alrededor de la cocina y vi a mi madre adentrarse en la pequeña despensa tarareando alguna canción, miré de nuevo a Bella y la vi justo en el momento en que tomaba con el dedo un poco de la mezcla del recipiente y se lo llevaba a la boca, ella cerró los ojos y gimió casi inaudiblemente, aunque no lo pude ver sabía que su lengua estaba tomando todo lo que tenía su dedo y se me hizo agua la boca deseando que esa boca y lengua se cerraran alrededor de otra cosa… ¿Por qué tenía que ser jodidamente sensual?

_Deja de hacer eso y vamos al jardín_ dije en un susurro entrecortado _¿no era que lo querías conocer?... mi madre tiene una linda plantación de manzaneros allí, apuesto a que te gustarán_ murmuré despacio, en la cocina sonaban las teclas de un piano… seguramente mi madre había puesto a rodar una de mis composiciones. Ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y se lavó las manos mientras me miraba mordiéndose el labio… reprimí un gemido.

_Madre…_ llamé sin separar la mirada de mi diosa _Bella quiere conocer los manzaneros que tienes en el patio, tal vez yo… podría acompañarla_ murmuré inseguro.

Mi madre que tarareaba en algún lugar de la cocina comenzó a alardear de sus árboles de fruto, dejando en claro que eran los mejores en muchas hectáreas a la redonda y que se hacían con esas frutas los más deliciosos dulces y postres,

_Madre, deja que Bella lo vea por sí misma_ murmuré lanzándole una mirada de reproche

_Bien… bien, vallan y de paso me traen unas cuantas manzanas así le pongo al pie_ dijo alcanzándole una pequeña canasta a Bella.

Salimos de la casa bajo el cielo casi despejado, unas cuantas nubes tapaban el cielo y el sol que se perfilaba en el horizonte, nos daba calor y una tarde tranquila, bellísima diría yo al tener a mi lado tan hermosa criatura.

Bella me lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas furtivas y a la vez preocupadas, su cabello caía suelto y libre por su espalda provocando que sus ojos quedaran ocultos tras ese velo castaño cada vez que agachaba la cabeza. Su tan preciado secreto estaba por ser descubierto, me iba a confesar en calidad de su… ¿amante?, ¿novio?... ¿amigo con derechos?, no me importaba, lo importante era que al fin iba a exponer todo lo que guardaba en su interior y yo no podía estar más deseoso de escucharla.

_Amor… ¿me dirás?_ le dije sin poder soportar, ella no dijo palabra alguna. El sendero que salía de la puerta trasera de mi casa nos llevaba a el área de plantaciones que había en el patio trasero, las higueras y limoneros que se esparcían por allí nos daba un marco sobrecogedor, Bella entre ellos y entre el esplendor del bosque era una visión digna de admirar. Cuando nos adentramos al área de los manzanos Bella se detuvo de pronto y volteó a mirarme, su rostro imposiblemente pálido mostraba señales de preocupación y tristeza, tuve el impulso de estrecharla entre mis brazos y con un intento sobrenatural alejar de ella todas las preocupaciones, pero no me esperaba que lo sobrenatural estuviera a punto de venir.

_Debo comenzar por saber qué notas de diferente en mí, _ exigió mirando al suelo, su respiración era pausada y profunda…. parecía tener miedo. _ ¿Hay algo que notes que es extraño en mí?_ murmuró entrelazando las manos y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

No sabía a qué se debía ese repentino miedo, ni esa rara forma de reaccionar. Nunca la había notado nerviosa y debía registrar ese momento en mi cabeza como recordatorio de que Bella si podía sentirse inquieta como una persona normal.

_Bella, no sé muy bien a qué te refieras con eso, pero…_ pensé un instante antes de contestar, lo que menos quería era herirla pero al mismo tiempo era a lo que habíamos venido ¿no?, a que ella de una vez me dijera sus secretos… ¿cómo decirle que efectivamente notaba cosas raras en ella? _Si… encuentro algunas cosas raras en ti, pero más allá de eso amor, nada de lo que sea que debas decirme me hará dejar de amarte_ murmuré con sincera seguridad. Ella cerró los ojos ante mi actitud, supongo que no se esperaba eso…

_Lo único que te pido es que no te eches a correr, no te asustes… no soy capaz de hacerte daño_ terminó la oración con un dejo lastimoso y cargado de una profunda tristeza… ¿por qué querría hacerme daño?, iba a replicar pero en el mismo momento en que me acercaba a ella, un zumbido en el aire me aturdió y me dejó parado frente a… ¿nada?. Cuando volví del aturdimiento busqué a mí alrededor, la buscaba a ella ya que delante de mí no estaba.

_¿Bella?_ pregunté mientras la buscaba entre los árboles, ella no respondió en cuanto la llamé, ni lo hizo desde algún lugar escondido… prefirió las alturas para hacerlo. Por la comisura del ojo vi una figura reclinarse en un alto abeto, cuando miré no supe qué pensar… Bella me miraba desde arriba de una de las gruesas ramas.

_¿Qué cosas raras descubriste en mí?_ dijo con un tono firme que nunca la había escuchado utilizar. Registré en mi memoria hasta los más sutiles detalles, hasta lo ultimo que habìa hecho conmigo, manipular de tal manera mi mente hasta hacerme terminar al tener su orgasmo…

"…unos orbes color topacio se toparon con mi mirada, unos hermosos ojos con un tenue color dorado me hicieron olvidar… todo…"

Evocaciones de mis momentos con ella vinieron a mí… había sido hace tan poco pero a mí me parecían siglos…

"…gruñí cuando sentí su piel debajo de su camisa, era fría pero sumamente suave y lisa…"

Palabras al viento que ahora volvían para susurrarme detalles al oído…

"…mi mano bajo su camisa y tocando su piel, que aunque era tan suave como la recordaba seguía siendo igual de fría…"

Momentos en los que la pude amar sin reparar en los detalles, en el contexto ni en el daño que podíamos hacer…

"…ella se separó de mí bruscamente y rebuscó entre la ropa que había a los pies de la cama, me sorprendió su velocidad…"

Señales y más señales de lo que debería haber visto en su momento venían a mi mente, pero que solo se presentaban ante mí como trozos, momentos… partes que conformaban un todo.

_¿Que pretendes insinuar con eso Bella?_ pregunté algo perturbado ante los descubrimientos que acababa de hacer, ella me miró aún desde el árbol. La rama estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que alguien de mediana edad y del peso de Bella cayera de allí y terminara con un brazo roto, ella se acuclilló y dio una saltó hasta el suelo, sus piernas se asemejaban a las extremidades de un puma o un leopardo, fuertes y dóciles… llegó al suelo limpiamente con las piernas derechas para luego flexionarse amortiguando el impacto, jamás la vi trastabillar y no alcancé a ver en ella ni un gesto de dolor…

¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Se acercó a mí con movimientos lentos y calculados, como si fuera un animal salvaje que estuviera acechando a su presa,

_No soy lo que tú piensas que soy_ murmuró con una voz que me hizo estremecer, pero no supe si por su sensualidad o por lo sombría que había sonado. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar las ideas que se estaban comenzando a formar en mi cabeza, ideas inverosímiles, absurdas y sin sentido… pero tan posibles aún.

_Bella, amor… sea lo que sea ya dímelo_ murmuré con determinación, no quería preámbulo, ni más introducción… pronto volvería James con Alice y si ella debía decir su verdad, debía hacerlo ahora.

_Edward… ¿crees en las criaturas sobrenaturales?_ dijo cerca de mí, su boca despedía su frío y dulce aliento sobre mis labios, había escuchado su pregunta… lo había hecho, pero con ella tan cerca de mí, no me quedaba cordura para poder responder de manera lógica y racional.

_¿Te refieres a hadas, brujas y gnomos?_ dije sonriendo, solo podía ver sus labios tan cerca de los míos, ¿cómo una mujer me podía manejar de tal manera?... ¿cómo era posible que ella pudiera tanto poder en mí?...

_Me refiero a vampiros…_ murmuró suavemente llevando una de sus manos a mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa, _¿crees en ellos?_

Vampiros… bebedores de sangre… inmortales… leyendas… mitos… invenciones del credo popular y habladurías de gente sin culto para dar terror e infundir miedo a los pueblos…

¿A caso ella…?

No…

Caí en la cuenta de que su lengua había comenzado a recorrer la línea de mi mandíbula, su mano acariciaba mi espalda y yo comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, la palabra vampiro me alertó de pronto y tomándola de los brazos la aparté de mí… no iba a caer en su juego de seducción hasta saber realmente qué era lo que ella quería insinuar. ¿Seres sobrenaturales?... eran invenciones, ¡claro que eran invenciones de aquellos débiles de corazón!... de aquellos pueblos paganos que no tenían la enseñanza de las escrituras. Ella me miraba un miedo súbito, con ojos suplicantes… pero yo quería saber…

_Dime_ exigí, ella se acercó lentamente a mí como cuidando que yo no me asustara… suplicaba con su cuerpo, con su mirada, con sus movimientos… se aferró a mis brazos con sus manos como garras y nerviosa comenzó a negar con la cabeza,

_No me temas por favor… no te alejes, yo…_

_ ¿Tú qué Bella… dime?_ reclamé, sus manos tomaban tan fuerte mi camisa que pensé que de un momento a otro iba a rasgar la tela,

_Yo soy… vampira_

Me quedé atónito mirándola, esperando que en cualquier momento riera y me dijera que era una broma… una muy pesada broma. Al contrario de eso ella no cambió su postura, no se retractó ni se mofó de su sentido del humor, solo se limitó a mirarme con esos ojos que parecían pedir… ¿perdón?.

_Soy lo que tu iglesia aborrece, soy con lo que te enseñaron que debías luchar… soy un demonio Edward_ su mirada bajó al suelo, ¿qué estaba diciendo?... ella no era ningún demonio, no al menos los que amenazaban a la Iglesia, ella era para mí algo celestial que por más que no mostrara sus alas y fuera otra su naturaleza, amaba más que a mi propia vida. Me costó mucho comprender su punto y di media vuelta para pensar con claridad sin ser influenciado por sus miedos, su mirada agónica, ni su adictiva belleza.

_Eso… no es posible, Bella…_ dije llevando una mano a mi cabello jalándolo fuertemente, gesto que hacía cada vez que me ponía nervioso _Esas cosas no existen_ dije con determinación.

_Existen en mi mundo... tú sabes de mi frialdad, la sientes cada vez que me tocas, cada vez que tus dedos calientes recorren mi piel…_ cerré los ojos tratando de reprimir las imágenes, ella lo estaba haciendo más difícil… _sabes de mi velocidad, me haz visto correr lejos de ti, escapando de tu amor…_

_Lo sé_ murmuré sin ganas _también noté el color de tus ojos… son inusuales_ sentí rozar una de sus manos en mi espalda,

_Toman ese color gracias a la dieta que sigo_ su voz había flaqueado, se había roto en algún momento de esa confesión, no pude más que tratar de confirmar mis sospechas,

_¿Tomas sangre humana?_ apreté mis puños asqueado ante su posible respuesta, ella recargó su frente en mi espalada, su frío aliento penetraba mi camisa y un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi piel, un impulso hizo quererme alejar de ella pero sus fuertes brazos me retuvieron entrelazándose en mi cintura,

_No!_ dijo con voz quebrada _ no bebo sangre humana, tanto James como yo nos alimentamos de sangre animal. Si bebiéramos de humanos nuestros ojos serían…_

_¿James?_ le corté. Claro… allí caí en la cuenta del su miedo a nuestro encuentro, de su temor demencial a su "novio", y de su inexplicable lealtad hacia él, maldito bastardo…

_Él también es como tú?_ mi pregunta fue más como una confirmación, su silencio me otorgó la verdad… _¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo lo eres?_ dije con vos áspera, todavía me seguía siendo inverosímil que estuviera creyéndole lo que ella me decía, pero después de todo ese era el efecto que ella siempre causaba en mí…

_Él me convirtió cuando yo tenía 21 años_ sentí su aliento sobre mi espalda y cerré mis puños para evitar voltear y doblegarme ante ella. _Hace ya… _ la sentí titubear detrás de mí, _Hace ya 80 años_

No tenía palabras para decir, las que tenía preparada, si es que habían palabras coherentes en mi cabeza para decir, se habían esfumado por arte de magia. Largué todo el aire que había contenido en mis pulmones mientras ella hablaba, ella pareció esperar por una respuesta mía, una reacción tal vez… mi huída si era eso a lo que más le temía, pero no reaccioné… por más que mi primer impulso fuera correr mis piernas parecían no querer responder.

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_ reproché volteándome a enfrentándola, su mirada seguía siendo temerosa y pestañaba nerviosa _¿Por qué no confiaste en mí desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos? Bella… yo te entregué mi corazón y tu no me diste sinceridad… al menos eso era lo mínimo que yo esperaba, no pedía más…_ ella negaba nerviosa con la cabeza y se aferraba con sus manos a mi camisa, tomé sus muñecas y las sostuve lejos de mí.

_Perdóname Edward por favor mi amor, no lo hice porque no quería que sucediera lo que precisamente está pasando, sabía que si te lo decía te apartarías de mi lado…_

_Claro Bella… tenías que esperar que me involucrara más y más contigo… al punto de no poder respirar si no te tengo a mi lado ¿verdad?_ ella me miró un poco más calmada, sabía… ella sabía que a pesar de mi molestia sería incapaz de dejarla.

_Te amo… tanto, que si me hubieran dado a elegir por una vida normal y una eterna no dudaría en elegir la eterna, la inmortal por más dolorosa y torturante que esta fuera… porque solo de esa manera volvería a conocerte_ su miraba repetía lo mismo que me acababa de decir con palabras, una vida dolorosa a cambio de conocerme… lo mismo que yo hubiese elegido. Tomé su pequeño rostro entre mis manos obligándola a mirarme a los ojos, ya había decidido por ella dejar lo que había sido lo más importante en la vida para mí… mi sacerdocio, ahora la elegía a ella, con su inmortalidad, su necesidad por la sangre, su edad física y real, sus escapadas, todo… ella lo era todo para mí y no me importaba nada más.

_Bella… no te voy a decir que acepto lo que eres, porque ni siquiera aún lo creo_ dije mirándola directamente a los ojos, dentro… muy dentro de esos hermosos y electrizantes ojos dorados veía lágrimas que gritaban por salir, producidas por una devastadora tristeza… sin embargo nunca salieron, nunca pudieron bañar sus secos ojos.

_Lo único que te pido es tiempo, solo un poco de tiempo para acomodar esto que me dices en mi interior… no te dejaré porque no soy capaz de hacerlo, pero…_

_Edward… si me dices que me amas ahora mismo, haremos lo posible para que esto funcione, sea lo que sea que tengamos solo nos lleva a una cosa… a estar juntos._ murmuró acariciando mis labios con sus dedos _no hay fuerza sobrehumana que me aleje de ti, ni lo que soy, ni lo que fui, ni lo que seré… puede frenarme, solo tú… dime si me amas o no, dime si lo haces aún sabiendo lo que soy, solo así sabré si vale la pena luchar por nuestro amor_ murmuró. Por mis venas sentí correr raudamente un torrente de sangre que llegaba a mi corazón, como pidiéndome que no la dejara ir… que no le permitiera marcharse… que luchara por ella,

_Te amo… de aquí al final de los tiempos y estoy dispuesto a luchar a tu lado con lo que sea y con quién sea…_ dije totalmente seguro de mis palabras por primera vez en mi vida _aunque soy un simple hombre… espero ser suficiente para tí_ murmuré.

Ella sonrió de repente, sus ojos cristalinos me llamaban a besarla, a demostrarle con gestos todo lo que mi corazón sentía, entonces sin dudarlo choqué mis labios contra los suyos desesperadamente, ella me respondió de igual manera… con ansias, codicia y urgencia. Mi lengua no dejó sin recorrer ni un centímetro de su boca, ni un ápice de sus fríos y duros labios que, sin embargo, parecían tan vivos y tan exquisitamente adictivos. Nuestros jadeos se confundieron allí, en ese claro repleto de manzanos y bajo el cálido aire de Seatlle. Mis ansiosas manos se ciñeron a su fina cintura acercándola hacia mí, la besé, la abracé, la toqué y la hice tan mía como podía en ese lugar.

Había mucho que hablar, muchas preguntas que responder y misterios que revelar pero en ese preciso momento no sentí necesidad más que de ella, lo demás podía esperar… todo tenía su momento en la vida, y en ese momento mi lugar era junto a ella. Nos separamos a regañadientes, jadeantes, y deseosos… recargamos nuestras frentes en la del otro y nos miramos profundamente a los ojos,

_Amor, debemos ir…_ dije haciendo uso de la poca cordura que me quedaba _Alice y… tu novio llegarán en cualquier momento_ sentí cómo de repente todo el brillo que sus ojos conservaban se iba esfumado luego de mencionara a ese malnacido.

_¿Bella?_ dije ansioso, _¿él te hace daño?_ pregunté casi dudando, no quería oír…. Si lo hacía y escuchaba lo que me estaba imaginando, no sería capaz de responder de mí. Ella suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza,

_Técnicamente no, no puede hacerme daño, soy un vampiro ¿recuerdas?_ un jadeo involuntario se escapó de mis labios, _no me daña pero a veces es muy impulsivo y…_ no quise escuchar más, la solté y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, no me importaba nada realmente morir en el intento, pero me encargaría por mí mismo de que ese tipo de pacotilla no le volviera a tocar ni un solo pelo. Sentí las manos de Bella aferrarse con fuerza a mi antebrazo, me detuve en seco… no porque yo quise sino porque ella lo había provocado,

_No tengo la suficiente fuerza como para luchar contra él_ murmuró a mis espaldas _si yo no puedo vencerlo tú menos lo harás, él es realmente fuerte y a la hora de cazar es el mejor… esa es su habilidad, la mía ya la viste en tu cama hace un rato, no tengo fuerza para luchar con un vampiro de igual a igual, pero si puedo transmitir mis pensamientos tan nitidamente como tu los viste... no tenemos posibilidades... _ dijo casi para sí misma. Me quedé pensando en su habilidad y era verdad, no nos servía de mucho...

_Dime como sacárnoslo de encima y haré todo lo posible para hacerlo._ dije volteando a verla, si James era el único impedimento para estar juntos entonces… bueno, habían muchos más impedimentos pero eran cosas que se podían resolver sin luchar, éste ere el prioritario para mí… que mi Bella fuese libre de ese maldito.

_Edward ¿a caso no me conoces?_ dijo con voz queda _yo jamás sería capaz de permitir que James te hiciera daño de alguna manera, yo veré cómo deshacerme de él_

_No, tú pediste mi ayuda y yo te la voy a dar, solo dime cómo_ dije de manera determinante, de una cosa estaba seguro, no iba a ser capaz de dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ese maldito podría estar haciéndole daño a mi diosa, por más fuerte que ella fuera… mi obligación y mi corazón pedían a gritos defenderla, aunque yo solo fuera un insignificante hombre.

Ella se alarmó de pronto, miró hacia los árboles que estaban en dirección a mi casa,

_Ellos vienen_ dijo antes de tomar del suelo la canasta que le había entregado Esme y dar unos pasos hacia atrás, la tomé del brazo y la volteé hacia mí, debía obtener una respuesta de ella,

_Dime, ¿qué debo hacer?... dímelo_ exigí mientras ella me miraba con un gesto de pura sorpresa, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí, solo a centímetros de mi boca susurró…

_No hables, él nos puede oír… eso que dije fue porque estaba desesperada, porque tuve debilidad… pero ahora que lo sabes no quiero que te involucres más de lo que ya estas_ luego posó por una milésima de segundo sus labios en los míos, haciéndolos sufrir por más… _veremos cómo hacer, solo déjame tratar a mi manera_ murmuró aún mirando a los árboles, como si en cualquier momento se colara por allí el mismísimo demonio.

No podía ponerla en peligro, no más de lo que ya estaba… ella ya sabía cuáles eran mis intenciones y yo sabía cuáles eran las suyas, solo me bastaba con tragarme mi orgullo y esperar… esperar por el siguiente paso.

Sentí murmullos a mi espalda, distinguí la voz de Alice y del malnacido de James, sabía que debía controlarme, abstenerme de no tocarla, de no besarla y ahora de no abalanzarme encima de ese tipo para al menos intentar matarlo. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que esperar para amarla plenamente?... ¿Hasta cuando tenía que esperar para matarlo, para que el maldito saliera de nuestras vidas?...

Miré hacia el bosque cercano mientras Bella recogía las manzanas y una Alice muy contenta salía de la fronda de los árboles seguida por el petulante novio de mi diosa, no separé mi mirada de él, del maldito que la amenazaba… entonces una mirada dorada se fijó largo y tendido sobre mí, una mirada que me decía muchas cosas, pero que lo que más gritaba era "Ella es mía"…

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews!!! Muchas gracias, por los alertas y favoritos… besotes y aún falta un buen trecho para terminar con este fic, nos vemosssss…. **


	22. Determinación

Determinación

_¿Bella, amor?... ya es hora de irnos_ dijo a mis espaldas la voz que mas odiaba sobre la tierra, dejé la ultima manzana dentro de la canasta y volteé a mirarlo poniendo en mi rostro la mejor de mis ficticias sonrisas.

Alice venía dando pequeños saltitos a mi lado con una sonrisa en los labios tal vez imaginándose en su pequeña cabecita de qué modo habíamos aprovechado el tiempo que ella nos había dado a Edward y a mí para estar solos, ni hablar… lo habíamos sabido aprovechar muy bien. Volteé a ver a James y un familiar temor me recorrió de la punta de los pies hasta erizar los cabellos de mi nuca, su mirada cargada de odio y desafiante estaba dirigida a Edward que lo miraba de igual manera, ambos tenían los puños cerrados apretándolos a un costado del cuerpo, como si de esa manera pudieran reprimir las ansias que generaba el odio mutuo.

Debía romper ese contacto visual, con solo una palabra o un solo paso de alguno de los dos todo se podía ir al diablo. Miré a Alice que los observaba con el seño fruncido y tomé valor para encaminarme hasta James, llegué hasta él y con todo el asco del mundo tomé con una de mis manos su nuca y lo besé en los labios… no fue profundo, no fue pasional y de ninguna manera fue una muestra de amor, solo fue un simple intento de distraer su atención y cortar con el mal momento. Él me miró sorprendido y aferrándose a mi cintura me devolvió el beso, me separé pronto, lo suficiente como para saber que él se había quedado con las ganas,

_Bien… le dejo estas manzanas a Esme y nos vamos_ murmuré mostrándole la pequeña canasta que tenía en la mano, él asintió. Sus ojos que habían sido negros por la ira ya se habían suavizado y lucían del mismo topacio vacío de siempre. Tomó mi cintura con gesto posesivo y me llevó a través de los árboles con Alice y Edward siguiéndonos de cerca…

No quería mirar hacia atrás, no quería ver sus verdes ojos surcados por el dolor, no quería hacerlo, sabía que ese beso a James de alguna manera había lastimado a Edward, lo había herido… lo sabía, si hace tan solo 15 minutos antes nos habíamos jurado amor sin importar nada y luego había corrido a besar a mi "novio", solo esperaba que él entendiera que solo había sido una pequeña artimaña para romper con el momento tenso que se había generado… solo esperaba tener la suerte que el comprendiera.

Llegamos hasta el patio de los Cullen y se podía sentir el olor que salía de la cocina, aroma a pastel cocido, no me repugnaba… pero tampoco me agradaba. Había aprendido al igual que James a ingerir comida humana cuando debía ser necesario para cuidar las apariencias, mucho más enfrente de nuestros amigos de Alaska incluyendo a Rosalie y Emmett, ellos eran muy perspicaces y ante una leve sospecha nuestro anonimato podía irse al diablo.

De entre los humanos uno solo sabía, de ahí en más, nuestro secreto… Edward. Solo era él quién tenía la confirmación concreta de que los vampiros existían, solo en él había depositado toda esa información y no me arrepentía, no lo haría nunca, porque nuestro amor lo valía. Desde el momento en que mi verdad abandonó mis labios había sentido que descargaba un gran peso de mi espalda, él tenía derecho de saberlo y por más miedo que tenía al confesárselo, sabía que para bien o para mal esa verdad era lo único que me ataría a él o me alejaría, porque esa verdad era lo suficientemente fuerte, más que nada en el mundo, para separarnos. Sin embargo y contra todas mis expectativas, Edward me había confirmado su amor más allá de lo que yo era, más allá de mi propia naturaleza… y eso era suficiente para mí, suficiente razón para luchar por él.

El miedo seguiría estando, mientras existiese James seguiría persiguiéndonos… y Edward, bueno… presentía que iba a seguir insistiendo en deshacerse de James a como dé lugar.

Al cruzar la puerta de vidrio de la cocina encontramos a Esme cortando un trozo de pastel para colocarlo en un pequeño plato que Alice entusiasmada tomó, buscó un tenedor y comió con ganas. Edward se apresuró a pasar a mi lado y desapareció por la puerta que nos separaba de la sala, oí cómo subía las escaleras casi corriendo hasta llegar al piso de arriba.

_Esme, muchas gracias por el almuerzo. Bella y yo debemos irnos ya…_ murmuró James con un tono fingido de disculpas a Esme,

_Pero si aún no han tomado el té y no han probado el pastel Bella_ dijo dirigiéndose a mí con su rostro suplicante, yo le sonreí lo más cordialmente que pude todavía preocupada por la reacción de Edward.

_Lo siento Esme, es que James tiene unos asuntos pendientes, pero cuando quieras puedo venir a tomar el té contigo…_ le tomé las manos y ella, luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, me abrazó efusivamente. Me sorprendió al principio, como todas las muestras de amor incondicional que esa familia tenía para los demás, luego de unos segundos le devolví el abrazo.

_Gracias Bella, considérate de la familia mi niña, se siente bien tenerte aquí_ sus palabras abrieron un hueco en mi pecho… remordimiento, culpa, pena… llámenlo como quieran, ella era la madre del ser que yo misma había tentado, seduciéndolo hasta hacerlo perder la cabeza a tal punto de desear matar a alguien, que por más que lo mereciese, sería la razón para caer en pecado… una vez más.

Besé a Esme en la mejilla antes de separarme de ella, no pude mirarla a los ojos, no tenía el valor para hacerlo y tenía la suficiente vergüenza que me lo impedía… si ella supiera, me repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza, si ella supiera…

_ Esperamos volver antes de irnos, ya hemos estado lo suficiente en Seatlle, Rose y Emmett ya deben haber vuelto de su luna de miel y nosotros aún no nos hemos ido de aquí…_ rió James a Esme que le correspondía, lo miré atónita. Se suponía que íbamos a quedarnos más tiempo para que pudiéramos poner su plan en marcha, por supuesto que antes de que él pudiera hacer nada contra los Cullen yo ya lo habría matado… pero si ahora salía con que debíamos irnos atoraba mis propios planes, debía acelerar lo que tenía en mente. Tragué saliva y miré a Alice que también lo observaba confusa, ella también esperaba que nos quedásemos un tiempo más. Me acerqué a ella con intención de despedirme pero me sorprendí cuando ella lanzó sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello,

_Yo lo cuidaré por ti_ susurró en mi oído _tú ve, pero vuelve pronto si lo amas._ asentí sutilmente mientras oía cómo Jemes se despedía de Carlisle que había entrado a la cocina. Me solté del agarre de mi amiga y me encaminé hacia el jefe de familia, me despedí rápidamente y con James llevándome de la cintura salimos cruzamos la sala hasta el porche de entrada… una vez afuera sentí la voz que quien seguro iba a extrañar,

_Bella…

Volteé para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Edward, parecía tranquilo y su rostro no denotaba pena o alguna otra emoción, solo una rara mezcla de dureza y tranquilidad… Me zafé del brazo carcelero de James y caminé hacia mi amor para despedirme, Alice pasó a mi lado con la intención de distraer a James… algo imposible, él estaría atento a todo,

_Adiós_ le dije suavemente mientras le daba un casto beso en la mejilla, el tomó mi mano con una de las suyas y muy sutilmente puso algo sobre mi palma, para luego cerrar mis dedos en torno a ese pequeño objeto, no miré… sería muy obvio. Solo tuve ojos para mirarlo a él, sus ojos verdes resplandecían… brillaban con un destello especial, no había miedo, celos, odio… no había más que suma tranquilidad. Antes de separarme de él vi claramente cómo las comisuras de sus labios se torcían reteniendo una pequeña sonrisa. Di vuelta sin soportar semejante visión, solo tenía ganas de tíramele encima y besarlo hasta saciar mis deseos… hasta dejar las huellas de mi amor sobre él, aunque ya lo había hecho de diversas y distintas maneras ese día.

James miraba la escena con el seño fruncido, en cuanto miró a Edward lo saludó quedadamente con una inclinación de la cabeza a lo que mi amor respondió con el mismo gesto. Cerré fuerte mi mano y sostuve ocultando ese pequeño objeto como si en ello se me fuera la vida, subí al auto y con un último saludo me despedí de los Cullen…

Fue un viaje rápido hasta el hotel, la noche reinaba en la ciudad para cuando estábamos aparcando en el hotel, durante todo el viaje mantuve mi mano apretada protegiendo lo que Edward, con tanto sigilo, había colocado allí, no me había atrevido a abrir la mano y mirar que era por miedo a que James se diera cuenta. Me sorprendió la ausencia de palabras por parte de James, él parecía estar metido en sus propios pensamientos, dejando para la habitación de hotel las recriminaciones, insultos y hasta golpes… suspiré resignada a enfrentarme con todo eso esa noche y subí el ascensor hacia nuestra habitación.

Al abrir la puerta entré rápidamente dentro de la habitación, quería resguardar primero lo que Edward me había dado, llegué a la cómoda donde dejaba mis libros, justo debajo de un espejo… vi que James cerraba la puerta de la habitación echando una mirada antes por el corredor, en ese momento y me apresuré rápidamente a abrir mi ejemplar de Cumbres borrascosas y a poner dentro, entre las paginas, lo que Edward me había dado… ya lo vería más tarde. Cerré suavemente el libro y di media vuelta al ver por el espejo que James se acercaba detrás de mí, tragué saliva y suspiré ante lo que se me venía…

_Mi Bella…_ murmuró acercándose hasta mí, inclinó su rostro hasta mi cuello y lo sentí olisquear, cerré los ojos apretando los puños sobre la cómoda _mi dulce Bella… dime, ¿la has pasado bien hoy?_ murmuró sobre mi cuello. Yo era incapaz de hablar, su pregunta solo dejaba una cosa en claro, él estaba jugando conmigo, él olía a Edward en mi piel. De pronto sentí sus dientes en mi cuello mordiéndome levemente,

_Dime mi Bella, ¿cómo se comportó el padre Edward hoy?_ murmuró sobre mi cuello, quise alejarme por puro instinto sabiendo que él me sostendría fuerte, lo cual hizo…

_Muy bien, mejor que tú_ contesté desafiante, si él quería la verdad yo se la daría. Se quedó en una pieza al escucharme, su aliento pegaba contra mi cuello y sus manos se ciñeron fuertes en mi cintura… entonces su risa estremeció mi piel,

_Que bien que lo disfrutaste, al fin que no le queda mucha vida a ese padre tuyo_ dijo mirándome con sus ojos casi negros, _no juegues conmigo Isabella, porque te puedes quemar con fuego_ murmuró antes de tomarme de la nuca y empujarme hasta su boca. Su lengua entró sin permiso a mi boca, proteste pero eso solo sirvió para que James jalara mi cabello hacia atrás y con sus propios dientes arrancara mi camisa y sostén,

_Quiero hacerte lo mismo que el te hizo Bella_ murmuró besando mis pechos, cerré fuerte los ojos y solo vi los verdes ojos de él… mirándome con suma paz y tranquilidad, algo en él había cambiado, tal vez unas fuerzas renovadas, tal vez una determinación férrea, no lo sabía, solo era consciente de que debía terminar con esto para poder finalmente ver qué era ese pequeño objeto que él me había entregado, algo me decía que era de suma importancia…

Sentí que sus dedos recorrieron mi interior, palpando y tocando de manera descuidada y presurosa, sentí asco de mí misma por dejarme hacer eso… pero de alguna manera sabía que era necesario para que Edward siguiera estando vivo. Esa tarde había sido todo lo que había esperado y por ´primera vez en mi larga existencia sentí pánico ante la perdida, miedo, dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo. En el momento justo en que creí que lo perdía Edward llega como el caballero de armadura dorada que era y me afirma que lucharía a pesar de todo por nuestro amor. Me sentí feliz por primera vez en mi vida y más decidida que nunca para deshacerme de James…

Sentí una salvaje estocada de su duro miembro contra mi sexo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo, sabía que me estaba sometiendo… pero de ninguna manera saldría de mi burbuja, de aquella en la que me encerraba cada vez que sucedía, aunque las embestidas eran tan fuertes y brutales me obligué a mí misma a pensar en mi amor, en él… en mi dulce ángel que había renunciado al cielo solo por mí, solo él me podía mantener alejada de la realidad en ese momento de crueldad, solo él… Debía encontrar la manera a como de lugar para deshacerme de James pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, si él era el doble más fuerte que yo… la única manera de matarlo era contar con un vampiro lo suficientemente dispuesto a colaborar y lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo ¿pero quién?... no pertenecíamos a ningún aquelarre, siempre habíamos estado solos cual nómades, solo que nos estabilizamos en algún lugar y pasábamos unos años allí para luego seguir mudándonos, ¿a caso debía salir en la busca de un vampiro para poder matarlo?...

_Oh Bella… oh por Dios, eres exquisita_ escuché por los resquicios de mi mente que gemía James, un líquido inundó mi interior y él se dejó de mover, apreté aún más los dientes y mis ojos, no quería mirar aún. _Eres mía Isabella, por más que te jodas a ese sacerdote eres mía, nadie jamás te podrá apartar de mi lado preciosa, yo te convertí y yo seré el que te mate ¿entendiste?_ dijo cerca de mi oído, sus fuertes manos me sostenían sobre la cómoda, si no hubiese sido por eso yo ya habría colapsado sobre el suelo. No le quería contestar, yo jamás sería suya… me podía someter cuantas veces quisiera, podría morderme y bañarme con su semen, podría seguir tomando mi cuerpo, pero jamás obtendría mi alma, jamás mi corazón, este le pertenecía a una sola persona y era quien estaba esperando por mí en esos momentos, era quien me amaba como yo lo amaba, era mi Edward.

Sentí las manos fuertes de James tomarme por mi cuello obligándome a levantar la cabeza, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba, frente a mí, tan arrogante y altivo como siempre, con su gesto burlón y su sonrisa de satisfacción,

_Dilo linda… dí que eres mía_ negué con la cabeza desafiante, ante este gesto él acercó sus labios a los míos y mordió mi labio inferior tan fuerte que pude sentir hasta dolor, apreté los ojos y ahogué un grito, su lengua exigente invadió mi boca y exploró cada centímetro aún sin que yo le devolviera ese beso, _eres deliciosa Bella demasiado para tu propio bien, tal vez deba considerar encerrarte en algún lugar para que nadie más te toque y solo yo te haga mía cada vez que quiera_ negué con la cabeza y cómo pude solté las palabras que tenía atoradas en mi garganta,

_Habíamos hecho un trato ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo rompiste?_ murmuré como pude, él aún tenía mi cuello apretado con su mano, me miró curioso, como examinándome… luego con un movimiento que no vi venir me soltó bruscamente y mi cabeza chocó contra el espejo que tenía detrás, sentí como el cristal se rompía con el impacto… él simplemente se alejó guardando su miembro y abrochándose los pantalones,

_Ningún trato mi Bella, no me gusta la idea de que te andes tirando al curita por los rincones con la excusa de que puedes engañarlo y sacarle dinero… soy mejor estafador que tú Isabella y sé cuando tratan de engañarme… tú lo quieres proteger, tú solo te lo quieres tirar_ dijo mirándome con sus ojos oscuros,

_No dejaré que le hagas daño_ dije en un hilo de voz, de pronto temí por la vida de Edward, James podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, el rió de manera burlesca ante mis palabras

_Bella… deberías estar agradecida de que lo dejé vivir hasta ahora, tienes suerte de que la pequeña Alice sea su hermana, solo por ella me estoy aguantando de quebrarle el cuello a ese curita_ murmuró suavizando la mirada, no sé que tenía Alice que lo había deslumbrado a tal punto, pero en ese momento ella era mi tabla de salvación…

_Tal vez debería convertirla…_ dijo para sí mismo mirando por la ventana del hotel con gesto pensativo, de repente me alarmé… ¿cómo se le ocurría meter a Alice en esto?

_Ni se te ocurra James, ¿eres capaz de condenar a una niña tan solo porque te cae bien?_ dije entre dientes, salté de la cómoda donde había estado sentada y caminé hasta quedar detrás de James _escúchame, vámonos… por favor, vámonos de aquí ahora mismo si quieres, no debes pensar así con Alice, ella es solo una niña, ella…_ de repente James volteó y me miró con ojos encolerizados,

_Yo haré lo que se me venga en gana, ella es inteligente, sagas, astuta y estoy seguro que si se convierte en vampira revelará alguna habilidad oculta, podría serme más útil que tú mi Bella_ dijo suavemente, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo le rondaba esa idea en la cabeza?...

_No lo harás_ murmuré "_antes te mataré_" pensé para mí misma, él solo me sonrió y tomando las llaves de la habitación se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin decir palabra, mi respiración se tornó entrecortada y errática… no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que jugara así con una vida humana, no con Alice…

Debía detenerlo a como dé lugar y solo había una manera de hacerlo, debía matarlo… de debía hacerlo desaparecer y si tenía que hacerlo sola, lo haría aunque muriera en el intento. Recordé a Edward, recordé de pronto el objeto que me había entregado, fui hasta la cómoda donde estaban los libros algo desordenados por lo que había sucedido allí hacía unos minutos atrás, busqué Cumbres Borrascosas y lo abrí justo en donde estaba, era un papel doblado varias veces, tantas que formaba un cuadrado menor al tamaño de la palma de mi mano. Lo abrí presurosa y distinguí una pulcra y estilizada letra… la de Edward, era una carta, no tan larga pero si concisa y clara que rezaba esto:

_Bella:_

_No quiero que te metas en problema con tu "novio" si te ve hablando conmigo, por eso te escribo esto. Voy a ser claro mi amor, ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, sabes que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a sacarte de encima a ese malnacido y sabes que lo haré aunque tú no lo quieras. Te amo y no soporto saberte con él, no soportaré por mucho tiempo más que él te toque o te haga daño siquiera, no quiero que este junto a ti… y por eso he tomado una decisión…_

_Mañana partiré hacia Washington, presentaré mi renuncia ante la comisión episcopal y dejaré mi investidura, volveré a ti mi amor para que hagas algo por mí, no estaré más que dos o tres días afuera por lo que te pido que no te vayas, convéncelo a que se queden solo por esa cantidad de días._

_Bella amor, solo hay un cosa que deseo cuando vuelva, quiero que me transformes a lo que eres tú… quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo y quiero, después de eso, vivir una vida eterna a tu lado, no me importa nada más, solo eso…._

_No huyas, no te vayas después de leer esto, tú no eres la única vampiro en el mundo y sé que encontraré a otro que esté dispuesto a hacerlo y cuando esté hecho te buscaré para acabar con él, no te dejaré ir Isabella, eres demasiado importante para mí...._

_No lo pienses amor… solo hazlo, espérame y conviérteme para estar a tu lado, por favor mi amor solo te necesito a tí._

_Edward_

Me di cuenta que mis manos estaban temblando al leer su carta, me di cuenta de que yo tampoco podía vivir sin él, pero no estaba segura de querer condenarlo así cómo él me lo pedía, no podía hacerlo… prefería diez mil veces perderlo antes que hundirlo en el bajo mundo en el que estabacondenada a vivir yo, no me permitiría jamás arrancarle la posibilidad su un posible perdón de su Iglesia… Edward deseaba convertirse en lo que jamás creí posible que él llegara a ser, un ángel caído, un ángel que rechazó sus alas por mí… y por más que yo no quisiera aceptarlo, era la única posibilidad de acabar con James, la fuerza de dos era lo único que podía salvarnos…

**Amigas! Se acerca el final… pero por lo pronto este capi ¿Qué les pareció? Besotes! Y REVIEWS por favor…**


	23. Verdades

**Verdades**

**

* * *

**

El cielo matutino de ese día sabía tan diferente, se olía otros olores, otras sensaciones y se preveían nuevas expectativas. El día anterior me había levantado agradecido porque iba a tener a Bella por el resto de mi vida, ese día me había levantado aún más feliz… la tendría por toda mi existencia, un eternidad, por todo lo que dure mi inmortalidad, como fuera… la tendría.

Escuché por los altoparlantes la llamada para mi vuelo, el último hacia Washington si todo salía como yo lo esperaba, el último antes del comienzo de mi nueva vida junto a ella. Me encaminé hacia la puerta de embarque junto a mi pequeña hermana a mi lado, ella era la única que sabía lo que sentía, la única que me había visto con mi corazón en la mano y era la única que sabía de mi decisión, aparte de Bella.

Sentí su cálida mano en mi antebrazo antes de dejarme cruzar la puerta de embarque,

_Edward, vuelve pronto… yo estaré con ella todo el tiempo que mis papás me permitan_ dijo antes de ponerse de puntillas de pie para abrazarme,

_Gracias Alice, cuídala por favor, nunca la dejes sola_ murmuré sobre su cuello abrazándola también,

_Descuida hermanito, Bella es fuerte… ella te esperará_

_Oblígala a que lo haga pequeña_ dije casi suplicante _y mantente alejada de ese tipo, solo quédate con Bella…_ ella asintió al ver mi mirada de advertencia. No le podía decir a mi pequeña hermana lo que Bella y… James eran en realidad, pero si podía advertirle sobre ese tipo, no lo quería cerca de mi hermana y menos de Bella pero era inevitable…

Besé la sien de mi hermana y me separé de ella dándole una última mirada de agradecimiento, ella parecía querer sollozar pero me di vuelta antes de verla. El vuelo fue apacible y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de Washington, decidí que esa misma tarde hablaría con el Padre Marcus para explicarle mi situación, esperar su consejo y renunciar a mi investidura en el consejo episcopal. No sabía nada de cómo iba a ser el proceso, pero por lo visto iba a tener que explicar mi situación ante los sacerdotes demás alta jerarquía para obtener la abdicación… iba a tener que dar su nombre como si fueras la responsable de mi renuncia al fuero sacerdotal, frágiles de mente y corazón serían si se atreven a culpar a mi Isabella por haberme enamorado cuando aquí el único responsable de mis acciones era solamente yo.

El taxi me llevó directamente a la Iglesia en la que todo permanecía igual que siempre, miré al altar al pasar por uno de los laterales y dejando mi pequeña maleta en uno de los bancos me acerqué lentamente al lugar donde era habitual para mí dar mis misas sin evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, con un suspiro ahogado me arrodillé ante Él…

Mi pecho no sentía culpa, nunca lo sentiría… supongo que debido a que el amor que sentía mi corazón iba más allá de toda culpa o remordimiento, me era imposible para mí sentir cualquier clase de arrepentimientos, amaba Bella por sobre todas las cosas y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Sentí un alivio inconmensurable al saber que podía mirarlo allí, expectante desde la cruz sin sentir miedo ni el peso de mi pecado sobre los hombros… supe enseguida, como se sabe la aproximación de la primavera, que Él me había perdonado.

_Perdóname también por lo que voy hacer_ susurré despacio, estaba consciente de los fieles que estaban dando sus propias oraciones, no tenían por qué oír las mías… solo uno solo debía oírlo y lo tenía delante de mí. _Perdóname por no ser capaz de vivir sin ella, nunca pensé que el amor que tenías guardado para mí iba a pegarme tan fuerte… nunca pensé que podía llegar a enamorarme, Señor… ante todo perdóname por pecar de ignorante_ murmuré con la cabeza gacha. Como si fuera capaz de recibir alguna respuesta quedé en silencio, solo los murmullos de los fieles se sentían en el gran recinto y solo el repiqueteo constante de mi corazón me hacía saber que aún continuaba vivo… me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando que tal vez ese sería uno de los últimos momentos en que lo oiría latir, en unos días más el silencio reinaría para siempre en mí.

_Si la pusiste en mi camino fue porque confiaste en que tomaría las decisiones correctas, espero haber decidido bien porque no hubiese podido permanecer junto a ti con la imagen de ella incesante en mi cabeza, no hubiese sido capaz de engañarme tanto…_ murmuré despacio consiente de los visitantes de la Iglesia _solo te pido la suficiente fortaleza para poder vencer todo lo que la dañe, con tu perdón señor… no pienso dejar que la lastimen_

Me recargué en el suelo como si fuese el único trozo de tierra el abismal océano, mis palmas tocaban el pétreo y frío suelo de mármol y mi pecho trataba de encontrar el aire que de pronto lo había abandonado,

_Te dejaré mi alma aquí mismo si me haces un último favor_ murmuré suavemente con los ojos cerrados _apártala de él, no dejes que le haga daño… por favor, la amo… pero soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella._ me escocían los ojos, aún teniéndolos cerrados. Luego de unos segundos de haber estado hincado ante Él con la cabeza gacha sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro, levemente familiar que ejercía cierta presión tranquilizante, poco a poco fui levantando la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos color grises que habían reflejado orgullo y cariño paternal hacía un tiempo atrás y que hoy solo me miraban con pena y tristeza,

_¿Quieres hablar de ello?_ murmuró el Padre Marcus ante mi rostro consternado, pensé por un minuto negar todo y admitir mi error, mi arrepentimiento… pero no podía mentir, por más que lo intentase jamás negaría a mi Bella. Asentí quedadamente y me paré lentamente para luego seguirlo hasta los corredores laterales de la Iglesia.

Me di cuenta que nos acercábamos a lo que era mi oficina sin gestos ni palabras lo seguí hasta allí, el Padre Marcus abrió la puerta invitándome a pasar y decidí contar toda mi verdad, por más vergonzosa y ofensiva que esta fuera. Él se sentó en la que era mi silla y me invitó a sentarme frente a él con una señal de su mano, lo hice…

_No quise interrumpir tu confesión ante el Señor, pero al verte tuve la necesidad de saber qué sucedía…_ murmuró con voz cansada _¿Quieres confesarte conmigo?_ su mirada se posó finalmente en la mía y por primera vez desde que Bella había llegado a mi vida… sentí culpa, agaché la cabeza sin tener el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía indigno…

_Padre… yo…_ las palabras que debía decir se me acumularon en la garganta imposibilitándome a hablar, cerré los ojos frustrado y levanté como pude mi cabeza,

_Lo siento Padre Marcus_ tomé aire y suspiré sonoramente _me he enamorado_ dije finalmente sin tapujos. Él, mi mentor en esos siete años me miró por un momento y luego cerró los ojos asintiendo. Luego de lo que parecieron ser varios eternos minutos de silencio, él se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose a la ventana cercana dándome la espalda,

_Padre yo… no quise que eso sucediera, yo…_

_Edward hijo_ interrumpió tomando una pausa _no está en nuestras manos manejar lo que el destino tenga deparado para nosotros, solo Dios sabe por qué debemos recorrer caminos tan escabrosos para alcanzar la felicidad… solo él lo sabe_ murmuró antes de voltearse hacia mí, su profunda mirada me dio la sensación que estaba escudriñando mis ojos para encontrar la verdad en ellos, tuve la valentía de no apartar mi mirada así que la sostuve hasta que él decidió volver a su asiento,

_¿Hace cuanto Edward?_ preguntó con una impasible calma _puedes confesarte conmigo hijo_

Respiré hondo y lentamente, debía darle mi verdad, debía soltarle la cantidad de palabras que tenía acumuladas en mi interior desde hacía ya mucho tiempo,

_Desde la boda de Emmett, allí la conocí…_ murmuré con voz cansina, parecía que las fuerzas me abandonaban volviéndome un simple hombre, cansado, dolido y con una gran carga en mi corazón. El Padre Marcus parecía acomodar en su interior la información que le estaba dando, esperé un momento para seguir hablando,

_Padre, lo que sucedió fue nuevo para mí, nunca había sentido algo así nunca, ella fue como un golpe de viento…_ agaché la cabeza sin saber qué decir, ¿cómo resumir en palabras todo lo que mi diosa me hacía sentir, cómo hacerlo sabiendo que lo que diría nunca llegaría hacerle justicia?

_Edward, ¿estás seguro que lo que sientes por esa mujer es amor?_ preguntó luego de un momento, no dudé en contestar…

_Si Padre, es amor puro, irracional y abrumadoramente enloquecedor_ dije llevando una de mis manos a mi cabello para jalonearlo levemente

_Bien… eso cambia las cosas_ murmuró pensativo _¿sabes lo que dicen los dogmas de la Iglesia con respecto a eso verdad?_

_Si Padre, debo renunciar a los hábitos, no soy digno de llevar esta investidura. He fallado_ murmuré cabizbajo, aún no era capaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos a quién sacrificó tiempo durante estos últimos siete años para hacerme digno de estar en un altar para transmitir la palabra del Señor.

_Tú no has fallado Edward, tú te has enamorado. Tú bien sabes lo que la palabra dice con respecto a eso, eres a pesar de todo un hombre afortunado, que tiene la capacidad de sentir, de decidir y por sobre todas las cosas de moldear su corazón a su modo. No te arrepientas nuca de sentir amor, jamás dejes de profesarlo, porque solo el amor te salvará… solo él te elevará a los cielos y solo él será capaz de reverenciar la palabra del señor…_ murmuró con una tremenda calma, lo miré con un poco más de tranquilidad… a decir verdad no me esperaba sus palabras, tan solo tal vez sus reproches, pero tener a mi mentor frente a mí diciéndome que no me arrepienta de amarla era lo más parecido a la felicidad en ese momento,

_Gracias Padre, no sabe cuánto valen sus palabras para mí en este momento. Gracias por darme valor para enfrentar mi verdad sin miedos y sin prejuicios_ tragué saliva audiblemente _solo desearía saber, ¿qué pasos sigo de ahora en más? ¿se me tiene permitido quedarme en la Iglesia hasta aclarar mi situación?_ murmuré avergonzado.

_Si Edward, esta seguirá siendo tu Iglesia hasta el momento en que entregues tu investidura, con respecto a eso… mañana informaré en la Casa Central tu situación, ellos seguramente querrán que te expliques, que des tus motivos personalmente y luego de eso… ya será libre_ explicó lentamente, sus ojos estaban aún surcados por un atisbo de tristeza y decepción.

_Debo armarme de valor para contar mi decisión a mis padres_ murmuré agachando la cabeza _mi madre entenderá, pero mi padre… no sé cómo pueda llegar a reaccionar, él estaba orgulloso de mí con respecto al sacerdocio_

_Carlisle es un hombre inteligente, sabrá que lo mejor para su hijo es lo que a ti mejor te convenga, lo que te haga feliz… si él opta por tu felicidad entonces entenderá_ murmuró entrelazando sus dedos sobre su regazo _Solo espero que no te alejes de nosotros, los niños de la Casa Hogar te extrañaran_

Reprimí un gemido de dolor, jamás pensé que tendría que alejarme de ellos y lo estaba haciendo, estaba renunciando a verlos crecer, a observar su crecimiento y alejarme de ellos, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro, con Bella a mi lado fuéramos lo que fuéramos, nunca dejaría la Casa Hogar de lado… ella me daría la entereza de volver y regocijarme con ellos una vez más y lo más importante la tendría a mi Bella a mi lado.

_Trataré de no alejarme nunca Padre, esto es muy importante para mí al igual que la fundación, si mi padre me lo permite seguiré inmiscuyéndome para saber que todo anda bien_ dije tratando de sonreír, él me respondió con una sonrisa genuina

_Me alegro Edward, espero que te tengamos por la casa del Señor seguido_ murmuró con cierta jovialidad,

_Así será Padre_ afirmé.

Mi pecho pudo respirar tranquilo luego de esa charla, de esa confesión con mi mentor. Él me aseguró antes de irme que hablaría con la junta de la Casa Central y expondría mi situación, ello seguramente me citarían para darles mi verdad y ya sería libre de dejar la Iglesia para volver junto a mi diosa, verla se me estaba haciendo una urgencia, la necesitaba… más que nuca para poder seguir sobrellevando lo que se venía, en especial la charla con mi padre. Quería dejar todo listo y aclarado antes de comenzar con mi nueva vida, antes de mi nuevo despertar…

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, sin antes pasar por la Iglesia a saludar al padre Alec que la había cuidado en mi ausencia, tomé un baño y me dispuse a descansar un momento en la cama, el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche y de un momento a otro se cerrarían las puertas para terminar la jornada. Estaba a punto de levantarme de mi breve descanso cuando sonó el teléfono interno que intercomunicaba a las habitaciones, cuando atendí la llamada sabiendo que sería uno de los monaguillos o el padre Alec di con la respuesta que tenía una llamada para mí de Alice,

_Hermanito!_ dijo su chillona voz cuando me pasaron su llamada

_Alice, ¿cómo está todo?_ me apresuré a preguntar sentándome en el borde de la cama _¿está Bella allí contigo?_

_Si calma, calma… ella está aquí, pero Edward quiero saber ¿cómo te fue?_

_Bien Alice, hablé con el padre Marcus y sabe todo, mañana se reunirán para determinar mi situación, espero que sea rápido así vuelvo lo antes posible_

_¡Qué bien!, solo debes ir pensando lo que le dirás a papá, mamá estará loca de contenta… sabes cómo ama a Bella y Emmett, ni hablar…_

_Alice, por favor dame con Bella_ le corté con tono cansino. Escuché un murmullo al otro lado de la línea y luego su suave voz llegó hasta mí…

_Mi amor, ¿cómo estás?_ murmuró suavemente

_Bien ahora que te escucho, Bella… no te das una idea de lo que te extraño_ dije recargando mi cabeza en mi mano libre _te extraño demasiado amor_ un suspiro escapó de mis labios, me estremecía sentir su voz y no poder tocarla, no tener sus manos en mi piel y mis labios en la suya…

_Estoy en mi habitación con Alice, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra ¿qué le dijiste?, James se la pasa afuera porque Alice lo obliga prácticamente a dejarnos solas alegando que haremos cosas de chicas_ dijo divertida su voz era tan tranquilizante _ Amor… debemos hablar de algo, de lo que escribiste… Edward… yo…_

_Shhh yo nada Bella, tú harás lo que diga esa carta, tú lo harás amor, tú sabes qué sino buscaré quien lo haga.._

_Es peligroso_ susurró, seguramente alejándose de Alice para poder hablar _yo no sé si podré hacerlo, nunca convertí a nadie, no sé si podré resistir no beber de ti, nunca probé sangre humana a pesar de ser demasiado tentadora, tú no sabes lo que se siente… quema la garganta al principio y luego te acostumbras, Edward… debes saber tantas cosas…_ su tono nervios en la voz me decía que no estaba de acuerdo con mi pedido, sentí la duda en su voz,

_Las sabré cuando vuelva Bella, me dirás todo y luego me convertirás_ dije pausadamente, ella parecía respirar entrecortadamente _calma amor, sé lo que hago… lo único que sé y que afirmo cada día más es que no puedo vivir si ti… solo dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz mi amor, solo déjame ser tu compañero, tu amigo, tu amante… déjame serlo por favor. Piensa bien las cosas, déjame terminar aquí y hablar luego con mi familia y luego lo haremos, donde tú lo creas conveniente, confío en ti y sé que no me harás daño alguno._ dije tranquilo, ella se calmó y solo se limitó a escucharme… parecía estar pensando lo siguiente que iba a decir y hasta podía imaginármela mordiéndose el labio,

_Yo… te extraño_ susurró finalmente _ extraño besarte, extraño tu piel, tu calor… tu voz me hace cosquillas al oído, no sabes lo que me haces_ dijo conteniendo un jadeo. Me sentí morir y suspiré frustrado

_Lo sé, yo también te extraño… Bella, si supieras cuánto_

_ Solo espero tenerte conmigo pronto, no me hagas ir por ti…_ murmuró divertida, sonreí ante el hecho que se presentara de improviso como aquella noche,

_No estaría mal, aún tengo mi habitación y mi cama aún tiene tu olor_ murmuré llevándome la punta de la sabana a la nariz como un loco desquiciado, efectivamente allí aún estaba su olor… me vi afortunado que no hayan sacado las sábanas para lavarlas y solo se hayan limitado a acomodar la cama,

_Edward, no tientes mi autocontrol, no me hagas ir…_ rió _necesito tanto de ti que estoy empezando a creer que mi piel se hizo adicta a tus dedos, a tu calor… a tus besos_

_mmm Bella, por favor basta, sabes cómo estoy_ si seguía con esa charla iba a terminar con una frustrada erección y era lo que menos quería _Te llamo mañana mi amor, ahora debo dormir… mañana temprano me avisan de la reunión_

_Bien, perdona… soy una vampira desquiciada adicta a ti_ susurró divertida _mañana espero tu llamada y también espero que Alice no me lleve de compras de nuevo, no sabes el castigo que es para mí…_

_Lo sé amor, sopórtala unos días más… cuídate ¿si?_

_Si, sabes que no puede pasarme nada… a demás con Alice aquí el tiempo pasa más rápido_

Nos despedimos sin querer colgar el teléfono y me reí ante eso, parecíamos dos adolescentes hormonales y enamorados que no querían dejar de hablarse…

Esa noche mi diosa se presentó en mis sueños, como lo hacía siempre…jadeando sobre mí y murmurando palabras de amor en mis oídos, gimiendo y contorneándose desnuda sobre mi regazo y gozando gracias al toque de mis manos sobre su piel.

Extrañaría soñar con ella… pero prefería tenerla eternamente presente junto a mí en carne y hueso que tenerla en mis sueños, faltaba cada vez menos para eso y ya no podía esperar.

* * *

**Reviews? GRACIAS! Espero que haya sido de su agrado… pronto subiré un OS que concursará en un Darkward contest… espero tener su apoyo… besotes!**


	24. Más cerca de ti

Un paso más hacia tí

Me desperté temprano, demasiado temprano… la agitación de mi pecho y mi respiración entrecortada eran el claro indicio del efecto de causaba Bella en mí. Miré el reloj de mi mesa de luz y me percaté que eran las 6 de la mañana y el sol ni siquiera había asomado sus narices por el horizonte, estaba convencido de que no iba a poder volver a conciliar el sueño, no si hasta con los ojos cerrados podía verla.

Frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a darme un buen baño de agua tibia, tenía la esperanza de que mi mente adormilada calmara su obsesión con mi diosa. Me vestí preparado para comenzar con el día, ese día sería uno de los difíciles, pero si contaba con mi suerte al final del día llamaría con satisfacción a mi dueña para decirle que ya era libre para estar con ella.

Bajé a la cocina de la Iglesia, la cual se encontraba vacía a esas horas y comencé a hacerme el desayuno, mi estomago no estaba en condiciones de almacenar mucho esa mañana, los nervios y la ansiedad me invadían… así que opté por un café con unas tostadas.

En cuanto comenzó el movimiento en la Iglesia decidí ir hacia mi oficina y esperar las noticias del Padre Marcus allí, si había una reunión con los superiores debía ser a la tarde, eso no me daría tiempo para ir a ver a mis niños de la Casa Hogar… debía darme un tiempo antes de ir junto a mi Bella y quedarme un día más para verlos por última vez, los extrañaría, pero intuía y tenía optimismo de que llegara el día en que los volviera a ver.

Un poco antes del mediodía recibí la llamada que tanto había estado esperando, el Padre Marcus llamó para informarme que había conseguido una cita con los superiores de la casa central para transmitir mi decisión y explicar mis motivos… esa tarde misma sería el momento de la verdad con mis pares. Debo decir que los nervios y la ansiedad que había sentido por la mañana no eran nada comparados con los que a la hora del almuerzo se habían hecho presente, no pude probar bocado… el hecho estaba en que no estaba preocupado porque denegaran mi solicitud de renunciar a la Iglesia, porque no me podían retener sin mi voluntad, si ese era el caso yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Bella para seguir con la tortura de tenerla lejos, no podría… me escaparía con ella en la primera oportunidad, el hecho estaba en que la involucraría en todo esto… daría su nombre, me lo pedirían y luego la señalarían y la juzgarían como la culpable de hacerme caer en tentación y no quería eso, no quería condenarla ante la Iglesia, no solo ella me tentó, yo me dejé tentar y la mayor parte de la culpa la tuve yo.

Luego de casi hacer un hoyo en mi oficina por tanto caminar tratando de calmar los nervios, salí de la Iglesia para ir a la reunión. El Padre Marcus me había asegurado que él iba a estar y eso me infundía un poco más de valor… esperaba de corazón que los superiores fueran igual de comprensivos que él, no quería batallar mucho aunque si era lo que tenía que hacer pues lo haría gustoso sabiendo que el final sería lo importante.

Llegué a la Casa Central a un cuarto para las tres de la tarde, horario que sería la reunión, al cruzar las grandes puertas de la Casa sentí pánico, pero un miedo infundido por la majestuosidad del lugar, solo había ido una sola vez que fue cuando me ordené sacerdote, solo para hacer unos papeles… después de tanto tiempo visitar ese lugar por razones diferentes era rayando lo inverosímil, la primera vez que había pisado ese lugar lo había hecho orgulloso de mí mismo y lleno de satisfacción por haberme ordenado sacerdote, un tiempo después lo hacía con nerviosismo y cierto temor por no saber que me deparaba el lugar al ir a renunciar a la investidura.

De pronto me sentí molesto conmigo mismo, caminaba por los corredores de la Casa y veía lo pulcro y ostentoso que era el lugar ¿por qué motivo ese detalle no lo vi la primera vez que entre allí? ¿Tan ciego por mi propio orgullo estaba que no vi lo que en realidad había en ese lugar?, las delicadas arañas que colgaban del techo y que parecían bañadas en oro, los grandes cuadros y tapices que forraban las amplias paredes, las caras alfombras que se veían por todo el lugar y las pulcras ropas de los que por allí se encontraban ¿en serio se me había impuesto en algún momento en el corazón ser como ellos? ¿Imitarlos?... pensé en mis niños, en aquellos que esperaban en la Casa Hogar porque una familia los fuera a adoptar, en ellos que habían sufrido la tortura, el hambre, la pobreza, la enfermedad… y yo y estos supuestos servidores del Señor moviéndonos entre la riqueza y la ostentación. De repente me sentí enfermo, con unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo de allí, de dejar todo e irme sin las debidas explicaciones y correr junto a mi diosa, solo ella me podía sacar de encima el asco que sentía de mí mismo.

Me senté con la cabeza gacha en uno de los asientos forrados en cuero que había en una salita de estar, cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme y serenarme para enfrentar al clero eclesiástico de Washington,

_Edward_ sentí una familiar voz a mis espaldas, volteé para confirmar que era el Padre Marcus _ Los sacerdotes ya están reunidos, esperan en la sala tu presencia, vamos?_ respiré sonoramente antes de levantarme y seguir al Padre Marcus hasta una de las grandes puertas del lugar, él la abrió y al entrar vi a unos seis sacerdotes hablando entre si, parecían ajenos a mi presencia. Muchos de ellos me parecieron conocidos, lo habría visto tal vez en alguna misa o recepción, de las que se solían hacer para una celebración especial, otros simplemente no los conocía. El amplio cuarto estaba dotado por una gran mesa circular en la que estaban sentados los sacerdotes y un asiento vacío enfrente a esta en la que se suponía que debía sentarme yo.

El silencio se hizo cuando se percataron de mi presencia, miré a mi mentor y me sonrió infundiéndome valor y seguridad,

_Padre Edward Cullen ¿cierto?_ dijo uno de ellos que parecía de mediana edad, sostenía en sus manos unos papeles que creí sería mi legajo,

_Si Padre, Edward Cullen_ confirmé. Ellos me miraron sin emociones en sus rostros, parecían fríos y lejanos, como si estar allí no les interesara en absoluto,

_Bien… tenemos entendido, por lo que nos informó el Padre Marcus, que desea dejar la Iglesia ¿eso es así?_ uno de los sacerdotes de más avanzada edad comenzó a hablar,

Yo me aclaré la garganta, miré al Padre Marcus y él me dio una señal para que contestara,

_Si Padre, deseo dejar la Iglesia… fue algo que no tenía premeditado, yo…_

_¿Puede explicar sus razones?_ interrumpió, yo los miré a todos y supe que estaban interesados aunque algo reacios a lo que iba a decir

_Si…_ dudé por un segundo pero tuve más seguridad al pensar en ella _yo… me enamoré de una mujer_ dije finalmente, resistí la tentación de bajar la mirada pero no o hice, levanté mi mentón jurando jamás avergonzarme de algo tan puro como enamorarse,

_Bien… usted hizo sus votos de castidad y obediencia por lo tanto sabe que lo que hizo es una falta grave a esos votos_

_Lo sé, pero como ya dije… fue algo que yo no..._

_Si, lo sabemos... que no lo vio venir._ hizo una pausa un tanto incomoda y luego prosiguió _Padre Edward... sabe que el celibato es parte fundamental dentro del clero de la Iglesia por lo tanto no podemos dejar pasar esto, comprendemos y advertimos todos los sacerdotes cuando nos ordenamos, que no somos libres de caer en tentación, que somos antes que nada hombres, tan simple como eso... pero por eso mismo hacemos nuestros votos, porque llevamos en nuestro corazón el peso de un solo amor que es capaz de abarcar todas las clases de amores, el amor al Señor_ yo asentí ante sus palabras sabiendo que el amor que sentía por Bella era algo superior a cualquier clase de amor,

_Padre Félix si me permite_ interrumpió mi mentor _Sé, por propio conocimiento, que el Padre Edward ha sido en todo momento conciente de esa diferencia, él siempre estuvo seguro de su vocación... a pesar de eso él, como todos nosotros, siempre estuvo conciente también de su condición de hombre._ me sorprendió un poco que mi mentor interviniera por mí y se lo agradecí internamente, él comprendía la magnitud de este amor.

_¿Cuántas veces hemos escuchado sobre hombres servidores de la Iglesia que dejaron sus hábitos por haber encontrado el amor de una mujer? No debemos caer en la hipocresía y tenemos que saber aceptar que toda clase de amor que se profese en Su nombre es lo que mantendrá la unión de las personas_ quise sonreír ante la gran verdad que el Padre Marcus decía pero reprimí mi sonrisa y por ende mi agradecimiento _Tanto si somos célibes como si se forma una vida de familia, estamos llamados a ordenar el propio corazón, la voluntad y la libertad... y Edward puede elegir qué le manda el corazón_ sus palabras me dieron la valentía necesaria para defender mi causa, decidí tomar las riendas de la situación... una en la que yo solo me había metido y que solo yo debía afrontar.

_Yo... nunca creí que esto me pasaría_ murmuré con la cabeza en alto _cuando me ordené sacerdote estaba muy seguro de mi vocación, servir a los demás a través de la Iglesia era lo que yo quería hacer, aún es lo que quiero... pero la conocí a ella y supe que todo el amor que tenía en mi interior era suficiente como para amar a dos seres_ mis palabras de pronto fueron insuficientes para explicar lo que mi corazón sentía, no encontraba palabras como para hacerlo... quería que ellos entendieran que daba igual a quién amara, que mi vocación, a pesar de eso, seguiría intacta... , quería que ellos fueran capaces de entender que aunque se amara a una persona en carne y hueso, el amor supremo y sobrenatural por Él estaba intacto, pero la Iglesia no da opciones posibles.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio que parecían eternos ellos decidieron continuar,

_Padre Edward, ¿está usted dispuesto a seguir su relación con esta persona?_ preguntó uno de los sacerdotes más ancianos, yo no dudé... la quería para mí, para siempre,

_Si... nos amamos y no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para terminar con esta relación_ ellos quedaron sumidos en un silencio prolongado en el que solo se escuchaban aislados murmullos y conversaciones,

_ Bien_ murmuró el Padre Felix _es una lástima perder a tan eficaz transmisor de la palabra, tan eficiente sacerdote, pero la Iglesia no acepta el rompimiento de esta regla... el celibato es una parte esencial de quienes la componemos y debemos atenernos a eso, sentimos la perdida Padre Edward... de verdad la sentimos, más que nada porque era usted una parte esencial de la Casa Hogar_ una vez más sentí un peso en el corazón al pensar en mis niños, pero me repuse ante las siguientes palabras _esperemos seguir contando con su presencia al menos_ una súbita felicidad me embargó y no pude evitar que una sonrisa surcara mis labios,

_Si... ellos no me perderán y no estoy dispuesto a perderlos a ellos_ murmuré con la voz entrecortada, esa era una buena noticia _espero poder seguir entre ellos al igual que pienso hacerlo desde la Fundación._

_Muy bien, lamentamos todo esto... pero usted bien sabe que el amor es un sentimiento universal en cualquiera de sus formas y no se le niega a nadie, y esperamos que usted sea feliz con el camino que eligió_ dijo el Padre Félix dando por terminada la reunión, miré a los otros sacerdotes que no habían hablado y parecían seguir indiferentes a la situación,

_Gracias Padre, yo lamento esta situación... de todas maneras no me perderán como laico, gracias por su comprensión_ me levanté de mi lugar y luego de saludar a los sacerdotes con una inclinación de la cabeza, salí del cuarto acompañado por el Padre Marcus,

_Gracias Padre... por haber intercedido_ murmuré mientras caminábamos a travesando uno de los corredores del edificio, él me miró con sus ojos grises y me sonrió... una sonrisa genuina y real de un hombre de la Iglesia, una sonrisa que llegaba a los ojos,

_De nada Edward, solo defendía un ideal... una buena cusa, se te ve muy enamorado y si no fuera porque te conozco de hace ya siete años diría que esa mujer te embrujó o algo por el estilo_ rió ante sus propias palabras, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad pero igualmente sonreí ante sus ideas.

_Padre ¿cuándo ve usted ideal que deje la Iglesia?_ murmuré, quería cumplir con lo que le había dicho a mi amor lo antes posible... ir a ella, quería tocarla de nuevo y embriagarme con su amor...

_Cuando tú lo creas apropiado Edward, déjame hablar con el Padre Alec... él se puede hacer cargo provisoriamente de ella en cuanto tú te vallas_ pensé un momento en lo que me faltaba hacer antes de marcharme,

_¿Mañana estaría bien?... es que prometí volver lo antes posible_ murmuré algo cohibido, él sonrió una vez más y asintió...

_Mañana está bien, hablaré con el Padre Alec hoy_ dijo mientras estábamos llegando a la entrada del edificio _Edward ¿puedo ser indiscreto?... ¿puedo saber el nombre de quien nos ha dejado con un sacerdote menos?_ dijo con un tono de disculpa, yo sonreí y asentí... no significaba nada que él supiera su nombre, ya no estábamos en la reunión y confiaba totalmente en mi mentor sabiendo que él jamás la juzgaría, por una extraña razón parecía contento de que todo saliera bien.

_Su nombre es... Isabella_ murmuré despacio con una sonrisa en mi boca, efecto que siempre tenía al pensar en ella, al hablar de ella...

_Um, felicidades a ella y a tí, espero que sigamos teniendo tu presencia hijo_ asentí nuevamente y luego de estrechar su mano amablemente dejé mi antigua vida para prepararme para la próxima.

Llegué a la Iglesia casi para la cena, mis pies flotaban sobre el suelo y mi sonrisa era imposible que desapareciera de mi rostro, debiera contárselo, debía saber que ya era libre para ser completamente suyo... Entré a la habitación que sería mía por una última noche y tomé el teléfono que reposaba en la mesa de luz, marqué sin que me importase nada el teléfono de Alice, era mejor llamarla a ella por las dudas, no quería meterla en problemas si llamaba al teléfono del hotel, a penas sentí que del otro lado de la línea atendían la llamada hablé,

_¿Alice?... por favor dime que está Bella allí contigo_ del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro,

_¿Edward?... soy yo_ murmuró la dulce voz que tanto ansiaba oír,

_Amor..._ suspiré jalándome el cabello, su voz me había llevado ida y vuelta al cielo en esos escasos segundos, desesperaba por besarla, por sentirla cerca _Bella, necesitaba oir tu voz amor, necesitaba oírte_

_Yo también necesitaba oírte, estaba esperando tu llamada, Alice bajó a buscar comida al restaurante del Hotel en compañía de James_ jadeé ante lo que había dicho, temía por mi hermana pero al mismo tiempo le agradecía internamente... era un sentimiento ambivalente. _Espero que no traiga de más, no sé cómo voy a hacer para tragar lo que traiga aunque James es capaz de hacerlo solo para darle el gusto_ rió, decidí dejar pasar ese detalle, hablaría con Alice sin falta... no estaba haciendo lo que yo le había recomendado y eso me preocupaba,

_Amor, ¿cómo estas?... es decir... sé que estas bien, pero, él... _

_Él no me hace nada Edward _ murmuró despacio _Yo estoy bien al igual que Alice, estamos esperándote..._

_Lo sé, te tengo una noticia..._ dije recordando de pronto el motivo de mi llamada _Hoy fue la reunión, de hecho terminó hace un rato... amor, estoy libre para tí_ dije sonriente, esperé sus palabras pero no recibí nada del otro lado... _¿Bella?_ murmuré preocupado,

_Aquí estoy_ su voz parecía triste y sonaba débil, me preocupé al instante,

_¿Qué pasa Bella?... ¿Por qué tu voz suena como si..._ no me dejó terminar,

_Mi voz solo refleja mi pena, acabas de renunciar a lo que eras por mí, yo... lo siento Edward, siento el día que llegué hasta tí_ esas palabras chocaron directamente en mi corazón, sacudiéndolo, martillando sobre él despiadadamente...

_¿Te estas arrepintiendo de haberme conocido?_ murmuré con mi voz rota _¿A caso crees Isabella que renuncié por tu culpa?_ dije entre dientes,

_¿No es así?... yo fui la que llegó a tu vida derrumbando todas las creencias que tenías imponiéndome como tu amante, la fuente de tu traición_ ¿Qué estaba diciendo?... de repente sentía la garganta seca y la desesperación por correr a su lado para taparle la boca con un beso y se dejase así de decir incoherencias.

_Bella, si hay algo de lo que no tienes culpa es de haberme enamorado_ dije con la voz alterada, ella me ponía nervioso, ella... simplemente ella me sumía en el temor, y ese temor era que se arrepintiese de estar conmigo _yo le hecho la culpa al destino cariño, él fue que nos unió... en todo caso échale la culpa a Emmett, que sin pensarlo se casó y me posibilitó conocerte, si no lo hubiese hecho sería una vida vacía y sin sentido_ dije convencido y esperando convencerla,

_Si no me hubieses conocido seguirías siendo sacerdote y serías feliz porque no sabrías de mí, no..._

_Exacto... segaría engañado en mi propia burbuja sin conocerte, sin saber que la vida podría haber sido más sabrosa, más hermosa si la vivía junto a tí._ ella hizo un largo silencio pensando en mis palabras...

_Edward... ¿aún sigues con la idea de que serás feliz a mi lado?, ¿y si resulta ser que no soy suficiente para tí? ¿y si algún día te arrepientes de haberme escogido a mí?_ preguntó muy tercamente,

_Isabella, escúchame bien..._ dije suavemente _lo único que quiero en mi vida es estar contigo siempre, no me conformo con solo una vida a tu lado, quiero miles de vidas a tu lado... las quiero todas, si tú me aceptas_ ella suspiró antes de hablar,

_Yo también las quiero todas_ dijo resignada _pero... me siento como el ser más egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra, no te merezco_ ¿hasta cuando iba a ser así de terca?

_Cariño, yo ya tomé una decisión, te estoy diciendo que quiero mil vidas a tu lado y ¿tú eres la egoísta aquí?_ esperé por sus palabras pero como estaba tan evasiva a hablar tuve que proseguir _Bella, dime ¿ya pensaste donde me vas a convertir? _ esa pregunta me rondaba la cabeza y solo ella me la podía responder,

_Si... ya se donde será_ murmuró despacio _Edward, si sigues seguro de la idea lo haremos luego de hablar con tus padres ¿cuándo vienes?_ preguntó

_Mañana a la noche viajaré para Seatlle, solo me falta ir a despedirme de los niños del orfanato y luego me iré en el vuelo nocturno_ ella jadeó y pronto supe el motivo

_Edward_ susurró sobre el teléfono _James y Alice vienen, mañana nos vemos ¿si?_ dijo rápidamente,

_Si amor, mañana te veré... te amo_ dije recordándoselo por enésima vez. Ella solo se despidió rápidamente con un "te amo" y colgó el teléfono.

Pronto, muy pronto me recordé a mí mismo, pronto estaré a su lado y esa vez sería para no separarnos jamás... solo bastaba con eliminar de James del mapa, pero esperaba que esa tarea resultara tan simple como lo esperaba, solo deseaba que bastara con mi fuerza y la de Bella juntas para sacarlo del medio... solo eso deseaba...

**Amores! Cada vez mas cerca de la verdad… besotes y déjenme sus lindos reviews si?**


	25. Regresando a tu lado

**Regresando a tu lado**

**

* * *

**

Me había levantado esa mañana con todas las energías, si Dios lo disponía iba a poder reencontrarme con mi amor esa misma tarde, lo único que me faltaba hacer era organizar todo para dejar en manos del Padre Alec, la conducción y dirección de la Casa Hogar.

En la oficina organicé solo unos papeles para que el que me sucediera tuviera todo encaminado cuando tomara mi lugar, no habían por ahora adopciones pendientes ni nuevos niños ingresantes, gracias a Dios. Terminé cerca del mediodía de organizar todo y me dirigí ver por ultima vez, en esta vida, a mis niños. A esa hora estarían almorzando así que decidí hacerles una visita en el comedor, al entrar les pedí a las hermanas que los cuidaban que me dejaran a solas con ellos por un momento,

_Padre Edward!_ gritaron los niños cuando abrí la puerta, de repente vi que dejaron sus sillas y luego sentí las pequeñas manitos en mis piernas aferrarse a ellas, me acuclillé para estar a la altura de sus caritas,

_¿Cómo han estado?_ pregunté, ellos respondieron un "bien" a coro. Sus caritas se veían felices, parecía que nada ni nadie podía perturbar su comodidad,

_¿Dónde haz estado Padre?, te hemos extrañado_ murmuró uno de los niños, los otros asintieron estando de acuerdo con él,

_Bueno... de eso les vengo a hablar_ dije algo nervioso, mis niños me comprenderían mejor que nadie, su inocencia y tranquilidad para tomar las cosas eran apabullantes. Caminé junto a ellos hasta llegar a una de las mesas y me senté con ellos al rededor, sus caritas denotaban curiosidad y alegría al mismo tiempo... los envidié por un momento, para ellos era tan fácil ser felices que aún cargando con ese peso de abandono en sus espaldas ellos disfrazaban la vida con constantes risas y alegrías. Les debía las explicaciones por mi ausencia y les debía la promesa de volver y de hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para que ellos estuvieran más que bien. Debía, desde la oscuridad que me encontrara sumido, velar por su bienestar.

_Bueno niños_ dije sin saber cómo seguir _hoy... bueno, hoy será mi último día en la Iglesia, debo viajar a mi ciudad ya que… comienzo con una nueva vida_ ellos me miraron con sus ojos interrogantes, si hubiese sido en otro momento, otra la situación y las circunstancias no les hubiera transmitido mi decisión, pero ellos habían pasado a formar una parte muy importante de mi vida, al menos el por qué tenía que dejarlos debía decirles,

_¿Por qué te vas Padre?_ murmuró la vocecita que tanto conocía, sus ojos marrón oscuro me miraron con cierto reproche y su voz parecía reacia, me arrepentí de no haberle hablado a él primero, en lo que llevaba de tiempo aquí había llegado a obtener su confianza y eso era un gesto que no tomé en cuenta a la hora de comunicarles mi decisión,

_Jacob, debo irme… porque encontré otro camino que seguir_ dije para él y para los demás que miraban expectantes,

_Pero… eso quiere decir que ya no vendrás por aquí_ dijo más como una confirmación que como una pregunta,

_Vendré, se los prometo… vendré a verlos_ dije con toda seguridad, ellos me miraban sin decir palabra, algunos sonreían y otros miraba el suelo con gesto cabizbajo.

_¿Padre?... ¿se irá a ayudar a otros niños?_ murmuró Jake acercándose a mí, yo le sonreí sabiendo que eso era difícil que sucediera, mi partida correspondía a un motivo más amplio, más grande… mucho más difícil de explicar,

_No Jake_ murmuré mirándolo _de hecho… ya no seré sacerdote_ dije para todos, sus caritas se fijaron en mí casi sorprendidos, los niños más grandes me miraban con incredulidad _Yo… renuncié a la Iglesia aunque la investidura la llevo por dentro, jamás dejaré de creer en Él… de hecho, fue Él quien me mostró el camino que debía seguir de ahora en más_

_¿Cuál es ese camino Padre?_ murmuró una niñita de al menos 6 años,

_Bueno… conocí a una mujer y… me enamoré_ dije seguro de mis palabras, ellos me miraron con sus boquitas formando una gran "O" y luego sonrieron,

_¿Y cómo se llama?_ quiso saber una de las niñas _¿es muy bonita?... ¿se van a casar?_ reí ante su entusiasmo y llevé mis manos nervioso a mi cabello… la última pregunta no me la esperaba,

_Ella es hermosa y se llama Isabella… aunque le gusta que le digan Bella_ dije mirando hacia un punto lejano como si la estuviera viendo _... y no… no sé si nos iremos a casar_ bajé la mirada sonriente, esa era una posible posibilidad, aunque no hacía falta cazarnos para saber que estaríamos siempre el uno con el otro… yo me encargaría por cada día de mi larga existencia que eso fuera así.

_Prometa que volverá y vendrá con ella… queremos conocerla!_ dijo entusiasmada una de las niñas,

_Lo prometo_ dije levantando la mano derecha, estaba seguro que mi diosa me acompañaría si se lo pidiera, ellos vitorearon y me abrazaron como siempre lo hacían, aunque esta vez el gusto fue diferente… fue simplemente incertidumbre pensar si los iba a volver a ver o no, angustia por dejarlos solos aunque quedaran en muy buenas manos y frustración por no poder quedarme. Me despedí de ellos luego de compartir el almuerzo y me dirigí a la Iglesia en busca de mis cosas, tenía que llegar al aeropuerto en una hora y solo me quedaba recoger mi maleta y salir de allí. Con resignación lo hice, le di un último vistazo a lo que había sido mi hogar durante los últimos meses y salí en un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, ansiaba llegar a lado de mi diosa, necesitaba sentirla, oírla cerca de mi oído, necesitaba tocarla… pronto, muy pronto…

No sé en qué momento dentro del avión y con la mirada fija en el horizonte, me dormí… y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo había podido conciliar el sueño sin culpas a soñar con ella, sin remordimientos ni miedos, soñar libremente con ella como si en ello se me fuera la vida, como si sus labios en llamas pudieran ser capaces de encender lo más dormido de mi corazón, lo que nunca había sentido… ella lo había logrado, tanto en mis sueños como en la realidad.

Después de todo es cierto que con el amor se pierde la cordura, uno aprende amar, al punto de aferrarse a las personas, pero no aprendemos a dejarlos ir. Que verdad más grande! Si yo no soy capaz de dejar escapar a Isabella por más fuerte que sean mis ideales, por más que me prometan el cielo para evitar el infierno… si maldición! el infierno es estar sin ella. Ella es mi cárcel, mi última carta, mi crucifixión, mi perdición… y después de todo mi salvación… por ella, me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado mientras anunciaban la llegada del vuelo al aeropuerto de Seattle, el cielo raramente despejado me daba la bienvenida a mi hogar. Baje del avión y luego de recoger mis maletas me dirigí a la salida, no había confirmado mi llegada para hoy, nadie en mi familia lo sabía así que lo primero que haría sería llamar a Alice para saber donde estaba con mi diosa e ir hasta ella, no necesitaba otras paradas. Tomé el celular y llamé, la voz tintineante de mi hermana me respondió con un "Hola",

_Alice… ¿dónde están?_ murmuré mientras el taxista esperaba mi respuesta,

_¿Edward?... oh… ¿ya estas en Seattle?_ preguntó sorprendida,

_Si Alice, ¿Dónde están?... quiero verla_ ella pareció susurrarle algo a alguien y luego de esperar unos segundos tratando de descifrar sus susurros habló,

_Edward, estamos en el hotel… pero James está en el lobby, encontrémonos en el muelle, ahora salimos_ luego de eso cortó la llamada y le indiqué el destino al conductor. El atardecer estaba cayendo sobre Seattle y cuando comenzamos a ir hacia la zona de los muelles el sol tiñó de anaranjado las aguas de la bahía, sabía dónde se encantarían Alice y Bella… de niños mi hermana y yo íbamos muchas veces a remontar cometas en ese lugar, era nuestro muelle favorito… solo esperaba que pudieran salir del hotel sin que James se los impidiese.

Al llegar y luego de pagar el viaje al taxista bajé con mi única maleta y me dirigí hacia uno de los bancos que daban de frente al mas, aún no habían llegado y me estaba preocupando, si no aparecían iría al hotel a buscarlas, no me importaba el estúpido de su "novio", no me importaba nada, lo único que quería con toda el alma era verla, besarla y trasmitirle en ese beso todo lo que la había extrañado, no quería nada más. Las olas del mar chocaban sobre los pilares del muelle y un aire frío comenzaba a arremolinarse en la costa, el sol ya se había escondido y solo había quedado el crepúsculo, indicándome que el día se estaba terminando… menos tiempo con mi Bella, menos tiempo en sus brazos…

Miré mi reloj y justo cuando me estaba dando la vuelta para ir en busca de ellas al hotel, escuché el motor de un auto… no solo un auto, de un porshe, cuando miré hacia la calle el auto de Alice había estacionado y salían dos figuras de adentro.

Y la vi…

Todo alrededor fue… nada, solo ella estaba en mi campo de visión…

Tan Bella, tan hermosa como la primera vez que la había visto camino al altar, con sus enormes ojos topacio, su cabello arremolinado por el viento y esa sonrisa tímida en su rostro… casi podía jurar que si hubiese tenido sangre corriendo por sus venas, se hubiese agolpado en ese instante en sus mejillas. No pude moverme ante tal imagen, ella venía hacia mí… tan segura de si misma y tan… mujer, sabía que su mirada que se dirigía al suelo mientras caminaba, como si fuera capaz de tropezar, quería fundirse con la mía… hundirnos en los ojos del otro para no separarse jamás… pronto mi amor, pronto pasaría…

Una sonrisa estupida se instaló en mi rostro y ella al verla rió, estoy seguro que fue por eso y a dos pasos antes de llegar a mí se lanzó a mis brazos como una niña en brazos de su padre, claro que yo era más que eso o esperaba serlo,

_Mi amor, te extrañé_ murmuró sobre mi cuello, cerré los ojos mientras mis brazos se aferraban a su cintura sintiéndose en casa otra vez, allí, en el lugar donde se suponía que jamás deberían moverse de nuevo, enterré mi nariz en su cabello oliéndola como en mis sueños lo había hecho durante todas las noches, bebiéndola como un elixir del que jamás me saciaría… embriagándome con ella.

_Yo también Bella… no quiero separarme de tí, jamás_ dije apretándola más a mí, imposiblemente a mi… ella rió y su voz me hizo reaccionar, solté su cintura para aferrarme con mis manos a sus mejillas, la miré a los ojos tan profundos como dos posos sin fondo y con cruda ansiedad y desesperación la besé. Sentí sus manos enredarse en mi cabello llevándome más a ella, hacia su boca… ese templo de placer que me sacudía impetuosamente…

Trastornado…

Lascivo…

Desesperado…

Como sea, lo único que me mantenía en pie allí en medio del muelle en ese crepúsculo de primavera era ella, su boca succionando la mía, lamiéndola y adentrando su dulce lengua tan dentro que podía sentir sus gemidos resonando en su garganta, sus manos jalando mis cabellos en señal de la misma desesperación que yo sentía, que a mí me dominaba, ansiando respirar como dos locos que no se querían separar por miedo a morir si lo hacían, entremezclando nuestras salivas y alientos y haciéndonos uno en el proceso, fundiéndonos en un solo cuerpo.

Rompí el beso cuando ella me había robado todo el aliento, no quería morir sin antes tener la oportunidad de ser su igual, su amante para siempre. Con nuestras frentes recargadas una en la otra simplemente nos miramos tratando de calmar nuestros jadeos, de sosegar nuestro deseo y de aplacar las ansias tremendas de comernos literalmente uno al otro,

_Bella…_ murmuré acariciando con la yema de mis dedos su fría mejilla, como si al tocarla comprobara que ella era real, que estaba allí mismo, frente a mí… En un gesto de confirmación ella mordió su labio y miró los míos que a esa altura estarían hinchados y rojos a causa de sus besos, no me importaba… mi cuerpo era suyo completo y podía hacer con él lo que le venga en gana…

_No vuelvas a irte_ dijo en un susurro antes de fundirse nuevamente conmigo en un nuevo beso, uno más lento y dulce, destinado a destilar amor y a esparcirlo en el aire…

Parecía que nada nos podía suceder, absolutamente nada… aunque todavía quedaba mucho por hacer antes de mi final anunciado. Primero que nada debíamos calmar nuestra propia sed de nosotros mismos, la excitación de nuestros cuerpos y de nuestras almas, nos necesitábamos a nosotros mismos antes que nada. Luego venía lo más difícil, o lo más fácil si contábamos con que de ahora en más, si estábamos juntos, nada iba a ser tan difícil como parecía… hablar con mis padres y presentarles a mi nuevo amor, el verdadero, el que siempre fue… tan real y tan carnal como ellos mismos. Luego, lo que nos liberaría para siempre… acabar con James, sacarlo de nuestro camino a como de lugar…

Y tomados de la mano como dos enamorados salimos de ese muelle a enfrentar nuestro destino, a jugarlo y afrontarlo…

* * *

**Reviews? Gracias, por fin estos dos se reencontraron j aja! Veamos que más sucede, aún existe James!**


	26. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

**

* * *

**

Perdido en sus ojos topacio viajamos en el porsche de Alice, ambos en la parte trasera tomados de la mano y mirándonos como si no nos conociéramos. Solo la veía a ella, sus manos en las mías, sus ojos brillantes y su boca, esa tan deliciosa que ansiaba probar… alcé la mano y toqué su mejilla perdido en la suavidad de su piel.

_Sí, estoy aquí…_ murmuró sonriendo para luego morderse el labio, reprimí un jadeo… eso me parecía tan endemoniadamente sensual y ella lo sabía,

_Lo sé, no es que no me lo crea_ dije sonriéndole _es que extrañaba tocarte_ ella sonrió aún más y luego se acercó con sus ojos fijos en mis labios, tomé su nuca y terminé por acercarla a mí. Fue un beso suave, dulce y tranquilo, apasionado si… pero medido porque ambos estábamos conscientes de que no estábamos solos, teníamos a mi hermana de espectadora curiosa, además teníamos que guardar la pasión para cuando ya no hubiera peligro para ella.

_Por mí no se preocupen_ canturreó Alice desde el asiento del conductor _mis castos ojos ya se acostumbraron a sus muestras de amor_ rió, Bella y yo reímos juntos y seguimos deleitándonos con nuestro beso.

No nos percatamos del momento en que habíamos llegado a casa hasta que Alice habló, se podía decir que mi hermana sabía donde y cuando decir palabras sabias,

_Edward…_ dijo obligándome a separarme de mi diosa, la miré interrogante _ sabes lo que debes hacer, yo y Bella estaremos en mi cuarto…_

_No_ dijo Bella al escucharla _yo estaré con él, yo tengo gran participación en la decisión que él ha tomado y quiero acompañarlo_ sus ojos se fundieron en los míos y le sonreí agradecidamente,

_Gracias amor, pero… prefiero hablar a solas con mi padre primero. Hay muchas cosas qué aclarar_ le dije acariciándole el mentón _tú ve con Alice, estoy segura que ella encontrará con qué entretenerte en mi ausencia_

Ella me miró con el entrecejo fruncido dándome a entender que no le agradaba para nada la idea,

_Hay! Si…_ murmuró mi hermana dando pequeños saltitos _vamos Bella, me ayudarás a hacer las invitaciones para mi fiesta de graduación_ entonces en cuanto me di cuenta mi hermana arrastraba a mi Bella por el porche de entrada, ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de esta última . Yo respiré para tranquilizarme, hablar con mi padre era lo último que debía hacer para convertirme en alguien nuevo, totalmente diferente a lo que hasta ahora había sido y eso, aunque estaba muy seguro de mí mismo, me provocaba una constante molestia por no saber cómo él reaccionaría, obviamente me esperaba su desilusión, su enojo y frustración… pero no quería que gracias a mi decisión le sucediera algo malo.

Avancé por el porche de entrada y al cruzar la puerta sentí los pasos rápidos de mi madre acercándose,

_Hijo!... ¿tan pronto por casa?... ¿qué sucedió?_ murmuró preocupada mientras me abrazaba

_Si madre, vine a hablar contigo y mi padre_ dije tranquilizándola, ella me miró por un momento con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación

_¿Pasó algo en la Iglesia?... ¿Te sucedió algo hijo?_ preguntó inquieta

_No madre, bueno… si, a decir verdad, me gustaría hablarles sobre eso con mi padre presente, es algo que ambos deben escuchar_ ella me miró entonces seriamente por unos segundos, luego asintió y forzó una sonrisa,

_Tranquilo hijo, le haré saber a tu padre que necesitas hablar con nosotros… tú espéranos en su despacho_ dijo apartándose para ir hacia la cocina.

Subí las escaleras para dejar mis maletas en mi habitación, todo estaba como siempre y no pude evitar recordar lo que había sucedido allí la última vez que la había habitado, con una sonrisa tonta salí de allí para bajar las escaleras, me vi tentado a caminar hasta el cuarto de Alice para ver a mi amor, al menos por unos segundos, pero desistí cuando asumí que mientras más pronto hiciera lo que había ido a hacer más rápido llegaría el momento de no separarme de ella nunca más.

Bajé las escaleras presuroso y me dirigí al estudio, al abrir la puerta fui recibido por mi padre que miraba a través de la ventana la blanca y redonda luna que subía entre las nubes y mi madre con gesto preocupado, sentada en uno de los sofás del despacho. Al percatarse de mi presencia mi padre volteó a verme y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios me indicó con su mano que me sentara en unas de las refinadas sillas de cuero. Lo hice…

_Hijo, de veras es bueno tenerte por aquí pero no deberías descuidar tus obligaciones en la Iglesia_ dijo mi padre luego de haberse sentado frente a mí,

_Padre, precisamente de eso debo halarles_ murmuré mirando alternadamente a mi padre y madre, ellos me miraban atentos,

_Edward, ¿sucede algo malo?_ preguntó mi madre, yo le sonreí en un intento de calmarla negando con la cabeza,

_No es nada grabe, yo…_ me detuve buscando las palabras adecuadas para comunicarles mi decisión _ Bueno, yo… he conocido a alguien_ dije bajando la mirada como cuando se confiesa un acto de infidelidad ¿por qué el suceso de mayor dicha y felicidad tenía que ser contado de esa manera, como si fuera un tremendo acto de atrición?

_¿Has…? Edward, a qué te refieres con que has conocido a alguien?_ dijo mi madre ansiosa, levanté mi mirada para toparme con esos hermosos ojos color miel y sentí la fuerza necesaria para seguir con eso…

_Madre, padre_ dije mirándolos a ambos, mi padre permanecía con la mirada en el suelo… tal vez presintiendo lo que iba a decir _ es que… he conocido… a una mujer_ dije de una buena vez. En ese preciso momento me sentí realmente libre, sin miedos y sin ataduras… solo sus rostros de extrema consternación me decían que el acto que estaba confesando era realmente controvertido y podía entender su tribulación de alguna manera. Entonces mi padre me miró,

_Has renunciado a la Iglesia_ pareció ser una confirmación más que una pregunta. Yo suspiré sonoramente y asentí bajando la mirada,

_Si, me he enamorado_ confesé, se oyó un jadeo de mi madre mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, la miré para confirmar que sus ojos no denotaban tristeza ni decepción, estaban tranquilos mirándome como si quien tenía frente a los ojos fuera el ser más admirable de este mundo. Me sonrió y satisfecho le devolví la sonrisa

_¿Quién es?_ preguntó mi padre _Edward… ¿sabes lo que significa eso?_ su voz era contenida y firme

_Si lo sé_ murmuré con firmeza en mi voz _significa que no iba a permitir seguir engañándome a mí mismo padre, que a pesar de todo sigo siendo un hombre que se auto subestimó y que inevitablemente se enamoró_ dije mientras él tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos en gesto de frustración,

_No…_ murmuró _significa que te manchaste, que tu alma ya no tiene posibilidad de ser salvada, que cometiste traición de la peor manera y a nuestras espaldas, a espaldas de la Iglesia_ dijo ofuscado, mi madre se levantó de su lugar para situarse a un lado de mi padre, puso un mano en su hombro y habló,

_Carlisle, déjalo hablar… enamorarse no es ningún pecado y lo sabes_ dijo para luego dirigir su mirada hacia a mí. Él hundió su cabeza entre sus manos como si estuviera sufriendo todo el peso de mi propio pecado,

_Padre… ella es mi nueva razón de vivir y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, ya es tarde_ murmuré con tono cansino

_Puedes retractarte, la Iglesia podrá comprender tu flaqueza, tu debilidad… la tentación es algo que los sacerdotes deben superar_

_Carlisle…_ murmuró mi madre llamando su atención _No eres el más indicado para decir eso, no seas hipócrita_ me quedé pasmado ante sus palabras, no supe por qué pero había algo allí de lo cual yo no me había enterado,

_¿Quién es?_ preguntó mi padre nuevamente, yo bajé la mirada… no quería inmiscuir a mi Bella en esto pero era necesario para que nos dejaran ser,

_No importa quién es… ella solo apareció en mi vida y fue lo mejor que me pudo suceder, no tiene la culpa de haberme enamorado profundamente de ella… solo sucedió_ dije sin mirarlo a los ojos,

_¿Tanto la amas que ocultas su nombre de nosotros? Somos tus padres Edward y nos debes esa al menos_ dijo mi padre molesto,

Pensé en decirlo, pensé mil veces en ello… si lo hacía Bella perdería la confianza de la familia, prefería mantener oculta esa información, al menos hasta después que transcurriera un tiempo antes de alejarla de mi madre, Alice y Emmett que tanto la querían,

_No… lo siento pero…_ unos suaves golpes en la puerta me detuvieron, mi madre caminó hasta la puerta y al abrirla lo supo, se hizo a un lado con una leve sonrisa dejando entrar a Bella. Cruzamos mirada por un momento y cerré los ojos enterrando mi rosto entre mis manos, sabía que ella iba a dar sus propias explicaciones,

_Lo siento Carlisle por inmiscuirme, pero tengo bastante que ver en este tema_ dijo Bella con aparente fortaleza, buscó mis ojos y se acercó a mí lentamente

_¿Qué sucede aquí Bella?... es que acaso tú…_ mi padre cortó su frase en cuanto tomé la mano de Bella para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos,

_Si padre, me enamoré de Bella_ dije con todo el valor que creía perdido, era increíble cómo ella parecía influir de esa manera en mí, no le tenía miedo al futuro con ella a mi lado, solo ella…

Mi madre nos sonrió a ambos infundiéndonos ese amor inconmensurable de madre, dándonos su apoyo e incitándonos a seguir adelante con esta locura.

_Padre… siento mucho haberte desilusionado, pero… he decidido seguir con ella mi camino_ él me miró entonces con ojos tristes,

_Hijo…_ su voz se oía cansada y frustrada por algo que no pude vislumbrar _haz pecado doblemente, ella tiene ya un hombre…_

_No lo amo_ dijo Bella rápidamente, sabía que eso sería un motivo de discusión _jamás lo hice, cuando conocí a Edward supe lo que era el amor y estoy dispuesta a dejarlo en cuanto salga de aquí_ murmuró dirigiéndose a mi padre que la miraba preocupado, entonces se levantó de su silla para volver a la ventana. Él lo sabía, mi padre estaba consciente de que luchar con los sentimientos era una guerra perdida y extrañamente yo comprendía esos sentimientos,

_Esto es algo que me supera, yo… tenía altas expectativas contigo y ahora vienes con esto que no sé de qué manera manejar_

_Solo acéptalo…_ le corté _solo déjanos ser si acaso quieres mi felicidad._ mi madre acarició su espalda reconfortándolo,

Me paré de mi silla y me dirigí a la puerta arrastrando a Bella conmigo,

_Hijo…no se vallan_ murmuró mi madre suplicante _Quédense a cenar Bella_

Ella miró a mi madre y asintió levemente, mi padre aún miraba por la ventana la noche calma, si pudiera entrar en las mentes de las personas no hubiese dudado en entrar en la de mi padre, me aturdía no saber qué era lo que pensaba con todo eso que había escuchado. No sabía de qué manera iba a procesar esa información y lo que más me angustiaba era saber sus pensamientos hacia Bella, quería saber si la aceptaba o no y aunque no lo hiciera, no iba a ser impedimento para estar con ella.

Salí de su despacho sin ninguna palabra de parte de mi padre, seguramente las cosas se repusieran con el tiempo, no pretendía que comprendiese mi situación de la noche a la mañana pero… necesitaba su perdón, el perdón por haberlo defraudado.

Me dirigí hacia la escalera para subir con mi diosa hasta mi habitación pero ella me jaló de la mano hacia afuera, hasta el porche de entrada.

_Debo irme… tú sabes_ dijo encarándome una vez que habíamos salido afuera,

_No… Bella hoy quédate, por favor_ murmuré tomando sus mejilla con ambas manos,

_No… no lo hagamos enfurecer, no quiero que te haga daño_ dijo acariciando mi pecho por encima de mi camisa, su roce me lo hacía más difícil.

_Amor, por favor, no me hagas esto… quédate conmigo esta noche_ ella me miró con sus enormes ojos ambarinos y me sonrió negando con la cabeza,

_Edward… acabamos de decirles a tus padres sobre lo nuestro, no quiero darles una mala impresión quedándome en tu casa y menos en tu habitación_ murmuró,

_No estarás en mi habitación Bella, usarás la de Alice_ dije dándole una rápida solución, ella rió con esa dulce y cantarina voz,

_Claro… y tus padres nacieron ayer_ dijo sarcásticamente, reí con ella…

_No, pero…_

_Nada Edward. Debo irme y ya_ dijo mirando su reloj

_Ok… solo dime una cosa y te dejaré ir_ murmuré mirando su pálido rostro brillando tenuemente por la luz de la luna, ella asintió mirándome expectante _¿cuándo lo harás?... ¿cuándo me convertirás?_ ella apartó la mirada de mis ojos enfocándolos en el suelo _ sé que es difícil para ti, pero debes hacerlo… quiero que lo hagas, quiero ser como tú, quiero estar contigo… protegerte mi amor y lo haré aunque tú no me muerdas, buscaré otro vampiro y lo haré y lo sabes_ dije denotando la fortaleza que eso me daba.

_Edward_ dijo en tono de reproche _ya pensé el lugar y el momento, solo dale tiempo a tu familia de aceptar lo nuestro y te juro… que lo haré_ dijo aún sin mirarme,

_No…_ murmuré levantando su rostro con mis manos, la quería mirándome sin esconder esos hermosos ojos topacio de mi mirada _ quiero que lo hagas cuanto antes, lo más pronto posible, no quiero perder tiempo sabiendo que aún estás con él_ ella asintió mirándome fijamente y supe que pronto sería su igual.

_Te llevaré_ le dije luego de darle un corto beso en los labios

_No… quédate, tomaré un taxi_ dijo obstinada como siempre,

_De ninguna manera, tú vienes conmigo_ dije tomándola de la cintura posesivamente y besándola de manera desesperada, necesitaba sentir su sabor aunque no fuera conveniente marcarla con mi olor ante tan amenazador novio que tenía. Ese momento era nuestro momento y quería disfrutarlo aunque me tocase esperar para obtener más de ella. Sus manos se ceñían a mi cintura fuertemente y su boca recibí a mi lengua presurosa y caliente degustándola ansiosamente, rompimos en beso solo para respirar…

_Edward, ve… habla con tu padre. Mientras antes tengas resuelto el asunto con él más cerca estarás de convertirte_ dijo separándose de mí, la miré atónito ¿a caso trataba de chantajearme?... ella pareció notar mi reacción y rió,

_Solo es un incentivo amor, solo ve y hazlo comprender_ dijo dándome un último beso en los labios, luego… cuando quise tomar su cintura ya no estaba, solo una ráfaga de viento me había rozado la mano, suspiré frustrado y me adentré a la casa.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando la voz de mi padre me detuvo,

_Hijo ¿podemos hablar?_ murmuró a mis espaldas, di media vuelta para encontrarme con su semblante cansado,

_Si…_ dije solamente, él se sentó el sofá y yo me senté frente a él. Se veía nervioso y me preocupó su actitud

_Edward, hijo… perdóname por haber reaccionado de esa manera._ dijo aún sin mirarme _me vi abrumado por la situación._ dijo jugando con sus manos.

_Está bien padre… yo, no pretendía de ninguna manera que lo aceptaras de la noche a la mañana_ él me miró por primera vez y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos,

_Hijo, debo contarte algo que deberías saber_ murmuró cabizbajo, él volvió a bajar la mirada como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera algo sumamente vergonzoso _ yo… estuve en tu misma situación_ dijo aturdiéndome.

Los segundos pasaron y sin saber qué decir dejé que él acomodara sus ideas para seguir hablando,

_Conocí a tu madre mientras yo estaba recorriendo el tercer año del seminario para convertirme en sacerdote_ dijo mirándome profundamente, yo reprimí un jadeo… no conocía esa parte de su vida, tal vez tan vergonzosa para él que no podía compartirlo con nadie más que con mi madre.

_Fue al principio solo una aventura, unos meses en que nos veíamos furtivamente_ suspiró _yo no era capaz de dejar el seminario por las expectativas que tenía depositada mi familia en mí, pero la amé desde el primer momento y… siempre me pareció una falta de respeto inmenso verla solo esporádicamente… nunca me perdonaré eso_ dijo tristemente agachando la cabeza _dejé todo por ella, por amor, el mismo día que me enteré que estaba embarazada y ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida_ murmuró con una sonrisa.

_Fue un error haberte inculcado mis realizaciones frustradas, mis propias inspiraciones cuando ni yo respondí a Su llamado_ dijo acongojado _ espero que puedas perdonarme y en serio deseo que seas feliz junto a ella… mereces esa felicidad._ me levanté en el preciso momento en que él lo hizo y nos estrechamos en un fuerte abrazo, sin tapujos ya… libre como lo había elegido él mismo en su momento. Si todo lo que él había hecho valía nuestra familia, yo lo haría sin dudarlo… renunciaría a eso y mucho más por un futuro junto a ella.

* * *

Amores, este fic esta nominado como mejor fic en el blog de Angylito este es el link para votar por si les apetece: **http:/loversuspiritoscullen(punto)blogspot(punto)com/ ** muchas gracias por tener en cuenta esta historia,

Tambien entre otras cosas, les cuento que mi OS** "Black heart"** esta concursando en el **Dominant Twilight fan fic Contest**, es un OS en el que van a encontrar a un Edward dominant y un poco loco, les va a gustar. Vallan a mi perfil y lean los OS que hay en concurso, voten por los tres que más les guste, gracias!

Lullaby


	27. Escapando de ti

**Escapando de tí**

**

* * *

**

Verlo allí parado esperándome en el muelle de Seatlle, reconociéndonos, mirándonos como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto, fue lo más esperado por mí en esos últimos dos días. Fue como al fin respirar aire fresco después de estar ahogándome, solo que claro…. Yo en realidad no necesitaba respirar, pero de alguna manera Edward se había convertido en mi peculiar manera de sobrevivir, sin él no era nada y moriría como una planta marchita a la entrada del invierno. Él se había convertido en mi marca personal de heroína y mientras más obtenía de él más quería, lo querría siempre. Cada vez estaba más convencida, gracias a mi carácter egoísta, de convertirlo como tanto él lo deseaba, aunque debo admitir que al principio me alegró la idea, luego… pensando fríamente, supe que mi corazón estaba dividido. Sabía que si no lo hacía él desaparecería efímeramente como todo ser viviente sobre la tierra dejando solo sus huellas en mi corazón, dejando un vacío enorme que alguna vez estuvo lleno del más delicioso y puro amor, no quería eso para mí… vivir vacía, sin él y junto a un hombre que odiaré hasta el día que mi existencia se trunque no era la mejor expectativa de un mañana. Por otro lado la locura que él quería llevar a cabo dejándose morder era sumamente tentador, no solo tenía una visión clara de una larga existencia con él sino que también sentía la dicha de saberme libre de James, mi actual torturador.

Recibirme con los brazos abiertos bajo el crepúsculo coronándonos fue lo que hizo realizar mi elección, prefería tenerlo a mi lado cada día de mi perpetua existencia a perderlo el día que la muerte lo sorprendiese… nunca estaría preparada para verlo partí, de seguro cuando eso sucediese yo lo seguiría detrás recurriendo a una muerte segura para un vampiro… provocar a James, rogarle si fuera necesario.

Habíamos hablado con su padre, en realidad el había hablado, poniendo como excusa que tenían muchas cosas que decirse, estaba segura que no quería dar mi nombre, no quería que me juzgaran como la canalla que lo tentó y lo hizo desviarse de su camino, sin embargo yo di la cara ante él… si me juzgaban como el demonio que lo había engatusado iba a asumir toda la culpa, no era para nada mi intención que me dejara fuera de eso… íbamos a ser una pareja para toda la eternidad y como tal lo iba a acompañar en lo que fuese.

Al despedirnos esa noche fuera de su casa, faltó solo un beso más para que me convenciese de pasar la noche con él, solo un beso, pero le prometí que pronto podíamos amarnos si él hablaba con su padre sobre su libertad y me dejó marcharme. Ningún hombre estaba destinado a hacer tal o cual cosa, para eso existía el libre albedrío que nos daba la libertad de elegir nuestro camino y su padre debía entenderlo.

Emprendí mi carrera por los bosques, camuflándome con los árboles y ahuyentando en mi camino a todo ser viviente que se me cruzaba, esta noche sería una de las últimas que pasaría a lado de James y no cabía en mí de felicidad… él pronto sería solo un mal sabor de boca que me había atormentado casi por 80 años, pero tenía la buena expectativa de pasar más que eso con mi Edward… con la razón de mi existencia.

Cacé unos venados antes de dirigirme al Hotel, no quería que James se percatase de la presencia de Edward, ni mucho menos que supiera que una vez más lo había besado, antes existía la excusa de la presunta estafa a la Fundación y a los Cullen, pero ahora esa idea estaba desechada y no había razón para seducirlo, si James sabía me lo reprocharía y tal vez me ganaría una buena paliza.

_Hasta que al fin llegas_ dijo él mirándome con sus oscuros apenas crucé la puerta de la habitación _te tardaste mucho con Alice… ¿tenían mucho que comprar?_ su voz era burlona y denotaba sarcasmo.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí al baño con intenciones de darme una ducha, necesitaba la calidez del agua para reemplazar momentáneamente el calor que Edward me proporcionaba y que en ese momento no tenía, pero apenas di unos cuantos pasos, James me interceptó tomándome de un brazo,

_Hey!..._ dijo cerca de mi oído en tono provocativo _¿Qué rayos te sucede Bella?_ me quedé estática, no quería para nada provocarlo, su mano recorrió mi rígida mejilla y aparté el rostro en seguida _Sé muy bien lo que te sucede, nunca tendrás mejor amante que yo Isabella… tu Edward_ escupió con fiereza _nunca te hará el amor como yo lo hago_ lo miré boquiabierta,

_Tú jamás me tocaste con intenciones de hacerme el amor, tú me sometiste James… siempre_ dije exasperada, me solté con una sacudida y di un paso hacia el baño pero su mano nuevamente me detuvo antes de alcanzar la puerta…

_Digamos que simplemente te di lo que te merecías_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Traté de avanzar hacia el baño pero él parecía no querer soltarme,

_¿Te crees capaz de ignorarme Isabella?_ apreté mis puños al oír sus palabras, las escupía como si fueran capaz de amedrentarme… que equivocado estaba, la vuelta de mi amor y la confirmación de su transformación me daban fuerzas de donde pensé que no tenía y me daba el suficiente valor como para hacer que sus palabras me resbalaran.

_Suéltame James_ dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho _suéltame y deja de provocarme_ él frunció en entrecejo y su sonrisa petulante se borró de su rostro. Antes de que él pudiera asimilar mi rechazo me solté de una sacudida de su agarre, lo próximo que sentí fue su brazo atrapando mi cuello llevándome hacia él, mi espalda chocó contra su duro pecho y su brazo se apretó contra mi cuello apretándome la garganta,

_Jamás Isabella… óyeme_ susurró cerca de mi oído _nunca me des la espalda… no te conviene dársela ni a tu peor enemigo_ murmuró enterrando aún más su brazo en mi cuello, sentí su otro brazo rodear mi cintura atrayéndome a él, mi trasero chocó contra algo duro y supe que estas esas las clases de situaciones que a él lo excitaban. Aspiro fuertemente contra mi cabello y aproveché ese momento para tomar con mis manos su brazo carcelero y con una fuerza que no creí propia lo jalé hasta liberar mi cuello, con un movimiento rápido me alejé de él hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, cuando lo miré él me observaba atónito… casi al segundo su rostro pálido se arrugó en una mueca macabra y corrió hacia mi en un parpadeo,

_¡¿Quién te crees Isabella?_ murmuró con voz dura frente a mí, su cálido aliento golpeó contra mí y con una de sus manos atrapó mi cuello golpeando mi nuca contra la pared,

_Déjame James_ murmuré entre dientes, él rió _¡Déjame!_ grité levantando mi puño y golpeándolo en el estómago tan fuerte como sentí… tanto que su cuerpo voló por la habitación y su espalda chocó contra la pared contraria haciéndola crujir y resquebrajándola. Abrí mis ojos incrédula ¿yo había hecho eso?... ¿yo la sumisa vampira Bella Swan que se dejaba torturar por él? ¿Por ese hombre que miraba perplejo desde el otro lado de la habitación?...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y salir de allí ya que tenía la oportunidad él se incorporó rápidamente y me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared una vez más,

_Bella…_ dijo antes de chocar sus labios contra los míos, adentró su lengua en mi boca sin ser invitado moviéndola frenéticamente, como si fuera una sensible humana me asqueé de sus movimientos y sin pensar y con mi mente nublada por el asco lo mordí con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, sentí cómo mis dientes se hincaban en su carne y sentí cómo mi veneno fluía libremente por primera vez en toda mi existencia, por instinto me aferré a él tomándolo por la nuca para que no se zafara, luego de unos segundos de retenerlo con todas mis fuerzas él se apartó de mí gimiendo ahogadamente y sosteniéndose la boca.

Por un segundo me quedé mirándolo y luego la cordura volvió a mí, claro… un vampiro no puede soportar el veneno de otro vampiro, uno semejante a él es lo único que lo puede aturdir, incluso matar y ese conocimiento parecía aclararse en mi mente como si hubiesen sido uno de mis primeros aprendizajes empeñado en ser olvidado.

Mis pies volaron sobre la alfombra de estilo persa impulsándome hacia él, la furia llenaba mis ojos haciéndome ver todo rojo, me acerqué a James que sostenía su boca inclinándose hacia abajo y tomé la parte expuesta de su cuello mordiéndolo una vez más, gemí de satisfacción al haber encontrado una nueva arma, no la que lo mataría, no… pero al menos lo aturdiría lo suficiente dándome tiempo a escapar.

Me separé de él de un empujón y salí al corredor, corrí lo más rápido que pude sin importarme quién pudiera verme, al diablo con la discreción… seguramente todo el hotel ya había oído el impacto de James dio contra la pared de la habitación.

Las personas que me cruzaba solo fueron un borrón de viento en el camino y seguramente fui lo mismo para ellos. Me dirigí hacia la salida del Hotel y fui hasta el aparcamiento, allí vi un auto rojo que parecía un convertible y sin dudarlo me subí y arranqué. Debía salir de allí sin perder tiempo, en cuanto las ruedas del auto aceleraron a través del camino saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Alice, era tarde si… pero debía atender, debía hacerlo, ella sabía que mi situación con james era de la peor y se alertaría en cuanto oyera el sonido del teléfono,

_¿Bella?_ dijo al segundo llamado

_Alice!... pásame con Edward!_ dije sin más, se escuchó de fondo un sonido del roce de una tela y supuse que estaba levantándose de la cama,

_Espera un segundo Bella_ dijo asustada, sabía que algo sucedía pero fue muy precavida en no preguntar, no iba a saber cómo responderle… ¿cómo decirle a mi mejor amiga que mi novio James, que era un vampiro, me sometía y que esa noche precisamente yo había encontrado la suficiente fuerza como para contraatacar?, Alice no debía saber eso… no iba a terminar con nuestra amistad por un cobarde como James y tampoco la iba a poner en riesgo. Segundos después oí el golpe en una puerta y supuse que era la puerta de la habitación de Edward, oí claramente unos murmullos hasta llegar a la voz que tanto quería escuchar,

_¿Qué? ¡¿Bella?_ murmuró al auricular sonoramente,

_Si Edward_ un gemido anticipatorio salió de mi garganta, debía dejarlo… debía huir _debo irme, debo salir lejos de Seattle, ataqué a James…_ las palabras salían atropelladamente de mi boca,

_¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste qué?_ dijo con vos grave _¿Donde estas?_ rugió

_Voy camino a los muelles, él me seguirá Edward… tendré que desaparecer un tiempo, yo…_

_¡No!_ gruñó _no desaparecerás sin mí Bella, ni se te ocurra irte sin mí… voy para allá_ rugió

_No Edward!..._ en cuanto lo dije él ya había cortado la llamada, suspiré frustrada y sostuve el teléfono en mi mano por un momento antes de decidir aparcar a un lado de la calle del muelle en el que nos habíamos encontrado esa mañana. La noche era fría a esas horas de la madrugada, cálida para mí… normal… pero las ventanillas empañadas del auto me lo decían. Solo me quedaba esperar, aguardar que Edward viniera a mí teniendo la suficiente confianza de que James no nos alcanzara antes.

¡Qué empecinado estaba en estar conmigo!¡Qué terco y obstinado estaba con la idea de transformarse, de dejar todo por mí! Es decir… por mí!, ¿valía el sacrificio?… ¿Valía la pena dejarme llevar por el egoísmo y llevarlo conmigo? , no lo valía… yo estaba segura que no, pero él… él tenía su decisión tomada y sabía que yo lo haría, no iba a poder dejarlo ir sin antes morir primero…

Temía su resolución tal vez a tal medida de dejar a su familia esa noche, no iba a ser capaz de permitírselo… si tenía suerte James estaría lo suficientemente ocupado en recuperarse de mi ponzoña como para seguir mi rastro, él sabía que podía encontrarme en cuanto él decidiera seguir mi efluvio… pero al menos sospecharía que me había ido sola, Edward no dejaría su efluvio hasta el momento en que llegara a mí y nos encontráramos en ese punto.

Luego de un momento escuché el rechinar de las llantas de un auto sobre el asfalto, miré a través de la ventana y por la calle vi un Mercedes venir hacia mí… Edward. En seguida bajé del auto y él frenó frente a mí con cierta maestría,

_Bella…_ murmuró cuando bajó del auto apresurado, sentí sus manos ceñirse a mis mejillas y mirarme con esos profundos ojos verdes cada centímetro de la piel, buscaba indicios de alguna pelea, de alguna herida…

_Estoy bien… él no pudo hacerme nada_ dije en un hilo de voz, entonces cerró los ojos y recostó su frente contra la mía suspirando, su respiración entrecortada y el rápido latir de su corazón me decía que había sido un error haberlo llamado,

_Amor, no pasó nada…_ dije tratando de calmarlo acariciando su mejilla y su ceño fruncido, él abrió los ojos y con sus dedos acarició mis labios mirándolos fijamente,

_Bella… no voy a permitir que lo haga de nuevo, vámonos… estoy listo, quiero que lo hagamos_ sus ojos verdes me miraban desesperados, yo tragué en seco… era ahora o nunca, era decidir entre su vida o la de ambos, la mía estaba perdida sin la de él y si nos quedábamos corríamos el riesgo de morir los dos… porque una cosa era segura James no nos dejaría ser hasta acabar con nosotros.

Luego de pensarlo por unos momentos mientras él acariciaba posesivamente mi cintura y me aturdía con el dulce aliento que se escapaba por sus labios, decidí que debía dejar correr el curso del destino… por algo nos habíamos encontrado en ese tiempo, en ese lugar y en esa hora frente al altar, desde ese momento ya todo estaba escrito… no había nada que hacerle,

_Vámonos, nos espera un largo camino…_ dije mientras en sus labios se le dibujaba una sonrisa, él tomó mis mejillas y me besó con ímpetu… con ferviente pasión y desesperación, su calidez me envolvía y me dejé llevar,

_Te amo Isabella… te amo_ mi nombre sonaba como una caricia en sus labios, con su voz se oía tan diferente… tanto como para dejarme llevar de su mano a su auto y salir de allí, hacia nuestro escape.

* * *

**Bueno amigas, nos vamos aproximando al final, espero que me dejen sus reviews... besotes! las amo!**


	28. Alcanzando el destino

**Alcanzando el destino**

**

* * *

**

Los árboles pasaban a mi alrededor como un borrón verde y marrón, el auto, por no decir menos, volaba a toda velocidad sobre la carretera lejos de Seattle. El silencio dentro del auto solo era cortado por mi respiración alterada, solo yo lo hacía ya que Bella parecía tranquila aferrando fuertemente el volante con sus manos y mirando al frente como si estuviera sumamente concentrada, ella había insistido con conducir ya que sabía el lugar hacia donde nos dirigíamos, debía decir que no conducía nada mal… supuse que los años de experiencia la habían hecho amante de la velocidad como yo. De vez en cuando cortaba su extrema concentración para mirar hacia el bosque que corría a nuestro costado, olisqueando el aire e inspeccionando con sus hábiles ojos ambarinos entre los árboles.

Decir que me sentía sumamente inútil en ese momento era un calificativo demasiado pobre, me sentí peor… sentía que no la podía proteger, que no podía echarle mano a ese James y matarlo por mis propios medios para que Bella no ensuciase las suyas, no podía porque sabía que resultaría muerto en cuanto quisiera tocarlo. Ansiaba tener todo lo que ella tenía, su fuerza, sus agudos y sensibles sentidos, su velocidad y su inmortalidad, porque era la única manera de que yo fuera su igual.

_¿A dónde vamos?_ dije viendo pasar el paisaje delante de mis ojos, sucesivamente había ido cambiando conforme pasaban los minutos, ya no solo se veía bosque, a lo lejos casi como un panorama fantasmal, las montañas con sus picos nevados se cortaban en el horizonte iluminados tenuemente con un brillante blanco nacarado, efecto de la luz de la luna que nos iluminaba el camino,

_Lo más lejos posible…_ dijo casi para sí misma sin mirarme, luego se percató de sus palabras y giró su cabeza para mirarme y sonreír levemente _Nos vamos a Alaska, Carmen y Eleazar nos ayudarán_ dijo volviendo a mirar la carretera. Pensé por un minuto ¿Alaska? ¿No era allí donde mi hermano vivía con Rose?... ella respondió mis preguntas sin que yo las formulara.

_Rose y Emmett no nos verán, solo debemos pasar a ver a Eleazar y Carmen, ellos nos ayudarán y saldremos de allí enseguida_

_¿Ellos… ellos son vampiros?_ pregunté sorprendido, la única vez que los había visto fue en la boda de mi hermano y no recuerdo haber visto en ellos rasgos vampíricos, en realidad no los hubiese reconocido como tampoco lo hice con Bella, no supe que ella era algo más hasta cuando ella misma me lo dijo, ser observador no era mi fuerte.

_Si… pero son iguales a mí, no toman sangre humana y se recluyen de los humanos tanto como pueden_ dijo bajando la velocidad, nos aproximábamos a un camino dificultoso, con muchas curvas y recovecos entre las laderas de las montañas

_¿Por qué motivo ellos nunca se encargaron de James?_ ella me miró unos segundos con el seño fruncido

_Porque ellos nunca vieron nada raro, es decir… James siempre disimulaba bien sus… embustes, su actitud y yo siempre fui una estúpida que creía estar con él por amor. Ellos jamás se hubiesen inmiscuido en nuestra relación, de hecho nunca lo hicieron por eso… porque yo aparentaba estar bien ante sus ojos_ dijo sin mirarme

_¿Qué crees que harán ahora que te vean conmigo?_ ella soltó una risita nerviosa moviendo la cabeza en gesto de negación

_Seguramente te amarán. Rosalie siempre les tiraba indirectas de lo que James era, por supuesto ellos no lo creían… no se dejan llevar por habladurías, pero ahora que sepan toda la verdad y te vean y se den cuenta de lo enamorados que estamos…_ ella volvió a mirarme intensamente _mis tíos te amarán_

_Eso quiere decir que no eran, al fin y al cabo, los únicos vampiros tú y James_ dije reprochándole que alguna vez me hubiera dicho que eran los únicos que ella conocía

_No…_ murmuró pidiendo perdón con los ojos _ellos son muy importantes para mí y no quería exponerlos, a demás… si recurría e ellos seguramente James no hubiese tenido problema en sacárselos de encima, mis tíos son vampiros pacíficos, aunque claro hubiesen peleado con James por mi causa, pero tú no te das una idea de lo que James es capaz de hacer… matarlos a ellos, nuestra familia por adopción, no sería para él ningún problema_

Pensé en eso por unos minutos y lo comprendí de inmediato, gruñí internamente al haber dejado a mi familia a merced de ese psicópata vampiro vengativo, si era capaz de cargarse a su propia familia adoptiva ¿qué sería capaz de hacer con la mía?

_Debes convertirme lo más pronto posible…_ murmuré reprimiendo mi odio _odio que ese monstruo ande suelto por ahí, es una amenaza y no lo quiero cerca de quienes amo_ miré el cielo que se estaba despejando dejando a la vista los tenues rayos de sol que se estaba asomando poco a poco por el horizonte. El tiempo junto a Bella era efímero, pasaba rápidamente como arena escabulléndose por los dedos y yo… no quería eso, la quería para siempre, quería un tiempo inacabable junto a ella… uno que no tuviera fin, me sentí cada vez más viejo y más mortal con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía mi cabello crecer, las células de mi piel morir y hasta tenía la seguridad de sentir las neuronas de mi cerebro morir con cada sinapsis que hacían… necesitaba ser inmortal, necesitaba tener la seguridad de que jamás iba a morir, al menos no por causas naturales, pero por sobre todo deseaba verla siempre junto a mí y verme junto a ella como su igual… como el hombre que la podía amar por sobre todas las cosas mucho más allá de la muerte.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella encendía la calefacción del auto, no me había percatado que tenía mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho y que mi boca despedía aire frío condensado,

_Tienes frío… perón, no me di cuenta_ murmuró mirándome de soslayo,

_Está bien amor… supongo que pronto ya nada me afectará_ dije ganándome su mirada esquiva, supuse que no quería hablar del tema… pero habían cosas que yo necesitaba preguntar, que necesitaba saber…

_Bella…_ murmuré expectante a lo que ella decidió ignorar _Amor… ¿cómo lo harás?, ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomará ser como tú?_ ella me miró con el seño fruncido y suspiró cerrando por un momento los ojos,

_Deberás saber que dolerá, al menos es lo que recuerdo de mi propia experiencia_ dijo casi para sí _no sé cuanto tardes en despertar, ya que tu cuerpo sufrirá el proceso de transformación como si fuera una metamorfosis, supongo que serán solo dos o tres días, cuando lo hagas… cuando despiertes serás más fuerte que yo_ eso me dejó aturdido, la miré por un momento antes de sonreír ante la magnitud de lo que había dicho,

_Entonces será más fácil_ murmuré fascinado _no habrá necesidad de que tú te enfrentes a James_

_No… Edward!_ ella hizo un movimiento brusco con el volante y se orillo frenando el auto impetuosamente, luego se puso de lado para estar frente a mí y habló,

_Escúchame bien…_ sabía muy bien lo que me diría así que me acerqué a ella tapando su boca con mis labios, pero a penas rocé sus labios ella me apartó con un ligero movimiento _No Edward Cullen… escúchame, no trates de distraerme o tentarme con otras cosas_ yo reí ante su enojo, era indiscutible… yo mismo lo mataría aunque me costase el alma

_Swan… amor, se lo que me vas a decir y no pienso discutir contigo… lo haré yo, si es que en verdad voy a ser más fuerte que tú entonces lo haré yo, no voy a dejar que te ensucies las manos_ ahora ella fue la que rió nerviosamente

_¿Y tú crees que yo dejaré que tu lo hagas Edward?_ levantó su dedo índice como reprendiéndome _nunca, pero nunca Edward dejaré que esto empeore para ti… ¿qué no fue suficiente para ti haberte enamorado de una vampira que a demás ahora quieres matar a uno?_

_Bueno, no creo que la Iglesia lo tome como una aberración, de hecho… uno de los preceptos de la iglesia es combatir el mal y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer… mataré a una amenaza para lo s humanos_ ella se relajó en su asiento y miró al frente,

_Si es así, también deberías matarme a mí… siendo que yo también soy una amenaza_ esas palabras que incrédulamente creí haber escuchado de su boca era una maldita blasfemia, ¿cómo podía ella decir semejante cosa?. La miré envenenado, con una mano tomé su frío rostro y la giré fácilmente sabiendo que ella no ponía resistencia alguna, de haberlo hecho no la hubiese podido mover ni medio centímetro.

_Isabella, no se te ocurra decir nunca más esa estupidez_ dije acercándola a mí, sintiendo su frío aliento a centímetros de mi boca _tú no eres ninguna amenaza, tú te has convertido en lo único que me sostiene de pie en este mundo, lo único que me ata a la realidad… eres mi tesoro más preciado_ dije rozando una vez más mis labios contra los suyos, esa vez ella no se apartó, atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes y lo mordí levemente sabiendo que ella no iba a sentir dolor alguno, pero gimió… de placer, un placer que contagió cada fibra de mi ser y que despertó mis instintos más bajos… latentes desde la última vez que habíamos tenido nuestro encuentro en la cama de mi habitación,

_Bella…_ gruñí antes de que ella atrapara mi boca desesperadamente, su lengua buscó la calidez de mi boca y gemimos al unísono, sentí sus manos buscar la cremallera de mi pantalón y mis manos inexpertas reaccionaron ante ese contacto subiendo por su costado para apretar sus pechos, entonces sentí una de sus manos adentrándose en mi bóxer lo cual me hizo gemir guturalmente, nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban mientras mirábamos las expresiones de nuestros rostros jadeantes con nuestras frentes apoyadas la una en la otra.

_Edward…_ murmuró con la voz entrecortada mientras sus dedos rozaban mi erección, mi cuerpo ya había aprendido a reaccionar ante ella, con tan solo una caricia, una mirada lujuriosa o una palabra de amor y era un deseo irrefrenable el que ella me imponía

_¿Qué mi amor?_ jadeé deleitándome con sus cimas erectas, vi que ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras se mordía el labio, deseé enseguida tenerlo entre los míos, entonces su mano se cerró completa alrededor de mi dureza que a esas alturas ya quería estallar de placer, gemí sonoramente

_Pídeme que me detenga… debemos llegar_ dijo jadeante sobre mis labios ¿pedirle que se detuviera? ¿A caso mi diosa había enloquecido?... ella apretó más su mano sobre mi erección haciéndola subir y bajar con un ritmo certero, único y enloquecedor…

_Detente_ dije jugando, sabía que no lo haría y mucho menos si mis manos comenzaban su viaje hacia el sur de su cuerpo deteniéndose a jugar con la suave piel de su vientre y su ombligo,

_Edward!..._ gimió escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello _por… favor, pídeme… que me detenga_

"No mi amor… jamás te pediría eso" pensé…

Ella aumento el ritmo de sus caricias y sentí a mi erección palpitar, rápidamente bajé la cremallera de su jean y adentré mi mano temblorosa bajo sus bragas de encaje, el olor de su sexo mojado inundó el ambiente del auto aturdiendo mis sentidos, era un endemoniado olor puramente enloquecedor…

_Oh Bella…_ gemí mientras mi dedo mayor se abría camino entre sus pliegues, oírla gemir en mi cuello era una única y singular manera de excitarme aún más, imposiblemente más de lo que ya estaba. Ella entreabrió sus piernas aún más para dejarme paso y gimió mientras sentía mi dedo en su interior penetrarla tan fuertemente que saltó del asiento con un grito ahogado. Comencé a mover mi mano de manera que mi dedo satisficiera su húmedo interior y la palma de mi mano hiciera lo propio en su clítoris, nuestras caderas se restregaban en el asiento como si estuviéramos en pleno acto… solo que aún era más delicioso dejar para más tarde el hambre de nuestros cuerpos saciándonos solo con eso… caricias mutuas.

_Bella…_ ronroneé sintiendo el apriete de su mano y la caricia de sus dedos en la hendidura de mi erección _Oh Bella… por favor_ gemí, ella jadeó mi nombre aumentado el ritmo de los movimientos de su mano y levantó la cabeza de mi hombro para mirarme directamente a los ojos, su mirada oscura me desconcertó por un momento, pero al verla morder su labio supe que estaba por llegar a su orgasmo, aumenté mis envestidas y ella se arqueó para un mejor contacto,

_Edward… terminaré_ dijo apretando los dientes.

_Termina amor… termina preciosa_ murmuré inclinándome para besar su cuello expuesto, entonces con un brusco movimiento de su cadera la sentí venirse sobre mis dedos, su estreches palpitaba mientras empapaba mis dedos que seguían sus movimientos, sus gemidos resonaron dentro del auto y me llevaron a terminar sobre su mano,

_Oh Bella… no… oh…_ gemí apoyando mi frente sobre su hombro. Su mano recogió todo el líquido seminal que bañaba mi longitud y con un sensual movimiento lo llevó hasta su boca degustándolo con su lengua. Mi pecho cobijó un gruñido ante lo que mis ojos veían… y no pude más que besarla sintiendo mi sabor en sus labios.

Cuando nos separamos reímos tontamente y volvimos a tomar nuestros lugares, acomodamos nuestra ropa y ella comenzó a conducir nuevamente escrutando con su atenta mirada todo alrededor, aunque solo eran montañas y algún que otro bosquecillo.

_Fue una total irresponsabilidad de mi parte dejar que sucediese… eso aquí, en la mitad de la carretera_ dijo mirando para todos lados mientras la aguja del velocímetro aumentaba a 190

_¿Hacer qué?_ murmuré risueño, ella me miró con una expresión que era de temer pero solo negué con la cabeza divertido,

_Hacer… eso que hicimos en mitad de la carretera mientras un vampiro furioso tal vez en este preciso momento nos está rastreando_ dijo ella tan rápidamente que apenas pude entender,

_¿Falta mucho para llegar?_ pregunté visualicé a lo lejos un pequeño poblado de casas bajas y techos blancos por la nieve

_No… solo unos cuantos kilómetros más y estaremos en casa de Carmen_

Entonces me acomodé en el asiento sintiendo un poco más de calor, sonreí cerrando los ojos sabiendo qué era lo que había provocado ese súbito calor en mi cuerpo y solo pude pensar en la mujer que estaba a mi lado, desnuda sobre mí, jadeando mientras emprendíamos una danza milenaria en la que dos cuerpos se encuentran para darse placer, el más exquisito de los placeres, el que yo había estado negándole a mi cuerpo por tantos años.

No supe en qué momento mis ojos se habían cerrado para dar paso a un sueño profundo, pero solo volví a la realidad cuando unos fríos labios marcaban el camino de mi mandíbula, me estremecí un momento ante el contacto pero al abrir los ojos sonreí sintiéndome en casa. Un par de ojos ambarinos me miraban divertidos…

_Buenos días dormilón_ dijo mi diosa sacándome el cinturón de seguridad, no recordaba habérmelo puesto y la miré curioso, ella sonrió y levantó los hombros abriendo la puerta del auto para salir

_Me vi obligada a aumentar la velocidad más de lo recomendable a pesar de que la escarcha hizo estragos en el asfalto, tuve que asegurarme que el único humano aquí llegara sano y salvo_ rió y bajó del auto, frente a mi había una casa hecha de madera rustica, una hermosa cabaña de invierno que tenía su tejado cubierto de nieve, supuse que haría frío allí así que me abrigué con lo único que había llevado y me arrepentí de no haber llevado mi cazadora de cuero que descansaba dentro de mi placar en Seatlle. Salí y el frió me pegó de lleno en el rostro, Bella me miraba divertida mientras me extendía una manta sobre los hombros, ella no usaba nada más que un suéter gris ceñido a su cuerpo y unos jeans… sabía que ella no podía sentir el frio pero de todos modos me estremecí al verla. Me tomó de la mano y me sonrió, luego se paró de puntilla y me dio un casto beso en los labios,

_Ven… ellos ya lo saben, los escucho hablar_ dijo esto último ladeando la cabeza hacia la casa y con un tono más alto, miré a una de las ventanas y vi cerrar abruptamente la cortina, mi diosa sonrió seguramente porque estaba escuchando alguna conversación de la que yo era ajeno…

Al acercarnos y antes de golpear la puerta alguien la abrió, el hombre que recordaba de la boda de Emmett nos sonrió desde el umbral,

_Bella!... hija_ dijo abrazando a mi amor y sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras la alzaba en el aire,

_Eleazar!... al fin nos vemos_ dijo ella ya con sus dos pies sobre el suelo, me sentí un intruso allí parado mirando la escena del reencuentro hasta que ella volteó y me miró con adoración, mi pecho se hincho ante esa mirada y miré a Eleazar que sonreía con sus ojos dorados puestos en mí, segundos después se le unió una mujer de un pálido oliváceo que también sonreía y a la cual Bella saludo con ímpetu.

_Les quiero presentar a Edward, ya lo conocen pero… hoy lo traigo aquí en carácter de…

_Tu novio…_ murmuró la mujer mientras Bella asentí embelesada mirándome,

_El amor de mi vida_ susurró ella con su mirada penetrante, despegué mis ojos de los de ella y los miré algo cohibido, era la primera vez que Bella me presentaba ante alguien como su novio y sencillamente estaba allí parado con mis rodillas temblando sin saber qué decir o qué hacer,

_Los recuerdo muy bien, pero nuevamente… mucho gusto_ fue mi patética presentación, ellos rieron y para mi sorpresa Carmen me abrazó y Eleazar palmeó amigablemente mi espalda.

Luego de unos momentos estábamos dentro de la acogedora casa con Carmen ofreciéndome un chocolate caliente,

_No estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, ya sabes… no vienen muchos humanos por aquí, pero todo sea por el amor de Bella…_ dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo que le daba un poco de calidez a mi ya entumecido cuerpo, Eleazar comenzó a encender la chimenea que seguramente nunca había sido utilizada pero Bella lo detuvo,

_No es necesario tío, Edward y yo ya nos vamos… solo quería pedirles prestada la cabaña que tienen entre las montañas… es que, James puede aparecer en cualquier momento y…_

_No te preocupes Bella, ve, tómala y úsala cuanto quieras, si James viene por aquí lo distraeremos…_ dijo Carmen aferrándose de la mano de su compañero, Bella se les acercó negando con la cabeza,

_No quiero un enfrentamiento Carmen, ustedes saben cómo es James y no soportaría…

_Nada bella, podemos ser muy salvajes cuando se trata de un ser amado y nosotros te apreciamos como si fueras nuestra hija_ dicho eso, los tres se abrazaron dándole fuerzas a mi diosa. Le entregaron una llave y un último beso en la frente y se dirigieron hacia mí para estrecharme entre sus brazos,

_Disfruta de tu inmortalidad Edward_ susurró Carmen a mi oído, la miré confuso y solo me sonrió maternalmente, saludé a Eleazar estrechando nuestras manos y partimos de allí dejando a una singular pareja de vampiros preocupados por lo que sabían que Bella haría conmigo.

_¿Saben lo que harás?_ dije mientras el auto arrancaba, ella asintió con mirada ausente,

_Solo… le pedí unos consejos a Carmen_ murmuró algo cohibida _ella tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo… ella transformó a Eleazar mientras él moría en la cama de un hospital_

_Oh…_ murmuré, me quedé pensando en aquello y supe que debía de ser difícil para Bella, refrenar su deseo de beber mi sangre era lo que tal vez la hacía dudar en hacerlo.

Luego de varios kilómetros más de recorrida me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a algún lugar adentrándonos más entre las montañas, si eso era posible… parecía que de alguna manera nos estábamos alejando de todo resquicio de humanidad, de toda realidad, en algún recóndito lugar oculto de los ojos de los demás y tan lejano que parecía ser un lugar aparte del mundo real.

_¿Confías en mí?_ murmuró Bella deteniendo el automóvil, ya no había carretera delante de nosotros, solo un extenso paraje que daba al vasto paisaje donde solo se veían montañas y más montañas. Miré perplejo a todos lados buscando una cabaña pero no la vi por ningún lado, sentí entonces la caricia de los dedos de mi diosa sobre mi mejilla y la miré… todo pareció desaparecer cuando vi la paz en sus ojos,

_¿Confías en mí?_ repitió perdiéndome en sus ojos dorados,

_Si amor… me tienes en tus manos_ murmuré obnubilado.

"Me tienes atado de manos… con mi corazón totalmente entregado y sin miedo a nada" pensé…

"Soy solo una hoja volando libre con el viento en el invierno de tu corazón, resuelto para que me lleves a donde tú quieras, sin prejuicios, tapujos ni vacilaciones. Listo para correr a tu lado a través de los siglos… me tienes"

* * *

**Hola! Si, lo se... me tardé... perdón, estuve fuera de casa unos días, espero que no hayan perdido el hilo de la historia, besos y déjenme sus palabras, las amo!**


	29. Frío y caliente

**Frío y caliente**

**

* * *

**

Sostuve la mano que me ofrecía, fría como el aire del lugar pero tan familiar que parecía pertenecer como una extensión de mi mismo. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, temblaba bajo gruesa manta que Bella había puesto sobre mis hombros y de entre mis labios se escapaba el aire condensado que mis pulmones expandidos por el frío, despedían. Ella parecía tan tranquila, blanca como la nieve que se esparcía a nuestro alrededor… tan hermosa… tan deslumbrante que podía cegar mis ojos. La veía billar, increíblemente y ante mi sorpresa ella brillaba…

_¿No me conoces?..._ dijo sonriendo avergonzada ante mi mirada embelesada _soy… la misma Bella, la misma que se enamoró de ti_ asentí aún admirando su rostro, que parecía lleno de deslumbrantes cristales engarzados en su piel,

_Nunca te había visto… bajo el sol, creo_ dije levantando mi mano para acariciar su nívea mejilla, ella sonrió y suspiró cerrando sus ojos ante mi contacto,

_Es que… esta es la piel de un vampiro, brilla como una fuerte armadura de plata, es como una cota de malla… nada la puede romper más que la fuerza de otro vampiro_ dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia mi mano para profundizar la caricia,

_Es… hermosa_ ella rió y abrió los ojos mirándome con una mueca en sus labios,

_Es terrorífica, temible… es la piel de una asesina_ murmuró. No, ella no se veía como lo que realmente era… un ángel, mi diosa.

_Eres la divinidad que me sacó de un profundo letargo_ dije acercándome a ella _la que llegó a mi vida para arrancarme la venda de los ojos y hacerme descubrir el amor_ en seguida rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y sus labios rozaron los míos suavemente, mis brazos rodearon su cintura y profundizamos el beso al punto que mis manos danzaban por su cuerpo anhelando su fría y pálida piel. Pronto… muy pronto ella se separó de mí cerrando fuertemente los ojos,

_Edward… debemos seguir, hay que… seguir amor_ dijo casi autoconvenciendose de ello. Suspiró unas cuantas veces más y abrió los ojos para enfocarlos en los míos,

_Edward…_ ronroneó acercándose a mi oído _¿estás listo para correr con los vampiros?

Una risita salió de mis labios en cuanto lo pensé, sabía que eso era un absurdo total… pero, ella sonrió perspicaz y lo siguiente que hizo me descolocó totalmente. En un movimiento rápido e inesperado ella me sostuvo en el aire para luego pasar mi cuerpo detrás de su espalda colgándome de ella, mis manos rodearon su cuello y mis piernas su estrecha cintura,

_¿Bella?_ reproché, pero antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo palabra sus pies volaban al ras del suelo a través del bosque, me aferré fuerte a su pecho por que de la manera que el aire daba contra mi cara parecía que en cualquier momento podía tirarme de la espalda de Bella y estamparme contra el tronco de un árbol. El bosque pareció venir hacia nosotros moviéndose con cada paso que Bella daba y no al revés, era increíble cómo Bella tenía esa maestría al correr, como si hubiese estado todo un siglo haciéndolo, como si sus pies fueran una parte natural del bosque. Esquivaba magistralmente cada árbol que amenazaba con sacarnos del camino mientras el viento silbaba en mis oídos, mi peso parecía no poder afectarle en nada… ella corría como si nada pudiera detenerla, como si no se percatara de mi presencia siquiera.

Luego de unos minutos de esa maravillosa sensación de vacío en mi estómago mezcla de fascinación y adrenalina, una cabaña pequeña apareció de la nada entre los árboles. Bella se detuvo en seco, lo cual me dio la sensación de poder lanzar mi estómago por la boca,

_Llegamos…_dijo como si nunca hubiese corrido a través del bosque conmigo a sus espaldas, me miró divertida y finalmente soltó mis piernas para dejarme caer, mis piernas tan pronto tocaron el suelo se doblaron y terminé desplomado en el suelo con el trasero dolorido,

_Bella…_ murmuré cerrando los ojos, ¿por qué ella era la fuerte, la veloz, la magnífica… y yo el débil que no soportaba una carrera por los bosques. Sentí que ella se acuclilló a mi lado y peinó mi cabello con sus dedos,

_Perdón mi amor_ dijo apenada, aunque vi que una sonrisa se escondía detrás de sus comisuras,

_Está bien_ dije tratando de pararme, esperaba que una vez convertido en vampiro dejara de hacer el ridículo _me gustó, pero me tomaste de sorpresa_ ella sonrió finalmente tomándome de la mano y tirando de ella,

_Te compensaré_ dijo suavemente, le creí… le creería cada cosa que ella me dijera, siempre…

Entramos a la cabaña que se internaba en el bosque entre abetos y coníferas, era acogedora aunque estaba fría y se podía ver el poco uso de sus instalaciones, en una esquina se situaba la chimenea a la que Bella en seguida llenó de leña, pronto un placentero calor comenzó a calentar el lugar. Me aproximé al fuego caminando sobre la mullida alfombra blanca sobre el piso de madera y acerqué mis manos al calor que despedían las llamas, pronto la calidez inundó mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos sabiendo que esa sensación sería lo que más extrañaría en mi vida inmortal. La pérdida se compensaría con la presencia de Bella, toda ella sería la calidez que mi vida humana albergaba, toda ella sería mi fuego, la cusa en que me quemaría vivo cada vez que hiciéramos el amor y ese aspecto terminó por ser la última de mis preocupaciones.

Entonces sentí unas manos frías acariciar mi espalda por debajo de la manta y la sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, esas manos subieron hasta mis hombros arrastrando en su camino la manta dejándola caer al suelo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó en seguida a su toque, estremeciéndose y deseando más, excitándose…

_Bella…_ murmuré cerrando los ojos, sus manos siguieron su recorrido sobre mi ropa acariciando mis hombros brazos y rodeando mi cintura,

_Calma…_ susurró cerca de mi oído _haré esto lo más placentero posible, ¿estás preparado?_ su voz me infundió la calma que necesitaba, mis músculos se relajaron y mi mente se despejó de cualquier miedo posible,

_Si… hazlo amor_ dije aún con los ojos cerrados, estaba entregado a sentir cada cosa que ella me hiciera,

_Debes resistir, sentirás que te quemaras cuando no es así… será el efecto de mi ponzoña en tu cuerpo_ murmuró acariciando mi espalda por debajo de mi suéter, asentí sin poder decir nada, ¿el fuego que sentiría sería aún más intenso que el que ella me provocaba al besarme o al tocarme?

Lentamente sus manos fueron subiendo por mi espalda arrastrando con ellas mi sueter, sentí sus besos humados sobre la piel que iba quedando expuesta y me contuve de no voltear para liberar mi "Edward salvaje" que pugnaba por salir… un gruñido salió de mis labios. Sus manos me dejaron con el torso desnudo y bajaban recorriendo mi pecho agitado hasta acariciar mi abdomen, un ronroneo endemoniadamente sensual resonó en su pecho despertando mi excitación,

_Edward… te deseo mi amor_ murmuró sobre la piel de mi espalda mientras sus pequeños labios besaban esa zona,

_Tómame… ya soy tuyo_ dije con voz gruesa cargada de pasión, ella llevó una de sus manos a la orilla de mi pantalón y desabrochó los botones hasta dejarlos caer a mis pies, entonces me rodeo y alejándose varios pasos por delante de mi, volteó para mirarme… mi erección se levantaba orgullosa y palpitante, esperando recibirla… me sonrojé furiosamente seguramente añadiendo más calor a mi cuerpo.

_Estas listo para mi_ murmuró mientras se desabrochaba cada uno de los botones de su camisa tan lentamente que cerré mis manos en puños conteniéndome de no lanzarme para abrir esa prenda de un tirón y dejar sus pechos firmes ante mí.

_Siempre_ sentencié. Ella dejó caer su camisa sobre la alfombra blanca y desabrocho con la misma tortuosa lentitud su pantalón…

_Yo debería desvestirte_ dije embelezado con sus pezones erectos, quería enroscar de inmediato mi lengua en uno de ellos…

_mmm… disfruta de la vista_ dijo simplemente antes de dejar caer su pantalón moviendo sus piernas en un sensual movimiento. Ella sonrió viéndose realmente gloriosa con su rostro surcado por la excitación y su cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro, sus manos bajaron por su cuello hasta su tórax, luego acariciaron su clavícula siguiendo hasta sus turgentes pechos, no pude evitar gemir ante la vista que ella me ofrecía.

_Bella…_ murmuré extasiado, ella dejó salir una risita divertida lo cual provocó un sutil movimiento de sus senos, esa danza inesperada hizo reaccionar mi acalorado cuerpo y con paso firme caminé hacia ella para tomarla de la cintura y sacudir su cuerpo contra el mío, nuestros excitados se encontraron por un momento en el que ambos jadeamos,

_Eso me provocas_ dije aporreando casi con salvajismo mi dura erección contra su húmedo sexo, ella gimió alzando la mano para tocar mis cabellos y atraerme hacia su boca. Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, desesperado en demasía, un beso que gritaba lujuria, deseo y pasión, las tres cosas que ella despertaba en mí a demás de la más importante e intensa… puro amor.

Ella se separó de mi y besó lentamente mi pecho hasta llegar a mi abdomen, su lengua fría recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo en llamas pero en lugar de ser incomodo era sumamente placentero… la vi arrodillarse ante mí con sus ojos fijos en los míos, tan brillantes y oscuros como seguramente se encontraban mis orbes verdes. Entonces en un movimiento que casi me enloquece tomó mi erección con una de sus manos y masajeó toda su longitud, mi pecho subía y bajaba conteniendo el aire en mis pulmones y dejándolo escapar rápidamente emitiendo jadeos entrecortados.

No pude decir nada, solo estaba parado allí viendo cómo aquella deidad de la que me había enamorado, se acercaba a mi miembro profiriendo pequeñas lamidas con su fría y húmeda lengua, besando su punta como si se tratara de una paleta de caramelo y engulléndolo tan profundo que podía jurar que había sentido la vibración de un gruñido en su garganta… esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás pidiéndole más, ella seguía haciendo ese movimiento arrebatadoramente sensual que me volvía loco y yo sentí que la base de su garganta podía ser mi perdición, entonces lo vi venir, la sangre de todo mi cuerpo me abandonaba para viajar hacia el sur de mi cuerpo, en mi bajo vientre se arremolinaba un sinfín de sensaciones que me hacían gemir cada vez más fuerte, sentí sobre mi miembro el gemido de Bella y cuando abrí los ojos y miré hacia abajo vi a mi diosa con una de sus manos en su centro, uno de sus dedos entraba y salía mientras ella se retorcía con mi erección en su boca,

_Bella_ dije rápidamente saliendo de su boca y tomando la muñeca con la que se daba placer _yo quiero hacer eso, yo quiero ser el que te de placer mi amor_ murmuré arrodillándome frente a ella, atraje su mano hasta mi boca y lamí el dedo intruso que estaba haciendo mi trabajo, su sabor era exquisito e inundó cada fibra de mi ser,

_mmm… eres deliciosa_ murmuré con voz áspera, me relamí los labios y la besé aferrándome fuertemente a sus mejillas, la escancia que resultaba de la mezcla de su sabor con el mío era embriagadora, la mezcla perfecta entre ella y yo y tuve la certeza de que ese sabor podía ser mi alimento de por vida. Ella rompió el beso para recostarse sobre la alfombra blanca, los tejidos de la tela acariciaron su piel como si ella estuviera recostada sobre la extensión de un pasto frondoso, envidié ese contacto y llevé mis manos hasta sus piernas que se extendían una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, suavemente posé mis manos en su fría y suave piel, tan suave como el satén, tan nívea que parecía la piel de una extraña y fascinante divinidad, lentamente pero sin perder el contacto con sus partes acaricie subiendo hasta sus muslos, ella abrió sus piernas para mí en el instante en que la palma de mi mano se posó sobre su monte de Venus,

_Bella, amor… quiero sentir tu sabor nuevamente_ murmuré jadeante, ella solo asintió mordiéndose el labio, un frágil jadeo se escapo de sus labios cuando me incliné entre sus piernas para inhalar su aroma… aquél que aturdía todos mis sentidos perdiéndome y dejándome sin la más mínima idea de la realidad. Un gutural gemido salvaje se escapó de mis labios cuando vi la humedad de su entrepierna y su efluvio chocó contra mí, entonces de un momento a otro todo desapareció… el mundo giró sobre mis pies desapareciendo y dejando dentro de mi campo de visión solo su intimidad, casi con desesperación la ataqué con mi boca. Ella gimió embargando mi pecho de orgullo, lo hacía bien… era su amante y lo hacía bien, no podía ser más feliz por eso, ella se estaba retorciendo de placer y llenando el ambiente de esa cabaña con sus jadeos y gemidos gracias a mí, podría haber saltado allí en ese mismo instante de pura felicidad pero no, mi objetivo en ese momento era satisfacer a mi diosa y lo haría hasta el último segundo de mi vida.

_Edward aahh… por favor amor_ gimió mientras mi lengua feliz bailaba sobre su clítoris, llevé uno de mis dedos a su centro adentrándolo de un solo golpe… tan estrecha como la recordaba, gemí sobre ella y ese solo gesto fue la que la hizo arquear su espalda pidiendo más, se lo daría… le daría el mundo. Entonces mientras mi dedo entraba y salía haciendo que mi diosa profiriera gritos de placer, sus paredes se estrecharon alrededor de mi dedo y la sentí venirse, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló mientras sus jugos se escurrían y yo los tomaba como si fuera un muerto de sed en el medio del más ardiente desierto. Recogí cada gota que ella me ofrecía, no desperdicié ni una… ¡maldición si era realmente adictiva! ¡Era su dulce néctar lo único que necesitaría para sobrevivir!

Levanté mi cabeza y la vi con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios y comencé a subir dejando besos por el camino, sus proporcionadas caderas, su abdomen plano y suave, su ombligo, el arco suave que formaban sus senos, su pecho agitado que subía y bajaba recuperando su respiración, su fino y estilizado cuello y finalmente sus fascinantes labios. Mi erección, aún no satisfecha rozó su muslo y mi beso se intensificó ella rodeó mi cadera con sus piernas empujándome a provocar finalmente la unión de nuestros sexos,

_Oh Bella… estrecha y preparada para mí_ dije empujando dentro de ella toda la longitud de mi miembro, cabía perfectamente, se acoplaban sincrónicamente como si hubiesen sido creados para pertenecerse, entonces luego del aturdimiento inicial comencé a moverme dentro de ella mientras nuestras miradas se trababan una en la otra. Bella podía ser vampiro, pero su sensualidad a la hora de hacer el amor era endemoniadamente divino, celestial… ella parecía más bien un ángel que se retorcía de placer ante mis caricias, conteniéndose seguramente de no ser brusca, de no romperme… cuidándome de ella misma.

_Edward…_ murmuró entre jadeos, entonces supe lo que debía hacer… comencé a moverme frenéticamente sobre ella, con mi pulsante miembro entrando y saliendo de ella con un ritmo desenfrenado, casi salvaje, cerca de ser brutal. Pero sus gritos de placer me incitaron a seguir moviendo mis caderas contra las de ella, estaba comenzando a sentir la furiosa tormenta en mi bajo vientre cuando ella de un solo movimiento me empujó para quedar encima de mí.

Perdí la conciencia de la realidad cuando ella comenzó a cabalgarme furiosamente mientras mordía su labio y me miraba de una manera endemoniadamente sensual, mis manos fueron hasta sus pechos que bailoteaban acaparando toda mi atención, la inmensa bola de calor que se formaba en mi bajo vientre comenzó a palpitar gritando por un escape, un estallido de placer, alguna satisfacción…

_Bella, sigue mi amor, sigue moviéndote así_ pude murmurar mientras me aferraba a su fina cintura ayudándola a montarme. Me senté obnubilado por sus senos danzantes y los mordisqueé exasperado, ella gimió audiblemente y su movimiento se tornó aún más frenético, si eso era posible… sentí como su sexo mojado chocaba contra el mío, sentí adentrarme una y otra vez en ella envistiéndola salvajemente, sentí sus paredes comenzar a estrecharse del placer, la sentí aferrándose con sus duras manos a mi espalda y su lengua recorriendo mi cuello, sentí mi miembro temblar anticipándose al placer… a la descarga, entonces la sentí jadear en mi oído,

_No temas…_ susurró _perdóname mi amor_ dijo antes de que mi chorro caliente inundara su interior, ella con un movimiento más y un último grito se inclinó hacia mi cuello. Mi mundo desapareció y lo único que sentí fue un estremecimiento al percatarme de un agudo dolor en mi cuello, ella me estaba mordiendo…

Me aferré a su cintura como si fuera mi tabla de salvación y dejé que sus dientes depositaran el líquido que me daría la posibilidad de ser como ella… sentí sus manos alrededor de mis hombros, abrazándome, pidiéndome perdón…

Y ya no sentí nada más…

Su lengua recorriendo la herida…

Sus ojos fijándose en mí, mientras mis ojos parecían pesar…

Sus labios sobre los míos despidiéndose del humano, del frágil y débil hombre y sus últimas palabras antes de colapsar sobre la mullida alfombra,

_Yo estaré aquí… mi amor_ el fuego comenzó a cercenar mi cuerpo _ Te amo…

* * *

**AAuuuuu... mi Edward, al fin!... je je je... ¿reviews? Nos queda unos cuantos capis más, se viene lo más interesante, besotes!**


	30. Luego de la tempestad

**Luego de la tempestad…**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué había hecho?... ¿qué me llevó a morderlo en plena excitación?... la ansiedad de saberlo mío me había llevado a hacer lo que más temía, hincar mis dientes en su palpitante yugular…

Caí en la cuenta de la magnitud de mis actos cuando vi las consecuencias, yo sobre él acabando de tener mi orgasmo y humedecida por su dulce líquido, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la alfombra, su cuerpo tembloroso entre mis brazos y su mirada perdida comenzando a delirar.

_Edward_ jadeé con mi garganta bloqueada por una multiplicidad de sensaciones, angustia, pena, arrepentimiento… ahora que lo había hecho, que al fin había cumplido su deseo, quise no haberlo conocido nunca, prefería vivir mi existencia sin haberlo conocido a cambio de no haberlo hecho sufrir.

_Bella… oh Dios!_ su voz suplicante y desgarrada me sacó de mis pensamientos, salí de encima de él en el mismo momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse, tomé mi ropa que estaba esparcida por toda la sala y me vestí rápidamente, me arrodillé nuevamente junto a él y toqué su pecho donde su corazón latía raudamente como huyendo de su asesino,

_Soporta amor, por favor… perdóname_ murmuré con voz rota. Él parecía escucharme, porque toleraba el dolor le costaba enfocar su mirada en mí y parecía contenerse para no gritar, aunque gorgoteaba cosas incoherentes. Decidí que lo mejor fuera que su lugar de sufrimiento no fuera la alfombra allí en el suelo, lo levanté sin dificultad entre mis brazos y lo deposité sobre la cama que había en una de las habitaciones, cuando lo dejé sobre la cama tapado con una sábana, Edward profirió un gruñido desgarrador mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a uno de mis brazo,

_Quema tanto!..._ gruñó tratando de contenerse, me acerqué a él y acaricié su rostro retorcido por el dolor,

_Lo sé amor, sopórtalo, el dolor está ahí… pero solo es la sensación, el fuego no está… es… es la ponzoña_ murmuré lo más calma posible, no quería que él viera el dolor de haberlo hecho sufrir en mis ojos,

_Bella…_ gruñó tratando de enfocar su mirada inestable en mis ojos, su cuerpo estaba rígido, como si al relajar algún musculo el dolor fuera capaz de sacudir su cuerpo con latigazos lastimantes

_Lo sé, yo estoy aquí Edward…_ musité confusa, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo contenerlo, en un arrebato con la intención de distraerlo del dolor, si eso era posible, tomé sus mejillas con mis manos y besé sus labios calientes, la sangre fluía por su cuerpo como un río caudaloso, todo su cuerpo ardía y sus manos se soltaron de mi brazo para aferrarse a mi cabeza aproximándome a él, sentía una fuerza inusual en él… desconcertante, como si al besarme descargara su tensión, su fuego se apaciguara dentro de sus sufrimiento y la desesperación por aplacarlo se presentara. Me dejé forzar, dejé que él me utilizara como su objeto de descarga, que lo hiciera Edward era totalmente diferente a que lo hiciera James, éste último lo hacía adrede para lastimarme porque gozaba destruir mis defensas y verme doblegada ante él, Edward lo estaba haciendo porque su cuerpo no resistía la tortura, porque el único escape que él tenía parecía ser besarme y concentrar su fuerza en mí para descargar su tensión. Un gemido torturante y desgarrador se perdió en mi garganta, Edward sufría y yo no podía resistirlo… ver al ser amado atormentado por el dolor que yo misma le había provocado era sumamente devastador, me maldije diez mil veces mientras su lengua demandante se enredaba con la mía, jadeaba ante el contacto y seguía gimiendo del dolor,

_Bella!...oh…_ finalmente se hizo insoportable, se soltó de mí para retorcerse sobre la cama, sus puños cerrados y todos sus músculos tensados como si fueran a romperse con el menor movimiento. El pánico me inundó, jamás pensé que esto sucedería… de repente sentí demasiada incertidumbre en no saber con certeza si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, si realmente esa era la reacción que su organismo debía tener, no tenía muchos recuerdos de mi propia experiencia… debió de ser realmente muy mala para que mi cerebro la reprimiera. Las veces que le preguntaba a James sobre las condiciones en las que me había encontrado como para convertirme, él eludía el tema fácilmente dejándome a mí con la incertidumbre, no sabía nada de mi familia humana, de mis padres, de mi ciudad de origen y eso carcomía mi curiosidad año tras año, había pasado casi todo un siglo ignorando mis orígenes, mis raíces y todo gracias a la indiferencia de James. Eleazar y Carmen nos habían acogido cuando éramos vampiros jóvenes, compartíamos la misma dieta alimenticia y eso era lo que nos unía, aunque James solo decía que era un acercamiento momentáneo porque él no quería pertenecer a ningún aquelarre en particular, quería ser libre y no valerse de las leyes vampiricas de algún clan… más allá de que lo que nos ofrecían Eleazar y Carmen era una familia. Terminé por decidí llamar a Carmen para que me diera un poco de aliento, para escuchar de sus labios que en realidad la reacción de Edward a mi ponzoña era normal.

_Bella!_ la voz alarmada de Carmen me recibía del otro lado de la línea_ ¿qué ha pasado?_

_Tía! Yo… no sé si hice las cosas bien_ murmuré llevándome la mano a la cabeza y despeinado desquiciadamente mi cabello _creo… creo que le di mucha ponzoña…

_Bella, calma…

_No lo sé, tengo miedo tía que se muera, tal vez le di demasiado…

_Bella!

_... y su cuerpo no sea capaz de soportarlo, él esta sufriendo mucho_

_Hija!_ su tono apremiante detuvo mi estado de desesperación _cálmate por favor, no has hecho nada mal, tranquila Bella… el sufrimiento por el que está pasando él ahora es normal, es decir… es lo que se supone debe suceder_

_Pero… no soporto verlo sufrir, el dolor es insoportable_ dije más para mí misma que para ella _nunca debí convertirlo, no debí escucharlo_ murmuré apenada.

_No digas eso Bella, él estará bien… ustedes estarán bien_ ratificó.

_Gracias tía_ dije cerrando los ojos ante los gemidos de dolor que venían desde la habitación, no supe en qué momento había retornado a la sala cerrando la puerta de la habitación donde había dejado a mi amor como si eso evitara que llegaran a mis oídos sus gritos desgarradores,

_Solo tienes que ser fuerte, él te espera fuerte hija, nosotros estaremos esperando por James, si es que se atreve a aparecerse por aquí… tú preocúpate por Edward y cuando estén listos regresen_ murmuró con fortaleza, necesitaba a mi tía a mi lado, pero tenerla al menos así… a la distancia me daba fuerzas a mí también…

_Gracias tía, solo… no luchen contra James, de ser necesario déjenlo que me siga_ dije cerrando los ojos ante esa posibilidad _yo lo esperaré aquí_

Luego de una despedida rápida nos prometimos hablarnos si algo andaba mal, confiaba en que no emprendieran la lucha si James los encontraba o si decidía rastrearme, prefería luchar y morir en el intento a perder a quienes me habían acogido en el seno de su familia, Eleazar y Carmen eran como mis padres, los cuales no recordaba.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, cada minuto era una agonía escuchando los gemidos y gritos de intenso dolor de mi amor, yo rondaba por la casa jalándome los cabellos, tapándome los oídos cuando el dolor era insoportable, gritaba junto a él cuando sus gritos atronadores me pedían que lo matase, me sentaba en el suelo ovillándome cuando él sollozaba del dolor… era total y inexplicablemente insoportable, moría con cada uno de sus gritos y revivía cuando por momentos se calmaba para luego retomar los lamentos con más ímpetu,

_¿Por qué me hiciste esto Bella?_ gritaba cuando sus manos pellizcaban su piel tratando de arrancársela de los huesos, yo me armaba de valor y me acercaba a él tratando de contenerlo, de calmarlo con mi voz… pero parecía que nada en este mundo podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplacar su padecimiento, su dolor…

Cada grito desgarrador de él era una daga cercenando cada parte de mis extremidades para mí, peor de lo que pudiera provocar James, peor que cualquier muerte dolorosa. Ya no lo soportaba, no conté las horas porque era incapaz de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera mi Edward muriendo sobre esa cama, solo fui conciente que el tiempo pasaba porque de un momento a otro la luz de la luna iluminaba la nieve que cubría todo alrededor mostrando un escenario etéreo, fantástico e irreal.

Muy de vez en cuando me sentaba a su lado tomándole las manos en signo de apoyo, demostrándole que yo seguía allí, siempre a su lado, muerta de miedo pero a su lado y sus brazos se ceñían a mi cintura escondiendo su cabeza en mi regazo, gimiendo, llorando y rogando que hiciera cosas que en mi vida se me pasarían por la cabeza.

Pronto sus quejidos de dolor fueron apaciguándose, fueron acallándose mientras el latido de su corazón se hacía más reiterativo, me atreví a sentarme en la orilla de la cama viendo cómo su rostro ahora blanco y desprovisto del color característico de él estaba en calma, como esperando por una última cosa. Mi oído captó los desesperados deseos de latir de su corazón, como si estuviera dando sus últimos manotazos de ahogado, ese estado de incertidumbre duró unas horas más… horas en las que estuve siempre a su lado, sin separarme jamás…

En un momento en que la luna se asomaba entre las montañas por segunda vez desde que estábamos allí y mis manos ansiosas acariciaban sus cabellos cobrizos, que parecían más suaves, más dóciles y fuertes, el sonido de mi celular me sacó del letargo, por un momento me quedé mirando a la nada esperando que alguien más atendiese el teléfono, no quería separarme de mi amor… pero al caer en la cuenta que estábamos solos en el medio de las montañas, solté a regañadientes el cabello de Edward y salí de la habitación en busca de mi teléfono…

Lo encontré cerca de la puerta de entrada, sobre la mesita del recibidor… al mirar la pantalla y distinguir el nombre que allí se dibujaba, me quedé plasmada… despacio y tragando saliva activé la llamada y llevé el celular a mi oído, murmuré un entrecortado "Hola" y la persona del otro lado de la línea me respondió,

_Bella…_ su voz estaba desprovista de desesperación, temor o curiosidad, me daba su saludo como si nada estuviera sucediendo, aunque claro esta persona no podía saber en realidad lo qué estaba pasando,

_Bells, ¿Edward está contigo?_ susurró Alice desde el otro lado del teléfono,

_Si… Alice ¿Dónde estas?_ rogué porque su respuesta fuera "en mi casa" o "en casa de una amiga, pero lo que me dijo me perturbó haciendo que mi corazón desprovisto de vida se saltara un latido,

_Estoy con James, estamos en la estación de servicio, oh! pero ahí viene él_ reprimí un jadeo de sorpresa, me esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa _amiga… olvidaste mi baile de graduación!..._ murmuró con un fingido tono de sorpresa, hoy es el día por el que debíamos ir por los vestidos_ murmuró dolida.

_Lo siento Alice_ debía convencerla de que se alejase de James, pero si él estaba a su lado sería una misión imposible _¿Alice?... ¿James está allí?_ musité anhelando un NO.

_Oh si! ¿Quieres hablar con él?... mmm… espero que no te moleste, él… se ha ofrecido a llevarme a buscar los vestidos a la diseñadora_ dijo con cierto tono de recriminación en la voz,

_Alice lo siento… no me olvidé, es que se presentó algo importante y…_

_Esta bien, lo entiendo… lo sé._ su tono de voz me aturdió ¿ella sabía algo? _pero prométeme que vendrás a mi Baile de graduación!... _

_Lo prometo, ¿me das con James?_ ella murmuró un "Adiós te quiero" y la voz que más aborrecía en este mundo tomó el mando del teléfono,

_Mi amor! ¿Dónde estas metida?_ musitó con una fingida voz agradable _estaba con ganas de ir a buscarte, pero Alice debe ir por sus vestidos primeros… después veremos_

_Deja a Alice en paz_ murmuré con los dientes apretados, él jugaba conmigo y con eso lograba tensar cada músculo que había debajo de mi piel _déjala fuera de esto… ¿por qué aún no haz venido por mí? ¿No piensas salir de caza y venir a matarme?_ él rió aún sosteniendo el teléfono, escuché de fondo cómo le daba arranque a un automóvil y aceleraba haciendo rechinar las ruedas del auto,

_No mi dulce Bella_ musitó subiéndole el volumen al stereo del auto _le daré un pequeño paseo a mi linda Alice, un paseo entre montañas que sé disfrutará_ jadeé ante sus palabras,

_No!... no lo harás James, devuélvela a su casa… deja en paz a Alice_ grité sintiendo cómo la desesperación me embargaba, entonces oí un jadeo detrás de mí... rápidamente corté la llamada y volteé encontrándome con una visión, algo que en mi larga existencia fui capaz de imaginar.

Edward me veía desde el umbral de la habitación, no fui conciente del odio y la ira en su mirada, ni de sus manos tensas que se apretaban en puño al costado de su torso desnudo, ni de su bramido iracundo y mucho menos del rojo rubí de sus ojos… solo fui capaz de reparar en su increíble belleza, su rostro glorioso como la de un terrible dios, con facciones marcadas y más perfiladas, su cabello cobrizo ligeramente más colorido por el efecto pálido de su piel… blanca como la nieve que lo cubría todo allí afuera, la redondez de cada músculo que se marcaba gracias a la tensión de su cuerpo, sus estrechas y filosas caderas a las cuales se ceñían sus pantalones que ahora parecían algo insignificantes, algo que no era digno de tocar la piel de ese ser tan maravilloso, sus largas y fornidas piernas que a pesar de estar cubiertas por la molesta tela, mi ojo sagaz podía ser capaz de percatarse, sus labios carmín que me llamaban, que despertaban en mí los deseos más profundos, gritándome que los bese, los toque y los succione… Edward se presentaba ante mí tirando por el suelo todo lo que hasta ese momento creí perfecto en un hombre, obligándome a entornar los ojos ante tan resplandeciente visión…

Igual ante mí… uno para el otro e inseparables de ahora en más…

* * *

Sip, capi pequeño... pero se viene lo mejor niñas!

Oh... He organizado un concurso en mi blog por motivo de su primer aniversario: "**Viñeta Aniversario Twilight Contest" **las bases están en mi perfil, asi que les pido que pasen y miren... espero que participen y se animen a festejar conmigo, besotes!


	31. Ángel y demonio

**Ángel y demonio**

**

* * *

**

_Edward…_ jadeé al verlo, su mirada cargada de un odio indescriptible se fijaba en mí… eso me daba a entender que había escuchado la última parte de mi conversación, él se acercó apretando los puños y por primera vez tuve temor de él, caminé hacia atrás un paso… dos… hasta que vi la confusión en su mirada y se detuvo, inconscientemente mi cuerpo reaccionó a su hostilidad y llevé mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura abrazándome a mi misma en un gesto de autoprotección, el mismo gesto que hacía ante James. Vi la mirada de Edward, miró mi postura y relajó sus brazos pero su mirada seguía siendo dura… ¿a caso me odiaba por haberle hecho eso? No era para menos, había robado su alma y lo había condenado… suficiente razón como para odiarme.

Movió la cabeza en gesto de negación, parecía querer comprender algo que veía en mí,

_¿E- Edward?_ logré decir con cierta dificultad, sabía por Carmen que los vampiros neonatos podían llegar a reaccionar con cierta violencia, hostilidad y hasta irrefrenable odio hacia quien lo había convertido, un detalle del que no me había puesto a pensar antes de convertir al amor de mi existencia. Él miró fijamente cada detalle de mi rostro, pude ver su pupila enfocar cada uno de mis movimientos, pude ver cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos y piernas relajarse y vi cómo en milésimas de segundos, en nada… casi en un pestañeo su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Edward jadeó ante ese imperceptible movimiento, tan sorpresivo hasta para él y mi cuerpo casi al mismo instante en que él efectuó ese movimiento se envaró tensionándose hasta la punta de los pies, mis labios se fruncieron mostrando ligeramente los dientes como más de una vez lo había hecho con James… él vio mi postura defensiva y se separó levemente dando un paso rápido hacia atrás,

_Lo siento_ musitó casi inaudiblemente, yo lo miré más relajada y lo vi levantar los brazos hacia mí, esta vez lo hacía suavemente, midiendo posiblemente cada uno de sus movimientos, sus manos fueron hasta mis muñecas y apretándolas ligeramente separó mis brazos de mi cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta que aún estaban en torno a mí aferrados como dos duras torres… protegiéndome, de él… _No quiero que me temas_ dijo mientras tomaba mis manos con las suyas, no creí jamás poder siquiera concebir la idea de que un humano y mucho menos un vampiro tuviese una voz como la que acababa de escuchar, hermosa… suave… sin discordancias, ni desentonaciones… perfecta. Respiré lento, lo necesario como para hablar, no quería entorpecer ese momento,

_No te temo, te amo_ murmuré de manera más relajada, él me recorrió con la mirada y me sentí desnuda ante él,

_Eres hermosa_ susurró para si mismo, siguió bajando la mirada y se percató de mi teléfono aún sostenido por una de mis manos, arrugó el entrecejo distorsionando su escultural rostro y mi miró nuevamente, sus ojos de un líquido rubí me escrutaron penetrando en mí como si pudieran ver mi alma, si es que aún la tenía…

_¿Dónde?..._ inquirió con voz dura, lo miré perpleja sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo _¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Dónde está ese maldito? _ si… lo había escuchado, ¿cómo dudarlo cuando se trata de un vampiro?,

_No lo sé…_ murmuré tratando de aclarar mis ideas, él me miró duramente buscando la verdad en mí _Alice dijo que irían a buscar los vestidos donde el diseñador pero James… él prometió traer a Alice a un paseo entre las montañas_ musité turbada, aún me causaba inseguridad la actitud de Edward.

_¿Vendrán?_ dijo mirándome fijamente, yo solo asentí conociendo la poderosa habilidad de James para el rastreo, las comisuras de los labios de Edward se curvaron formando una sonrisa de suficiencia que hizo que mi aliento quedara estancado en mi garganta,

_Mucho mejor…_ sonrió, entonces caí en la cuenta a lo que se refería,

_No!_ jadeé _Edward, no puedes… viene con Alice, el maldito se está escudando con ella_

_Entonces tú cuidarás de Alice, yo me encargaré de él_ dijo despreocupadamente,

_No Edward… primero que nada tenemos que encargarnos de varias cosas antes, no puedes luchar así como así contra James, solo dejándote llevar por tus impulsos, él es un gran luchador… tú nunca peleaste, a demás no te has alimentado aún… ¿a caso no sientes sed?_ él me miró confundido por un momento, al escuchar la palabra "sed" su cuerpo se envaró y una de sus manos se aferró a su garganta,

_Bella…_ murmuró con pánico en la mirada, sus labios se tensaron en una fina línea y los orificios de su nariz se dilataron,

_Vamos… es normal la quemazón amor, iremos a cazar y esa sensación se mitigará_ el pánico seguía en su mirada y sus piernas parecían no tener intenciones de moverse del lugar,

_No, no… quiero matar a nadie_ susurró despacio casi inaudible hasta para mí,

_No lo harás, estamos lejos de toda civilización, a demás piensa que debes, a como de lugar, mitigar esa sed, Alice viene en camino con James… Edward… debes ser capaz de controlarte con ella_ dije tomando sus mejillas entre mis manos, su suave piel me distrajo… ¿así era la mía?, no había comparación con ningún vampiro que hubiese conocido antes, James… no era nada, nada comparado con Edward, me maldije y me reí de mí misma al haberlo admirado por un tiempo, antes de saber lo que realmente era, un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

_¿Y si no soy capaz de hacerlo? ¿Y si la muerdo y si… el deseo es más fuerte, más irrefrenable?_ murmuró con miedo,

_Yo estaré contigo y nada sucederá, lo prometo… Alice estará bien, la llevaremos con Carmen y allí estará bien_

Ante mis palabras el ánimo de Edward fue más dispuesto, salimos de la mano de la cabaña y reímos juntos cuando comenzamos a correr internándonos en el bosque entre abetos y confieras, él parecía maravillado, cada paso que dábamos solo nos costaba una mínima fracción de segundo en la que él se extasiaba mirando cada pajarillo en el aire, como si nunca hubiese visto uno, cada rama de pino tapada por la nieve y cada detalle de la madera de los árboles. Mi nariz captó el efluvio que estábamos buscando, un olor peculiar que solo en Alaska se podía encontrar y que tantas veces había saciado el fuego de mi garganta, que tantas veces me había satisfecho. Ahora era tiempo de saber si él también lo podía percibir, tan apetitivo y dulce como mis sentidos lo captaban,

_Edward…_ musité deteniéndome en seco, él se detuvo unos metros más adelante y retrocedió lo que había avanzado hasta llegar a mí.

Se veía glorioso, libre y saboreando cada cosa a su lado, lo veía capaz de todo, nada en el mundo lo podía detener… maravilloso, Edward estaba hecho para correr en libertad, para ser admirado, no para esconderse entre oscuras ropas en monasterios e Iglesias, él era un ser glorioso que ahora corría a mi lado y con lo que no pude evitar sonreír, Edward estaba allí… con una fuerza sobrenatural frente a mí y no cabía en mí sentimiento más profundo que su amor… era mío, Edward Cullen era mío…

_¿De qué te ríes?_ murmuró al llegar frente a mí, me mordí el labio al verlo tan supremo parado despreocupadamente con su torso medio desnudo por su camisa entreabierta, parecía que nunca iba a tener suficiente de Edward… quería tomarlo allí en medio del bosque, pero me contuve al saberlo eterno junto a mí… ya tendríamos tiempo.

_Nada… es que te ves tan bien_ dije admirando el brillo de su piel gracias a la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las ramas de los arboles, él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida tan típica de él pero ahora tan deslumbrante _creo que te tendré que mantener alejado de las mujeres, se te querrán tirar encima sin tener conciencia de lo peligroso que serás para ellas_ él rió y ante ese gesto no pude más que maravillarme, ¿en serio lo tenía frente a mí? ¿En serio yo era merecedora de tan hermosa criatura?... no lo creía, de pronto tuve celos, miedo, inseguridad. Edward podía ser quien quisiera ahora… hacer lo que se le venga en gana, tenía libertad de hacerlo… no había ataduras conmigo, no teníamos compromisos concretos más que nuestro amor y temía que eso no fuera suficiente para él.

_No seas tonta Bella_ dijo acercándose a mí _no hay mujer que valga la pena, eres la única que acapara mi corazón… por completo_ sus palabras me sumieron en una momentánea calma que seguramente se esfumaría cuando él tomara conciencia del poder que tenía entre sus manos. Suavemente se acercó a mí y me besó… no solo había pasión en ese beso, Edward me besaba con devoción, podría decirse que con una visible adoración… un beso que me reclamaba, que despejaba todas mis dudas, un beso contenido de deseo que parecía querer afirmar un hecho concreto, nuestra pertenencia el uno al otro, la confirmación de un amor que sobrepasaba los límites de cordura, del tiempo y del espacio.

Se separó de mí maravillado por ese beso y cerca de mis labios me susurró "te amo" con dureza, como diciéndome que nunca lo olvide, que no me atreva a pensar lo contrario. Me tomó de la mano y una sonrisa ladina surcó su hermoso rostro, entonces recordé por qué había detenido mi marcha,

_Edward…_ él me miró expectante _¿Sientes ese olor?_ dije aspirando profundamente, incitándolo a hacer lo mismo… lo hizo cerrando los ojos y llenando sus pulmones del aire que contenía ese dulce aroma,

_Si…_ musitó abriendo los ojos, su mirada ligeramente oscurecida me daba la certeza que había captado el efluvio _¿Qué son?... huelen, realmente bien. Bella… mi garganta quema_ era lo que esperaba, debía alimentarse bien para enfrentar a James y tratar de que no caiga en la tentación con su propia hermana... algo sumamente difícil para un recién nacido.

_Son tigres de montaña… los encontraremos en las laderas_ él asintió atento y tragó en seco, supuse que la sed se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

Comenzamos a correr con los sentidos alertas, él me iba guiando haciéndolo bastante bien, no hacía falta conocer los caminos, solo seguir el rastro de los animales y llegaríamos a ellos. Era su primera caza, él era vulnerable sin conocer la ferocidad de los animales, pero confiaba en sus instintos y sabía que el zarpazo de un tigre de montaña no iba a repercutir en nada con su fuerte piel de granito. Salimos de la línea del bosque y corrimos ladera arriba olisqueando, él se atrevió a saltar sobre las piedras salientes y su risa atronadora hacía eco entre las montañas, me maravillaba de la manera en cómo él lo hacía ante tanto espectáculo. Unos kilómetros más adelante Edward cazó su primer tigre, el felino en cuanto lo vió se agazapo sin tener tiempo a dar siquiera una estocada, Edward ya se le había lanzado encima con una velocidad increíble y había mordido su yugular palpitante, me detuve en seco a admirar su forma de cazar. Si alguna vez había admirado a James por su manera de cazar, me di cuenta en cuanto observé a Edward hacerlo que no era nada comparado con él. Edward era casi orgásmico, sus movimientos, aunque instintivos e inexpertos, eran dignos de admirar… se abalanzaba sobre el animal como si pudiera hacerle el amor mientras sorbía su sangre, sus gemidos cuando la sangre recorría su garganta eran de pura satisfacción y saciedad y al morder lo hacía con tal gracilidad que parecía estar besando su cuello.

Me concentré en encontrar el rastro de otro tigre, si me quedaba allí podría hacerle el amor sin preámbulos, salvajemente y sin sumisión y no eso no aportaba nada a la cusa, debíamos alimentarnos para enfrentarnos a James. Cacé dos tigres más, en esa época del año era muy común encontrarlos hasta en los caminos que ladeaban las montañas, no nos fue difícil esta vez, aunque debía de prever otro tipo de alimentación para variar, tal vez osos pardos o alces cuando la temporada lo amerite… Edward debía probar y poder distinguir entre los distintos efluvios y sabores.

Retorné a él para poder hablarle sobre James, sus puntos débiles, que para nuestra mala suerte eran escasos, su manera de luchar y las estrategias para poder vencerlo… Edward acababa de tomar la sangre de un alce de las montañas cuando lo encontré, dejó caer al animal vacío y sin vida sobre el suelo mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su camisa, gruñí al haber pasado de largo la posibilidad de pedirle prestada ropa a Eleazar, no preví esa situación, Edward me oyó y volteó… lo que vi me dejó pasmada. Una gota de sangre caía desde la comisura de su boca hasta el filo de su mandíbula haciéndome relamer mis labios, su cabello alborotado y su sonrisa astuta al percatarse que yo lo estaba comiendo con la mirada tiraron por la borda toda mi compostura. ¿Cómo podía verse tan jodidamente sensual..?

_¿Te gusta lo que ves?_ murmuró dando un paso hacia mí, cerré mis manos en puño conteniéndome, él sabía… lo sabía y se estaba regodeando con mi debilidad.

_Mucho… demasiado para tu propio bien_ dije conteniendo el aliento, él sonrió y el lugar pareció brillar más que con la luz del sol. Lentamente se acercó hasta llegar frente a mí, a centímetros de mi rostro, se inclinó y recargó su frente contra la mía,

_Dime amor… ¿qué es lo que más te gusta?_ dijo con una voz endemoniadamente ronca, gemí en respuesta… ¡Y yo que pensé que el vulnerable era él!...

_Todo_ musite alzando mi mano y deteniéndome a acariciar cada detalle de su rostro _tu cabello, tus labios, tus nuevos ojos… extrañaré el verde pero me gustará cuando estén café dorado_ él rió y rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos _tu mentón, tu fuerte mandíbula, esa sonrisa que me aturde aún más, tu olor… tan parecido a la miel y a la luz de sol, tan concentrado ahora_ un ronroneo salió de su garganta, yo contuve un gemido _tu sensualidad cuando cazas, tu voz… la manera en que me haces el amor, eso no va a cambiar_ terminé diciendo en un débil susurro. Él cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó la mandíbula,

_No contribuyes en nada para que me contenga de sacarte de un tirón la ropa y hacerte el amor ahora mismo hasta que olvides tu nombre_ dijo entre dientes, reí tontamente y él aflojó su agarre aún sin abrir los ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba y pude sentir su dureza en mi bajo vientre,

_Lo siento_ murmuré apartándome ligeramente _mmm… hay cosas que deberías saber antes de que nos encontremos a James_ dije armándome de valor, él asintió y abrió los ojos mirándome fijamente,

_Dilas_ dijo con voz dura.

Comencé mi discurso contándole principalmente de la habilidad de James, su acierto para dar con el efluvio correcto y perseguirlo hasta matar, su fuerza, su manía de sostener por el cuello a su víctima como lo había hecho conmigo, su debilidad por la sangre humana a la cual muchas veces había sucumbido, su altanería, su sagacidad y habilidad para confundir, su poder de convencimiento… el que tanto había usado para engatusarme a mí y quién sabe a cuantas mujeres más, su profundo odio hacia mí, en aumento por lo que había hecho antes de desaparecer con Edward. Todo… si iba a enfrentarse con él debía conocer cada detalle de su perseguidor, no importaba cuan doloroso fuera.

_Edward… no tienes conciencia de cuanta fuerza tienes hasta que la usas, úsala con él amor, su punto débil es el cuello… yo me encargaré de sus extremidades_ él asintió pensativo y luego me dirigió una mirada desesperada,

_Isabella, no voy a dejar que corras peligro_ su tono era reprensivo como si estuviera hablándole a su hija,

_No Edward, yo no voy a dejar que luches tú solo_ dije alejándome un paso de él _eres inexperto, yo… no te dejaría solo jamás, y menos conociendo a James_ él vio el pánico en mi mirada y se acercó a mí una vez más, me tomó las mejillas entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos con su mirada rubí…

_Eso lo veremos amor…_ dijo suavemente _ahora, volvamos a la cabaña… pongamos sobre aviso a tus tíos_ yo asentí y quise patearme a mí misma por no haberlo hecho antes.

Tomamos el camino de regreso llegando hasta el linde del bosque, no nos habíamos alejado mucho de la cabaña, tan solo unos cuantos kilómetros por lo que fue fácil volver, solo seguimos nuestros propios rastros hasta que vislumbramos a lo lejos la pequeña cabaña en el medio del bosque. Algo erizó mis cabellos de la nuca, un olor en particular mezclado con otro… irresistible, humano… una mezcla de canela y vainilla tan propio de… Alice.

Ese aroma hizo detenerme en seco emitiendo un jadeo, en seguida noté cómo Edward se percataba del dulce efluvio y también se detuvo en seco abruptamente unos pasos más adelante, en seguida sentí cómo aspiraba aire a través de sus fosas nasales y su cuerpo entero se tensionó, dobló su cuerpo agazapándose y un siseo salvaje salió de entre sus dientes. En una milésima de segundo yo ya estaba frente a él tomándolo de los hombros, busqué su mirada que estaba nublada por una sombra negra producida por el deseo y me acerqué a centímetros de su rostro,

_No respires, es Alice…_ dije tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros, él no luchaba, no avanzaba… si lo hubiese querido ya lo hubiese hecho, en cambio se quedó allí con la mirada perdida dirigiéndola hacia un punto por encima de mi hombro con el aire contenido en sus pulmones _Amor, es Alice…_ dije una vez más, con mucha dificultad él parpadeó y enfocó sus ojos en mí, yo asentí dándole valor… su hermana estaba a al menos un kilometro de nosotros y él debía comprender antes de avanzar, ser consciente de eso.

_Está… está con James_ dije olisqueando el aire, su efluvio era muy reconocible para mí, pero para Edward solo sería un efluvio dulzón como el mío hasta que fuera capaz de reconocerlo. El asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de una ira indescriptible, apretó la mandíbula y volvió a mirar a través de los arboles como si pudiera verlos. Dí media vuelta delante de él y caminé tomando sus manos por detrás de mi espalda, tenía la seguridad de que Edward se contendría con su hermana… él mismo era consciente de que podía dañarla si se rompía su autocontrol.

Cuando estábamos al menos a unos metros de la casa paré en seco al oír unos sollozos provenientes del porche de entrada, era Alice… era ella. Edward enseguida se envaró cuando los oyó y un gruñido resonó en su garganta, esta vez no provocado por la sed, sino por la ira que sentía al haberla escuchado. Continué caminando con los sentidos bien alertas, el efluvio de James estaba presente pero no podía discernir de donde provenía, parecía que había marcado todo el perímetro de la casa con su olor para distraernos… había comenzado su juego.

_¿Bella?..._ la suave voz de Alice me hizo mirar nuevamente a la casa _¡Edward!_ murmuró con sorpresa viendo a su hermano detrás de mí, ella estaba atada de pies y manos sobre una silla en el porche de entrada de la cabaña, jadeo al verlo y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al percatarse de la apariencia de su hermano… _¿Qué…?_ musitó negando con la cabeza,

_¿Dónde está James, Alice?_ dije para distraerla, ya vendrían las explicaciones después, ella seguía aturdida mirando a Edward detrás de mí _Alice! James!_ apremié

_No… no lo sé, me trajo aquí… yo sabía que algo se traía, pero…_ un nuevo sollozo la inundó, quería correr y abrazar a mi amiga pero no debía descuidar a Edward,

_Calma Alice… todo estará bien amiga_ murmuré para calmarla,

_No… no estará bien_ sollozó intranquila mirando a su hermano _¿Qué te a pasado Edward?... ¿Qué le haz hecho?_ preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a uno y a otro,

_¿Eso no está a la vista pequeña Alice?_ esa voz que tanto odio destilaba salió entre las fronda de los árboles, un borrón de aire voló al ras del suelo hasta llegar detrás de mi amiga…

James.

Alice gimoteó al percatarse de esa presencia detrás de ella, un profundo gruñido resonó en la garganta de Edward que aún estaba detrás mío tomado de mis manos, inútiles en ese momento, percibiendo el temblor del cuerpo de Edward… él hacía lo posible por contenerse. Siseé con mis labios fruncidos mostrando mi irremediable odio hacia él,

_¿Por qué la trajiste cobarde?_ murmuré con odio contenido, él pasó sus manos por el cabello de Alice inclinándose a aspirar su olor, mi amiga temblaba con sus toques y Edward gruñía detrás de mí desperdiciando el aire que contenía en sus pulmones,

_¿No te das cuanta pequeña Alice?_ las palabras insidiosas de James salían de sus labios como susurros al oído de la pequeña _ella es una vampiro… al igual que yo, pero no se conformó conmigo solamente, quiso jugar y encontró a tu hermanito… que cayó tan fácil!_ dijo levantando su mirada hacia Edward, sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer… jugar con las palabras, enredándolas de tal modo que todos cayeran en ese engaño. Algo dentro mío me estaba gritando que interviniese aunque muriese en el intento… que me adelantara a James y lo sacara del camino, pero me di cuenta de que eso era impensable, Edward se aferraba a mis manos como una tabla de salvación y James estaba demasiado cerca de Alice… no podía hacer nada.

_No!... ellos se aman estupido!_ gritó mi amiga en un arrebato de valentía _tú no sabes todo lo que pasaron, tú no viste cómo florecía ese amor… ¡Cómo sufrían! Tú eres un maldito cobarde que se merece lo peor, porque el que ama no lastima!... y tú nunca amaste a Bella…_ me quedé estática en el lugar viendo cómo defendía nuestro amor sin una pizca de supervivencia. Entonces fui testigo de cómo James gruñía ante la verdad de Alice y acercando uno de sus dedos a la garganta cortó, de un solo movimiento, con su uña filosa y dura la fina piel de mi amiga…

_Bebe vampiro_ murmuró James entre dientes mirando a Edward,

Todo pasó en una milésima de segundo…el tiempo se volvió caótico cuando un borrón de aire pasó a mi lado impulsándose hacia delante con un gruñido que resonó por todo el bosque.

Mis manos habían perdido a Edward…

* * *

**¿Reviews? gracias!**


	32. Dejando el pasado atrás

**Dejando el pasado atrás**

**

* * *

**

Pensé que el mundo tan perfecto que había logrado construí desde mi nuevo despertar se caía abajo en cuanto James le puso un dedo encima a mi hermana… ¿Cómo podía atreverse a ensañarse con alguien que confió en él, que le ofreció su amistad?... aunque viniendo de tal canalla era seguro contar con su traición.

Era impensado lo que esta nueva vida me ofrecía, desde que terminé de cazar el último animal en aquellas montañas me sentía satisfecho, pero no saciado… era difícil de explicar y supongo que eso era lo que mi Bella tanto sentía al solo tomar sangre de animal. Al estar a unos kilómetros de la cabaña me di cuenta de lo que realmente era la sed por la sangre humana, aquello de lo que tanto mi diosa hablaba. Me sentí morir cuando ese exquisito olor embriagador entró por la nariz, mi garganta se encendió como brazas ardientes y mi mente solo se fijó en conseguir un objetivo concreto… probar ese exquisito aroma dulzón. Mi cuerpo entero se envaró en cuanto lo sentí, mis músculos se tensionaron y un gruñido profundo como el de un animal salió de la garganta cuando junto a ese olor, percibí uno aún más dulzón, más conocido que aunque no sabía de quien era, mis instintos lo reconocía como el peligro… entonces supe de quién se trataba cuando Bella murmuró su nombre…

James.

Gracias a Dios Bella estaba a mi lado al segundo exacto para detenerme, previniéndome que la dueña de esa exquisitez era mi propia hermana, bloqueando mi salida de escape para ir a matar a mi enemigo y de beber de Alice, dejé de respirar en el mismo momento en que su nombre salió de sus labios, pero aún así… podía sentir la quemazón, la tentación de salir corriendo de allí como desquiciado y tomar lo que mi cuerpo reclamaba como mío.

No lo hice, en lugar de eso tomé fuertemente las manos de Bella y me encaminé detrás de ella hacia donde mi hermana se encontraba.

A medida que iba caminando me sorprendí de los flashes que venían a mi mente, como imágenes mentales de alguien lloriqueando sobre el porche de una casa, me impactó pero no le pude decir nada a Bella al abstenerme a respirar, si hablaba el aire que contenía en mis pulmones se escaparía dejándome sin otro remedio que inhalar aire. Al seguir caminando el efluvio de James se intensificaba dejándome saber que estaba cerca, que andaba por el lugar, tuve que reprimir las ganas terribles de abalanzarme detrás de su búsqueda, seguir su olor sería fácil y matarlo también… pero la idea se vino abajo cuando mis ojos se fijaron en los de mi hermana, atada de pies y manos en el porche de la cabaña, sollozando asustada a pesar de que a ella nada la amedrentaba, tan frágil, humana y vulnerable. Sus ojos revolotearon hasta mí y otra imagen mental me sacudió, una imagen donde estaba yo de pie frente a ella, con mi piel pálida, mi ropa manchada de sangre y… mis ojos, tan rojos cómo el rubí. Era mi propia imagen como vampiro…

"_¿Qué le sucedió?"… _dijo alguien en mi cabeza, era la voz de mi hermana… podía jurar que era su voz.

Bella le preguntó por James, pero ella parecía no querer reaccionar, estaba con su mirada puesta fijamente en mí mientras su voz seguía llegando a mi cabeza,

"_Se ve como ella… pero… sus ojos"_

Quise responderle, juro que quise hacerlo cuando mi hermana le gritó a Bella qué había hecho conmigo, pero en ese momento mi cabeza parecía jugarme un siniestro juego, una voz que odiaba con todas las fuerza de mi corazón llegó hasta mí,

_¿Eso no está a la vista pequeña Alice?_ dijo el maldito saliendo de entre la fronda de los árboles, mis ojos captaron su velocidad y lo siguieron hasta que estuvo detrás de mi hermana, tan veloz como un vampiro solo lo era…

Bella apretó fuerte mis manos en cuanto se percató de la tensión de mi cuerpo, estaba preparado para saltar encima de esa escoria en cuanto se alejase de Alice ¿por que era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué tenía que escudarse detrás de ella el muy maldito?...

Él se encargó de responderle a mi hermana ignorando la pregunta de Bella, y le contó todo lo que éramos… le dijo que Bella era un vampiro al igual que él y que ella me había buscado solo para jugar, solo para satisfacer su ansiedad con un humano… ¡Vil mentira! Bella me amaba y hasta él lo sabía,

"_Esta vez me la va a pagar la maldita por haberme traicionado"_

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la respuesta de Alice, gritando sin siquiera un poquito de precaución el amor que Bella y yo nos teníamos, todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar a estar juntos y lo que ella había sacado como conclusión,

_Eres un maldito cobarde que se merece lo peor, porque el que ama no lastima!... y tú nunca amaste a Bella_

Que verdad más grande la que acababa de salir de sus labios, él era el maldito cobarde que jamás amó a mi diosa y eso se lo estaba refregando en la cara una niña de tan solo 17 años.

Vi cómo su rostro se desfiguraba por la ira, vi en mi cabeza sus intenciones, lo vi claramente, a tal punto que quedé aturdido por esa imagen.

Todo transcurrió muy rápido desde el momento en que Alice pronunció esas palabras, un gruñido profundo y salvaje salió de mi garganta en cuanto vi que James acercaba su dedo al cuello de mi hermana y con un seco movimiento cortaba con su uña su fina piel.

_Bebe vampiro_ dijo en ese momento mirándome a los ojos,

"_Bebe a tu hermanita maldito… sino la pruebo yo…"_

Vi todo rojo en cuanto me percaté de sus pensamientos y no por la sangre que se asomaba por el corte que había hecho en la piel de Alice, porque era innegable que era sumamente tentador… pero saber que era mi hermana y el haber estado conteniendo la respiración, la tentación de abalanzarme sobre mi hermana había sido reemplazada por la furia, una tan profunda que en un microsegundo estaba soltándome de las manos de mi amor y corriendo como un desquiciado hacia él…

Solo fue un instante en que salté ágilmente sobre la silla en la que estaba mi hermana sentada y caí sobre el cuerpo de James. Tomé su cuello entre mis manos, tenía la posibilidad allí mismo de romperle el cuello, el muy maldito hizo un movimiento que yo pude anticipar gracias a las imágenes que se venían a mi mente, podía ver sus pensamientos… como flashes, sus intenciones antes de realizarlas. Eso me aturdió por una milésima de segundo pero decidí utilizarlo a mi provecho, él se sirvió de mi aturdimiento para lanzar un brazo sobre mí y apartarme de encima de él. No fue dolor lo que sentí cuando su pié me propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago… más bien fue frustración, volé por el aire hasta chocar mi espalda con uno de los árboles cercanos, sentí resonar el bosque por el impacto de mi cuerpo hecho ahora de granito sólido con el tronco del árbol, que se resquebrajo con mi golpe. Vi a James pararse rápidamente y correr hacia mí, pero en un ágil movimiento me separé del árbol cuando él estaba a solo centímetros mío, lo tomé del brazo y con todas mis fuerzas lo empujé hasta que su espalda dio contra un abeto.

_Edward!_ la voz de Bella me distrajo por un momento, pero si perdía mi concentración, perdía la lucha así que tomé a James con una de mis manos por el cuello y lo sostuve entre mi cuerpo y el tronco del árbol,

_Te vas arrepentir de haberles hecho daño maldito!_ dije con un gruñido irreconocible,

_Y tú te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido con lo que era de mi propiedad… esa perra se va a arrepentir_ sus palabras me sulfuraron, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada él me golpeó el pecho con uno de sus puños y me derribó sobre la hojarasca, no perdí ni un segundo tirado allí en el suelo, rápidamente me levanté y di contra su pecho duro con uno de mis hombros. Traté de recordar lo que me había dicho Bella sobre sus debilidades y me fui directamente al cuello empujándolo hasta que su espalda dio contra un árbol, mi boca se abrió paso y alcancé su asquerosa piel, lo mordí…

James gruñó, no supe si por dolor o por frustración, pero aproveché ese momento de distracción para arrancar con mis dientes un pedazo de su dura piel, escupiéndolo a un lado. Él llevó sus manos a su cuello tratando de sostener la piel que aún colgaba por mi mordida,

_Maldito desquiciado…_ murmuró jadeante, cuando estaba a punto de tomar su cabeza entre mis manos para tirar de ella, las suyas se aferraron de mi cuello _Tú no sabes con quién te has metido_ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hizo una leve presión en mi cuello, pero lo dejé de sentir cuando vi con mi visión periférica a Bella a mi lado tomado uno de sus brazos con ambas manos y tirando de él,

_Tú te metiste conmigo primero idiota_ murmuró Bella con una furia que jamás le había visto destilar, al siguiente segundo un ruido desgarrante resonó en el bosque… Bella había tirado de su brazo hasta mutilarlo.

James rugió con furia y vi el temor en su mente por primera vez desde que estábamos en el bosque… jamás había visto a Bella de esa forma y eso le causó cierto amedrentamiento, por supuesto que podía cercenarlo, ella podía sacarle cada miembro hasta hacerlo desaparecer, pero no sola… él, en un movimiento rápido y fugaz tomó a Bella por el cuello con su mano ilesa y la levantó en el aire,

_Maldita perra!_ rugió, tuve temor por un segundo, ver a Bella con su rostro surcado por la ira, sin importarle siquiera morir en el intento me llenó de una sensación de infelicidad que no pude contener. Un fuerte gruñido salió de mi pecho por el temor del daño al ser amado y en un solo movimiento tomé el brazo con el que tenía suspendida a Bella en el aire y jalé de él separándolo de su cuerpo con un crujido. Bella tocó el suelo con sus pies y tiró el brazo de James lejos de ella. James nos miraba aturdido a uno y al otro, en su mente no podía creer la frialdad de bella que ahora lo miraba con un ferviente odio en la mirada,

_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora James?_ murmuró Bella tranquilamente, me desubicó un poco esa aparente tranquilidad que la embargaba _¿qué piensas hacer para lastimarme esta vez?... para humillarme ¿he?_

Apreté los dientes mientras que una fugaz sarta de imágenes llegaba hasta mi mente como flashes de un pasado, en todas ellas James y Bella eran los protagonistas… Bella en el suelo mientras él le propinaba patadas en el estómago, Bella sobre la cama, desnuda y con la mirada vacía y perdida mientras él se movía sobre ella, Bella… violada, denigrada, humillada, golpeada…

Asqueado cerré los ojos tratando de reprimir esas imágenes de mi cabeza, dejarla en blanco, deseé no haber tenido esta maldición de poder ver la mente de los demás porque había visto la mente del ser que más odiaba y solo estaba ella… solo ella de mil maneras, menos feliz… y no quería volver a ver así, no de esa manera. Mi pecho se contrajo ante el semejante odio que sentía por James, un odio que jamás creí haber podido sentir por nadie, una ira tremenda que me encegueció. De alguna manera había caminado hasta posicionarme delante de él, en su mente vi reflejado mi rostro surcado por una inconmensurable ira que al canalla le despojó su valentía. Como el gran cobarde que era dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque rápidamente, solo un borrón de aire al cual seguí velozmente, pude sentí a Bella detrás de mí, ambos estábamos seguros que lo íbamos a alcanzar, nada tenía que hacer ya sin sus dos brazos.

El miedo lo carcomía, sus miradas furtivas hacia atrás aunque fueran innecesarias, me lo decían… le di ventaja para hacerlo sufrir más, solo por el placer que me causaba verlo acorralado.

_Edward…_ Bella me llamó con tono de advertencia así que de una zancada lo alcancé y rodeé su pecho con uno de mis brazos para voltearlo hacia ella, él calló de rodillas y la miró con suplica, el maldito parecía querer llorar de lo asustado que estaba,

_Bella… tú, tú… no eres así_ dijo entre dientes conteniendo su temor hacia ella que lo miraba desde arriba con tranquilidad, él esperaba furia, enojo, gritos, pero Bella solo se mantenía impasible delante de él _mi Bella, no le querrás hacer daño a quien te creó ¿verdad?_

_Tú no me creaste James, tú me convertiste a la horrible vida a la que me introdujiste_ murmuró con una intranquila paz _ tú me mostraste lo que es el infierno sin necesidad de morir James_ continuó escupiendo entre dientes _nunca me explicaste mi procedencia, nunca me respetaste, nunca me trataste con un poco de dignidad…_

En ese momento por la mente de James pasaron imágenes de una bella en apariencia humana, una joven llena de vida caminando con aire despreocupado con libros bajo el brazo y un James acechando en los pasillos de lo que parecía una universidad, ya que en la visión un letrero rezaba "_Bienvenidos a la Universidad Nacional de Seattle_", una Bella saliendo de allí aún con sus libros en las manos y un James detrás de ella, mi diosa gritando pidiendo ayuda mientras él la acorralaba en una callejón, mi Bella sumida en un profundo dolor mientras él la hacía suya a la fuerza, abusando de su frágil cuerpo, dejándola inconsciente… casi muerta, y finalmente un James mordiéndola.

Rugí ante esas imágenes que inesperadamente llegaron hasta mí, mientras Bella aún lo miraba con tanta tranquilidad, caminé hasta estar detrás de él y miré a mi diosa, solo esperaba sus palabras,

_Espero que el infierno sea aún más doloroso que lo que yo experimenté contigo… aunque te perdono_ entonces la miré tratando de comprender esas palabras, ella levantó su cabeza hasta fijar sus ojos en mí _te perdono porque si jamás me hubiese convertido, no habría conocido a mi amor… a Edward_ dijo lo último con total embelesamiento y su calma que me impacientó. Luego hizo algo que no creí que iba a hacer jamás, se acuclilló frente a él y le sonrió con suma tranquilidad _Gracias…_ murmuró.

James jadeó ante la incredulidad y trató de implorar su salvación con frases absurdas y suplicantes,

_Remátalo…_ pidió mi diosa, esa eran las palabras que yo quería escuchar. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza de James apretando entre mis dedos la rubia cabellera y le un solo movimiento arranqué su cabeza de cuajo.

Tiré la cabeza lejos de mí con una sensación de asco y el cuerpo de James cayó inerte sobre la tierra,

_Debemos quemarlo_ murmuró mi Bella sacando de su bolsillo una caja de cerillos, asentí y comencé a buscar las partes del cuerpo de James, sus brazos, cabeza y torso… luego de haber hecho un montículo con las partes de su cuerpo, Bella prendió un cerillo y lo arrojo. Rápidamente el montículo ardió en llamas, llevándose a James y la tortura de Bella, volteé a mirarla y caí en la cuenta de que jamás me arrepentiría de haber matado a James, porque la había liberado de su dolor, de aquello que la hacía infeliz. Fui hasta ella, mi diosa personal, que miraba tranquilamente las llamas y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, ella respondió a mi abrazo aferrándose a mi torso con ambos brazos,

_Ya terminó mi amor…_ susurré besando sus cabellos _ya no te hará daño_ ella parecía temblar entre mis brazos, asintió quedadamente y la apreté más a mí sintiendo cómo un olor dulzón y repugnante colmaba el aire. La alejé de las llamas para volver de vuelta a la cabaña junto a…

Entonces recordé y me detuve en seco,

_Bella… ¿y Alice?_ murmuré asustado por lo que podría haber llegado a suceder con mi hermana, Bella negó con la cabeza como respondiendo a mi inquietud,

_No pasó nada… ella está con Carmen y Eleazar, solo fue una herida superficial… estará bien_ asentí aliviado, no nos habíamos alejado mucho de la cabaña pero aún así no podía sentir el efluvio de mi hermana, ese tan tentador y malditamente embriagador,

_Carmen y Eleazar se la llevaron a su casa para curar su herida, ellos saben qué hacer_ dijo adivinando mi preocupación,

_¿Estará bien… con ellos?_ murmuré inquieto, ella me dirigió una mirada de reproche… pero bueno, si la sangre de mi hermana había resultado tan tentadora, para ellos…

_Ellos no beberán su sangre si eso es a lo que te refieres_ dijo risueña, tal vez pensaba que era absurdo que ellos hicieran algo como eso, pero yo ya no podía confiar ni en mi mismo…

_Disculpa… sé que los conoces mejor que yo, pero… es que pude comprobar que la quemazón es demasiado poderosa como para ignorarla fácilmente, claro que ellos tienen años de práctica…_ ella tomó mi mano y continuamos caminando a paso normal hasta la cabaña,

_Ellos a demás de su autocontrol tienen sus principios… que son más fuertes que cualquier apetitosa sangre_ asentí ante sus palabras sintiéndome un completo idiota, ella volteó a sonreírme y se acercó a mí rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura _pronto serás como ellos… como yo mi amor, y no habrá nada que te pueda detener_ dijo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

_Te amo Bella_ murmuré tomando su cintura y elevándola de un salto de modo que sus piernas quedaran en torno a mi cadera _¿y sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?_ dije con voz áspera, ella rió.

_¿Qué?... _

_Que eres mía_ dije acercándola hacia mi boca con una de mis manos detrás de su nuca _Total e irremediablemente mía_ dije atacando sus labios con los míos, ella accedió a mi beso y lo profundizó acariciando mi lengua con la suya, se sentía tan suave, dulce y tan cálido a su vez… tan cual para cual, que no pude reprimir un gemido de satisfacción. Seguí caminando con ella aferrada a mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la escalera que subía al porche de entrada, la recosté sobre uno de los escalones y me arrodillé en uno para quedar frente a ella entre sus piernas y jadeando la miré a los ojos,

_Bella… te deseo tanto_ ella sonrió tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos y besándome suavemente en los labios,

_Y me tendrás…_ murmuró sobre mis labios _para siempre, pero ahora tenemos que ir a ver a tu hermana_ entonces su mirada se volvió precavida _ ¿podrás?_ preguntó suavemente, la miré extrañado… había resistido lo peor con una terrible fuerza de voluntad, acudiendo a un autocontrol que creí nula en mí… inexistente para un vampiro recién nacido.

_Claro que podré_ murmuré incrédulo ¿a caso ella no creía en mí?, traté de ver sus pensamientos como lo había hecho con James y Alice pero, por una extraña razón no pude,

_Entonces vamos_ dijo dándome un último beso en los labios _Alice se alarmará y se preocupará_ entonces reaccioné y asentí alarmado. La tomé de las manos y emprendimos nuestro viaje de regreso dejando esa cabaña atrás, ese bosque y su vida junto a James… De la mano cruzamos el bosque sorteando los arboles y las montañas, mirándonos de vez en cuando y soltando risitas furtivas ante la expectativa de una nueva vida juntos… una vida eterna.

* * *

**Hola! si... pronto esta vez, espero sus reviews! besotes! Ya le falta poco a esta historia para que vea su fin, pero de el tormento ya pasó ¿no?**


	33. Reconciliaciones

**Reconciliaciones**

**

* * *

**

_¿Y si no me puedo contener?_ pregunté ansioso mirando a la lejanía la casa de Carmen y Eleazar, Bella tomó mi mano impaciente y enojada…

_Lo harás, lo hiciste ya una vez, solo ten confianza en ti mismo amor… es Alice_ dijo tratando de infundirme confianza,

_Lo sé cariño, es solo que… hace un rato lo único que hice fue contener la respiración, eso ayudó… algo, pero esta vez tendré que hablar con ella y…_ callé abruptamente sin querer siquiera pensar en las posibilidades, tomé un respiro mientras Bella acariciaba mi mano en señal de apoyo _tengo miedo… no me lo perdonaría jamás_

Sentí a mi diosa moverse a mi alrededor, no pude despegar mi mirada de la casa de sus tíos, aquellos que tanto habían confiado en mí… entonces sentí los brazos de mi Bella alrededor de mi cintura y sus ojos mirando fijamente los míos cortando mi conexión visual con el refugio momentáneo de mi hermana,

_Sé que estará todo bien, lo sé… por última vez Edward, confía en ti mismo_ murmuró acercándose a mi rostro _a demás tendrás alrededor tres vampiros atentos que cuidarán a Alice_ dijo en tono de broma, no pude más que sonreír.

Olvidando por un momento mis tribulaciones me incliné hacia ella y rocé sus labios suavemente, era exquisita la sensación que Bella me regalaba al olvidar por momentos mi condición, mi sed, mis miedos… todo se esfumaba en cuanto ella posaba sus labios sobre los míos. Lentamente mis brazos se movieron aferrándose con fiereza a su cintura y profundizando el beso, ataqué su boca como un obseso y me regocijé en cuanto la sentí gemir en mi garganta, me separé de ella levemente… a esa paso no íbamos a llegar más a lo de mi hermana,

_Bella…_ gemí entrecortadamente _ no lo hagas más difícil_ sus labios adictivos estuvieron siempre dentro de mi campo visual, ella mordió su labio inferior y de mi pecho un gruñido se abrió paso,

_Está bien amor… lo siento, vamos… mejor_ dijo con su voz también entrecortada. Ella se separó de mi lo cual fue mi alivio, no quería llegar frente a mi hermana con una tremenda erección, suspiré y me dejé llevar por mi diosa.

Cruzamos el bosque que nos separaba de la casa de Carmen y Eleazar corriendo a toda velocidad, siempre tomados de la mano y lanzándonos miradas furtivas por el camino.

De un momento a otro, ya era reconocible para mi nariz… sabía como a lavanda y vainilla, paré en seco instintivamente llevándome las manos a la nariz, quemaba, realmente quemaba pero Bella estuvo en lo que dura un rayo en caer junto a mí.

_Bien amor, sé que es difícil…_ decía mi diosa tomándome las mejillas con sus manos… ¿cómo era que ella lo soportaba tan bien?, _solo, trata de reconocer el efluvio e inhala cuando estés listo… tu mente tiene que saber que ese es un efluvio prohibido_ murmuró infundiéndome ánimos, era irritante saber que muchas cosas en mi vida, las más deliciosas, eran precisamente cosas prohibidas. Asentí rendido, ella rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, que de nada servía ya que mi fuerza era superior a la de ella y si me veía ciego por el frenesí de la sed, a Bella le iba a ser imposible retenerme, la miré con el seño fruncido y ella sonrió entendiendo

_Al menos haré el intento_ dijo levantando levemente los hombros,

_No quiero hacerte daño_ dije gastando un poco el aire de mis pulmones, Bella me miró negando con la cabeza

_Eso no importa, yo podré resistirlo… Alice tal vez no_ dijo despreocupada, cerré los ojos sabiendo que después de todo ella tenía razón. En esa misma posición lentamente me relajé, no había músculo en mi cuerpo que estuviera tensado más que los necesarios, sentí un suave beso en mi pecho y dejé que las fosas nasales absorbieran el aire a mi alrededor lentamente,

_Es Alice amor… es Alice_ me recordaba mi diosa dando suaves besos sobre mi pecho, recargué mi frente a la de ella mientras mi nariz inhalaba ese aroma tan tentador con mi mente tratando de ignorarlo,

_Lo sé… pero duele tanto_ murmuré entre dientes aún con los ojos cerrados, el aire se colaba en mis fosas nasales llevando ese oxigeno innecesario a los pulmones con el solo objetivo de que mi mente se acostumbrara a ese olor y lo recordara siempre. Dolía, dolía demasiado, quemaba justo en la garganta como si fuera un desierto bajo el más abrazador de los soles, pero tragué en seco y reprimí los deseos inmensos de salir corriendo como un león enjaulado ante la libertad. Bella observaba cada una de mis reacciones haciéndome sentir de lo peor, como un vil demonio, lo era de alguna forma… ya había, matado, pero lo hice para un bien mayor y en cierta forma para acabar con el mal, pero estaba dispuesto a como dé lugar y con toda la fuera de mi alma, si es que aún la tenía, tratar de ser mejor, de ser como Bella.

_¿Listo?_ murmuró ella sacándome de mis desquiciados pensamientos, abrí los ojos para ver a preocupación en los suyos y respiré hondo tomando todo el riesgo, el olor quemante sulfuró mis sentidos pero a pesar de ello me mantuve firme en mi lugar perdiéndome en sus ojos topacios.

_Listo…_ dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia fingida bailando en las comisuras de mis labios, momentos después ya estábamos camino a casa de Eleazar tomados de la mano, yo seguía respirando temiendo por la reacción inesperada de mi hermana al verme, ansiaba tanto explicarle las cosas, deseaba tanto que comprendiera, que no me mirara con odio por lo que le hice pasar, que no me juzgara… aunque sabía muy en el fondo que eso no era muy propio de ella, no lo era para nada, ella siempre deseó verme feliz y ahora que lo era deseaba que ella compartiera esa felicidad conmigo.

Estábamos en el porche de la casa una vez más, pero ahora era otra persona, más bien la misma pero diferente y definitivamente estos eran otros los motivos que me habían llevado allí. Antes de que pudiésemos siquiera tocar a la puerta, Eleazar estaba parado bajo el marco de ésta mirándonos fijamente,

_Edward, Bella…_ dijo simplemente antes de recorrer mi semblante con sus ojos,

"_Es extraordinario el control que tiene_" dijo su voz en mi cabeza, nuevamente me sentí abrumado por esa extraña habilidad que tenía ahora, Eleazar cambió su semblante mirándome con sus ojos como platos…

_Sorprendente_ dijo antes de sonreír _puedes leer mi mente_ no fue una pregunta, más bien fue una confirmación, la constatación de un hecho que me abrumaba de sobremanera, asentí ante la mirada atónita de Bella, que parecía comprender las palabras de su tío,

_¿Cómo sabes?_ murmuré curioso, él meneaba la cabeza aún incrédulo…

_Supongo que fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de luchar con James ¿verdad?_ dijo largando una risotada _porque de hecho por algo están aquí… es decir, James ya no está!_ siguió riendo como desquiciado mientras nos miraba a una Bella incrédula y yo a su lado comenzando a molestarme,

_Tío…_ Bella le reprochó su actitud cuando notó mi ceño fruncido y mi mandíbula apretada, él enseguida me miró acallando su risa y nos miró a Bella y a mí algo avergonzado

_Lo, lo siento… es que nunca había visto algo así_ dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar dentro de la casa.

A primera vista, mi hermana no se encontraba en la sala así que Bella me miró con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

_¿Qué es eso que puedes leer mentes?_ dijo recriminándome, yo alcé los hombros fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa,

_Siento no habértelo dicho amor… pero, ni yo lo creí en un principio, pensé que finalmente era el primer vampiro que había enloquecido_ musité con parte de la verdad _Si puedo leer las mentes, si eso es lo que hago… pero por alguna extraña razón la tuya está entre sombras_ murmuré no muy convencido si en realidad eso era bueno o malo. Bella me miró extrañada y sonrió,

_Qué bien!... hubiese sido vergonzoso_ murmuró bajando la mirada, no quería que ocultase su bello rostro así que con mi dedo índice en la punta de su mentón hice que levantara su cabeza para volver a mirarme,

_¿Por qué?_ pregunté algo frustrado por no poder ver sus pensamientos, ella sonrió tímidamente,

_Porque la mayoría del tiempo… pienso… en nosotros, en ti_ dijo mi diosa levantado su mirada hacia mí,

_Eso no es nada malo, yo estoy orgulloso de pensar en ti día y noche_ dije acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, su suavidad era adictiva y no quería dejar de sentirla.

Al momento Carmen salió de una de las habitaciones y nos vió en la sala, sonrió al vernos a salvo en la sala de su casa y luego su semblante se ensombreció

_¿Estás listo Edward?_ murmuró dejándome ver cuál era el motivo de su preocupación, yo asentí sabiendo que el próximo paso era ver a mi hermana,

_Bien, Alice los está esperando…

Miré a Bella antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el cuarto que Carmen nos había indicado, ella asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro, suspiré y avancé un paso por vez respirando normalmente aunque cada vez quemara más, mi mente se obligó a no hacerle caso al dulce efluvio y logré hacerlo hasta que me encontré frente a la puerta de la habitación, sentí la mano presionar mi hombro en señal de apoyo y decidí dar el primer paso para que ese calvario terminase, golpe suavemente primero antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, al entrar el efluvio exquisito de Alice era mucho más concentrado, la habitación era pequeña y las ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz del sol no dejaban pasar aire. Pasé la mirada por la habitación cuando la vi, mi hermana estaba recostada en la cama que daba a un lado de la ventana y sus ojos estaban fijos en mí,

_Alice_ susurré al verla, ella emitió una pequeña sonrisa y alzó su mano para invitarme a acercarme a ella. Entre completamente en la habitación con Bella detrás de mí aferrada de una de mis manos.

_Edward… mi hermanito_ dijo Alice con voz acongojada, caminé unos pasos más sintiendo sumamente seguro con respecto a su efluvio, mi garganta quemaba como nunca, pero verla allí tan delicada, frágil… humana, todo indicio de sed decayó. Me acerqué despacio a su lado, la mirada que mi hermana me dirigía era de sorpresa mezclada con admiración y… tristeza?. Llegué junto a la cama justo cuando ella palmeó a un lado de la cama para que me acomode frente a ella,

_Alice…_ dije con voz rota _siento mucho que las cosas hubiesen tomado este rumbo, no me siento digno de tu cariño pequeña_ ella sonrió aún en su tristeza, parecía cansada y la herida en el cuello, a pesar de estar vendada y sanando, despedía cierto olor a químicos y ya por eso no la hacía más apetecible,

_Siempre fuiste digno de mi amor y mi respeto Edward, porque siempre me diste tu mejor ejemplo_ esas palabras resonaron en mi mente como a traición, en verdad yo no era el mejor ejemplo, para nada lo era…

_No entiendo por qué lo dices. Siempre hice las cosas al revés, me inicié en el sacerdocio porque en verdad pensé que era mi pasión y luego descubrí que para mí era toda una farsa…_ ella me miró por un instante con sus ojos atentos y luego parpadeo negando y sonriendo,

_Te preparaste para una vida que no era tuya, pero tal vez adquiriste algunos conocimientos que en realidad te sirvan en la vida, como la entrega al otro y la moral, a demás de todas formas te enamoraste como era el objetivo, ¿no?_ reímos juntos,

_Exacto…_ miré alrededor de la habitación en busca del objeto de mi amor, Bella estaba de frente a una ventana viendo el horizonte nevado,

_¿Amor?_ murmuré, ella volteó y sonrió, vino a mí y nos tomamos de la mano

"_Valla que se ven hermosos juntos, quisiera verme así de enamorada con alguien"_

Reí entre dientes ante su confesión mental, sería mejor no decirle nada por ahora de la nueva habilidad que había adquirido,

_Yo sabía… que algo raro había_ dijo mi hermana, la miré expectante _mucho más con James, él siempre fue bueno conmigo pero nunca supe el por qué_ dijo ella pensativa, ella repasó algunos detalles en su mente, los ojos, la piel, la voz…

_Tendría que haber sido más observadora, de esa manera te hubiese ayudado mejor_ le dijo a Bella _los hubiese ayudado…_

_Todo lo que hiciste por ayudarnos es suficiente_ dijo Bella tomado una de sus manos _gracias a ti estamos aquí, solo espero que…_ dejó de hablar repentinamente,

_¿Qué?_ murmuró Alice expectante

_Que me puedas perdonar…_ dijo bajando la mirada _por convertir a tu hermano a lo que yo soy_ Alice la miró con tristeza y luego a mí

_Sé que con lo que te ama hubiese intentado hasta dar con alguien que pudiera hacerlo, Edward no se hubiese quedado con los brazos cruzados_ murmuró a una Bella pensativa,

_Lo sé, alguna vez me lo dijo_ Bella sonrió ante su recuerdo

_Mi hermano puede ser muy persuasivo cuando así lo quiere_ dijo Alice sonriente…

_Hey!... estoy aquí_ murmuré a lo que ambas rieron. Ella siguió sostenidas de la mano mientras un profundo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, después de lo que parecieron interminables segundos Alice habló

_¿Cuándo tendrás los ojos como los de Bella?..._ dijo dirigiéndose a mí

_No lo sé realmente_

Solo serán unos meses hasta que la sangre de animal los diluya_ murmuró Bella mirándome, Alice asintió

"_Entonces allí recién nos podrá visitar… es mucho tiempo" _pensó

_Seguramente encontraré la manera de visitarlos lo más pronto que pueda_ dije haciéndole saber, ella me miró inquieta con el ceño fruncido,

_¿Cómo…?_ preguntó sin saber de qué manera terminar su pregunta

_Esta nueva vida me trajo una habilidad que no sabía que podía tener_ dije sonriente _puedo leer las mentes_ ella se me quedó mirando boquiabierta por un momento antes de mirar a Bella buscando una confirmación, mi diosa solo asintió..

_Wau… qué… interesante_ dijo asintiendo aún mirándome. Ella siguió pensativa diciéndome cosas en su mente de vez en cuando, comprobando que era cierto lo que le había dicho,

_¿Dónde se quedarán?_ dijo mi hermana luego de unos minutos, parecía aún más triste que momentos antes

_Por ahora nos estableceremos aquí, Carmen y Eleazar nos ayudará hasta que Edward pueda ser capaz de convivir con los humanos_ dijo Bella reproduciendo la decisión que habíamos tomado en el camino,

_Entonces podré venir a visitarlos_ dijo mi hermana sonriente

_Supongo que si…_ dijo Bella, _será bueno verte de vez en cuando_ mi hermana sonriente nos miró a ambos agradecida.

Pasamos unos momentos más hablando con Alice sobre nimiedades, la llegada de Emmett y Rosalie a la casa luego de su luna de miel, el momento perfecto en que deberíamos ir a visitar, lo que le diríamos a nuestros padres como explicación a nuestra desaparición, los detalles mínimos que debíamos arreglar antes de desaparecer del mundo por unos meses… Alice nos ayudaría y nadie mejor para hacerlo, mantendría a mis padres tranquilos y yo colaboraría con llamadas por teléfono esporádicas.

Debíamos mantener el anonimato hasta que yo pudiera ser capaz de mostrarme sin caer en la tentación de matar a alguien y menos a mis padres y hermanos, ya había dado un buen paso logrando autocontrolarme con Alice, pero era solo una sola persona entre miles… debía ser capaz de tener la inmunidad que Bella tenía… y con su ayuda esperaba poder hacerlo. Esperaba poder hacer todo junto a ella…

* * *

**Bien! Quedan dos capis más y el epílogo. Gracias por sus palabras... **


	34. Encontrandote

**Encontrándote...**

**

* * *

**

_**POV Alice**_

La maldita herida picaba como el demonio, aunque no podía rascármela por indicaciones de Eleazar. Carmén había insistido que guardara reposo hasta que la angustia pasara, pero yo no podía… estaba preocupada por mi hermano, si algo le llegaba a suceder, ese maldito de James me las iba a pagar como que me llamaba Alice Cullen.

Luego de calmarme un poco del aturdimiento y de comprender lo que Carmen y Eleazar me explicaban, recordé que mis padres no sabían nada de nosotros y que deberían estar con el grito en el cielo preguntándose donde estaríamos. Por este motivo Carmen, haciendo uso de su gran poder de convencimiento, llamó a mamá y papá aprovechando que se habían hecho muy amigos en la boda de Emmett. Decidieron contar con la coartada más creíble, la cual consistía en que Edward y yo habíamos decidido darles una sorpresa a Rose y Emmett que habían regresado de su luna de miel y que habíamos ido a lo de Carmen para poder planear la sorpresa a nuestro hermano.

Estaba aterrada en un principio pensando qué sería lo que iban a pensar y lo que Carmen tenía planeado decirles… pero resultó ser que la vampiro era más sagaz de lo que yo creí posible… aún más que yo misma! ¿Podía ser eso posible?... bueno, si… al parecer sí.

_Hija!... cariño, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada que iban a ver a Emmett y Rose? Podríamos haberlos acompañado!_ murmuró mi madre algo sorprendida cuando Carmen me pasó con ella,

_Amhh… es que mamá, ya sabes cómo es Edward… quería hablarles quería hablar con Emm y Rose y darle la noticia en privado para luego formalizar en familia_ dije mintiendo piadosamente a mi madre. Ella inesperadamente pareció comprender nuestra excusa,

_Oh pero… por qué no nos avisaron que irían. Tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados…_

_Lo sé, lo sé… es que concluimos no decirles nada porque… bueno, supusimos que ustedes llamaría para ponerlos en alerta_ dije sabiendo que ellos así lo harían en realidad, no era invento mío el que ellos se preocupaban demasiado por sus hijos, Edward era adulto y con él y Bella nada podía sucederme y precisamente lo había acabado de comprobar.

_Está bien hija, pero cuídense y qué bueno que hayan ido con Carmen, ella ya me aseguró que los ayudará para sorprenderlos_ murmuró mi madre con un dejo de entusiasmo,

_Si… pasaremos unos días aquí con ellos y luego volveremos a Seattle, no se preocupen ma, todo está bien_ musité dejando en claro que no los necesitábamos, no por ahora, no era el momento…

_Muy bien hija, salúdame a Edward y dile que llame en cuanto pueda_ la voz de mi madre se tornó algo dura,

_Si mamá… en cuanto llegue con Bella, ya que están de compras, le diré…_ dije sin creerme mi perfecta mentira, ¿cómo había encajado todo?... no lo sabía, pero debía darle las gracias a Carmen por la ayudita.

Me despedí de mi madre rogando porque no optaran por venir también para ayudarnos a darle la sorpresa a Emmett, la cual íbamos a tener que organizar sin remedio… en la que me metí!.

Me angustiaba mentirle a mis padres, porque como dicen por allí… las mentiras tienen patitas cortas y estaba seguro que si indagaban iban a terminar sabiendo la verdad, pero eso que había sucedido en el bosque hacía unas horas atrás no era incumbencia de ellos, eso estaba mucho más allá de lo que podían comprender.

Luego de esa llamada no pude cerrar los ojos para dormir como me lo había aconsejado Carmen, temía por Edward y Bella… temía demasiado, mi hermano nunca había sido un hombre violento, pero tal vez esa condición sacara lo peor en él. Carmen me explicó que los primeros momentos de la vida de un… vampiro, era ambivalente, con cambios que podían ser bruscos y peligrosos con las personas que tenía alrededor, pero yo tenía fe en que él se supiera controlar, es decir… con Bella y su amor a su lado nada podía fallar… o eso al menos era lo que yo deseaba.

Es increíble como el destino maneja sus hilos para unir a dos personas, cómo se mueve el tablero para que la jugada se favorable para todos, incluso para mí.

Siempre fui capaz de utiliza mi sexto sentido, no lo sé… una suerte de mente premonitoria, supongo que heredado de alguna parte de mi familia muy intuitiva y por eso digo que desde que Edward nos dio la noticia de que sería sacerdote, jamás lo vi como tal. No es que fuera pesimista… pero siempre supe que mi hermanito estaba para algo más que solo vestir sotana y encerrarse en iglesias… cuando conoció a Bella aquella tarde en casa, cuando mi Emmett se casó con rose, supe en cuanto cruzaron miradas, que había surgido algo… fue inevitable para ambos, así como lo fue para mí percibirlo.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que Bella me confesó que tenía novio, bah… en realidad no lo confesó, solo el muy idiota se nos presentó así como así en el muelle aquella vez que Edward se había ido luego de la boda de Emm, de entrada y sopetón el chico no me cayó bien, primero por el terror que parecía tenerle Bella, me dio lastima en un principio, pero luego… cuando supe lo de mi hermano y Bella me di cuenta que tenía que hacer algo para que esos dos estuvieran juntos y James se alejara.

En cuanto a este par, bueno… parecían que destilaban amor por donde quería que se vieran o encontraban, muy peligroso por cierto, es decir… ¿cómo iban a trabar sus miradas con James presente? ¿Cómo iban a fingir no tratarse cuando a kilómetros se percibía que se gustaban?... mi hermano ciertamente nunca se había enamorado y esta vez el amor le había llegado con tal fuerza que lo descolocaba, siendo que él siempre había sido el más centrado y resuelto de la familia.

No supe cómo James se había enterado del asunto hasta que me lo confesó todo en el automóvil la mañana posterior a la noche en que Edward y bella habían desaparecido, ese día yo había programado ir en busca de los vestidos para asistir a la fiesta de graduación a la que bella había prometido acompañarme, por supuesto sin James, porque yo claro… tenía una estrategia marcada en mi mente para juntar a Bella y Edward esa noche, pero de algún modo todo salió mal.

En un principio me pareció extraño que James me fuera a buscar a casa ese día, es decir… se suponía que estaba esperando a Bella. No había encontrado a Edward en su habitación esa mañana así que supuse que estaba con mi amiga, aunque también me pareció extraño que James se comportara tan condescendiente conmigo cuando siempre que estaba conmigo era algo distante y desinteresado… no me importaba en realidad, yo solo pasaba tiempo con él para sacarlo de encima de Bella por un rato… aunque claro ¿Quién no se resiste a mis encantos?

Como sea… ese día, el día que caí en su engaño como corderito camino al matadero, pensé en verdad que él era una buena persona en realidad, se había ofrecido a acompañarme a hacer las cosas que tenía previstas para la graduación, pero todo salió al revés cuando me di cuenta que de un momento a otro él no se dirigía a mí como usualmente hacía. Mucho más me alarmé cuando tomó camino a la carretera,

_James ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?_ dije con un nudo en la garganta, él me miró de soslayo y me alarmé cuando me pareció ver una mirada oscurecida,

_No temas pequeña Alice, nada te sucederá… solo…_ él pareció pensar un momento y continuó luego de mirarme con una sonrisa de suficiencia _solo quiero mostrarte algo_

_¿Dónde me llevas?_ dije sin atreverme a comenzar a gritar como mi instinto de supervivencia me lo pedía, debía calmarme y actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias

_Donde estoy seguro que te sacarás un montón de dudas, ten confianza en mí pequeña_ murmuró alzando su mano para pasar sus fríos dedos en mi mejilla, temblé ante su toque… no me inspiraba confianza y lo que hacía me intimidaba más de la cuanta.

Al ver lo que era que tenía planeado mostrarme me partió el corazón, quería que odiara a mi hermano mostrándome su condición, su nueva naturaleza… algo sumamente y por los pelos, imposible. Es decir… jamás odiaría a mi hermano, odiar a alguien estaba más allá de lo que tenía en mente para él… no podía negar que me sorprendía en un principio cuando lo vi, sus ojos rojos parecían los de un animal rabioso y eso me causó cierto escalofrío, se veía tan igual a Bella, pero al mismo tiempo tan distinto que aunque me haya impactado en un principio, pensé que con el tiempo podía llegar a superarlo, al menos aceptarlo…

Cuando sentí la punzada de dolor en el cuello al momento en que James rasgó mi piel, me sentí morir, por varias razones… la más perturbadora fue ver a Edward hecho una fiera saltando sobre James como si fuera un bruto animal, solo llevado por la ciega ira. Bella me tomó en sus brazos mientras oprimía un trozo de tela en mi cuello para no dejar que me desangrara allí mismo, tras mío solo pude distinguir gruñidos y golpes fuertes, como si rocas chocaran entre si y en los árboles del lugar. no podía controlar mi llanto a pesar de las palabras que Bella decía a mi oído, palabras desesperadas de ánimo mientras sus miradas ansiosas iban de mía hacia el bosque cercano, como si allí algo trascendental estuviese sucediendo.

Al instante en que Bella me abrazaba fuerte entre sus brazos, Carmen y Eleazar llegaron a nuestro lado, fue un alivio saber que no estábamos solas en ese lugar pero al mismo tiempo sentía pánico al pensar que a Edward podía sucederle algo.

_Eleazar, Carmen… lleven a Alice y hagan las curaciones necesarias_ dijo Bella dejándome en brazos de ambos, ella desapareció de un segundo a otro, Eleazar me tomó entre sus brazos y en medio segundo el bosque se tornó un morrón verde, el viento pegó en mi rostro y lo único que atiné a hacer fue acurrucarme en el pecho de Eleazar y esperar que todo ese torbellino de colores siguiera su curso hasta terminar.

Ellos me curaron y no podía estar más agradecida por ello, me prepararon una sopa y a pesar de que sentía un peso en mi estómago pude probar unas cuantas cucharadas para no ser descortés.

Sentí un inmenso alivio cuando vi a Bella y Edward pasar por la puerta de mi habitación, Edward lo hizo con gran parsimonia, estaba segura que ni siquiera él se podía dar cuenta de lo bien que se veía con esa nueva pero tan extraña naturaleza. Parecía reacio a acercarse a mí, como si temiera mi reacción… pero yo estaba lejos de reaccionar negativamente, yo me sentía aturdida por los sucesos acaecidos, pero no pude dejar de ver lo hermoso que se veían ambos juntos al fin, era soñado… esperaba que algún día yo me sintiera completa como al parecer se sentían ellos dos. Se veían tan enamorados y tan bien juntos…

Fue buena la charla que tuve con mi hermano, nos sinceramos como estábamos acostumbrados a hacer… yo sabía que nada podía salir saliendo de eso, el amor deshace diferencias y si lo que ellos habían hecho los hacía felices yo no tenía porque oponerme, a demás no había perdido a mi hermano, había ganado uno perpetuo y eso me dejó tranquila. Lo que era seguro y era precisamente lo que me haría llorar, era el hecho de que no lo iba a poder ver por largo tiempo, ellos paneaba quedarse con Eleazar y Carmen hasta que las cosas para él fueran más simples y menos difíciles. Eso en realidad era un alivio para todos, por más que no quisiera reconocerlo, mi hermano era por ahora más peligroso que cualquiera… al menos iban a estar juntos, sin James y sin nadie que pusiera en peligro esa hermosa relación que tenían.

Sentí los golpes en la puerta de mi habitación luego de que Bella y Edward se fueron a cazar, al parecer no querían dejar de cuidar ese aspecto… mientras mejor alimentado estuviera Edward menos peligroso iba a ser para mí mientras estuviera allí.

_Pase.._ musité despacio, aún me dolía el cuello con el corte… a pesar de que Eleazar me había curado lo mejor posible, sentía aún una pequeña molestia.

_Alice, pequeña…_ la voz de Carmen adentrándose en mi habitación me sacó una sonrisa, era tan parecida a mi madre… _quería ver como estabas_

_Estoy bien Carmen, en realidad… me abruma estar en la cama, nunca estuve acostada pasadas las tres de la tarde_ reímos juntas, ella había conocido mi actitud extrovertida cuando estuvo esas escasas horas en casa aquella vez.

_Por eso… vengo a proponerte algo_ dijo acercándose a mi cama, sus ojos topacio me miraron como estudiándome

_Dime… veré que puedo hacer_ dije desinhibidamente, me sentía muy cómoda con ellos, eran tan parecidos a mis padres…

_Es que con Eleazar estuvimos hablando y tuvimos la idea de llevarte a casa de Emmett y Rose… solo para que te distraigas un poco y para llevar a cabo lo que en definitivamente vinieron hacer según tienen creído tus padres._ murmuró sentándose a mi lado, claro… teníamos que llevar a cabo nuestra coartada si queríamos que mis padres creyeran la mentira piadosa que les habíamos dicho…

_Me parece buena idea, solo que… Emmett y Rose desearán ver a Edward también…_ seguramente Emmett encontrará extraño mi estadía allí, presuntamente con Edward y seguramente se iba a preguntar por mi hermano _no creo que sea buena idea que le contemos nosotros sobre Bella y tampoco creo que se apropiado que sepa sobre su… condición_ ella sonrió ante mi preocupación

_Lo sé mi niña… tendremos cuidado de no decirle nada que Edward quiera hacer personalmente, a demás por ahora no podrá verlo… por lo que iremos para que al menos tú puedas hacerlo_ dijo infundiéndome ánimos,

_Bien, estoy de acuerdo…_ sonreí en respuesta, estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a mi cuñada y a mi hermano, aunque claro… hubiese querido que fuera otra la situación.

Después que almorcé algo preparado por las propias manos de Carmen, nos dirigimos en automóvil a la ciudad, Alaska era pintoresca… pintada con las altas montañas detrás como dándole un marco distinto era algo hermoso, podía considerar vivir aquí en algún futuro, pero más que Emm y Rose no tenía otras motivaciones para hacerlo.

Me sorprendí al llegar a casa de Rose, era bellísima… digna de mi hermano, su manos denotaba en el diseño y su perspectiva minimalista y vanguardista estaba impuesto en la casa, al menos en el exterior… al bajar y pasar por el jardín me di cuenta que también las manos de Rosalie estaban allí, claro… lo femenino mezclado con lo masculino daban un aire familia a la casa de los Cullen y me gustaba sentirme así.

_Será una sorpresa, a esta hora Emmett está en el estudio… Rose debe estar en casa_ murmuró Carmen en un suave murmullo, llegamos al porche de la casa y tocamos el timbre que resonó en toda la estancia. Escuchamos pasos rápidos del otro lado y supimos que no eran los de Rose, ya que ella no se sacaría los tacones por nada… y por más ama de casa que fuera ahora, no me la imaginaba con zapatillas o descalza, mi respuesta llegó en cuanto se abrió la puerta…

_Jassper!_ musitó Carmen a modo de saludo. El chico que había concurrido a la boda y con el que había compartido miradas furtivas, estaba parado en la puerta abierta con cara de sorpresa, mis piernas temblaron ante mi propia sorpresa, no lo podía creer… claro, el hermano de Rose…

_H- hola_ musitó con el seño fruncido mirándome como si le sorprendiera mi presencia,

_Hijo! Vinimos a darle una sorpresa a tu hermana, ¿se encuentra ella en casa?_

_Si… umm… pasen, pasen por favor_ él chico rubio nos dio lugar para pasar y sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando pasé a su lado y sentí su aroma tan… masculino.

_Jass, presumo que te acuerdas de la hermana de Emmet_ dijo Carmen señalándome una vez que estuvimos dentro de la casa caminando hacia el salón _él sonrió asintiendo y se acercó a mi mejilla plantando un suave beso allí

_Claro que si_ musitó cerca de mi oído _un gusto verte de nuevo Alice_

Oh dios, ¿recordaba mi nombre?... por supuesto que sí, Emmet era mi hermano, supongo que debía hablar de mí.

_Un gusto para mí también…_ dije casi inaudiblemente como si de repente mi voz hubiese desaparecido, sus ojos seguían sobre los míos como leyendo mi alma… y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí expuesta ante alguien. Nos hizo pasar acompañándonos hasta la sala,

_Siéntense, rose está en el patio trasero, la iré a buscar_ dijo aún mirándome, rompimos el lazo que compartían nuestras miradas y entonces me di cuenta que Carmen y Eleazar nos miraban atentos,

_Te sienta bien el joven Jassper_ musitó Eleazar con una sonrisa en los labios, yo me sentí morir por el sonrojo que debían tener mis mejillas en ese momento, en realidad lo que él no sabía era que Jassper me había caído bien desde el primer minuto que lo conocí… y ahora el destino volvía a reencontrarnos y parecía inverosímil, parecía que ese día nunca llegaría, el día que tanto había esperado.

_¿Alice?..._ dijo una conocida voz denotando sorpresa, Rosalie venía hacia nosotros secándose las manos con el delantal que estaba utilizando, al parecer Rosalie Hale si podía asumir su papel de ama de casa usando solo unas livianas sandalias y un pantalón de chándal, _disculpen… estaba lavando a Charlie_ dijo a modo de disculpa, asumí que ese era el nombre del Golden Terrier que tenían.

_Alice amiga, que bonita estas…_ dijo abrazándome con ímpetu _¿pero que te sucedió allí?_ entonces se fijó en el vendaje que cubría mi herida en el cuello,

_Ah… no es nada_ musité tocándome el cuello con la mano un incidente que tuve paseando por el bosque cercano a la casa de Carmen, no vi una rama filosa que sobresalía_ tragué en seco esperando que Rose no se diera cuenta de la pequeña mentirilla, debía dejar de hacer eso… pero lo hacía por una buena razón.

_Oh… bueno, debes tener más cuidado pequeña_ dijo invitándome a sentar con una señal de la mano _por cierto… ¿tú estás sola aquí?_ preguntó casi asustada

_No…_ dije riendo histéricamente _Edward y Bella están conmigo, pero… ellos vendrán otro día_ cerré mi bocota cuando miré a Carmen que me miraba con los ojos como plato, desvió la mirada a Rose que me miraba con el ceño fruncido tratando de comprender,

_Umm… Edward y Bella tienen que hablar contigo y Emmett sobre algo delicado, por eso… vendrán otro día a solas_ dijo Carmen salvando el día. Rosalie abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y asintió, seguramente por su cabeza pasaban una y mil razones de las cuales, seguramente una era la más atinada.

_Valla…_ solo musitó aún pensativa, en ese momento vi a Jassper entrando por la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero, su camisa arremangada hasta los codos y su pantalón mojado con gotas de agua me dieron a entender que había terminado con la labor que estaba realizando Rose a nuestra llegada,

_Jass!... ¿por qué no llevas a Alice a conocer a Charlie?_ dijo mi cuñada mirando a Jassper, él para mi sorpresa sonrió y asintió,

_Ven… de paso te mostraré el patio trasero_ dijo alzando una de sus manos, ¿a caso era lo que yo creía? ¿Quería que lo tomase de la mano?...

Sin perder tiempo me puse de pie tratando de ignorar el tirón en la herida de mi cuello y avancé hacia él, sin dudarlo tomé su mano sin pensar en lo que dirían los demás. Fue increíble ese primer contacto, un estremecimiento me recorrió de la punta de los cabellos a los pies, podía pasar el resto de mi vida tomada de su mano y ese pensamiento me hacía temblar, parecía como si el momento del reencuentro hubiese llegado… al fin.

Me quedé como embelesada observando cada detalle de la vista que él me ofrecía, su rubio cabello ondulado, su piel pálida como la mía, su suavidad, su manera de caminar, su espalda fuerte y ancha, su trasero…

_Él es Charlie_ dijo sacándome de mi momento de impas, me avergoncé justo al momento que un enorme perro marrón casi dorado saltaba sobre mi tirándome al suelo.

_Charlie no!... fuera!_ gritó Jassper arrodillándome a mi lado _¿estás bien?_ dijo acariciando mi mejilla… me perdí por un momento haciéndolo eterno, sabiendo que ese era el momento…

_Te estaba esperando.._ susurré inconscientemente, él me miró aturdido por un minuto y allí me di cuenta de lo que había salido de mis labios, bajé la mirada avergonzada ¿qué iba a pensar él? Probablemente que era una loca desquiciada… y tenía razón.

_Yo también…_ dijo tan bajito como yo, levanté la mirada y solo su sonrisa me hizo saber que estaba en casa, que lo había encontrado… que aquella primera vez que nos habíamos visto fue el preámbulo del nuevo y definitivo encuentro.

Lo había encontrado…

* * *

**Prontito nuevo capi! wiiii... es que como ya termina iré poniendo rápido como agradecimiento a ustedes, gracias, gracias... un capi más y se viene el epílogo.**


	35. Amándote

**Amándote**

**

* * *

**

Bebí hasta la última gota, más de lo que podía conseguir de ese animal… más de lo que me podía dar. Haber visto a Alice esa tarde había sacado una parte de mí que me era desconocida… mi inusitada fuerza de voluntad. Solo había resistido por ella, porque era mi hermana quien estaba frente a mí con esa exquisita y tentadora sangre corriendo por sus venas, porque tenía a Bella a mi lado y que sabía que si me salía de control ella iba a querer detenerme y yo no iba a poder evitar detener ese frenesí lastimándola en el proceso y eso… era lo que menos quería. Todo el tiempo respirando intranquilo solo las veces necesarias para tomar aire y utilizarlo para hablar lo menos posible, todo el tiempo con mi garganta quemando al rojo vivo, todo el tiempo viendo esa vena palpitante de su cuello que ya había lastimado James en su momento…

Salí a paso rápido de casa de Eleazar y Carmen esa tarde, me era insoportable la quemazón en la garganta y Bella lo sabía, ella había pasado por lo mismo hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Tomó mi mano en cuanto salimos hacia el bosque y comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque sin que me sea difícil seguirla.

_Superaste muy bien la prueba Edward, pero sé que es difícil para ti… volveremos en cuanto Alice haya regresado a casa_ dijo mi diosa corriendo tomada de mi mano,

_Supongo que tendré que esconderme por ahora ¿no?_ era correcto hacerlo, y lo más oportuno si pensábamos en seguir llevando la dieta vegetariana,

_Si amor… volveremos con Carmen y Eleazar, pero por ahora no volveremos mientras este Alice_

_ Bien… por ahora solo quiero casar, no soporto esta flama en mi garganta_ musite casi con dolor. Ella asintió y comenzó a correr por el bosque alejándonos cada vez más de toda civilización.

Estaba cayendo el sol entre las montañas y la noche se acercaba lentamente, solo la tenue luz del crepúsculo nos iluminaba cuando llegamos a un amplio prado colmado de alces montañeses, no me detuve a ingeniarme alguna estrategia ni a elegir a mi presa, lo único que anhelaba era morder el cuello de un caliente animal y atenuar el dolor de mi garganta. Bella al parecer había decidido por lo mismo, no detenerse a buscar su mejor presa, solo ir y beber del que fuera lo suficientemente desafortunado como para cruzarse en nuestro camino.

Me acerqué a ella luego de acabar con la vida de cuatro grandes animales, la vi encima de un alce que doblaba su tamaño encarnizada en sacar hasta la última gota, su camiseta blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando las suaves curvas de su espalda al contornearse sobre el animal ya muerto, sus brazos desnudos tomaban la cabeza del alce levantándola levemente para tener acceso a su cuello y sus piernas estaban a cada lado del cuerpo de éste envolviéndolo… se veía tan… sensual.

_Sabes lo que me haces ¿no?_ dije con voz áspera, ella se sobresaltó pero casi inmediatamente volteó siseando y mostrándome los dientes… parecía tan puramente salvaje defendiendo su presa. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago al instante de verla, una especie de orgullo mezclado con deseo. Una gota de sangre corría por su barbilla hasta caer en gotas sobre la base de su cuello bajando por la clavícula y escurriéndose más allá, tragué en seco y me relamí los labios. La deseaba tanto a ella como a la sangre así que sin temor a su ataque caminé lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, sus ojos enfocaron en mi y todo resquicio de recelo que había momentos atrás en ella, se había ido… ella me miraba desde abajo mientras yo me acercaba lentamente, su camiseta blanca transparentaban las líneas de sus senos, dándome una vista privilegiada de sus pezones endurecidos…

_Bella ¿te das una idea de lo hermosa que te ves?_ dije mientras me acuclillaba frente a ella, sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar un jadeo… mis ojos lujuriosos recorrieron la pálida piel salpicada de sangre hasta que aquella gota que había provocado esa bola de fuego en mi interior se perdía entre sus senos bajo su camiseta, tragué en seco y no pude evitar acercarme a ella casi cautelosamente, sus labios me llamaban tentándome, despertando el deseo de saborearlos con esa esencia de sangre en su piel.

Lentamente me incliné hasta la naciente de sus senos y con la punta de mi lengua limpié el fino rastro de sangre que aquella gota había dejado, fui subiendo por su pecho, recorriendo su clavícula mientras su jadeo se hacía más profundo y sonoro cerca de mi oído, llegué hasta su cuello y mi lengua saboreó allí la sangre… el sabor dulce, mezcla del dulzor de la piel de Bella y de la propia sangre me hicieron gruñir despacio hasta que mi lengua llegó hasta su mentón. Allí me detuve y me separé de ella relamiendo mis labios, ella abrió sus ojos y nos miramos nuestras bocas que estaban solo a centímetros, su dulce aliento chocó contra mí y fue como si soltaran un gran trozo de carne al tigre hambriento porque sin siquiera pensarlo me abalancé sobre ella y atrapé sus labios con los míos. Sin medir mi fuerza la empujé hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, gemimos juntos en la boca del otro cuando la presioné deseoso y fuerte sobre la corteza. Su lengua, que aún tenía el caliente sabor de la sangre, acarició la mía ferozmente mientras que mis manos subían por su abdomen debajo de su camiseta, atrapé sus pezones duros entre mis dedos y jugué con ellos desenfrenadamente como si fueran mi juguete favorito, gemí en su boca mientras ella arqueaba su espalda pidiéndome más.

_Quiero hacerte el amor…_ dijo separándose ligeramente de mis labios, amagué con atraparlos entre mis dientes pero ella alejaba su cabeza volviéndome loco.

_Hazlo ¿qué te lo impide?... te deseo_ murmuré con voz áspera y cargada de lujuria, la deseaba… tanto que mi bajo vientre palpitaba como un volcán a punto de estallar. Me apresuré a besar sus labios una vez más pero me aventuré a ir más allá y bajar con mi lengua lujuriosa por su clavícula y sobre la tela de su camiseta, me entretuve con uno de sus pezones mientras que el otro era pellizcado por mi mano libre para que no quedara insatisfecho,

_Oh Edward… amor por favor_ gimió mi diosa arqueando su espalda, la iba a satisfacer, lo iba a hacer a como diera lugar. Seguí bajando dejando besos húmedos sobre su vientre descubierto, su ombligo y el filo de su cadera donde la tela del jean comenzaba a molestar. Me separé jadeante y recargué mi frente sobre su bajo vientre mientras mis dedos desabrochaban los botones de su pantalón, me concentré por hacerlo bien y absteniéndome a duras penas de no romper su ropa, teníamos que volver sino en busca de más.

_Quiero saborearte…_ musité enloquecido por el dulce aroma de sus líquidos que emanaba de su pantalón, ella ya estaba húmeda para mí y esa confirmación provocó que un gemido grueso escapara por mis labios, bajé su pantalón de un tirón y se lo saqué de las piernas, me dediqué a mirar como embobado las bragas de fino encaje que tapaban a penas esa pequeña mota de rizos castaños. Yo estaba fuera de sí, me incliné hacia ella y enterré mi nariz en esa zona que tan loco me volvía, olí como si fuera el aroma más exquisito… lo era, el de mi vampira, el de mi amor… mi diosa. Ella parecía temblar con ese contacto así que con una última inspiración me separé para levantar mi cabeza y verla jadear mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos bajaron y se trabaron con los míos y su lengua hizo algo endemoniadamente sensual, mojar sus labios resecos por el deseo. Sin dejar de mirarla mis dedos ansiosos atraparon las finas tiras de sus bragas y con un solo movimiento las rompieron provocándole un gemido,

_Ábrete… quiero probarte_ murmuré demandante, ella sin decir nada y obediente entreabrió sus piernas siempre mirándome a los ojos, sus bragas cayeron al suelo y mis ojos inevitablemente fueron hasta su húmedo sexo, suspiré cuando entre los rizos castaños vislumbré una fina humedad brillante… mi manjar. Mi mano que estaba posada en su cadera acarició la zona bajando por su pelvis hasta hundir mis dedos en su humedad, mi dedo mayor se abrió paso entre sus pliegues acariciando ese hinchado botón de placer,

_Te haré el amor Isabella…_ murmuré mirándola a los ojos, ella los tenía entrecerrados pero aún así asintió mordiéndose el labio _y quiero que goces por sobre todo… goza!_ exigí mientras enterraba en su mojada cavidad mi dedo mayor, ella arqueó la espalda aferrándose con sus manos a la corteza del árbol y profiriendo un gemido de placer.

Con mi mano libre separé aún más sus piernas… la quería abierta para mí, me acerqué más a ella y mi dedo comenzó a bombear con un exquisito ritmo dentro de su cavidad, mi otra mano la utilicé para ponerla de lleno en su bajo vientre para sostenerla contra el árbol, me mordí los labios cuando vi mi propio dedo entrar y salir de ella y en seguida y en todo momento deseé ser mi dolorosa erección la que estuviera haciendo ese trabajo.

_Oh Bella… eres tan… exquisita_ murmuré inclinándome para olerla, cerré los ojos con fuerza y gemí cuando mi miembro tembló aún dentro de mis pantalones. Bella comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, mantenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la espalda arqueada y el trasero pegado en la corteza del árbol, no me pude contener más y sin pensarlo me acerqué a su centro de placer y toqué con mi legua su delicioso clítoris, lamí toda esa zona mientras mi dedo hacía lo propio entre sus pliegues…

_Oh Edward… por favor amor… no pares, por… favor_ farfulló jadeante aferrándose con una de sus manos a mi cabello, tomé una de sus piernas y la puse por encima de mi hombro para darme más espacio, mi lengua se hundió más en ella envistiendo su cavidad junto con mi dedo… era exquisita, sus jugos se escurrieron por mi garganta saciándome de esa sed que quemaba desde la primera vez que la vi. Sus gemidos y jadeos estremecieron el bosque mientras mi dedo le estaba dando el mayor de los placeres, mi lengua se enredaba en su clítoris y mis manos masajeaban sus glúteos.

_Edward… estoy por… oh_ murmuró con premura, sabía que se venía su estallido de placer, sus paredes envolvían mi dedo exquisitamente y la sentía temblar sobre mi lengua, seguí con mi trabajo fervientemente, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando su botón… pronto la sentí estremecerse y emitir un gemido largo y profundo entremezclado con mi nombre, sus jugos mojaron mi dedo y lo saqué para poder atrapar todo con mi lengua, mis manos sostuvieron sus muslos mientras tragaba dichoso y su manos jalaba mi cabello acercándome a ella… Me detuve allí porque a pesar de ser inmortal, la sentí débil… esa placentera debilidad postorgasmica la relajaba sobre mí, la tomé de la cintura mientras increíblemente sentía como aún tenía pequeños espasmos y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos

_Bella… ven, descansa amor_ musité atrayéndola hasta mi regazo, ella se acomodó allí y suspiró extasiada,

_Edward… no estoy cansada, tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida… solo eso_ dijo suavemente mientras su mano acariciaba mi pecho.

_Okey, entonces eso significa que…_

_Significa que espero que no sea el único que tenga esta noche_ dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriéndome seductoramente, yo le sonreí pensando en cómo pudo recuperarse tan rápidamente…

Me gustaba tenerla desnuda entre mis brazos, no había lugar en el mundo donde ella pudiera estar mejor que en mis brazos, acaricié su mejilla suavemente mientras sus ojos no se separaban de los míos,

_Me gustaría saber qué piensas_ dije haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo, ella sonrió y volteando su cabeza hacia un lado la escondió en mi pecho,

_De verdad agradezco que no puedas hacerlo_ murmuró con un hilo de voz _me avergonzaría de los pensamientos que tengo cuando te miro_

_Mmm… ¿no me das una pequeña pista?_ le pregunté ansioso,

_No…_ murmuró sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente _solo puedo decirte que esto acapara mucho mis pensamientos_ dijo acariciando mi miembro a través del pantalón. Me estremecí con su toque lo que hizo que mi miembro saltara en mis pantalones gritando por su propia descarga…

_En cambio en mi toda tú acaparas mis pensamientos_ murmuré acercándome para besar sus labios, ella llevó una de sus manos detrás de mi nuca y se acercó el espacio que faltaba para que nuestros labios se tocaran. Fue un beso suave y pausado, saboreé sus labios como si fuera el manjar más exquisito, mi lengua bordeó sus comisuras y acarició la suya que salió a mi encuentro, sus manos tomaron mis mejillas acercándome imposiblemente a ella, se sentó en mis piernas y pasó una a cada lado de mi regazo, tomé sus nalgas con mis manos y un gemido salió de su garganta y llenó mi boca. Cuando me di cuenta ella estaba recostada sobre mí restregándose contra mi creciente erección,

_Bella… no me hagas esto_ dije cerrando fuerte los ojos, ella se separó de mi boca y se sentó sobre esa zona contorneándose con una sonrisa en los labios,

_Me gusta hacerte sufrir_ me dijo como si eso que estaba haciendo fuera lo más cómico del mundo, a mí me estaba matando y estaba conteniéndome a duras penas para no abalanzarme sobre ella

_No es considerado de tu parte_ murmuré con mis manos en puños, ella rió y llevó sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi piel de mármol y cada contorno de mi abdomen, la vi mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus manos recorrían el camino que llevaba hasta el broche de mi pantalón, los desabrochó rápidamente para meter una de sus manos debajo de la tela y tomar con toda su mano mi erección palpitante,

_Mmm… voy a tener que cuidar esto, es mío ¿lo entiendes?_ dijo mientras se separaba de mi cuerpo mirándome a los ojos,

_Si amor… siempre_ jadeé, la vi inclinarse para tomar entre sus labios mi miembro erecto y lamer como si eso fuera su gran talento, introduciéndolo en su boca, sacándolo mientras lo iba rozando con sus dientes, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua mi hendidura y chupando como si se tratara de una rica paleta, mi pecho subía y bajaba por la excitación… la veía saboreándose con el jugo que despedía esa parte de mi cuerpo. Sentía que mi erección comenzaba a palpitar amenazando con descargarse cuando ella lo sacó de su boca y rápidamente se sentó encima de él de una sola estocada, la calidez que sentí no se comparó con nada de lo que había sentido antes, con mis sentidos humanos tan difusos y pobres no hubiera podido jamás disfrutar a pleno de lo que Bella me ofrecía, y estas era una de las cosas que definitivamente me había perdido. Ella comenzó a mover sensualmente sus caderas en círculos, tomé su cadera guiando sus movimientos con una efusividad ambiciosa, no podía dejar de gemir como un desquiciado… era la primera vez que la sentía así y me estaba volviendo loco, nunca en mis cinco sentidos pensé que su centro pudiera darme tanto placer. Era diferente… cálido, húmedo y sumamente excitante, en seguida Bella comenzó a tomar ritmo y velocidad mientras sus caderas se restregaban sobre mí, arqueó su espalda y puso sus manos en mi abdomen,

_Oh, Edward… eres tan grande_ musito comenzando a cabalgarme, la ayudé con mis manos en sus caderas y esa sensación de calidez se extendió desde mi centro hasta la punta de mis pies, gruñí como un animal en celo cuando ella me cabalgó fuerte haciendo chocar sus caderas contra las mías,

_Bella… termina amor, hazlo…_ le pedí sabiendo que no iba a poder soportar mucho más, ella aceleró su movimiento llevando una de sus manos a tomar su cabeza y aferrarse como garras en su cabello, el placer que sentíamos era infinito…

_Oh Edward… te amo!_ gimió cuando con un movimiento de caderas rebotó contra mí y su cavidad apretó mi miembro haciéndome llegar también… gemimos nuestros nombres cuando el orgasmo nos golpeó…

Bella cayó sobre mi rendida, nos habíamos amado como nunca lo habíamos hecho, por primera vez en esta nueva vida y como la primera de infinitas veces, solo deseaba que esa llama que se había encendido en mi interior de deseo y locura por ella jamás se apagase, era lo único que me mantenía vivo… y lo único, al mismo tiempo, que me había llevado a morir como humano.

_Te amo_ le dije acariciando sus cabellos, ella volteó la cabeza y me dio un beso en el pecho, luego se volvió a recostar

_Te amo… no sabes cuánto_ musitó en un hilo de voz…

La noche comenzaba… y nuestras vida juntos también y el amor y todo lo que sentíamos era suficiente para repasar la eternidad juntos, sin nadie que amenazara nuestros sueños.

Esa noche volvimos a amarnos reiteradas veces mientras la luna surcaba el cielo y el sol volvía a salir por el horizonte, parecía que su cuerpo era una droga que mientras más probaba más me volvía adicto, era toda ella… solo ella… mi Amor prohibido...

* * *

**Amores! Ultimo capitulo! hay... que emoción, aunque falta el epílogo, así que déjenme sus palabras para este fic, ¿qué les pareció?...**


	36. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

**

* * *

**

_**Solo por ti…**_

Recorrí la suave piel de su espalda con la punta de mi lengua con la maestría que había adquirido en ese último año… besé la piel de su cuello ganándome un ronroneo de su parte y luego unas risitas al morder ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja,

_Deja de hacer eso Edward o no nos levantaremos de esta cama_ dijo aún recostada boca abajo, no parecía querer moverse a pesar de sus palabras… yo tampoco quería hacerlo, aunque debíamos levantarnos para ir por lo que habíamos hablado…

_Me parece buena idea amor… no puedo dejar de desearte y tenerte así, solo para mí, es lo que me hace perder la cabeza._ murmuré recorriendo con mi dedo la suave curva de su espalda hasta llegar a su coxis. Hacía unos minutos que habíamos llegado a nuestro quinto encuentro de esa noche… no podíamos dejar de hacerlo, hacer el amor con Bella era tocar el cielo con las manos, un cielo del que no quería bajar jamás.

Ella jadeó ante mi contacto, su cuerpo era tan sensible a mi tacto que amaba la manera que ella se contorneaba apenas yo la rozaba con mis dedos, eso me hacía amarla más si eso era posible… saber que me deseaba era lo que me hacía sentir orgulloso de haberlo dejado todo por ella… jamás me arrepentiría y cada día trataba con vehemencia ser un mejor hombre para ella, mejor amigo, mejor amante, mejor compañero… aunque una sola cosa nos faltaba y sabía que había llegado el momento para enmendar las culpas y dejarnos llevar por nuestro amor, nada me podía hacer más feliz que eso.

Habían sido difíciles mis meses de abstinencia de sangre humana, nunca la había probado y la había tenido que seguir soportando, al menos su olor, porque Alice aún nos visitaba. Al principio le agradecía haberse ido a hospedar a casa de Rosalie y Emmett, ella sabía lo duro que era parta mí y no quería hacérmelo más difícil por eso accedió a la invitación de mi cuñada para acompañarla… yo no había podido verlos por obvias razones, pero Bella visitó a su amiga Rosalie y Emmett para disculparse de mi parte diciendo que había sucedido algo de suma importancia en la Iglesia y que me necesitaban, excusa que quedaba en riesgo de ser descubierta en cuanto mis padres o hermana abrieran la boca… por suerte nada de eso sucedió y pudimos seguir fingiendo nuestra mentira.

Lo que sí habíamos hecho Alice y yo fue hablar con nuestros padres, tan solo para que no se preocuparan ya que habíamos salido de improviso, agradecía enormemente la charla que ya habían tenido con Alice cuando todo sucedió… ya que desde ese día se mostraron tranquilos, yo les comuniqué que no los vería por un buen tiempo ya que supuestamente había decidido recorrer el mundo con mi diosa, pero Alice volvió tiempo después que se recuperó de su herida en el cuello y que al parecer había terminado en buenos términos con el hermano de Rosalie… estaba feliz en ese aspecto por ella.

En cierta forma, salir del país siempre era una buena idea, al menos para refugiarnos en algún lugar mientras mi naturaleza fuera totalmente controlada, es decir… luego de un año es más fácil mantener la cercanía con los humanos, sigue siendo tentador… muy tentador, pero de alguna manera mi fuerza de voluntad era suficiente para abstenerme de cometer alguna locura de la que después seguramente me arrepentiría, matar a alguien estaba último en mi lista, no lo haría ni porque fuera realmente necesario… De todos modos, había varias cosas que deseaba hacer antes de literalmente desaparecer de este país.

Una de ellas estaba relacionado con el pasado de Bella, lo que había visto en la mente de James antes de su muerte, había sido suficiente como para rebuscar en la historia de Seattle algo relacionado con su historia personal, su familia, su hogar, su vida antes de la conversión… todo lo que pudiera estar relacionado con ella para despejar el velo del pasado y poder acceder a sus recuerdos.

La tarde en que la llevé a la Universidad de Seattle, la misma que había aparecido en los pensamientos de James, ella fue conmigo sin saber porqué habíamos acudido a ese lugar, mi voluntad estaba más firme que un principio y por eso podía mantenerme estable en cuanto a mi sed, lo único que debía hacer antes de entremezclarme con los humanos era beber de sangre animal hasta saciarme, hasta que ya no de más… de esa manera lo podía manejar.

_¿Qué hacemos aquí Edward?_ murmuró Bella recelosa del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, pasábamos a través de los corredores de la universidad, yo sabía muy bien donde nos dirigíamos… el lugar que buscábamos, ya había estado con anterioridad allí con la finalidad de buscar rastros de ella… rastros con los que finalmente había dado,

_Es algo que quiero que veas, ten fe en mí_ le pedí al verla algo confundida. La llevé hasta donde estaba la biblioteca del lugar, un gran salón de dos pisos llena de estudiantes y con las típicas estanterías repletas de libros, la tomé de la mano justo cuando nos detuvimos en la sección que rezaba "Historia de la Universidad Nacional de Seattle"… ella frunció el entrecejo en un principio pero al verme tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo se relajó hasta ver por ella misma algunos de los libros que hablaban sobre la Universidad a través de los años, sin embargo a mí solo me importaba un libro en especial… un anuario del año 1927.

A ella le llamó la atención el que haya tomado ese libro en especial, se acercó a mí y le mostré lo que había encontrado semanas atrás cuando investigué por propia cuanta. La imagen de ella tal cual estaba a mi lado estaba impresa en una fotografía entre el resto del alumnado, su sonrisa reflejaba una felicidad que no volví a ver hasta luego de que James desapareciera, una pureza que seguramente había sido corrompida por ese maldito que se había obsesionado con ella de tal manera que no se quedó tranquilo hasta verla convertido,

_Es… esa… oh dios_ musitó llevando una mano a su boca al verse reflejada en esa fotografía, su rostro era el mismo… lo único que cambiaba era su cabello, peinado al estilo de los años 20, la fotografía era en blanco y negro y debajo rezaba la siguiente frese,

"_Isabella Mary Swan, estudiante destacada de la carrera de la Licenciatura en Literatura_"

_Esta eres tú mi amor_ le dije entregándole el libro para que pudiera reencontrarse con ella misma, me paré cerca de ella observando su reacción… en un principio su rostro parecía no reflejar ninguna emoción, pero más tarde, luego de un suspiro, ella asintió y me miró pensativa,

_Gracias…_ dijo colocando el libro sobre su pecho _no recuerdo nada, pero… esto es un comienzo_ no pude más que acercarme a ella, rodear su cintura con mi brazo y besar sus cabellos,

_Hay algo más…_ dije a su oído, ella me miró interrogante, tomé su mano y dejando el libro en su lugar salimos de la Universidad. Debía llevarla a un lugar, una parte de su pasado estaba allí y ella tenía derecho a reencontrarse con esa parte… era imprescindible para poder cerrar ese ciclo de su vida y seguir con el nuevo sin dudas ni sombras. En el camino, mientras conducía por la carretera le conté todo lo que hacía 10 meses había visto en la mente de James, cómo fue que la acechaba y cómo fue que la convirtió, dudaba en hacerlo… sabía que podía ser doloroso para ella saber esa parte de la historia, pero era necesario para dejar el pasado atrás. Ella no pareció reaccionar en un principio pero luego tapándose el rostro con las manos sollozó sin lágrimas por unos minutos, la dejé hacerlo… sacar eso de ella era lo mejor que le podía suceder, dolía verla sufrir… sí que dolía, pero luego de eso ya no sufriría más, yo mismo me encargaría de que fuera así.

Minutos después estábamos parados frente a una casa en el pueblo de Forks, a unos kilómetros de Seattle, su fachada estaba deteriorada, era pequeña y el blanco del que alguna vez fue su exterior estaba desgastado y la madera dañada, parecía abandonada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sostenía la mono de mi Isabella mientras la dejaba mirar esa casa sin decirle nada aún… ella la observaba con detenimiento y luego de caer en la cuenta del por qué estábamos allí, ella me miró con tristeza,

_Aquí viví ¿no?_ murmuró casi en un susurro, yo asentí sosteniendo su mano aún con más fuerza

_Aquí vivías con tu madre y padre…_ musité antes de que frunciera el seño y mirara el suelo, parecía hacer el esfuerzo por recordar algo…

Alzó la cabeza comenzando a caminar tomada de mi mano, la seguí… sabía lo que deseaba,

_Está deshabitada…_ confirmó cuando de la casa no captamos movimiento alguno, sonido o efluvio que la pudieran relacionar con humanos,

_Si… al parecer desde hace mucho_ dije entornando los ojos hacia la casa, ella subió las escaleras del pequeño porche y en un solo movimiento con la fuerza justa desclavó la madera que truncaba el paso de la puerta al interior de la casa.

Estaba vacía… no había nada… todo lo que alguna vez esa casa había albergado lo había perdido, una familia tal vez, muebles, niños, juguetes, luz… vida. Ella recorrió cada habitación de esa casa y yo la acompañé en cada paso tomando su mano o su cintura… cuando terminamos de recorrer la casa tan solo me miró con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos,

_Gracias amor… gracias a ti puedo recuperar algo de mi pasado_ dijo abrazándome, yo no puede más que estrecharla entre mis brazos y musitarle palabras de amor al oído… palabras que de alguna manera le hacían saber que nunca más estaría solo, jamás la dejaría…

No habían nada que no hiciera por ella… nada, si pudiera bajar el cielo con mis manos lo haría apenas me lo pidiera… si pudiera borrar su dolor de su memoria lo haría sin reparos… pero lo único que podía hacer de ahora en más era amarla con todas las fuerzas de mi alma… con toda la pureza que ese amor refleja, que solo ella refleja.

Nos preparamos luego de levantarnos a regañadientes de la cama, nos dimos un baño juntos y decidimos salir lo más pronto posible, ese era un día especial… por primera vez en ese año me enfrentaría a mi pasado, a lo que dejé atrás y lo que más me dolió dejar,

_¿Tú crees que nos dejarán entrar?_ murmuró Bella mientras bajábamos del auto frente a ese edificio tan familiar y tan lejano al mismo tiempo,

_Si… tengo fe en que sí lo harán, me corresponde… solo quiero verlos_ dije avanzando de su mano, subí las escaleras que nos llevaba a la entrada principal y toqué el timbre del portero eléctrico. Había llamado al padre Marcus el día anterior para que me permitiera esa visita y él muy amablemente había accedido.

Nos atendió un de las hermanas de la congregación, las que estaban a cargo del lugar... ella sabía de nuestra visita por lo que nos dejó pasar al comedor. Así lo hicimos…

Bella venía a mi lado algo desconfiada, aunque ella había insistido de hacer esta visita que nos hacía falta hacer antes de comenzar nuestra nueva vida, ella fue la que notó mi deseo de verlos, ella veía cada día que los extrañaba…

_Padre Edward!..._ murmuraron varias pequeñas voces cuando entramos al comedor del Hogar

_Tontos… ya no es Padre ¿no ven?_ murmuró un pequeño señalando a Bella, un pequeño que conocía bien

_Niños… mis niños ¿cómo están?_ murmuré alegre abrazando a varios que se nos habían acercado, unos cuantos recelosos que eran nuevos en el hogar nos miraban curiosos y dudando en acercarse o no y los que ya conocía se veían más grandes y maduros, señal de que en el hogar todo marchaba bien…

_Bien padre… digo, Ed… Edward_ dijo Jacob aún prendido de mi cintura, los otros que aún estaban allí, señal de que no habían podido encontrar un hogar, asintieron ante las palabras de Jake

_¿Padre?..._ me llamó una de las niñas que recordaba como Emilie, me acerqué a ella sabiendo que deseaba decirme un secreto al oído _¿ella es tu novia?... es bonita!_ dijo señalando a mi Bella que no pudo contener una pequeña risa,

_Si Emilie… ella es mi novia_ dije en voz alta para que todos escucharan. _Niños… ella es Bella, ella es mi novia…_ dije tomando de la cintura a mi diosa y mostrándosela a los niños curiosos,

_Hola niños…_ saludó ella tímidamente alzando una mano _es un gusto conocerlos al fin, Edward me habló mucho de ustedes_ dijo sonriente mientras veía que Claire se le acercaba y le tomaba de la mano,

_Es lindo conocerte a ti Bella, el padre nos habló de ti la última vez que lo vimos_ dijo la niña que sostenía su mano amistosamente, era increíble como estos niños se aferraban enseguida a quien les mostrara un poco de cariño, algo que ellos tanto necesitaban.

Esa tarde nos dedicamos a jugar con ellos y ayudarlos en sus tareas, Bella se veía tan bien entre ellos… que de alguna manera me causaba pena que ella no hubiera podido experimentar ese milagro tan natural de la vida… ser madre. Esa tal vez fuera una de sus cuestiones pendientes aunque ella no se diese cuanta, nunca le había visto esa tierna sonrisa que ví cuando jugaba con Emilie a las muñecas o con los otros niños a los juegos del pequeño parque. Me causó gracias la timidez de Jacob al acercarse tímidamente a ella sin saber si hacerlo o no, entre sus manos detrás de su espalda tenía una estatuilla de madera como la que me había mostrado alguna vez en los corredores del Hogar, solo que esta vez era un corazón a los que le había agregado las letras "E y B + J"… ese detalle me paralizó, ese niño realmente era un regalo del cielo que nadie había sabido aprovechar, ese niño me colmaba el corazón. Bella tomó el regalo de Jake cuando este se lo entregó y quedó maravillada, no solo por la hermosa obra sino también por el gesto del niño… me miró sorprendida y sonrió para luego darle un beso y un abrazo al repentinamente tímido Jacob.

Íbamos en el auto de regreso a casa luego de haber transcurrido toda la tarde junto a ellos, yo solo me dedicaba a prestar mi atención al camino pero con la inquietud constante de saber qué estaba pensando Bella en ese momento, ella parecía abstraída mirando ese corazón entre sus manos, lo acariciaba y sonreía nostálgica.

_¿Qué piensas amor?_ murmuré luego de morderme la lengua varias veces para evitar interrumpir su momento, ella me miró por un momento con sus ojos cargados por un brillo especial,

_Es solo que… hay tantos niños solos en el mundo, no conocía eso… me avergüenzo de nunca haberme percatado de eso_ susurró en un hilo de voz. Yo alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla,

_No es tu culpa mi amor_ susurré mientras entrabamos al camino que conducía a casa de Eleazar _esos niños fueron golpeados por la vida de una manera muy cruel, tú igual sufriste… es normal que te sientas identificada, es normal que a ellos les hayas gustado tanto, eres excepcional y el que no conocieras de ellos fue por el maldito novio que tenías, no porque tú no querías…_ dije tratando de alivianar su dolor, ella mordió su labio… señal de que algo quería pedirme pero se estaba conteniendo…

_Bella… dime amor_ murmuré preocupado, ¡cómo anhelaba leerle la mente!...

Ella sonrió con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, uno que solo le había visto mientras jugaba con ellos en el hogar…

_¿Te has puesto a pensar en… cómo sería tener un hijo?_ preguntó mientras ese brillo en sus ojos era aun más potente, yo negué con la cabeza… jamás se me había cruzado porque no cabía dentro de las posibilidades y mucho menos ahora, en mi condición… _es decir, no tener uno natural, porque está claro que eso es imposible… a lo que me refiero es, adoptar uno_ dijo con seguridad, entonces entendí…

_¿Adoptar?... ¿te refieres a uno de los niños del Hogar?_ ella asintió sonriente, me tomó la mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos _Bella… eso es…_ dejé de hablar en cuanto su sonrisa comenzó a decaer… _¿Tú deseas un hijo? ¿Un niño a quien cuidar?... ¿eso te haría feliz?_ murmuré tratando de ver en ella la respuesta,

_Edward… soy feliz contigo mi amor_ dijo acariciando mi mejilla _es solo que, siempre tuve tanto amor que dar pero estaba tan cegada que hasta que no los vi, no me di cuenta… y ellos están tan necesitados de ese amor, que…_ asentí al saber cuál era su punto,

_¿Te gustaría adoptar a uno?_ dije teniendo la certeza de que si hubiese funcionado mi corazón, éste habría latido eufórico esperando la respuesta… tener a uno de ellos cerca, ser padre… con todo lo que esa palabra significaba, cuidar de uno de ellos ayudando al mismo tiempo a los demás que no habían encontrado un hogar…

_Si…_ susurró despacio previendo mi reacción, tomó el corazón de madera entre sus manos y me lo mostró _mira que bien que se ven nuestros nombres junto a uno de ellos, me gustaría que este niño tuviera un verdadero hogar… un padre y una madre, aunque luego tengamos que decirle la verdad, si él nos ama… seremos felices_ dijo obnubilada admirando la pieza de madera. Yo asentí y miré al frente, la nieve estaba derritiéndose a esa altura del año y los árboles comenzaban a mostrar sus frágiles ramas verdaceas gracias a la inminente llegada de la primavera. ¿Adoptar a Jacob? ¿Era esa una posibilidad?...

_Solo pensémoslo ¿si?..._ dijo tomando mi mano y besando el dorso con sus suaves labios _ solo ten en cuenta que así ayudaremos a uno de tus niños y seremos una familia completa al entregarle amor a un pequeño que tanto lo necesita_ musitó…

Era consciente del vacío en su corazón en ese sentido y era verdad también, siempre tuvo tanto amor para dar, esa niña universitaria que habría seguido con su vida, formado una familia, habría concebido y dado a luz a sus hijos, conocido a sus nietos y vivido una vida feliz… pero que tuvo la mala fortuna de haberse cruzado con el demonio que le quitó todas esas posibilidades.

Sería yo quien enmendase todos esos desfortunios en su vida, yo prometí hacerla feliz y lo haría a cualquier precio, ella es todo lo que más quiero… lo que más deseo y mi corazón muerto late por solo su felicidad. Cada segundo en un humilde momento que ella me hace feliz, ¿por qué no darle la felicidad completa a ella ahora que tengo la posibilidad?... le daría un hijo, si eso la hacía feliz… le daría el mundo.

La amaría hasta morir aunque muera en el intento… porque por ella renací de nuevo y volvería a quemarme mil veces solo por ella, solo por ella me iría a los infiernos a pagar mis pecados y resurgiría de allí quemándome vivo solo para estar a su lado, solo para verla feliz… solo por ella…

* * *

Hayyyy... sí, se terminó. Como fueron buenas lectoras les subí el epílogo antes de lo pensado. Las amo, a quienes dejaron sus reviews y a quienes no, me conformé con que lo pusieran en alertas, favoritos, etc! gracias por eso... Extrañaré leerlas, por lo que las invito a pasarse por mis otros fics, gracias por todo y hasta pronto Amor prohibido!


End file.
